Romantica Soledad
by Carl Alexander Cullen
Summary: Historia situanda antes de Twilight. La obsecion secreta de Carlisle y la soledad de Edward. Acaso ¿Nuestros vampiros no pueden vivir sin sus mujeres? POV's de Carlisle y Edward. Parejas Carlisle&Esme/ Edward&...
1. Carlisle

**ROMANTICA SOLEDAD**

Bien hoy era mi primer día en el hospital de Fork, nos habíamos muda hacia un par de días no mas con el objetivo de siempre, intentar de pasar inadvertidos luego de trotamundiar por las ultimas décadas. Hacía un par de meses me habia llegado un mail del hospital de Fork preguntando por mis servicios, y me dije porque no volver a este lugar, ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo como para que alguien pudiera reconocernos, acepte sin preguntar a nadie en mi casa, total no creo que a mi familia les hubiera afectado en algo si nos cambiamos de lugar o no, a la larga éramos como los gitanos, vivíamos de un lado para el otro. Solo recibí una que otra queja de los chicos y de las chicas. La típica pregunta de siempre ¿por que?

"-porque conseguí un nuevo empleo, nadie se opondrá, este es mi trabajo y yo voy a donde me necesitan."

Tuve suerte Esme me ayudo a que se calmaran lo ánimos, por sobretodo los de Jasper que es el que mas preocupa en cuanto a las emociones. Aunque a decir en verdad no sabia si Esme estaba algo enojada conmigo porque tendría que soportar nuevamente que mis nuevas compañeras de hospital estuvieran detrás de mi hasta que se enterasen de mi estado civil, aunque poco les importa o porque a Jasper no le gustaba la idea de volver al pueblo. Es difícil ser el padre de unos adolescentes un poco fuera de lo normal.

Pues bien llegue a mi lugar de trabajo.

- que bueno han mejorado la infractuctura.- al ver la edificación.

Me baje del auto y me dirigía abrir la puerta del edificio cuando una jovencita me abrió la puerta.

- adelante Dr. Cullen.- una chica de no mas de 21 años, pelo castaño, de una estatura mas o menos alta, de unos ojos bien verdosos con la cara sumamente embobada.. Así era la joven que tenia la puerta para que yo pasara

- que amable eres, muchas gracias, y tu eres ¿?

- Marie pero todo me dicen Mary.- dijo estirando la mano para que la estrechara, cuando uní mano con la de ella, la chica cambio de color rápido, estaba de un color rojo intenso, es gracioso ver como los humanos cambian con tanta facilidad de colores.- yo soy su nueva secretaria.

- por eso sabes quien soy ¿?- indagué, seguro que el decano o el director de hospital le habia dicho. No era la primera secretaria que me decía Dr. Cullen antes de que pusiera un pie en el hospital pero si la primera que no se quedad con la cara de boba acompañándome.

- no es difícil no saber quien es usted Dr. Todo en el pueblo sabe que se mudo aquí.- en eso llegamos al hall del hospital, en la cual me estaban esperando.

- Es un gusto Dr. Cullen que haya aceptado nuestra petición de incorporase a nuestro equipo medico.

- el gusto es mío señor Deamon- estrechándole la mano. Pude sentir que lo helado de mi cuerpo llego hasta a él

- ¿acaso tiene frió Dr.? .- me dijo el director del hospital

- si un poco, pero es solo por el cambio de clima.- y el hecho de que no me corre sangre caliente por las venas.

- acompáñame le mostrare el hospital y el departamento. Así entra en calor.

- claro es una buena idea- di una calidad sonrisa.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron como siempre, pacientes, presentaciones, mas pacientes, enfermeras atrás míos, por Dios a veces me pregunto si no se cansan en perseguirme…no…creo que no, los mas incorregible es que creo que saben que estoy casado, a caso que creen que yo podría engañar a Esme con ellas, no ni pensarlo, solo imaginar como podría terminar aquella muchacha por los celos de Esme.

La chica, digo mi secretaria se acerco a mi presentadome unos papeles.

- y esto que es?

- son unos formularios que tiene que llenar.

- son de suma importancia?

- no, puede tomarse el tiempo que necesite.- mirándome con un sonrisa.

- esta bien, si es así los completo en casa y los traeré.- mirando el reloj y tomando los papeles.- ya es hora de irse a casa, nos vemos.- me dirigía a la puerta y siento que Mary corriendo detrás de mi.

- espero que haya tenido un muy buen día de trabajo Dr. Nos vemos.- me volvió a sonreír y se fue corriendo a la parada de autobús. Ya tengo dos conclusiones la primera, Mary es muy simpática y la segunda no creo que se atreva a lanzarse sobre mí por los menos en los primeros meses.

Me subí al auto, el día habia sido agotador y para relajarme encendí la radio.

- que bien los chicos hay vuelto a usar el auto sin mi consentimiento y encima me dejan sus CD desparramados por doquier.- saque el CD'S de Sonata Ártica o como diablos se llamase e introduci uno mas adecuado pues mi CD'S tampoco estaban.- cuando llegue a casa esconderé muy bien la llave del auto...di un gran suspiro. Es verdad los vampiros no respiramos pero llenarse los pulmones de aire ayudaba a no tensarme.

En un cuarto de hora estaba alli, en el garaje de la casa.

Los chicos por lo visto no estaban en casa, ni porche, ni Jeep ni volvo a la vista.

- que agradable un poco de paz. NO peleas, ni empujones, ni cosas volando por el aire, espero que esto dure aunque sea unas horas.

Entre en la casa.

- ya llegue- bien es ridículo gritar en la casa que llegue cuando sabia de sobras, me sentían así estuviera a 5 Km. de aquí, pero ya era una costumbre humana muy difícil de sacarme.

- hola Carlisle- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí desde el segundo piso. – como te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?

- bien, gracias- le deposite un tierno beso en los labios.- el edificio del hospital ha cambiado, hay un gran avance.

- y tus colegas ¿?- esa la pregunta de siempre, mas que colegas era y las enfermeras.

- pues no se no vi mucho, estuve atendiendo pacientes.- "pues no estoy mintiendo"

- ajamm- "se que no eres Edward pero tu mirada dice algo mas, así que agregare algo mas para tus sospechas"- ha si como siempre tengo una nueva secretaria - tomando el control remoto. En los últimos 30 años habia aprendido a mentir acerca de mis acosamientos por parte de mis secretarias, enfermeras, y hasta de las señoritas o señoras que tenia o debía atender- y que tal tu día?

- arreglando la casa, algunas cosas, el cuarto, tu despacho, el baño, la cocina. Todo normal como siempre.

- y los chicos que no están?

- supongo que dentro de poco vendrán para la casa– en eso se escucha como poco a poco empieza caer gotas del cielo.

"con la lluvia llegaran tarde"- pensé

Ahí estábamos los dos frente al televisor mirando no se que documental de mmm algo de channel no se que, la verdad no miraba la tele, era mas apasionado por los libros y en estos momentos tenia muy cerca Esme como para fijarme en el cuadrado embobador.

Poco a poco fui abrazando aun mas a mi amada ha tal punto que la deje acostada en el sofá.

"esta es mi oportunidad, no chicos, no interrupciones, estamos totalmente solos."-pensé

Pero en ese momento sentí la presencia de mis hijos que ya se estaban acercando, tal vez al igual que Esme no puedo leer la mente como Edward o sentir los estados de ánimos de los demás como Jasper, pero cada vez que ellos la pasan bien es un ambiente diferente, no son los típicos jóvenes pero he aprendido de cada uno de ellos algo diferente.

-Llegamos

-No tienes por qué gritar Emmett- Dijo Edward con un aire de desdén sin mirar a su alrededor solo subiendo a su habitación.

-Que le pasa? – Pregunto Esme sin apartar la mirada de las escaleras, mientras los demás solo observábamos a Alice esperando una respuesta de su parte

-No me pregunten eso a mí, yo no sé leer mentes

Esto es producto de mi cabeza y la Indo, esto es las ocurrencias de dos maquiavelas en acción.

Este es el primer capi….

Porfa rewies ….asi sabemos que es lo que piensan

Desde ya que se hallan divertido…


	2. Edward

( desde el punto de Edward)

Que que me pasa, eso realmente ni yo lo sé, no sabría ponerle nombre a este sentimiento tan común entre los humanos. La verdad nunca me había interesado en tener una compañía, incluso nunca me había afectado que las veces que salíamos a realizar una actividad tan humana con mis hermanos yo era el único que se encontraba solo, al ver a Jasper con Alice y a Rosalie con Emmett en cada momento juntos, incluso a Carlisle con Esme a pesar de su naturaleza vampírica demostrar su amor no es nada difícil.

Hoy decidimos echar un vistazo por todo Fork, sinceramente no ha tenido un cambio tan radical desde que los Cullen estuvimos por última vez aquí y no me extraña siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, lluvioso y un poco desolado, el escondite perfecto para alguien como nosotros.

Nuestra antigua vida en Alaska fue buena, aunque a pesar de nuestra naturaleza no podemos quedarnos tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, el hecho de regresar a Fork es algo estimulante, no tendremos la necesidad de escondernos muchos menos el temor de que alguien sospeche de nuestras edades y el hecho de que no envejecemos después de tanto tiempo, y eso es frustrante no quisiera que alguien estuviera en mi lugar y muchas veces he deseado no ser así, incluso he deseado que Carlisle nunca me hubiera salvado y me hubiera dejado morir en ese entonces.

Y por si fuera poco, el hecho de tener que escuchar cada uno de esos pensamientos, muchas veces lascivos, lujuriosos y tentadores hacia alguno de nosotros, no me deja tranquilo, si tan solo fuera diferente y tal vez fuera capaz de vivir siendo un humano o como un vampiro que sacia su sed de sangre humana, nosotros estamos en ese término medio, vivimos como humanos y como vampiros, ocultamos nuestras identidades, tenemos nuestros propios gustos y estos momentos donde tomo uno de mis CD, buscando la mejor alternativa para relajarme y hacer que mi cuerpo frió no esté tan tenso, encuentro la mejor opción en el piano de Bach, me había prometido nunca componer, aunque es lo único que me hace olvidar cada una de las frustraciones que hay en mí, en estos momentos lo necesito, pero al escuchar cada una de las cosas que piensa mi familia mientras indagan erróneamente lo que me sucede, prefiero quedarme aquí y explorar mi propio mundo.

Esta noche iremos de caza, mañana será nuestra entrada a la preparatoria, una rutina que debemos repetir cada vez que llegamos a un nuevo lugar, ya he olvidado cuantas veces me he graduado, cuantas veces he escuchado las mismas enseñanzas, pero la verdad esa será una de las pocas cosas que se pueden hacer para aprovechar el tiempo.

-Edward puedo pasar?

-Si Alice pasa

-Que te parece si tenemos una partida de ajedrez…doble?

-Alice.... ya sabré que jugada aran, y ya sabes quien ganara

-No creas que será así de fácil, tú jugaras con Rosalie y yo con Emmett

-Igual te ganare

-No lo creo

Y la verdad no gane, como iba a concentrarme viendo a Emmett haciendo tantas estupideces, y lo peor escuchando esos pensamientos tan grotescos sobre sus noches con Rosalie, definitivamente tiene un problema con el Sexo, pero que bien sentirse tan humano mientras se juega una partida de ajedrez doble con un depravado, una vidente y Rosalie…. No hay que buscarle adjetivo a Rosalie.

En fin una vida monótona es la nuestra, y mas el tener que vivir en un lugar como Forks le dara a mi vida esa tranquilidad y estabilidad que mi familia necesita aunque eso sea solo por unos cuantos años.

**Muchas gracias por los reviews o como se diga, tengo problemas con mi ingles a veces, y otras me sorprendo de mi.**

**Este Cap, en especial lo a escrito ****Indo Kou.**

**Gracias por leer esto, siempre pense que era pesima para la escritura, creo que el mundo se apiada de uno no?¿?**

**Si quieren dar opinión háganlo no tenga miedo, nadie muerde aquí, ajajajaja ( que mal chiste), solo hagan saber lo que piensen **

**Nos veremos en la proxima,**

**Bye bye **

**Nos depedismos **

**Haruka e Indo.**

**La historia sera asi, un cap vista la vida por Carlisle y otra por Edward**


	3. Carlisle: conociendo al oficial Swan

(Carlisle)

- O si dulce tranquilidad…que no duro mucho!!- me dije mientras me recostaba en el sofá.- por que no pueden ser…  
- normales ¿?- me dijo Esme en tono de sarcasmo.  
- bueno tienes razón, normales no somos, solo pido algo de paz, privacidad, es difícil tener que lidiar con Edward que lee las mentes, Alice ve el futuro, Emmett ya sabes como es el, Rose con sus caprichos y su sequedad, Jasper con sus cambios de humor ¿a caso te refresco la memoria con lo que paso la ultima vez que Emmett desbordo tanta pasión y Jasper la absorbió?  
- no.  
- eso pensé. Donde se metieron ahora ¿?  
- en la habitación de Edward – dijo con el típico tono de su voz calida, cuando quería proteger a los chicos ese era el tono correcto.  
- que bueno por lo menos son unidos.- cambie el canal y me quede mirando fútbol.- ven quédate aquí a mi lado…- indicándole con la mano el lugar vació que quedaba en el enorme sofá.  
Se sentó tomo el control y cambio.  
"bien ni derecho al canal del televisor tengo en esta casa"  
- y bien que harás mañana ¿?- pregunte.  
- creo que saldré haber el pueblo, quiero ver los cambios que han habido.- mirando el canal de utilidades.  
- si ha cambiado un poco no mucho, pero siguen las misma tiendas, hay nuevas construcciones, pero será bueno que salgas un poco de la casa.- le bese la cabeza.- puedes ir a visitarme al hospital si quieres cuando hallas terminado el recorrido.  
- seguro ¿?  
- si, no creo que te quieras comer a mis pacientes- reí – están todos enfermos, no convienen.- volví a reír. Mas yo en el fondo sabia que su pregunta habia sido por lo que dirían las enfermeras.- a caso a que le puedes tener miedo, Esme? – "¿de que me fije en una humana?"  
- di me lo tu.- bien cambio de canal, eso quería decir que estaba poniéndome atención a mi y no a la tele. Nota mental no hablar de estos temas frente al televisor porque me enferma verla hacer zapping tan rápido.  
- mmm, que le tienes celos a las enfermeras vamos Esme solo tengo ojos para ti. Creo que con tantos años debes de tener en claro...- en eso me sonó el celular- Hola  
- Dr. Cullen ¿?  
- si, el mismo habla.  
- soy el Dr. Deamon quería saber si usted podría venir al hospital?  
- claro, estaré lo mas rápido que pueda- colgué el teléfono.  
- ha ocurrido una emergencia, no me tardo.  
En eso del cuarto de arriba se escuchan gritos.

- Emmett deja de mover el tablero que así no podemos jugar- Rose gritándole a mas no poder.  
- ya niños dejen de pelear- Esme estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Asumí perfectamente que ese era el mejor momento para poder escaparme de la casa antes de que se escucharan mas peleas y porque no alguno que otro mueblo roto o adorno en pedazo. Al fin y al cabo con todo lo que rompían y compraban tenía que trabajar.  
Fui al hospital como me pidieron y me estaba esperando el Sr. Deamon en la puerta con una cara no muy alegre.  
- Dr. Cullen que suerte que ha venido hemos tenido un espantoso accidente!!- con tono de preocupación.  
- que ha ocurrido?- pregunte mientras entrábamos.  
- fue terrible.  
"bien si es terrible porque no me lo dice, cuernos que no leo la mente por Dios"  
- el agente Swan fue herido accidentalmente.- el hombre me miro y supongo que mi cara lo decía todo porque continuo.- estaban persiguiendo a una bestia o algo por estilo cuando recibió varios balazos.  
"no comprendo a los humanos a veces, como pueden ser tan estupidos"  
- esta bien no os preocupéis yo lo ayudare.  
Estuve un poco mas de una hora y media en la sala de emergencia extirpándole las balas del cuerpo, este hombre si que tenia suerte, una bala llego a rozar la traquea pero no llego hacerle daño suficiente al sistema respiratorio, la otra era menos inofensiva solo se habia alojado en el bíceps.  
Espere que se despertara, pues me entere que su familia, mas bien que su hija y su exesposa no Vivian en el pueblo. Me veía en el deber de que él supiera bien cuales eran los requisitos para que se pudiera recuperar y no inflamara o en un caso peor abrir alguna de las heridas y provocara una hemorragia.

- bueno oficial Swan, solo descanse, tome esta vitaminas que le he recetado y haga mucho reposo en los próximo 15 días ¿si? y nada de actividad física por lo menos en un mes.- lo mire – lo veré la semana que viene para examinarlo.  
- gracias Dr. Cullen.- me estiro la mano, a pesar de que no era recomendable que entubado como estaba me estirara la mano, la estreché ¿que mas podía hacer por el pobre hombre?

Me fui a la casa preguntándome sobre el capitán Swan, que lastima que no tuviera familia. Pues un hombre no debe estar solo en el mundo. A pesar de que yo me habia pasado demasiados años sin compañía, ahora que tenia mi familia no me imaginaba como era estar solo. A las finales no somos tan distintos de los humanos.

**N. A: **

**1_ de mas esta decir que no son míos los personajes. Lastima solo están para estimular mi mente y la de Indo.**

**2_gracias por leer y espero que les vaya gustando la historia.**

**3_ no se nada de medicina, a pesar de que me lleve biología xD , pero no es lo mío la medicina quería ser Dra. Pero me entere del hecho de abrir cadáveres y no me agrado nada, si no solo me basto ir al body exicibicion y quedar del mismo color con esas cosas.**

**4- esta de mas decir que mi personaje favorito es Carlisle y el de Indo Edward, asi que esperamos que hallamos podidos tomar aquella esencia de los persones.**

**PRox. Cap … Edward …**

**Esperamos sus comentarios , gracias a tods los que dejan los suyos**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye bye**


	4. Conversacion

(Carlisle)

Me fui a la casa preguntándome sobre el capitán Swan, que lastima que no tuviera familia. Pues un hombre no debe estar solo en el mundo. A pesar de que yo me habia pasado demasiados años sin compañía, ahora que tenia mi familia no me imaginaba como era estar solo. A las finales no somos tan distintos de los humanos.

Llegué a la entrada de mi casa y vi como Edward trataba de encender su volvo, pero el ruido del motor me daba la señal de que no estaba nada bien

-Que sucede?

-Rosalie¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Calmate Edward, me puedes decir a donde te dirigías?

-En realidad te iba a buscar, necesito hablar contigo pero no quiere encender

-Ross¡¡¡¡

-Dime Carlisle

-Puedes revisar el auto de Edward?

-No soy un maldito mecánico

-Ross

(Edward)

La verdad si no fuera por que Rosalie tiene una gran practica en cuestión de autos, le habría dicho muchas cosas, pero hoy no estoy para discusiones bastante tengo con mi desorden mental, a la vez veo lo que Carlisle piensa y por los pensamientos de maldiciones por parte de Ross mientras revisa el auto me doy cuenta de que esto es para largo.

-Ven vamos

Subimos a su auto, un flameante Mercedez Benz S 55 negro, una muestra más de que podemos disfrutar de los lujos y placeres humanos, digamos que hemos aprovechado las habilidades de Alice y las inversiones así que nunca tendríamos problemas por el dinero.

-Me quieres contar que te sucede?

-No es nada de lo que piensas, no es mi condición de vampiro ni mucho menos nuestro estilo de vida

-Entonces…

-Cuando convertiste a Esme lo hacías con el propósito de que fuera tu esposa?

-Así que es eso….

-Solo dirás eso

-Edward… es solo que se como te sientes y te comprendo, cuando convertí a Esme solo lo hacia con el propósito de salvarle la vida, no soportare ver el estado en que se encontraba cuando trato de suicidarse y bueno al ver que ella ya era un vampiro me di cuenta que podía compartir con ella muchas experiencias tan comunes aunque mas extremas que un humano y no me refiero solo al sexo, el solo hecho de convivir con ella durante tiempo es la sensación de que cada día me enamoro mas de ella y a pesar de nuestra frialdad sabemos que somos el uno para el otro, suena cursi pero fue algo que nadie planeo.

-Pero en cuanto a Rosalie si fue planeado con un objetivo, que salió muy mal

-La realidad es así, cuando la convertí a parte de salvarle la vida pensé que seria tu compañera y tendrías una relación como la de tu madre y yo, pero las cosas no son así, no tuvieron esa atracción como la que ella tuvo con Emmett cuando lo conoció y deberías sentirte aliviado de que no estas con ella sabiendo que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien

-Si te pidiera que convirtieras a alguien para mi, lo harías?

-Edward…

-Dime lo harías- las dudas en la cabeza de Carlisle se hacia nota no había necesidad de leer su mente y sus razones eran validas

-Si ella estuviera dispuesta a dejar su vida de humana por ti, claro que si

-Y si no?

No quería seguir preguntando, aunque el sea mi padre y quisiera todo lo mejor para su hijo, no permitiría que el hiciere eso, además no me perdonaría que por un deseo mío el convirtiera a alguien en contra de su voluntad, aunque yo siguiera otros 100 años en soledad no permitiría que la estabilidad de mi familia y las creencias de ella se vieran afectadas por un deseo mío

-Cuando Jasper y Alice se conocieron, ambos ya eran vampiros, no crees que no es necesario una conversión para que te fijes en alguien, puedes ser feliz y te aseguro que encontraras a alguien para compartir toda una eternidad

Sus opiniones son validas, solo que la próxima vez hablare mejor con Esme, no creo que estar solo es algo malo, sencillamente no quiero ser el tercero en una relación de dos, en este caso seria el tercero en una relación de tres parejas, eso se siente incomodo y quiera que yo también tuviera a alguien.

-Y dime que hicieron hoy?

-Estuvimos por el pueblo, Alice y Rosalie hablaban sobre las pocas o mejor dicha casi nulas opciones para salir de compras, Emmett y Jasper discutían sobre la escuela y yo pues solo me dedicaba a conducir

-Tienes que buscar mas opciones Edward, se que es algo aburrido tener que repetir las clases pero…

-No, no es eso, no tengo problema en ir a la preparatoria

-Trata de hablar con tu madre, no le gusta que estés así, después de todo eres la luz de sus ojos

Y es que la mujer que se hacia llamar por mi madre, era la única persona que me brindaba paz con su mirada, su tolerancia hacia nosotros, sus hijos casi normales destruyendo cada pieza decorativa que con tanto tiempo y esmero se proponía a atender su hogar aun siendo las personas mas independientes, era algo de admirar.

Nunca he pensado en como seria si no estuviera con mi familia, por que lo he vivido y se que estar en una soledad absoluta no es bueno para nadie, y mientras espero por mucho mas tiempo a esa persona indicada tratare de no hacerla preocupar mucho mas.

**Hello again!!!**

**Esperamos que les vaya gustando esto…antes de nada descargamos toda responsabilidad: esto no es de nosotras**

**Kami: lo unico mio en este mundo es mi gato y hasta por ahí no mas, porque se va siempre con mi mama xD. Este cap lo escribio Indo asi que los palos y / o sugerencias van pa ya…( Muajajajaja)**

**Indo: Kami no te aproveches de mi no presencia que te perseguire la eternidad tu sabes con que…**

**Kami: …yo me porto bien, soy un angel creado por Carlisle :D**

**Indo: si lo que tu digas Lengua U.U'**

**Kami: Bueno dejen comentarios..**

**Indo: se los agradeceremosss **


	5. Consultando al amor¿?

(Carlisle)

Edward me estaba empezando a preocupar, si absolutamente se sentía solo, pero digamos que yo era… no se como explicarlo, no era perfecto para ese tema, yo que me la habia pasado como 300 años solo si se quiere decir, pero tenia otras cosas en la mente, la medicina, el salvar vida, tantas otras cosas que nunca me di cuenta realmente si me enamoraba o no, hasta que apareció Esme y no se de repente empecé a sentir sentimientos totalmente desconocidos para mi ciencia.

Llegamos a casa, todo estaba tranquilo.

"asusta tanta tranquilidad"

- si, ni me lo digas- me dijo Edward bajándose del auto.

- pues no lo dije, lo volviste a leer de mi mente.- me reí

- disculpa – se arrepintió.

- no te preocupes, solo ve hablar con tu madre para tranquilizarla si.

- claro. Gracias por todo Carlisle.

Edward se fue. Yo entre en la casa y me dirigí a mi despacho, saque un álbum de fotos.

- que buena pregunta la que me hiciste Edward, ¿si convertí a Esme para que fuera mi esposa?- mirando una foto de ella y yo hacia unas cuantas décadas atrás en Francia.- realmente me enamore de una humana, pero no quise dañarla, nunca podría haberla lastimado a ella.- respire, mirando mas fotos de aquel hermoso viaje. Mi mente empezó a vaguear - solo fue cosa del destino y yo…no quería perderla.- "bueno Carlisle demasiado romanticismo frustrado por hoy, ya con lo del sofá era suficiente como para que te pongas melancólico"- suspire cerrando el álbum- "hay que pensar en como pasar lo que resta de la noche, esto de no poder dormir y desconectarme dos segundos del mundo a veces me mata"

- terrible chiste Dr. Cullen- escuche del otro lado de la puerta.

- Edward deja de leer las mentes por el amor a Dios!!- "esta de mejor humor"

- ya Carlisle deja a Dios en paz – me dijo Esme entrando a mi despecho – que quieres hacer, te veo aburrido y tenso.- se sentó del otro lado de mi escritorio.

- no se- sonreí.- yo quiero hacer lo que tu quieras hacer.- "cuantas alternativas podían haber, los negocios están cerrados, los chicos están en la casas, ya están todos lo muebles de la casa en orden…eso supongo"

De algún lado de la casa, empecé a escuchar risas. Bien que seria lo que las causaras, me estremecí de solo darme cuenta que eran de Edward y Alice, "espero que no se estén riendo de mi Edward".

Las risas no cesaron y eso me ponía nervioso, ojala fuera humano así por lo menos sufría un poco menos de los nervios con ayuda de los calmantes.

- Carlis, amor

- si?

- me ayudarías a cambiar algo de la habitación de lugar- "o bien ya me imagino de que se ríen, si Alice tiene problemas con las compras, Esme lo tiene con el acomodamiento de las cosas"

- claro porque no, todavía quedan un par de horas "largas" para que amanezca.

Pues luego de estar no más de 3 horas dándole vueltas a todos los muebles y hasta los de mi despecho se dio por satisfecha.

- gracias amor.- que dulce palabras, creo que ahora entiendo porque hago todo lo que pide.

- para mi ha sido todo un placer ayudarte querida.- le di un beso y me fui a ver televisión, a esta hora nadie podría estar cerca del aparato embobador.

Cuando pase por la mesa y vi los papeles que tenia que llenar para el hospital, con tantas cosas se me pasaron por alto.

- pues bien empecemos.

Lo de siempre, nombre completo, estado civil, lugar de nacimiento, ficha médica, lugares en donde trabaje, de donde me egrese, teléfono, email. Me empecé a reír y Esme bajo, al ver que la tele estaba apagada, me miro.

- que es lo que te da gracia ¿?

- los papeles estos.-"ahora se de donde saben tanto las enfermeras, luego de décadas me doy cuenta de cómo adivinan hasta la fecha de mi cumpleaños, que inocente soy"- es solo que, no se tienen tantos datos falsos, o sea no falsos si no que no soy exactos en espacio y tiempo.

- como cual ¿?

- la fecha de mi cumpleaños, pues no nací a finales de los '70 del pasado siglo si no unos siglos antes. – Esme se empezó a reír conmigo- eres hermosas.

Pues bien, la casa es grande pero ahí estábamos bien, así que nos quedamos abrazados lo que quedaba de la noche.

- "espero que Edward consiga a alguien a quien amar"- pensé primero y luego proseguí en voz alta - amor, ¿que pasaría si nuestro hijo no encuentra a alguien pronto?- dije mientras jugaba con sus rizos.

- a que te refieres Carlisle ¿?- se volteo y me miro directo a los ojos.

- no me gusta verlo tan solo.- en eso me vino la imagen del oficial Swan, no quería que viviera solo.

- dale tiempo al tiempo, ya la encontrara- se levanto majestuosamente y me dejo ahí solo hundido en el sofá.

- me has dejado solo.- dije mientras me enderezaba

- Dr. Cullen va a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Bien a lo único que atine fue a mirar mi reloj, como era posible que no me diera cuenta de la hora.

Los chicos estaban bajando para irse a la escuela y yo nada, luego de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos me levante y me dirigí a la habitación a cambiarme de camisa y pantalón. Lo que faltaba era que me fuera nuevamente con la misma ropa, Alice no lo hubiera permitido.

Una vez listo, salude a Esme y a los muchachos, esta de más decir que me aliste en cuestión de segundos anormales, y me fui al trabajo.

Otra vez la misma rutina, llegar estacionar y saludar a todo aquel que me diera una sonrisa, y disfrutar de lo que mas amaba en el mundo, el salvar vidas.

- Dr. Cullen – ahí venia detrás mío Mary.

- buenos días, Marie – le dije e inmediatamente cambio a un color tomate.- cuales son los trabajos de hoy ¿?

- tiene que atender en el ala de enfermos terminales y hoy le toca guardia.- se quedo callada y luego prosiguió como acordándose de algo- Ha y todavía esta hospitalizado en esta área el agente Swan.

- pues bien lo atenderé a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿no va a comer?

- no me gusta comer cuando trabajo.

- o sea que no le pido nada para el almuerzo ¿?- me miro con cara de desilusión

- no, gracias. No me gusta la comida de la cafetería – le guiñe el ojo- pero no te preocupes de mí. Estaré bien.- me alejaba cuando me acorde de mi visita- a Marie, puede ser que hoy aparezca mi esposa por acá, serias tan amable de decirle donde queda mi despacho, por favor- eso no era caballeroso de mi parte pero era hora de que le abriera los ojos antes de que se lanzara sobre mi, pude escuchar un tímido y afligido si Dr. Cullen.

Mi consultorio es pequeño y sencillo, tengo a mi disposición un diván, un escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca y un pequeño armario, el motivo de la visita de Esme a mi lugar de trabajo es simple no solamente quiere ver a las enfermeras que me acompañaran, su pasatiempo favorito siempre ha sido la decoración y cuando se confabula con Alice y Rosalie para irse de compras no hay quien las pare, así que hoy estará aquí para decorar mi consultorio.

Empiezo las consultas del día y hasta el momento ningún caso fuera de lo común en Fork, la influenza es el mayor problema, la humedad y las frecuentes lluvias que nos azotan es la principal causa de esto.

-Mary?

-Si doctor Cullen?- asomándose por el vano de la puerta

-Has pasar al siguiente paciente

-Si señor, por aquí por favor

-Buenos días soy el doctor Cullen, tome asiento

-Buenos días doctor soy Loren Newton, encantada de conocerlo

-Y dígame que le ocurre?

-Bueno doctor la verdad es que…no vengo aquí por mi….la verdad es que….

"Como me gustaría leer mentes" -Dígame señora Newton

-Es mi hijo, el pequeño Mike

-Y por que él no viene con usted?

-Se rehúsa a visitar un medico

-Dígame cuantos años tiene

-18

-Cuénteme el problema

-Vera usted, el esta en la escuela y su desempeño es muy bueno, esta en el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria y es muy social… pero…

-Pero….

-No me gusta que este en tanto movimiento, es decir debería tener menos energías es imposible que un joven haga tantas actividades y no pase tiempo con su familia

-Señora Newton…

-Dígame Loren …

-Loren, no debería preocuparse es decir, eso no es ningún problema, al contrario eso demuestra que el es un joven sano igual como los demás

-Usted tiene hijos doctor?

-Si, soy padre de 5 hijos

-5?

La sorpresa de esa mujer y es de notar, se que soy muy "joven" como para tener 5 hijos pero nada es lo que parece

-Si señora

-Bueno y me imagino que esos niños son enérgicos, pero por su edad viven el momento como es, yo quisiera que mi Mike solo se concentrara en sus estudios y no tanto en sus amigos o practicas de baloncesto

-La verdad es que mi hijo menor tiene 17 años – "Eso lo dije en voz alta, rayos"

-Como dice

-Déjeme decirle una cosa señora Newton, no tiene por que preocuparse por eso, su hijo es joven además es bueno que queme esa etapa como se debe, no hay necesidad que lo traiga a un medico aunque usted debió de tratar ese tema con un psicólogo no con un medico

-Lo siento es que lo vi a usted tan joven que pensé que me daría la razón

-Déjeme darle un consejo, no se preocupes solo dígale a su hijo como se siente y verán que las cosas se arreglan

-Tiene razón, muchas gracias por su ayuda, sabe si alguna vez necesita equipo para acampar, mi esposo y yo somos dueños de un almacén con el mayor surtido de equipo deportivo, vaya y le daré un buen descuento

-Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día

-Eso es lo mas extraño en todos mis años como medico

-Creo que se equivoco de especialista o se enamoro de un doctor tan guapo

-Esme?

-Hola amor, te esperaba mas tarde

-Ya sabes como es Alice todo lo planea y ya sabe lo que comprara, por cierto muy linda y amable tu enfermera

-mmm No es mi enfermera y no es mas linda y amable que tu

-Crees eso?

Camino hacia la puerta para cerrarla, mientras Esme se apoya en el escritorio

-Lo que creo es que al fin estamos solos

Empiezo a besarla delicadamente como si se fuera a destruir, cosa que nunca va a ocurrir pero así nos gusta, tenia tanto tiempo de no estar así con ella, sin contemplar cada detalle de su cuerpo, tal vez no hay necesidad del sexo para expresarnos nuestro amor, pero el hecho de sentir el placer a su lado me hace perder el control, a mi el que se supone ser el mas controlado de la familia.

Aunque el consultorio es pequeño, quise buscar la mejor forma para estar con ella, pero el temor de que alguien escuche o entre me hace tener más precaución, observo el diván y la verdad no creo que soporte el peso de los dos. Así que decido llevarla hasta el pequeño armario, me siento como un adolescente con su primera novia aunque la verdad estoy con mi primer y único amor.

Seguimos besándonos cerramos las puerta del armario, apoyando a Esme hasta ella, de pronto el crac de la madera astillándose me dice que me debo detener, pero no quiero, de momento a otro la puerta cae.

-Debimos tener mas cuidado

-Creo que remodelar este lugar me llevara más tiempo del planeado

-Doctor Cullen sucede… al..go?

Veo como Mary me mira extrañada, mientras Esme me hace mueca hacia su boca

-Si Mary esta todo bien, no te preocupes mandare a arreglar la puerta continua con tu trabajo

-Muy bien

Ya solos veo la sonrisa burlona de Esme, yo sigo sin entender que le hace gracia

-Querido doctor Cullen creo que no le luce el labial No. 5

-Haria usted el favor de quitármelo?

-Claro

Creo que de hoy en adelante no tendré ningún otro encuentro aquí o en algún sitio publico

Me senté en mi silla detrás del escritorio, me saco delicadamente el lápiz labial de la boca y luego mi ángel se sentó en la silla del frente, mejor que me mantuviera lejos de ella, porque no creo que lo pudiera aguantar por mucho más, demasiada adrenalina dentro de mí.

Esme se seguí riendo.

- y ahora que es lo que te causa gracia?

- tu- con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes perfectos.

- os yo doy gracia, eso si que no me lo esperaba, que sigo con el labial ¿?- pasándome la mano en la boca, cada vez hacían los labiales mas durables.

- no

- entonces ¿?- me levante del asiento y me fui arrodillar junto a ella.

- que crees que estará pensando la enfermera luego de verte con el labial y la puerta del armario destruida ¿?

-…-"que soy igual a Emmett"- el labial… fue un beso, es natural que un esposo bese a su esposa y la puerta, es que los muebles ya no los hacen como en mi época, ahora estas cosas son indúrales, se rompen de nada.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

- nos vemos a la noche para seguir con lo nuestro.

- es que tengo guardia hoy, así que no creo que nos veremos

- entonces hasta mañana será querido – me beso y se fue por la puerta majestuosamente.

Mi secretaria toco la puerta antes de pasar y a mi voz de adelante, se animo a entrar.

- si¿?- le dije sin mirarla. En esos momentos creo que no tenía cara de la vergüenza que tenia

- es la hora del almuerzo- dijo intentando sonar normal

- genial, anda a descansar que yo me encargo de los papeles y de ver al paciente Swan no te preocupes.- se estaba yendo- a Marie, me da pena lo de recién, solo quiero disculparme.- sonreí – por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿si?.

- no se preocupes Dr. Cullen, yo no vi nada- lo dijo y se voltio para que no alcanzara a ver como se empezaba a poner roja, que suerte que no soy psíquico, lo único que espero que esto no halla llegado a mis hijos, porque no quiero imaginar que tipo de bromas se les ocurriría a Emmett.

Cerró la puerta y me dejo solo.

- bue esto podría haber sido peor Carlisle.

**Kami: Esperamos que les halla gustado, es un cap un poco mas largo que los anteriores porque es la unión de dos mentes maquiavélicas.**

**Indo: U.U**

**Carlisle: niñas creo que se les ha olvidado decir algo.**

**Kami: …mi cerebro se fugo no volverá hasta el lunes que viene, cuando empiece a estudiar para la facu y para lo que debo del colegio T.T**

**Indo: pues como dice el Doc. Esto no es nuestro más que las maldades que les ocurren a los Cullen.**

**Kami: …tu eres la mala…no yo…rayos lo dije en voz alta…Indo sabes que eres un ángel.**

**Indo: háblale a la mano- se va de la habitación.**

**Kami: nooooooooooooooooooooo esperameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee no quiese….cuernos porque me pasa a mi esto.**

**Carlisle: me dejaron Solo…**

**Kami: no como crees ayúdame con Indo…Sabes que anda por tu hijo Emo.**

**Indo: Te escucheeeeeee- persiguiendo a Kami**

**Kami: mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!**

**Carlisle: nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios ;)**


	6. planeandola cullen sex band

**Gracias a todos los que nos leen y dejan los comentarios, nos sirven de mucho**

**Kami: yo les agradezco a los que se dieron una vuelta por "contando un cuento Nessie" la verdad que me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado, capas que vuelvo hacer algo de ese estilo entre Carlisle y Nessie, o porque no meter a … uuuyyy **

**Indo: se nos fugo de nuevo, algo se fue a tramar…vuelve aquí lengua….**

**Carlisle: los dejamos con el cap, aunque me hacen sufrir mucho**

**Edward: no solo a ti- suspiro- que sea de su agrado!!!**

(Edward)

Hoy era mi primer día de escuela, va primer día no, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces tengo que hacer este mismo papel del estudiante nuevo. No es que me desagradara la idea de venir a estudiar, si no que es muy monótono todo, las misma cosas año tras año, lo único que va cambiando en si es la historia y esas materias nuevas como informática, en si todo era aburrido, lo único que podía llamarme la atención eran los deportes pero en casa habia una regla que nos apartaba de cualquier actividad física, porque era simple, cualquier Cullen fácilmente era superior a las habilidades humanas, y no tenia gracia competir y ganar siempre, a de más que Carlisle no quería que llamáramos la atención de nadie, pero era imposible lo que pedía, el color de nuestro cuerpo, los ojos todo en si era perfecto para que llamáramos la atención y mas si tienes unos hermanos como los míos: la vanidosa Rose, el fortachón de Emmett, la impulsiva de Alice y Jasper es Jasper, es tan espárrago al lado de Emmett que es difícil no saltárselo.

Pero lo que espero que este año sea algo un poco mas divertido o diferente al anterior en Alaska, eso espero que se diferente.

Las clases se pasaron sin mas, lo mas molesto de la mañana fue escuchar el clic clac de las agujas del reloj y de cómo golpeaban las lapiceras (lápiz pasta o birome) sobre los bancos.

Salí de la sala apenas sentí la vibración del timbre que daba lugar al sonido que nos liberaba de la primera tanda de horas de clase para que saliéramos a comer a la cafetería en donde me encontraría con los cuatros felices mosqueteros de la eternidad.

Ni falta hubo de que nos encontráramos alli, ahí venia Emmett y Rose a los lejos saliendo de la sala de matemáticas y mas atrás venían bajando del segundo piso Jasper y Alice, seguro que de su hora de Lengua y Literatura, a pesar de los años las hora de las cátedras y las salas tampoco se habían modificado en este lugar, sacando algunas cosas innovadoras que pueden llegar a un pueblo como Forks, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado aquí.

-hora de la comida!!- grito Emmett- esto va hacer muy divertido.

- nada de problemas, se lo prometiste a Esme – dijo Rose

- quien dijo que me iba a meter en problemas – poniendo cara de yo soy un gran y sexy santo- a menos que tu estés cerca.- ahora olvídense de la cara que tenia antes…

- saben que podemos hacer después de la escuela ir a comprar a la tienda nueva de ropa.!! – se volteo para mirara a Jasper – no te parece un gran idea amor!!

- siiii!! Ya me hacia falta ropa- "que suerte que Esme mando a construir closet grandes"

- a que no saben – Alice se empezó a reír de la nada. – hay que comprar algo muy sexy.

- para Rose ¿?- dijo Emmett.- eso es una buena idea es hora de cambiar tu atuendo nocturno Rossie…

- Emmett no comentes esas cosas- le dijo Jasper dándole un codazo.

Eso era genial si ya la mitad de las personas del corredor nos estaban mirando luego de eso nos terminaron mirando la mitad mas la otra mitad.

- Alice, te vas a meter en problemas- logre decirle una vez que pude visualizar las imagen de su mente y reconcéntrame de aquella interferencias de pensamientos acerca de nosotros.

- a ver cerebritos si no es para Rose para quien es ¿?

- para Esme…- dejo escapar un carcajada.

Jasper, Rose incluso Emmett se le pusieron los ojos como plato.

- sigo pensando que no es una buena idea- deje escapar.

- y porque Esme querría…- dijo picaramente nuestro Obelix

- para lo mismo que lo querrías tu…

- Para Rose – no puedo creer que sea mi hermano, no, no lo es, definitivamente llego a la conclusión que no es mi hermano, de todos nosotros a el no le llego sangre de Carlisle, y eso que luego de lo del oso, pensé que Carlisle habia tenido que hacer mas trabajo en el.

Mis hermanos a diferencia de mi pusieron los ojos en blancos ante el cometario.

- Emmett

- ¿si?

- es para que Esme y Carlisle tenga una larga noche… ¿comprendes o te lo explico mejor?, OK no lo digas te lo haré mas fácil hermanote es para que nuestros padres hagan lo que tu haces con Rose.

- aaaaaa!!! Así que era eso, déjeme a mi yo hablo con Carlisle y le doy unas cuantas instrucciones…

- Emmett no funcionan tus "instrucciones" Edward sigue sin usarlas…

Fulmine con una mirada a Jasper y mire al resto con la misma intensidad para que por lo menos contuvieran sus risas. Esto de estar metido entre parejas me ofusca, me eché andar más rápido, ahora si que no los quería ni oír hablar, ni menos que menos escuchar lo que pensaban.

Entre a la cafetería, y atrás venían ellos, majestuosamente según el publico de la cafetería.

A simular se ha dicho, agarre una bandeja y coloque ahí todo lo que me pareció que seria agradable a la vista, luego de tantos años me costaba elegir que comer en los recesos escolares, si agarraba mucha comida y luego la escondía o la dejaba a medias, los cometarios eran malos, pero si no ponía nada mas que una bebida o una fruta pasaba por ser un enfermo, a veces este don es muy malo.

Nos sentamos lo más lejos de la gente que nos dejaba la cafetería.

Cada uno de mis hermanos empezó a jugar con la comida y los servicios, Emmett siempre estaba utilizándolos como su batería imaginaria, mientras que el resto de nosotros los tocábamos más por compromiso.

(Carlisle)

Estaba solo en mi despacho ya habían pasado alrededor de 5 minutos del inicio de la hora del almuerzo, y tenían que ir a visitar al oficial Swan, para ver que su recuperación sea optima, pues por lo que me habían comentado era hombre que solo vivía para su trabajo luego de que su hija lo dejara de ver, así que estar en la cama sin poder moverse y no poder ir a trabajar de seguro era algo mortífero para el.

Me dirigí a la sala en la cual lo habia atendido ayer.

Entre y el se volteo al verme.

- Buenas tarde Dr. Cullen.

- Buen día oficial Swan. Veo que se encuentra mucho mejor- al notar que el respirador artificial habia desaparecido- se recupera rápido.

- son la ganas de volver al trabajo.

- me imagino, pero sabe que por un corto periodo no podrá hacer nada de actividad física como le dije ayer, es por su salud.

-si lo se

- veamos como se encuentra, le voy hacer un pequeño chequeo.

Me acerque mas a el y agarre unos cuantos utensilios para medir los reflejos, la dilatación de la pupilas y por ultimo tijeras y gasas para ver la cicatrización de las heridas.

- usted cree que me quedaran las marcas para siempre Doctor.- me dijo al ver la huella que tenia en su brazo mientras lo vendaba.

- eso depende mucho del tipo de piel que usted tenga, la cicatrización es distinta en todas las personas, pero si quiere un consejo le recomiendo que pruebe colocarse aloe vera en las zonas afectadas, eso ayudara a la renovación de los tejidos y la desinflamación, si llegara a ocurrir en caso de que se abrieran de nuevo.

- usted quiere que me coloque una planta ¿?

-si eso ayudaría mucho, no se si usted sabe pero es utilizada en muchos fármacos, no solo para la cicatrización sino también para los problemas estomacales, como por ejemplo la acidez.

- si usted lo dice lo haré… ¿y eso lo compro en un vivero o en la farmacia?

- hay cremas pero si quiere puede ir a un vivero y comprar directamente la planta, si no la llega a usarla para fines medicinales la podrá usar con el fin de decoración. Mi esposa siempre dice que no esta de mas tener una planta en la casa para cuidar.

- ¿usted es casado?- me dijo con un tono mas de asombro que de pregunta

- si

- ¿no es muy joven?

- uno nunca es demasiado joven o demasiado viejo para enamorarse, casarse y formar una familia. ¿Y que me dice usted?

- me case joven, tuve una hija pero me separe, y ahora estoy felizmente casado con mi trabajo.- intento sonreírme.

- pero puede volverse a casarse, no hay edad para el amor.

- ¿cuantos años tiene Dr. Cullen?

- 31 años por que?

- por su manera de hablar pareciera que tuviera mas, pero su apariencia es como si tuviera menos.

- nada es lo que parece oficial Swan.

- llámame Charlie mejor.

- entonces no me diga Dr. Cullen, dígame Carlisle – le sonreí – bueno amigo Charlie mejor será que lo deje almorzar tranquilo supongo que tendrá mucha hambre.

- discúlpeme Carlisle lo he sacado de su hora de almuerzo.

- no se preocupe, yo no almuerzo aquí.

- pensé que los doctores tenían un estomago muy fuerte, pero veo que este trabajo le saca el apetito a cualquiera

- si, se podría decir que si.- una enfermera entro con los alimentos- bueno Charlie que termine bien el día, nos veremos pronto.

- gracias por todo Dr.

(Edward)

Lo que quedaba del colegio término rápido y sin mas remedio fuimos a cumplir los deseos de Alice de ir de comprar y en especial ropa sexy para Esme.

No solo mi pequeña hermana disfrutó de las tiendes sino que Rose estaba tan emocionada con las compras, en especial ese plan que tenían en mente pero que no me dejaban saber de que se trataba. Seguro que tenia algo que ver con una prenda negra, a pesar de que puse empeño en prestar atención a lo que decían y pensaban no conseguí nada mas.

Emmett y Jasper, aprovecharon la salida para comprar una consola de videojuegos nueva, dado que según mi hermano "mayor" no se podía desperdiciar el plasma de la sala y no tener una consola para poder jugar.

Las chicas vinieron hacia nosotros luego de haberse desaparecido durante 2 horas.

- ¿volvemos a casas?- dijo Rose.

- siiii! ya quiero probar esto- mostrando la playtation3 y otra caja que decía Rock BAnd – Jasper cuanto te apuesto que me lo doy vuelta en 5 horas.

- si, lo logras te doy la mitad de mi mesada.

- trato hecho – mis hermanos se estrecharon la mano. Emmett realmente estaba pensando que seria capas de hacer todas las giras en modo experto en 5 horas.

- ¿ y de que va el juego? – pregunte mientras nos íbamos del lugar.

- pues bien, este se trata de formar una banda, dado que trae una batería, una guitarra y un par de micrófonos, y haces lo que hace una banda, giras mundiales, interpretas temas y de más.

- entonces tendrás que jugar con otros mas ¿? – indague mientras salíamos del estacionamiento.

- si, tienes razón – me miro – bueno yo toco la batería, Jasper la guitarra, alguien quiere unirse a la Cullen BAnd

- yo seré la cantante – dijo Alice

- ¿nos falta uno quien de ustedes dos quiere ser el otro cantante, Rose…Edward?

- yo paso, a pesar de que sean mis hermanos no cantare frente a ustedes- dijo la rubia

- Rose, todo el mundo te ha escuchado cantar en la ducha – dije reprimiendo una risa.- y nadie te a rematado.

- entonces con mas razón, no cantare. No te voy a dar el gusto querido hermanito de escucharme a esterio.

- gracias considerada hermana.

- entonces dado que mi Rossie no quiere, nos quedamos con Edward…

- no, yo no voy a cantar Emmett, mejor sugiero a Esme en mi lugar, ella canta mejor que yo.

- pero nos vas a ruinar el plan.

- Alice…mejor pregúntele a Esme antes de que hagan algo.

-de acuerdo señor Correcto.- me dijo el duende y se hecho para atrás.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la casa.

Nuestra madre estaba en el jardín arreglando las flores con mucho entusiasmo, no se cuando duren las plantas, pero de seguro que iban a quedar bien mientras Emmett y el balón de fútbol estuvieran lejos de ellas.

- como les ha ido hoy ¿?- nos recibió con una sonrisa.

- muy bien, mamy pasamos al shopping de regreso de la escuela y me compre una playtations3

- Emmett, cariño me refería a la escuela. Pero me alegra que te hayas comprando algo.

- y también te compramos…- Rose le tapo la boca con un apasionado beso. Esme y todos nosotros nos quedamos viéndolos, si a mi hermano se le fugaron neuronas y Rose es muy delicada para callarlo.

- nada nuevo, todo sigue igual – dijo Jasper para acaparar la atención de Esme – lo único obvio que cambiaron fueron los maestro – sonrió como pudo – lógico no ¿?

- aunque bien grandecitos están-susurro Alice – ni vestir saben

Emmett y Rose se separaron.

- cariño que me ibas a decir- mi madre miro a Emmett.

- Este lo que yo iba a decir es que compramos té – los ojos de mis hermanos se pusieron en blanco.

- te ¿?

- si, para que plantes – dijo mirando el suelo

- Emmett, el té que venden en los negocios no es para plantar.

- no ¿? Bueno entonces lo dejo en el auto dado que nadie lo va usar.

Después de todo si se le prende la lamparita a Emmett de vez en cuando.

- y que tal tu día ¿? – pregunte.

- muy agradable – nos encaminamos hacia adentro la casa.- ya tengo los planos para la renovación de la oficina de Carlisle.

- o sea que fuiste a su oficina hoy – dijo Alice, ella estaba muy segura de eso dado que habia tenido una visión de lo que habia ocurrido alli. - ¿y hay que comprar muchas cosas?

- no, solo un par de muebles, cuando salga a comprarlos te aviso.

- genial cuando llegue Carlisle le voy a decir a donde podemos ir, pues esta ves no se va escapar de ir con nosotras de compra.

- tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, hoy le toca guardia.- nos sonrió.

- ¿como que tiene guardia hoy? – "justo hoy lo tenían que necesitar"- dijo Alice

- si, es su trabajo.

- pero… puede faltar.- dijo Rose

- por que quieren que su padre falta al trabajo?

- no, por nada, es que pensábamos que como recién llegábamos lo tendríamos mas tiempo en la casa.

Jasper y Emmett mientras mis hermanas buscan un plan B para la larga noche entre Carlisle y Esme, estaban frente al plasma mirando las instrucción de cómo se conectaban los cables.

- mama ¡!! – grito Emmett una ves que termino con el ultimo cable – Que vengan todos los integrantes de Cullen BAnd

Yo no tenia que estar metido ahí, pero seria muy gracioso ver la sincronización de 4 vampiros. Me senté en el sofá, mientras agarraba el libro _"__**mucho ruido y pocas nueces"**_ que Carlisle habia dejado en la mesa de vidrio de la sala, Rose se sentó a mi lado y luego de 10 minutos que tardaron en convencer a Esme de unirse a la grandiosa y sexy Cullen BAnd, según su fundador, empezó el show.

**N. D. Las Autoras:**

**No son nuestros los personajes de Crepúsculo, aunque quisiéramos.**

**Si queréis seguir leyendo dejen comentarios y veremos que ocurrirá en la noche de emergencias del doctor Carlisle y el nacimiento de la Cullen Sex BAnd.**

**Kami: el nombre es propiedad de Emmett, el creador U.U. ha por cierto luego del incidente me perdonaste Indo… (Los grillos cantan)…bueno me iré a tocar el piano, Edward me ayudas? ( los grillos vuelven a cantar) … No los necesito ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Carlisle: a mi tampoco?**

**Kami: sabes jugar al winni eleven?**

**Carlisle: No…**

**Kami: eres como mi papa, bue no importa, yo te enseño pero ya te digo que yo juego con el Inter. De Milán!!!...tu puedes ser…Boca!!- el doc me mira – mejor jugamos a uno de autor.**

**Carlisle: me parece una mejor idea.**

**Kami: nos vamos, nos veremos en la prox…**


	7. Noche de emergencia

(Carlisle)

La noche avanzaba deprisa, y yo estaba en la sala de emergencia sentado en una silla de plástico tan fría como mi temperatura corporal y tan dura como mí ser.

Hoy era una de aquellas noches en la cual no pasaba nada de nada, que podía pasar en un lugar como Forks, accidentes de tránsitos casi no ocurrían y si los había era porque algún imprudente joven que no cuidaba su vida jugaba a ser un hombre de hierro, que nada le puede pasar y zas le pasa. Y ahí estábamos nosotros para intentar ayudar en algo.

Empecé a deambular por el hospital, si pasaba algo me enteraría por los altoparlantes llamando algún medico, no tenia que preocupar yo era veloz y llegaba siempre a todo.

Un chiquito me llamo la atención, los niños pequeños siempre me habían llamado mucho la atención, por su inocencia, estaba vestido con una bata de hospital que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tendría no mas de 5 años, era rubio y de ojos claros, estaba sentando en una silla, tomándose las rodillas.

- hola amiguito.- tome asiento al lado de el.

El pequeño me miro y luego volvió la vista al suelo.

- veo que te comieron la lengua los ratones – sonreí.

- no, todavía la tengo. A parte los ratones no te pueden comer la lengua.- me miro con mezcla de furia e inocencia.

- yo, sabia que si. Pero gracias por decírmelo, ahora no tengo porque preocuparme de que vengan por mí. Como te llamas ¿?

- mi mama me dijo que no hablara con extraños.- me dijo distante

- me parece bien que le hagas caso a tu mama. Tienes razón soy un extraño – me pare frente a el estirándole la mano– mi nombre es Carlisle, soy Doctor y mmm no se que mas te puedo decir, a si me gusta jugar al béisbol con mis hijos.- el niño me miro – a ti gusta el béisbol amiguito ¿?

- si.- dijo secamente

- te caigo mal, no te gustan los médicos o algo por el estilo ¿? – lo mire

- no, no y no. – me dijo.

- entonces?

- mi nombre es Gabriel.

- te llamas igual que un arcángel sabias?

- que es un arcángel ¿?

- es una especie ángel, sabes que son los Ángeles ¿? – El niño afirmo con la cabeza, aunque vacilo unos momentos - pero los arcángeles eran más especiales porque solo habían 7, eran los intermediarios entre Dios y los seres humanos, y uno de ellos era Gabriel que era el mensajero celestial.

- … Dr. Cuando alguien muere se va al cielo y se convierte en Ángel?- me miro y abrió a un mas los ojos.

- si la persona se porto bien, se va al cielo y se convierte en un ángel ?

- o sea que mi mama se transformo en un Ángel?

- claro, ella te esta cuidado desde allá arriba, los Ángeles cuidan a las personas que aman.

Dos enfermeras corrían, y al ver al niño sentado al lado mío dejaron de hacerlo y respiraron hondo al tiempo que me miraban más a mí que al niño (eso era la primera fase de todo enfermera, mirarme como si de eso le dependiera su vida).

- mira allá esta – una le dijo a la otra, saliéndose del transe y venían hacia nosotros.

- gracias doctor por cuidar al niño – fase dos completada, están totalmente rojas

- no fue nada, me agrandan los niños – simplemente le sonreí, fase tres: suspiros.

- Gabriel, el susto que nos has dado, no vuelvas a escaparte de tu habitación- la mas joven de las dos hablo.

- deberías estar durmiendo.- le regaño la otra.

- si lo se – se paro – es que no me podía dormir. Lo siento no lo volveré hacerlo – y una de las enfermeras lo tomo en brazos.

- en que habitación estas ¿?- le pregunte

- la del fondo a la derecha, tiene un 5 – me dijo indicando con su manito el recorrido.

- bueno Gaby nos veremos, te parece ¿?- alce la mano para que me diera esos 5 y el me los dio, aunque creo que le iba a doler un poquito.

- claro Doc. Carlisle. – sonrió y en pocos minutos desapareció junto con las enfermeras.

Volvía para mi despacho, pasando por la sala de espera y ahí estaba Mary acostada en tres sillas placidamente durmiendo, ya eran las 3 de la madrugada. Era de esperarse de que estuviera al igual que el resto de la guardia descansando, es ingenioso como hacen tratos y turnos para dormir, sin que los pesque el decano de hospital.

Abrí la puerta del despacho, me deje caer en el sillón y luego de mirar alrededor de la sala, pose mis ojos en el escritorio y me llamo mucho la atención una carta roja. La inspeccioné, y mis sentidos captaron primero el perfume que desprendí la carta, era un CH Carolina Herrera frutal, con dejo a jazmín y rosas, sentía que lo habia percibido antes y no hace mucho, pero no me acuerdo de quien era, sin mas abrí y solo tenia una línea la carta, que decía lo siguiente.

"Ve a tu auto"

Por mas que revise el sobre de arriba abajo, no encontré rastro de nada, también le eche una ojeada a mi despecho para ver si me habían dejado algo mas pero nada de nada.

Me volví a sentar en la silla, la curiosidad me estaba matando, quería saber quien era, quien me enviaba esto, cual de las enfermeras era la que me habia enviado esto, pero no lograba unir a ninguna. Pensé en Esme por supuesto, pero no era el tipo de perfumes que ella usaba, y tampoco me iba a dejar así, con una simple frase. Me apreté las sienes para intentar sacar otra idea pero no funcionaba, así que me decidí por darme por vencido e ir a ver de quien se trataba. Salí del despacho sin hacer el más mínimo ruido dado que Marie siguiera durmiendo y por lo visto lo seguiría haciendo.

-"Si yo fuera humano, también dormiría".

Salí del edificio y me dirigí al auto, estaba a unos metros de el, pero no veía a nadie, y si esto era un broma, ¿porque no?, capas que me estaban tomando el pelo, por un momento se me ocurrió… Emmett y compañía habían planeado un tipo de juego, pero no eso seria el colmo, y lamentablemente los tendría que castigar a todos. Esme no podría hacer nada, porque eso era cruzar la línea, Alice seguro que les dijo lo que habia pasado en la tarde. Di unos pasos más y se me vino otra hipótesis, y si era una psicópata, como haría para librarme de ella, me gire sobre mis talos, mejor era no tentar al destino, por el bien de mis hijos o el mío. Pero las luces de mi auto se prendieron, agarre las llaves de mi pantalón y las miraba, yo no las habia ni tocado, tampoco estaba en el auto. Sin mas camine con paso firme hasta alli y cuando estaba a 5 metros de distancia, se apagaron, yo seguí caminando hasta llegar alli, en el parabrisa habia otra nota, la agarre y leí en voz alta.

" Dr. Cullen no piense tanto!"

Abrí el auto y en el manubrio habia otra más.

"si se apura me encontrara dentro del hospital"

(Edward)

- recuerdame Rose porque estoy aquí contigo.

- le estamos haciendo un favor a Esme y Carlisle.

- pero si yo mal no recuerdo, Esme esta en casa jugando con Emmett, Jasper y Alice, en la Cullen Sex BAnd.

- tu solo espera, dame el celular de Carlisle, sirve para algo Edward- me regaño yo agarre el celular de papa y se lo lance.- y bien que vas hacer?

- le envió un mensaje de texto a Esme- levanto la vista – listo, ahora pásame esa bolsa que tienes en la mano- se la di

– Mejor será que te apures porque ahí viene alguien - le dije.

Rose como si se la estuviera llevando el diablo, ojala fuera eso pero no me van a dar el gusto, acomodo una pequeña caja roja en forma de corazón en el escritorio de Carlisle, luego me lanzo el celular para que lo colocara de nuevo en su lugar. Me tomo del brazo, y los dos salimos por la ventana.

- puedo saber que habia en la caja ¿?

- algo muy provocativo.

-…no me vas a decir algo mas?

- si, es negro y muy sexy – se rió.

- y…es para Carlisle o para Esme ¿? – me fulmino con la mirada.

- cuando Dr. Cullen lo abra lo sabrás por sus pensamientos.

- nos vamos a quedar aquí ¿?

- si hasta que Esme aparezca.

- Rose te volviste loca, estamos en un hospital, trepados en la pared, no somos ni spidermar ni spiderwoman, y Carlisle se va a enojar, eso no es pasar desapercibidos

- bueno entremos en la habitación que sigue al despacho.- sin mas me agarro y me metió a ahí.- tu tienes que decirme cuando se encuentren.

- tu los puedes oír, no te interfiere una pared en tu súper audición.- hablando de oír sentimos la puerta abrirse del despacho.

- ahora cállate y escucha lo que piensa, y me lo dices todo, si no tu Volvo sufrirá las consecuencias – la mire con toda la ira que podía, y ella me sonrió, ahora lo sabia estaban todos metidos en el plan B, de la noche entre nuestro padres, y si no cooperaba Emmett y Jasper con gusto harían añicos mi auto, y para remate Rose usaría las piezas del coche para venderlas por E-buy.

- sabes que los odio a todos con todo mi corazón…- yo la mire por el rabillo de mi ojo y ella solo hizo una mueca.

(Carlisle)

- esto es demasiado raro, esto no puede ser mas que obra de mis adorados hijos, vamos a seguirles el juego.

Camine de nuevo para adentrarme al hospital, pase por el lobby, la sala de emergencia, la sala de espera, me pase por todas las salas que me encontraba en mi camino al despacho, pero no tenía rastro de nada.

Llegando casi a mi destino, me di cuenta que Mary no estaba

- "OK esto me esta empezando a asustar, no, ella no podría hacer esto ahora, no puedo cambiar de secretaria tan pronto!"

Mire a mi alrededor, nada de nada no tenia rastros de Marie, vacile un momento en abrir la puerta de la oficina, esto saldría mal fuera quien fuera. La gire lentamente.

- esto esta vació ¡!!- suspire con toda mi capacidad pulmonar – les advierto que si es una broma de ustedes los dejare a todo sin autos y sin mesada por 1 mes – hable en voz alta - "y si no es así, me estoy volviendo loco o peor paranoico".

Cuando baje la vista y de nuevo habia algo rojo en mi escritorio ahora era en forma de corazón y era una caja.

- a ver ahora que me regalaran.- tome la caja, la sacudí, pero no podía oír nada, así que la abrí y tome en mis manos las prendas – ahora si que se pasaron!! – era un conjunto de lencería negro para mujer, "para Esme ¿? en que diablos están pensando, Emmett los esta pervirtiendo a todos ustedes" - bien tengo que ocultar esto antes de que alguien lo vea, sino ahí me meteré en un gran problema, no me puedo imaginar que pasaría si alguien me encuentra con esto, primero la caja donde meto la caja…- mire debajo de escritorio- mmm no ahí lo verían, en un cajón, si el cajón que tiene llave – me revise entero y no tenia llave – diablos me la olvide en casa – mire el armario, no era buena idea seguía sin una puerta, empecé a sentir pasos firmes que venían hacia mi despacho, pero con un peculiar clic clac, como si fueran - ¿ zapatos de mujer? – Mire la caja y la ropa - ya fue te meteré en el cajón del escritorio si lo rompo, igual tendré otro – agarre un bisturí que tenia cerca, me arrodille para quedar en la altura del escritorio, forcé la cerradura, metí ahí la caja… y la puerta se abrió.

- Carlisle ¿? – ella me miro sorprendida y yo le devolví la mirada de la misma manera.

- Amor!! Que haces aquí? – me pare

- tu me enviaste un msj. De texto!- luego me miro y su cara paso a seria – que haces con un bisturí en la mano y lencería negra en la otra ¿?

- Que ¡¿? – me mire las manos, y si efectivamente, guarde la caja sin la ropa, "soy un tonto" ahora la tenia en mi mano derecha y la otra con el bisturí " piensa Carlisle piensa!"- yo…

-…- me miro

La puerta sonó.

- si ¿?- pregunte.

- Doc. – Marie entro – creo que se olvido esto…- traía mi bata, se me habia quedado en el lobby.

- déjamela ahí – acentué con la cabeza, pues tenía las manos en la espalda – nos dejas un momentos a solas…-sonreí y Mary cerro la puerta, yo me volví hacia mi esposa, no era la mejor situación, estaba sin mi bata de trabajo, acaba de dejar el bisturí en la mesa y las prendas intimas. Y la mire - no lo crearas, esto es muy gracioso!! – sonreí – no lo crees?, no… – "soy vampiro quemado"

- espero una la explicación lógica Carlisle Cullen ¿? – me rodio y se sentó en mi silla

(Edward)

- no le dijeron a Esme!!! , Carlisle no se le ocurre nada que decir ¡!!, Rose estamos en problemas

- cállate que me pongo mas nerviosaa!!

- pero que demonios estaban pensando, no le dijeron a Esme

- ese era trabajo de Alice – Rose me miro y en eso sonó el teléfono – Alice?

- no puede ser, como es que no le dijeron a Esme – El duende mentor de esto, le dijo que no habia llegado a decírselo antes de que llegara el msj., de que sirve tener dones si no los usan !!!, y Carlisle esta mas bloqueado que Emmett en un examen de física. Rose, si se hubiera podido poner mas blanca, lo estaría haciendo en ese momento. Me miro, no me gusta esto… estamos todo fritos!!, aunque primero esta Carlisle, jajaja.

- Edward no es momento de reírse, corre por tu no vida, nos tenemos que ir.

Ni me lo tuvo que repetir, los dos salimos de ahí y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estábamos a 5 kilómetros del hospital.

- Carlisle se dio cuenta que éramos nosotros, pero Esme como tomara esto?- Rose me hablo

- pues no se, si los pensamientos de nuestro padre sigan en blanco dudo que mama se enterara de algo.

(Carlisle)

- te vas a tarda mucho ¿?

- "si hasta linda se ve enojada, rayos que estoy pensando, me la van a pagar esas sanguijuelas que tengo denominados como hijos" – Amor mío, mira – agarre las tarjetas que me habían dado – esto es obra de tus hijos, yo no podría engañarte, a parte estoy solo en el despacho, y no me voy a poner esto yo, no creo que me quede lindo…

- ellos están en casa…

- todos? – " no pueden ser tan maquiavélicos"

- si, todos!!-

- Alice, usa CH, es de ella?- Esme me miro – respondeme, por favor

- si,

- ahí esta, siente el perfume de la primera tarjeta, Esme por favor te juro que soy libre de pecado alguno!!- me arrodille.- no seria capas ni siquiera de pensar en alguien mas!!

Esme agarro las tarjetas y las examino.

- tienes razón. Lo siento Carlisle fueron lo celos- me abrazo.

- bendito sea tu paciencia – la bese- "me la van a pagar"

**Se se, ya se jajaj la primera mision salio algo mala, queria otra cosa¿? Pues lo siento lo que hay hay, me queria divertir un rato y creo que eso fue lo que paso, hay cosas que en la mente pasan y cuestan plasmar en la hoja.**

**N.A: esto no es mio de sobra lo sabe, me refiero a los personajes, bue Mari es mia, pero querria a Carlisle ¡!**

**El proximo cap es un poco la venganza de Carlisle, ya saben ¡!**

**Si quieren agregar o tirarme algo adelante…no se cuando actualize pronto debido a que entro a la facu por el cursito de ingreso, asi que intentare pasarme por aquí!!**

**Gracias a su apoyo, no hay nada mas lindo que el reconocimiento!**

**A los que les gusta Carlisle y Nessie, subi otro one shop de ellos, que es continuación de contando un cuento a Nessie… nos leemos…se llama Mision Mamadera…**


	8. Castigo y Pasion

**Declemier: Los personajes no soy mio, son de Meyer.**

(Edward)

Esto estaba muy mal, Esme no habia aparecido en toda la noche, Alice iba y venia por todo el corredor, Rose estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que hizo en todo este tiempo es quedarse sentada al lado de la ventana mirando el camino, Jasper se controlaba para no explotar y Emmett era el único que estaba mas allá del bien y el mal, como diablos logra eso. Realmente esto esta mal, si Esme no aparecía no podíamos pedir ayuda a nadie, lo mas seguro era que venia con Carlisle, el no la abra dejando venir ayudarnos.

- ¡¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!- Alice dio un grito aterrador rompiendo el silencio fúnebre que llevaba vamos por horas

- ¿Qué cosa no, Alice? – Rose se paro

- Alice tranquilízate que no me concentro en el juego….- Emmett interrumpió, sin importarle la charla.

- Emmett idiota – le grite.- Alice no puede ser…- mi hermana pensaba en los castigos, era terriblemente doloroso para todos, la promesa estaba a punto de cumplirse, mis padres estaban a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

- Si – afirmo sin ánimos

Jasper nos mando una oleada de tranquilidad pero no funciono, mis padres entraron por la puerta, Esme fue la primera, su cara era seria y eso no era buen agüero, claramente era un indicio que estábamos **mas** muertos todos. Carlisle que venia detrás de ella, entro con suma tranquilidad como si él hubiera absorbido todas las oleadas de Jasper. Dejo su maletín y nos miro a todos, Esme se sentó en una de las sillas y Carlisle se coloco detrás de ella nuevamente con una sonrisa pero no de las de siempre, se miraron pero ninguno de los dos pensaba algo importante… Esto de que me bloqueen es malo, muy malo.

- Ya se divirtieron ustedes me toca a mi…-se detuvo por unos instantes y luego nos volvió a mirar– no quiero ningún reproche porque sus castigos serán peor, y tampoco podrán pedirle ayuda a Esme porque se perjudicaran más.

La sala estaba tensa muy tensa, Esme pensaba _"pobre de mis niños_", eso confirmaba aun más la situación: estábamos en el horno. No recuerdo la última vez que hicimos enojar a Carlisle de esta manera, claro por más que buscase en mis recuerdos no lo hallaría dado que eso nunca ha pasado, no habíamos llegado a agotar el don de Carlisle y si estábamos cerca de hacerlo siempre estaba Esme para salvarnos.

- No se quien de ustedes planeo todo esto, tampoco quiero saber quien fue, así que las responsabilidad y castigos serán repartidas por igual – se pauso - Iré por orden

- Pero… - Emmett interrumpió pero mi papa levanto la mano.

- nada de peros dije Emmett – lo miró seriamente - empecemos, de ahora en más su recorrido será de la escuela a la casa, y viceversa ¿Entendieron?

- si – dejamos escapar todos al unísono, luego el me miro a mí primero.

- Edward por un mes no podrás acercarte a al piano y menos al Volvo

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!? – mi mandíbula casi se estrella contra el piso, a pensa pude reaccionar lo mire - Carlisle te juro que me obligaron yo no quería meterme en esto, por favor no a mi – le suplique.

- lo siento, todo son medidos por la misma vara, no hay favoritismo - Carlisle, me estaba mintiendo, pero claro el y su responsabilidades. Yo tengo que pagar las idioteces de mis hermanos, que encima osan pensar sabiendo que los oigo. Ya no lo soportaba más me estaba parando para irme.

- Edward quédate sentado donde estabas muchachito – mi madre me ordeno

- Si, Esme- me senté. Bueno me quedare para disfrutar de los escarmientos del resto.

- Rose, un mes sin BMW – la cara de mi hermana era totalmente indescifrable –nada de maquillaje.

- Carlisle eso va contra mí, no me puedes hacer eso…- Rose empezaba a trabarse -no… es totalmente antiestético…- mi padre la miro y luego poso sus ojos en el esposo de Rose.

- Emmett…

- si, sin Jeep, lo sé.- miro al suelo y luego volvió a sus juegos.

- y a de mas de que no puede tocar a Rose por un Mes- Carlisle agrego sin emoción en su voz

- ¿que? ¡NO! es triple castigo para Rose - Por fin eso lo habia sacado de la consola

- _"¡Emmett no sabe contar, es como el 4 castigo!"-_ Jasper ponía los ojos en blanco

- ¡Es justo!- mi padre miro a su hija rubia quien no se habia inmutado por lo que acababa de decir.- no veo que a Rose le afecte

- no, para nada…- dijo mi hermana, realmente era verdad, estaba muy preocupada en otras pensamientos.

- Pero…- "_Emmett no lo digas, Dios no puede ser tan idiota si lo dice, te cavas una tumba para toda la eternidad…idiota"_ – Carlisle que tu no puedas estar a solas con Esme y no puedan tener…- Carlisle no dejo terminar la frase y lo miro seriamente.

- ¡¡ahora te quedas sin tecnología en la casa!!- lo regaño como nunca antes lo habia hecho, Emmett se asusto tanto que salto del sofá para refugiarse en Esme, esto era muy gracioso y nadie tenia una cámara cerca para este momento, mi hermanote esta muy asustado y Carlisle esta fuera de si…esto parase un universo alterno.

- jajajajajajajajaj – Jasper, Alice y yo rompimos en carcajadas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Niños!!!!!- Esme nos miro – ¡compórtense!

- no me obliguen a otros castigo – nos amenazo Carlisle.

- lo siento – me tape la boca con la mano y Jasper envió una oleada para tranquilizarnos.

- Alice, no…- ahora estaba como nuevo, tranquilo, pero mi hermana lo interrumpió

- papi- el pequeño duende usaba este recurso para congraciarse con Carlisle, siempre lograba su objetivo si le decía: papa, papi, padre llegaba siempre a su objetivo pero no hoy - lo siento muchoooo, muchoo, no lo digas…por favor…yo…eres un padre bueno, te quiero- Alice se encontraba arrodillada abrazada a las piernas de Carlisle implorando que su don todavía estuviera ahí y este estaba totalmente aturdido.

-"_diablos la enana esta logrando que vacile"-_ Emmett pensaba – _"¿Por qué no hice eso?"_

- no hay tarjetas, ni mesada por lo tanto no compras y no auto – le costaba decírselo y se agacho para reconfortarla – se que eres fuerte – le beso la cabeza- lo superaras

- por ultimo Jasper…- Carlisle suspiro – tu eres el más difícil de todos, quiero que me des tus libros sobre la guerra civil – Jasper lo miro – y nada de comprar por Alice, te quitare la mesada para que no te tienten. Se pueden ir si gustan- basto que lo digiera y ya todo estábamos arriba cuando termino de decir la última palabra.

Las puertas sonaron fuertemente, parecía como si en la casa hubieran puesto una bomban o estaba a punto de venirse abajo.

Carlisle se habia pasado con los castigos, siempre nos amenazaba, como mucho los retos iban para Emmett por destruir la casa o las platas de Esme, pero nunca nos castigo así o gritarnos de tal manera, ahora me doy cuenta que podría ser parte del ejercito de los Vulturi sin ninguna duda, si no tiene el don activado, Carlisle deja de ser bondadoso y da mucho miedo.

Mire mi habitación.

-¿qué haré ahora sin auto, ni piano?

(Carlisle)

Subí a mi despacho minutos después de escuchar los portazos. Esme venia detrás de mí y yo sabia muy bien a que venia

- no, Esme esta vez no cambiare de idea – me senté en el sillón agarrando mi portafolio.

- Cariño, los chicos solo…- se sentó a mi lado

- No discutiré esto contigo.- me pare y me dirigí al escritorio intentando esquivar cualquier enfrentamiento visual - Sabemos muy bien los dos que si discutimos esto, tu ganaras, no necesito ser Alice para saberlo, por favor Esme soy su padre, si no hago esto no me respetaran – le dije mientras pasaba los papeles del portafolio al escritorio.

- Te tomaran por ogro - ella me sentencio acercándose a mi nuevamente

- ¡¡¡Qué lo hagan!!!- le dije mirando el cuaderno de trabajo, mas me gritaba para convencerme mas que gritarle a Esme.

- tu no quieres eso, ¿verdad? – me tomo una mano

- ¡¡ me odio!! – La mire dejando caer mi cabeza para que la sujetaran mis manos – no, no lo quiero, estoy alterado eso es todo…me costo mucho hacer esto de los castigos y no voy a dar un paso atrás. Seria como demostrarles que me pueden manipular.

- Orgulloso – Esme replico por de bajo, se paro y se fue para su despacho, pero antes de cruzar el vano se volvió hacia mi – si ellos tienen su castigo, tu tendrás el tuyo- cerro la puerta.

Yo fui detrás de ella.

- ¿Y por qué? Ellos se lo merecían.- abrí la puerta que nos comunicaba – Esme amor, juegan con nuestra relación y yo también recibo castigo, no es justo.

- no, pero a ti se te fue la mano, eres su padre, Carlisle ¿Te quieres parecer a tu padre?

- … – cerré los ojos y suspire, era un golpe bajo el que me estaba dando – déjame pensar – me senté en su escritorio – sabes, nunca tuve una mama que me defendiera y no vale que te tengan a ti de abogada, yo soy el mas inocente de todos aquí – la volví a mirar – los castigos serán reducidos pero en tiempo, 15 días, no más, ni tampoco menos, les prestare el Mercedez para que vallan al colegio, pero – levantando mi dedo índice -conducirá Jasper, si no necesito mi auto en uno de esos días se Irán en Bus.

- ¿y tu en que te iras, si se llevaran tu vehículo?

- están los autos de lo niños pero me traje mi moto de Alaska

- Carlisle eso dejo de andar hace rato…- no le gustaban las motos.

- me la arreglo Rose y anda perfecta, vamos Esme, es una BMW R 60, no anda tan rápida, tiene sus añitos pero que va a mi me gusta.

- ¿si llueve?

- tiene cubiertas para la lluvia, totalmente recuperada y equipada… a de mas están los otros autos o me tomo el Bus. Yo no voy a hacer un escándalo por mojarme la ropa, el pelo o los zapatos, no soy vanidoso como nuestros niños.

- de acuerdo, puedes usarla – me beso – pero sigo pensando que son peligrosas, así no te vallas a matar en eso.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- Que aun tengo miedo de las motos, nunca me gustaron, siempre andas diciendo de los muertos que causan esas maquinas, y a pesar de que sé que saldrías ileso, me preocupa.

Yo me acerque a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos su cintura dejando descansar mi pera en su hombro.

- J'ame – le susurre.

(Edward)

Estaba en mi cuarto caminado de un lado al otro pasando con mi mano por los dorsos de los libros que tenia en mi pequeña biblioteca.

Esme seguro que estaba convenciendo a Carlisle para que nos quitara los castigos o que por lo menos se redujeran, mi mama no le gustaba vernos sufrir.

Me acosté en el diván de mi habitación para apreciar el techo.

_- "Edward a mi habitación ahora mismo"_

Alice me ordeno que fuera a su habitación, eso significaba reunión de los niños Cullen.

Vacile en ir o no dado que Esme hacia lo imposible, seguro, para ayudarnos y mis hermanos seguro que tramaban algo para contraatacar a los castigos.

Salí de mi recamara y a paso lento fui a la de mi hermanita.

Abrí la puerta y estaban todos sentados en el suelo en forma de círculo.

- Todos aquí presentes puedo dar comienzo.- se callo unos instantes - Tengo una gran idea

- Otra más no, Alice, mira donde terminamos con tu última idea, sin autos y ni ciertas vanidades…- la mire apoyándome en el filo de un librero.

- De eso, no se tienen porque preocupar, Esme convenció a Carlisle para que sean más soportables los castigos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Jasper – señalo a su marido – Haz tu trabajo.

El rubio se paro, pasó entre todos y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de Esme, donde estaba con Carlisle.

A penas leí lo que pensaba mi hermana, como pude me tire arriba de Jasper para no dejarlo accionar.

- ¡¡No!! – Grite – por favor, se volvieron locos.

- Edward tranquilízate.

- No puedo, ¿Cómo vas a pedirle a tu marido que le mande lujuria a Carlisle? ¿Te volviste loca?- ella solamente se rió, Emmett me agarro y Rose lo ayudo.

- Solamente le damos otra ayuda Edward, ya veras ni se dara cuenta.

No pude forcejear más me tenían a sujetado entre Emmett, Rose y Alice. Esta ultima luego de varios segundos desapareció y a pareció con cinta de embalaje y lentamente me en cito la boca.

(Carlisle)

Seguimos hablando de lo mismo, de mi moto, Esme me repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, a pesar de que ya me habia dado su consentimiento me seguía marcando cada una de la precauciones. Yo solamente me limitaba afirmar con la cabeza todo lo que me decía.

De pronto empecé a divagar con mi mirada en su cuerpo, su hermoso ser, desde su pelo hasta lo que me permitía ver el escritorio. Pues ella estaba sentada trabajando en un nuevo proyecto y yo me encontraba en una silla enfrente.

Algo dentro mío me llevo a levantarme y acércame lo que más podía a Esme, hasta que dar a escasos centímetros de su boca. Tome su cara entre mis manos para mirarla y besarla. A parte con uno de mis brazos los elementos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Ella me abrazo mi cuello.

- mejor vamos a la habitación.- me susurro depositando un beso cerca de la oreja.

Mi me mente decía que le digiera que si pero no podía frenara mi cuerpo. Lo instintivo le ganaba a lo psíquico. Intentaba por todos lo medio controlarme. Ya habia probado hacerlo en mi consultorio dentro de un armario que mas daba arriba del escritorio en mi casa.

Mis manos empezaron a buscar sus botones y desabrocharlos.

- Carlisle…

- aquí…mejor. – le dije despojándola de su camisa.

Ella siguió mi movimiento imitándome a la perfección y dejando mi torso desnudo. Esme jugaba con sus dedos sobre mi pecho, dibujando todas las líneas que resaltaban sobre el, mientras yo le besaba primero la boca y luego el cuello con más pasión.

Poco a poco el piso de la habitación se fue llenando de prendas de vestir.

(Edward)

- …ayuda…- intente gritar, mas mi voz seguía apagada por la cinta - …Alice…Emmett…¿alguien por ahí?- mi hermanos me habían dejado solo – o por Dios no me puede pasar esto a mi, estoy sintiendo, diablos…te odio Jasper.

Sabía que mis padres estaban…juntos, si esa era la palabra. Era de suponer que los limites de lujuria de ellos se habían escapado del control de Jass y se lo habían carcomido dado que lo que estaba sintiendo era por culpa de mi hermanos Jass y el resto de ellos estarían con sus respectivas parejas felizmente afectados. En cambio yo me encontraba amarrado a una silla con cinta en la boca para que nadie me pueda oír.

De un de repente y por descaste la cinta dejo de presionar mis labios y las cuerdas dieron paso a la liberación de mi muñecas, por fin era libre.

- si, soy libre – dije levantándome de la silla.

Salí de la recamara de mi hermana y escuche los gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Rose y Emmett, esos dos no respetaban a nadie ni nada. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo se tardaran en la escuela para saber que ellos son pareja. Volví a escuchar otro grito más y eso me dio pie a querer irme totalmente de la casa, no tenía el piano para ahogar las voces. Hasta los mismos pensamientos de Carlisle y de Esme en esos momentos me afectaban.

Si Freud estaría vivo tendría que ir a terapia de por vida vampírica.

Lo peor de estar entre mi don y el de Jasper, es que no le sienta bien a mi ser que esté acompañada de tanta soledad y romanticismo.

Aunque todavía tengo la esperanza de que pueda encontrar a alguien, pues uno nunca sabe donde va a encontrar al amor de su vida, capas que lo encuentre aquí en Fork.

-

-

-

**Lamento el retrasooo!! Por favor perdon a todo aquellos que leen, agregan a favoritos y dejan rewiew que me tarde tanto en actulizar, pero es que empeze el curso de la facu y tuve la visita de mi tio y hay cosas que uno tiene que aprovechar :D. Asi que na desde ya gracias a los que me dejan los comentarios y a los que no animensen, a dejarlos me animan mucho.**

**Gracias por leer nos estaremos leyendo.**

**Pd: Saben que pueden tirar idea…y lo que quieran xD**


	9. Pequeñas conversaciones

Declameir: Los personaje no son míos, aunque quisiera, son de Meyer, cuando gane plata capas que compre a Carlisle y le regalare a Edward a mi co- escritora IndoK.

(Edward)

Me recosté en el césped mirando el firmamento que poco a poco se aclaraba, bueno aclarar no del todo porque en Fork la palabra aclarar no siempre viene incluida con la palabra sol.

Dentro de muy poco iba a amanecer e iba hacer hora de irse al instituto.

Me quede unos momentos en el suelo y me pare para dirigirme de nuevo a la casa. A estas alturas creo yo que estarían todos menos lujuriosos.

Camine a paso lento, demasiado lento hasta para un humano, hoy no seria lo mismo, el no tener el auto para ir a clases no me causaba ninguna gracia pero tenia que aceptar el castigo de Carlisle, el tenia razón de estar enojados con nosotros luego de agotar su paciencia.

Entre a la casa sin hacer ruido.

- Edward_…"__**lo siento"**_

- Carlisle, no te preocupes – lo mire me habia tomado por sorpresa y habia saltado un poco – buen día

- Buen día hijo. ¿Fuiste a pasear o a cazar?

- a despejar un poco la mente _"y lo sentimiento, que suerte que no escuchas lo que digo"_

- lamento que te vieras obligado a irte, realmente lo siento supongo que Jasper no se ha podido controlar _**"… yo tampoco".**_

- no te preocupes Carlisle, los entiendo _"mas de lo que creen"_

- puedes irte en el Volvo, pero andate antes de que tus hermanos se alisten. Tómalo como acto de disculpas.

- pero…

- anda hazlo antes de que baje Emmett y lo castigue por no cumplir con su sanción.

- Gracias papá.

Me disponía a salir pero vi bajar a Esme, así que la espere.

- Buenos Días Edward.

- Buenos días Esme – le di un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos a la vuelta del instituto, adiós.

- Edward cambiate la ropa antes de irte.- Esme me dijo y yo no tuve mas remedio que aceptar, ir de nuevo con la misma ropa no era un lindo acto de pulcritud.

- De acuerdo.

Subí a mi habitación tome una muda de ropa, me cambie y me marche de la casa tomando mi auto. Sabía muy bien que lo tenía porque Carlisle se sentía culpable porque pensaba que el habia sido el responsable de que Jasper hubiera trasmitido lujuria a toda la casa. Pobre pensar que en verdad el fue el primero en sentirla para que el resto se aproveche de la ocasión.

(Carlisle)

- Amor me iré, dile a los chicos que les dejo las llave de mi auto ¿si?.

- ¿Te vas ir en la moto? – pregunto algo preocupada

- Si – le sonreí – soy tan duro como el mármol – la bese – nos vemos dentro de un rato, capas que me puedes ir a ver al almuerzo.

- ¿quieres que vaya?

- lo deseo- nuevamente la bese – me iré ahora

Me fui al garaje tome mi hermosa moto BMW R 60 y me fui al hospital.

En veinte minutos estaba alli.

Aparque la moto, me saque el casco, tome el maletín y me adentre en el edificio.

- Dr. Cullen- Mary venia corriendo – que bueno que llega

- Ha ocurrido algo grave

- no, nada grave

- ¿Entonces?

- es que el oficial Swan quiere hablar con usted.

- de acuerdo – le sonreí – mientras estoy con Swan, lleva mis papeles y los archivos a mi oficina quieres. ¿A qué hora es la primera consulta?

- En treinta minutos.

- OK y llevadme un capuchino a mi oficina, bien caliente, de acuerdo – tenia que simular luego de una noche de emergencia.- que no se te olvide el café.

- si, si entendí, capuchino, papeles y archivos

- Perfecto, nos vemos

Me dirigí a la habitación en donde se encontraba Charlie, abrí la puerta y me adentre.

- Buenos días Charlie.

- Buenos días Doc…Carlisle.- me sonrió – que suerte que me viene a ver.

- me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo dime ¿en puedo ayudarte?

- necesito que me des el alta.

- Charlie me gustaría dártela pero estas en observación, recuerda que tuviste un disparo cerca…

- si, ya lo se pero es muy urgente que pueda salir del hospital.

- en una semana te puedo dar el alta.

- es mucho tiempo… por favor

- bien dime ¿por qué quieres que te de el alta tan pronto?

El rodó sus ojos y miro hacia la ventana.

- lo siento, no debí preguntar.

- no esta bien, Carlisle, de todos modos te vas a enterar. Es que Bella, mi hija, vendrá a Forks a vivir conmigo por un tiempo.- sus ojos se iluminaron.

- eso es estupendo Charlie, ¿y eso cuando será?

- en cinco días más.

- ya veo – suspire – iré a ver de nuevo tus análisis y si todo esta bien, como hasta ahora puedo darte el alta para que salgas pasado mañana, pero sin actividad física recuerda.

- pero sabes que es imposible has leído…

- Charlie, es la única regla que te voy a dar por darte el alta, y lo hago solo porque vendrá tu hija. Entiendes eso, de otra manera te quedarías aquí por lo menos en diez días más.

- te lo agradezco.

- bien, veré a los pacientes y luego tu expediente, chequeo algo y vendré por ti, para arreglar el alta ¿de acuerdo?

- Cullen muchas gracias.

- de nada, nos vemos.- me disponía a salir.

- este… - se miro las manos

- ¿si? – me di vuelta.

- ¿tienes hijos?

- si, tengo cinco hijos – dije orgullosamente, la idea de ser padre me agrada cada días más.

- wououo – Exclamo – no pensé que tuvieras tantos…como mucho dos.

- jaja – sonreí.- Esme y yo queremos una familia grande, así que adoptamos

- ¿todos de un mismo sexo?

- no, tres chicos y dos chicas.

- ¿y estudian o son muy chiquitos?

- se comportan como chiquitos aunque ya son unos adolescentes muy maduros para que comportarse tan infantiles. Estudian en el instituto de Fork.

- me estas diciendo que tienes 5 adolescentes- puso los ojos en blanco- yo no se que voy hacer con Bella, que es una.

- jajaja, simplemente se su padre – suspire – yo intento ser eso, aunque debo admitir que no seria tan fácil si no tuviera a Esme, a veces se descontrolan y hay que ser un poco duros con ellos.

Mi celular sonó interrumpiéndonos.

- Rose ¿que pasa?

- ¿por que Edward se fue en su Volvo?- dijo gritando, me imagino que hasta Charlie habrá escuchado.

- porque yo le di permiso.

- Carlisle eres muy injusto, no vale que tengas preferencia por Edward.- dijo con furia.

- no fue por eso Rose, recuerda muy bien que están castigo los cinco por igual, hoy le deje el auto por recompensarlo pero no volverá a tenerlo mañana.- intente calmarla

- Rose apártate del auricular necesito hablar con Papa- me imagine que se estaban peleando entre Alice y Rose en la casa.

- niñas dejen de pelear, Rosalie déjale el teléfono a tu hermana.- la voz de Esme sonó detrás de ellas.

Luego de unos cuantos gritos más por fin mi hija más grande cedió el teléfono.

- Papá tienes que volverte a la casa antes del mediodía, he visto que va despejarse el cielo y saldrá el sol.-susurro.

- ¿por eso ninguno de ustedes ha ido al colegio?

- este…

- de acuerdo de camino a la casa lo buscare yo. Y ustedes recuerden que su responsabilidad es el colegio, saben muy bien porque lo digo. Estaré en casa pronto, adiós.- colgué el teléfono. Y mire a Charlie. - te dejo a ocurrido una emergencia en casa, mis hijos parece que se han enfermado.- me vire para irme – no te preocupes por el alta yo te la daré.

Me marche y me fui al consultorio, ordene unos papeles, atendí un par de pacientes y pedí a Mary que cancelara todo el resto.

Tome mi moto y me fui a buscar a Edward por la ciudad.

(Edward)

Era casi la hora de almuerzo yo estaba afuera en el estacionamiento porque no quería estar en la cafetería lleno de miradas que solo estarían apuntando hacia mi, en cambio, aquí estaría yo y un par de almas mas que se habían escapado de la hora de clase igual que yo.

Esta arriba del capo de mi auto, cuando a lo lejos vi venir a Carlisle en su moto, a velocidad moderada, llego a mí y se saco el casco dejando ver su rostro.

-"¿pero quien será?"

-"¿otro Cullen más?

-"es hermoso, tan hermoso como Edward, ¿Será su hermano?"

Sacudí la cabeza lo último que falta en todo el día escuchar los pensamientos de compañeras del instituto refiriéndose de lo apuesto que era Carlisle.

- Edward, hay que volver a la casa. Alice vio un día despejado para hoy - Me daba un gusto escuchar que tenia que irme de ahí, no soportaba más el tener que escuchar a todos.

- por eso no han venido – indague.

- no me temo que… han tenido otras entretenciones que han hecho que se olvidaran sus responsabilidades – suspiro y se acomodo el pelo.

- Carlisle, puedes dejar de hacer eso, no quiero tener que escuchar más pensamientos de mis compañeras del instituto sobre ti.- simplemente se rió y se puso el casco he hizo seña de que nos marcháramos.

El vieja fue tranquilo, yo iba por delante de Carlisle y el iba haciendo de escolta.

Llegamos a la casa y nos bajamos de los vehículos.

- espero que este preparado para la ira de Rose, Carlisle.

- ya la escuche por teléfono, no creo que pueda ser peor- se rió – y eso que no sabe que el castigo de Emmett será el único que durara el mes entero.

- jajaj no me lo quiero perder.

- Edward- me regaño pero se rió conmigo.

- descuida, Carlisle intentare simular.

(Carlisle)

Entramos al la sala donde estaban todos, Esme se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en los labios de bienvenidas y luego abrazo a Edward.

Rose no tardo en adelantarse para reclamar por su auto.

- no Rose, ni intentes hacer nada.

- ya te lo advirtió Edward verdad, por eso es que eres su favorito – miro a Edward

- Rose – Esme intento calmarla.

- a ver si ponemos las cosas en claro, yo le di mi consentimiento a Edward de usar el auto porque me pareció justo que tuviera como entretenerse, ¿de acuerdo? Y en cuanto a lo que ha ocurrido recientemente ninguno de ustedes fue al instituto porque se les hizo tarde, bien teníamos un trato con los castigos ¿verdad? Voy a ser bueno por decirlo de una manera, y pasare por alto este día por el sol. Y seguiré con lo que le prometí a Esme, los castigos serán reducidos a quince días todos, exepto tu Emmett, haz roto dos reglas, el instituto esta perdonada pero dije nada de acercarse a Rose por un mes, ¿y que paso? – Emmett iba a decir algo – ya se que paso no lo digas, no necesito saberlo.

- pero…

- Emmett no existen peros, acostúmbrate, el resto de los castigo son 15 días, hablo del Jeep y de los juegos…pero aléjate de Rose.

- de acuerdo.

- bien todo entendido hagan lo que quieran, pero no se acerquen a ningún lado donde haya sol ¿entendido?

- si – todos al unísono.

Agarre la mano de Esme y me nos fuimos a pasear por los bosque, desde que habíamos llegado no habia cazado y empezaba sentir que la cargante me quemaba.

(Edward)

Este día podía haber sido especial de tener el piano, era un día en que todos salían de la casa a cazar, pero no tenía sed todavía. Fui al despacho de Carlisle, y me pare enfrente de su "modesta biblioteca", leí los dorso de los libros en un par de horas me podía leer cualquiera de ellos, yo en esta casa era segundo mejor lector porque el primero era el dueño de la biblioteca de Babilonia.

La puerta se abrió y Rose entro en la sala.

- ¿que haces aquí? – pregunte.

- lo mismo que tu, vengo por un libro.

- ¿a caso lees?

- Edward, sabes muy bien que leo tanto como tu. – dijo en tono un poco subido de tono.

- calmate Rose, no fue mi intención…

- ¿Por que eres tan perfecto? Siempre quieres ser el centro de la atención de Esme y de Carlisle.- ella tomo uno de los libros.

- no quiero ser el centro de nadie. Rose no entiendas mal las cosas no son el preferido de ellos, nos quieren a todos por igual.

Ella se afirmo en contra los libros y miro por la ventana.

- ¿crees que soy muy vanidosa y fría?

- no, sino no te hubieras casado con Emmett, Rose solo eres un poco distante. Aunque lo de vanidosa podría ser, tu habitación esta llena de espejos como esta habitación de cuadros.

- es que yo soy la mejor obra – se rió - ¿que quieres leer?

- ¿perdón? – inquiera

- si, dime capas que te puedo ayudar.

- ¿a mi?

- Edward acepta a veces que la gente te ayude, ¿si? La soledad no es buena. – ella busco con la vista algo, agarro un libro y me lo paso.

- Cien años de soledad – leí en vos alta.

- Espero que te guste, es una novela romántica – luego agarro otro libro e hizo lo mismo que lo anterior.

- Orgullo y perjuicio, ya me lo leí – le dije. – y tu que leerás

- releeré, La dama de las camelias.

- ¿no es raro que Carlisle tenga tantos libros románticos?

- no, seguro que es por su hipótesis, entre mas sintamos como los humanos mas nos consideraremos a ellos

- tienes razón.- suspire- lo leeré y te luego te daré mi opinión ¿ y otra cosa que pueda leer?

- El túnel, se que Carlisle lo tiene por ahí, es algo corta pero es media romántica Psicológica, alguien muere por si te interesa. Y sino El retrató de Dorian Gray

- muy graciosa Rose, ya me lo leí. Me gustaría tener un retrato para exponerlo.

- a mi también – mascullo

Rose se marcho, creo que a todos nos duele en el fondo ser eternos, aunque como Dorian Gray Rose tenia su belleza eterna, a veces creo que no, estoy seguro que la entregaría para poder volver ser humana.

**N. a: Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste la historia, ya saben que sus ideas me sirven de mucho. Y espero como siempre que le haya gustado este capi y nada dejen comentarios para enterarme que onda…. Porque me encanta los comentarios y la buena onda.**

**Lamento las faltas de ortografía si se me pasan de alto y la mala redacción pero así soy yo en esto…**

**..Sonara loco pero el otro día vi una peli de Peter Facinelli, o sea nuestro hermoso Carlisle Cullen y hacia de un negociante muy muy religioso xD todos los personajes se conectan. Y el que quiera ir al cine que vayan a ver la de Tom C. esa de operación valquiria muy buena esta.**

**Nos leeremos pronto **

**Bye bye**


	10. Pensamientos y actitudes

Declameir: Los personajes no son mios, si no … anda saber que estaría haciendo si fueran mios.

(Edward)

Hace tres días que llevamos a cuesta los castigos repartidos por Carlisle. Los días se han hecho más largo que lo normal para un ser inmortal como yo. Si no fuera por el instituto perdería la noción del tiempo pero me comparo con mis hermanos y creo que mis castigos no han sido tan dificultosos de realizar ó por lo menos no tengo síntomas de abstinencia como los de Emmett. Realmente no se si me han cambiado de hermano, el primer día estuvo muy hiperactivo pero con el paso de los días se ha vuelto algo más civilizado, ha llegado a tomar libros para leer como Crónica de una muerta anunciada  y tal ha sido la repercusión que ha tenido esta novela que ahora se ha puesto a leer las de Arthur Connan Doyle, o sea los misteriosos casos resueltos por Sherlock Holmes. Capas que ahora quiera estudiar algo relacionado a cosas forenses, en cualquier momento se aparecerá vestido de detective, espero que Alice nos avise. Bien ese ha sido su primer síntoma grave, el segundo es tan grave como el primero pero lo es porque lo sufrimos nosotros y por sobretodo Carlisle, creo que Emmett se lo hace apropósito. Emmett ha tenido la brillante idea de hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer en su vida virtual, tocar la batería, y Carlisle le compro una con total de que cumpliera los castigos, nuestro padre se lamenta cada vez que Emmett golpea un platillo. Esta situación le permite hacer ruido, porque es lo único que hace…ruido, no hay sonido, sino es totalmente y absolutamente ruido, Emmett no tiene sentido de ritmo, igual no es el único sentido que le falta, y eso esta provocando que Rose en cualquier momento rompa las baquetas, los platillos y todo lo que compone a la batería, hasta el banquillo. Y si lo llega a hacer, no creo que reciba castigo ni retos sino todo lo contrario, las gracias. Pero como dice Esme no le rompamos las esperanzas a Emmett, algún día lograra hacer más de un compás seguido. Por otra parte Alice, mi hermana menor, también tiene sus problemas, en estos momentos me pregunto ¿Cómo era Alice antes de saber que era una tarjeta de crédito y las cuentas de bancos? Se ha vuelto totalmente hiperquinetica, parece ser un ser humano con sobredosis de cafeína. Va de un lado para el otro, su hora más feliz es la de la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería del colegio donde puede comprar sin salirse de las reglas, pero ella no es la única que sufre con esto sino que el pobre de Jasper no puede tener sus emociones tranquilas, Alice anula cualquier tipo de tranquilidad cuando esta cerca de él, pero a descubierto una manera de escaparse de ella… se va a tocar su Gibson a todo lo que da el amplificador al despacho de Carlisle o Esme para no ser molestado.

Por último quedamos los más civilizados del rebaño Cullen, Rose y yo. Ella hasta ahora sigue enojada por las "notorias preferencias" que tiene Carlisle hacia mí, todavía no le perdona que me haya prestado el Volvo y por eso esta muy enojada con él. En cuanto conmigo se ha comportado muy…normal, me recomienda libros hasta piezas de música clásica para que interprete, pues ella también toca el piano al igual que Carlisle pero no lo hacen seguido porque se sienten inhibidos por mis virtudes según ellos, es totalmente ridículo que no lo hagan por mí. Y yo tomo mis castigos como modo de tener tiempo para reflexionar o ayudar a Esme con las restauraciones de muebles.

Hoy es sábado, o sea día sin ir al instituto y realmente siento ganas de ir, más de las que acostumbro tener, ya me aburrí de este encierro maldito pero… no le veo lado positivos, puede ser una que: todavía quedan trece días más.

_- "Edward"- _Alice me llama primero con la mete y luego dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta de mi recamara para entrar.

- ¿Si Alice?

- Acabo de tener una visión, se aproxima una tormenta- _"¿podremos ir a jugar?"_

- No lo sé

- ¿Crees que Carlisle nos deje salir a jugar? – repitió la pregunta, pero esta vez pidiéndome ayuda.

- Alice, he dicho que no sé

- Pero puedes leer su mente.

- Y tú puedes ver el futuro ¿qué has visto? – indague

- No me he atrevido a ver, no quiero saberlo.- _"igual a ti te hará caso si lo convences"_

- No entiendo – masculle – Será mejor que hables con Esme. Ella será mejor ayuda que yo – le dije.

- Pero recuerda que dijo Carlisle nada de ayuda por parte de Esme, ya ha hecho bastante.

- Se refería a los castigos, mira creo yo que si hablas con ella y le dices que has tenido la visión de que va ha llover y de mas, podrás hacer algo. A parte esto le influye a él, sabes que ama jugar con nosotros. No creo que se resista.

- tienes razón iré por Esme para hablar.

Alice se marcho correteando escaleras abajo en búsqueda de Esme, y yo me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos.

(Carlisle)

Son las doce del mediodía, justo la hora de almorzar. Ya no podía seguir escapándome de ir comer con mis colegas o creerían que soy un "bicho raro", soy uno o algo parecido pero no se tienen porque enterar.

Antes de irme acomode todos los historiales, las fichas y la petición de Charlie que estaba casi lista. Deje todo aquellos en el escritorio y me dirigí a la cafetería donde van siempre a comer mis compañeros.

Agarre una bandeja y mire, me pasee por todos lo estante de comida, realmente se veían apetecibles o por lo menos mis recuerdos de la comida humana todavía eran gratos. Y elegí una ensalada, bien creo que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo soy vegetariano.

Un grupo de colegas me hizo señas de que me sentara con ellos. No quería ser descorteza si que fui a ocupar el lugar que me habían hecho.

- gracias – dije al sentarme en la mesa.

- Cullen ¿Te vas alimentar solamente de lechuga y tomate?

- si, si realmente no tengo mucha hambre, a de mas creo que desayune mucho en la mañana.- bien mis mentiras blancas eran muy malas, no se como no le he dicho al mundo lo que soy…si es por los Vulturi, simplemente por ellos.

- ¿eres vegetariano? – era la Dra. Saenz, especialista en nutrición.

- si, lo soy.

- a por eso eres tan flaco – exclamo uno de los ayudantes de la Dra.- ya decía yo que algo en la alimentación tenia que ser.

- Tú atendiste al oficial Swan verdad – dijo el Dr. Owen.

- Si, lo entendí yo el día de urgencias y he pedido ser el que haga el seguimiento de sus heridas.

- ¿le darás el alta, ahora que viene su hija?

- Si, realmente Sr. Swan a evolucionado de una manera asombrosa, no necesito respirados, ni suero ni nada, nadie puede suponer que ha estado tan cerca de la muerte. Por suerte para él todo ha sido favorable. Y creo que esta en muy buenas condiciones para poder darle el alta. – Sonreí y luego me eché un pedaso de tomate a la boca, era horrible ese sabor a tierra.- será muy bueno para Swan ver a su hija – agregue luego de tragar.

La conversación siguió con otro rumbo, ya habia pasado mis cinco segundos de fama por suerte.

- Que hermosa mujer – reconocí la voz del Dr. Deamon que estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, me gire para ver a quien se refería, mientras escuchaba mas halagos para aquella mujer que resultaba que era mi esposa.

Ella venia con su encanto, sus pelos color caramelo enrulados, vestida sutilmente con un vestido con flores en tonos azules y verdes, por un momento empecé a sentir celos de que le digieran tantas cosas bonitas, ¡Se podrían guardar eso estoy yo presente! – Suspire – ellos no saben que es tu mujer. Todo aquel desapareció cuando Esme empezó a caminar hacia la mesa mirándome a mí, creo que estaba tan embobado como todos los hombres que estaban alli, pues hasta no sentirla hablar no restablecí en la silla

- buenas tardes Doctores – ella dijo

- buenas tardes señorita.

- señora – repuso ella – si me permiten y no lo necesitan vengo por mi marido – yo me pare y todos nos miraron, no me gusta ser el centro de la atención.

- Ella es mi esposa, Esme – dije poniéndome al lado de ella – si me disculpan, ya vuelvo.

- no hay problema Doctor Cullen.- dijo Deamon.- tómese su tiempo, ocúpese de su mujer.

- muchas gracias – Esme sonrió y yo sentía envidia de que le sonriera, creo que estoy celoso.

Ella me tomo de la mano y se despidió para irnos a mi oficina.

Entramos, Esme dejo su cartera y yo me quede mirándola.

- ¿te pasa algo?

- si – le dije

- ¿que es? – dijo preocupada.

- estoy enfermantemente enamorado de ti. – Le dije y luego deposite un beso en sus labios.

- pero eso no es grave – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿tu crees que no?

- no.

- pues yo creo que si, pues he empezado a sentir celos.

Esme se rió con más ganas y se sentó en mi escritorio.

- no le encuentro la gracia ¿Cuál es? – indague.

- que yo siempre siento eso cuando te veo rodeado de enfermeras. No hay punto de comparación.

- peroo…

- Carlisle Cullen no vamos a discutir quien de los dos siente más celos – me regaño, yo me reír y me acerque a ella.

- tienes razón, gano yo sin duda. – la bese - ¿a que debo el honor de vuestra visita querida mía?

- Promete que me vas a escuchar y luego darás tu opinión.

Enarque una ceja y luego levante mi mano

- de acuerdo lo prometo.

- Alice tuvo una visión, se aproxima una tormenta para mañana ¿podemos ir a jugar? – Esme me puso cara de perro mojado bajo la lluvia, que es peor que perro mojado…di un gran suspiro y la volví a mirar a los ojos.

- esta bien iremos a jugar, cuando salga de aquí iremos a comprar tu y yo a una tienda de deportes que por lo que se tiene de todo.

- de acuerdo, ahí veré con quien puedo lograr que sientas celos

- te estas juntando mucho con Rose. Creo que nuestros hijos te están corrompiendo más ahora que viven en la casa.

- tu los haz retado para que estén todo el día ahí.

- no me lo eches en cara, desde que Emmett toca la batería me arrepiento de eso. Creo que deberías de hacer planos para una sala de música, que tenga de esas paredes anti ruido

- bueno como quieras, - afirmo con la cabeza sin ocultar que la idea de construir le habia gustado, decirle esas cosas es igual que decirle a Alice que tiene todas las tarjetas del mundo sin tope.- ahora me iré así te dejo trabajar.

- aguarda – le tome la mano – quiero que conozcas a alguien – le sonreí.

- ¿a quien?- dijo muy intrigada.

- a Charlie Swan, jefe de policías de Forks – agarre su permiso de alta – le daré el alta para que se prepare porque vendrá su hija a verlo. Y creo que será bueno que le digas lo del aloe para sus heridas, creo que cuando se lo dije no me presto atención.

Esme y yo salimos de mis despacho y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Charlie, el estaba mirando televisión. Cuando nos vio entrar se quedo en shock, creo que no esperar que apareciera mi esposa.

- Buenas Charlie ¿cómo estas?

- este…bien, bien aquí con ganas de irme ¿y ustedes? – dijo mirando a mi esposa.

- Estamos bien, ella es mi esposa Esme, recuerdas que te hable de ella.

- ¡Ho si encantando! – estiro la mano para saludarla – me ha dicho aquí el doctor que a usted le gustan las plantas. – Esme apretó cariñosamente su mano, de otra manera Charlie se hubiera quedado sin mano y afirmo con la cabeza.

- Bien la traje para que escucharas lo de la planta y tus cicatrices, creo que no creías en mi palabra.

- no, yo nunca podría, digo – Charlie se enredaba cada vez más – yo le creo, solo sonó raro. No necesito que me reafirmen.

- ¿entonces vas hacer el intento?- pregunte

- claro, solo tengo que comprarla y listo.

- yo puedo enviártela con Carlisle.- dijo Esme.- no es ninguna molestia.

- muchas gracias.

- de nada, ¿Carlisle me dijo que iba a venir tu hija?

- si, Isabella perdón digo Bella, no le gusta que le digan el nombre completo – se sonrió – viene a vivir conmigo.

- que bueno ¿y cuanto tiene?

- 17.

- Igual que Edward – dije en un tono de voz algo alto. Esme me miro – capas que sean compañeros de clase ¿ira al instituto Forks?

- si, si claro, no hay otro lugar, puede ser que sean compañeros.

- eso esta bien – tome los papeles – bueno aquí tienes el alta con la firma – mostrándole el papel.- la entrego y eres hombre libre.- sonreí – esto no ha sido peor que la cárcel ¿verdad?

Charlie hizo una mueca. Y Esme rió por lo bajo.

- bien arregla tus cosas, si quieres te llamo un taxi o algo para que te lleven en dos horas tendrás el alta.

- gracias por todo – Charlie me estrecho la mano.

- que raro los he sentido a los dos muy helados, ¿yo estoy bien?

- si, si, es que el aire acondicionado no ayuda. – Mire a Esme – no te preocupes estas bien. Nos vamos

- si, no te preocupes, nos veremos.- volvió a estrecharle la mano a Esme y se estremeció, yo me limite a darle un golpecito en el brazo, no quería que se siguiera preguntando por su temperatura corporal.

La tarde paso de la siguiente manera. Esme se quedo conmigo en mi consultorio e hizo amistad rápidamente con Mary, buen eso me dio a entender, las dos se llevan bien, ¿quien no se podía llevar bien con ella, si es un encanto de…vampiro? Y Mary, bien ella tenía un carácter muy fácil de encariñarse.

Luego de que terminara mi último turno, nos fuimos con Esme. Lo mejor de todo fue ver la reacción de ella al ver que se tenia que subir a la moto, no le causaba ninguna gracia subirse a esa "cosa mecánica inservible", definitivamente le tengo que comprar un auto así ella no quiera. Antes de irnos a casa, pasamos por la tienda de los Newton a comprar muy especiales es equipo de Baseball. La señora Newton insistió a hasta el cansancio en que me haría descuento y tuve que aceptar, no tenia opción, no me gusta hacer sentir mal a la gente.

Salimos de alli para dirigismo a la casa, como era de suponerse estaban todos alli esperándonos, al ver los equipos se alegraron mucho que Esme, me convenciera sobre la salida familiar. Estaban muy contentos y eso me hizo poner contento a mí, y puedo asegurar que no fue porque Jasper me lo ordenara.

Deje a los niños jugando en la sala, Esme pidió por favor que no rompiesen nada. Era algo imposible yo solo dije que rompieran lo mas fácil para reponer.

Subí con Esme, la seguí a su despacho para verla trabajar, realmente cada día me enamoraba más de ella, mi soledad se habia terminado desde aquel primer momento en que la conocí por su caída, yo sabia que, algo en el fondo de mi "corazón" me lo dijo, que ella era el fin de mis 250 años de soledad. Si yo durante todo ese tiempo habia tenido las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien a quien amar, Edward corría con la misma suerte que yo. El amor estaba ahí afuera, yo la encontré gracias a un árbol. Luego de eso puedo asegurar que el amor cae del cielo solo hay que estar con los brazos abiertos para no dejarlo escapar o ser un medico en una sala de emergencia.

**N.A: Muy buena, actualizando antes de las corridas de exámenes que tendré, espero que el cap haya gustado, sorry si pongo más visión de Carlisle que Eddie pero, es que me siento mejor con Carlisle que con Eddie, a ese se lo dejo a Indok. Pero anda de vacas, espero estar haciendo muy bien de los dos. Y… a gracias por lo comentarios me suben los ánimos de verdad lo digo, sus ideas intento usarlas. Sabe que me pueden tirar de todo,,, uso protector … xD Ojala que aquellos que leen, me dejaran sus rewies tmb seria lindo saber que onda. Mmmm no se tengo algo más que decir… no…aa sii , lamento si me voy un poco de Crepúsculo pero quiero darle un poco mas de … movimiento…**

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, no me llevo bien con ellas.**

**Nos veremos hasta la proxima…**

**Pd: sabes que si quieres hacerle alguna maldad a alguien en el fics si me gusta la idea la meto muajajaja a mí tmb me gustan xD**

**¿Creen que me sale un Carlisle muy románticos?**


	11. Plegarias y Eduacacion

**Declaimer: los personajes no soy mios son de Meyer… de sobras lo saben. Solo estimulan mi ociosidad del oceo.**

(Carlisle)

Por fin ha llegado el día de la tormenta, estaba torrencialmente lloviendo, el agua golpeaba fuertemente contra los árboles, la casa, los vidrios, las carreteras estaban cortadas, y habia probabilidades de fuertes granizo o hasta de nieve. Hacia mucho tiempo que no observaba una lluvia tan fuerte, estábamos todos en el campo de juego y a lo lejos se veía las nubes negras que provocaban todo aquel movimiento violento. Pero en otras palabras, para un vampiro como yo, hoy era un día estupendo para salir a jugar al Baseball con mi familia.

- ¿Bien cómo serán los equipos?- pregunto Emmett jugando con una pelota.

- Edward, Rose y yo – dijo Alice – tu, Jasper y Carlisle. Por supuesto que Esme será el árbitro – dijo mirando a su madre adoptiva.

- ¡No vale! – Expreso a refunfuñando - ¿Por qué tú y Edward juntos? Eso es hacer trampa, va contra las reglas. ¡Esme! ¡Carlisle! Díganle algo a Alice.

Mi mujer y yo, que estábamos a 15 metros de distancia pintando las líneas del campo. Nos volteamos, al escuchar llamarnos por nuestros nombres, para ver lo que estaba pasando entre los chicos.

- no es trampa – dijo suavemente Esme quien se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¡si lo es! No vale que los dotados mentales sábelo todo jueguen juntos y a mi me dejen…

Edward se rió y yo lo mire para intentar adivinar que era lo que habia pensado Emmett, pero mi hijo no me hizo ninguna seña. En estas situaciones me gustaría entenderlos y escucharlo todo porque me sentía tan tonto sin saber las cosas.

- Emmett – lo mire – Jasper, Edward, y tú en un equipo, yo jugare con las niñas – le dije, me gustaba a veces jugar mas en el equipo de ellas que en de chicos. Por el hecho de que Rose y Alice son menos tramposas que los muchachos.

- pero quiero ser del equipo de Rose – se quejo. "No puede ser tan… Carlisle cuenta hasta diez" Suspire.

- Entonces será así – Empezó Esme – Tu juegue con las chicas y que Carlisle juego con los chicos, tendrás a Rose y Alice.

- ¡Genial! – Miro a Edward – hoy te ganaremos – dijo muy seguro Emmett.

El partido empezó lleno de bromas que iban y venían. Luego de media hora de partido mi equipo le iba bastante bien, llevábamos la ventaja en el juego, le velocidad de Edward nos favorecía mucho para anotar carreras. Creo que lo más exasperante fue que Rose se rompió una uña por intentar anular a Jasper, los dos chocaron y se partió la uña, mi hija dijo que se vengaría por su uña, ¡realmente no la entiendo! El otro enfrentamiento fue entre Edward y Emmett, eso era moneda corriente cada vez que jugábamos, siempre el obelix hacia trampa para ganarle en las corridas a Edward y si jugaban en el mismo equipo también se peleaban, creo que si no lo hace algo estaría mal entre ellos. Sacando esos pequeños detalles el resto del partido fue relativamente tranquilo ganamos por una carrera mía, si logro una carrera, sin que Alice se diera cuenta, por lo general me anula todas las acciones, igual creo que tuve suerte.

Volvimos a casa, mi equipo iba en el Jeep, el cual conduje yo y el de Alice iba con el BWM el cual fue conducido por Esme, no iba a dejar que manejaran los autos.

Llegamos a casa, yo entre acompañando de Esme, Alice y Jasper subieron a sus habitaciones, Edward se quedo en la sala, Rose y Emmett entraron mas despacio atrás de todo.

- yo me bañare primero – dijo Rose a su amado.

- yo tengo una mejor idea – le contesto Emmett rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

- ¡¡no pienses tanto Emmett!! – Edward le pego a su hermano – no quiero saber que es lo que piensas.

- no es mi culpa. Esme ¿dile que no se meta en mi cabeza?

- Edward- le advirtió ella en tono dulce.

- pero, Esme yo no puedo no escuchar. Si él me bloqueara como hacen otros en esta casas estaría mejor de la cabeza – se quejo – solo intenta bloquearme.

- sabes que no puedo, igual soy libre de pensar en lo que quiero ¿verdad Carlisle?

- si, solamente pensar – le dije – nada de acercarte a Rose sigues castigado.

Rose se rió y beso la mejilla de su esposo para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Mi hijo se voltio para volver a verme y se puso de rodillas.

- ¡¡ No me hagas esto!! Carlisle tu eres hombre.

- si, lo soy por eso se que puedes aguantarte – "si tu supieras las veces que me aguanto yo" – piensa en algo más.

- es imposible… OK, lo haré – me dijo no muy convencido pero formo una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Alice quien estaba en su habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba delante de mi arrodillada, suplicando y llorando ¿Se ha echado agua en los ojos para simular?

- ¡¡¡Papi!!! – me abrazo las piernas con fuerza mezclada con ternura - ¿Tú me quieres? – levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus grandes ojos dorados.

- Si Alice, sabes que te quiero – le dije con tono neutral- ¿Qué es los que quieres? – pregunte un tanto inquieto, tanto amor no podía venir solo.

- ¿Podría ir con Esme y ó Rose a París?

-¿Y para que quieres ir a París?

- EsquevanalazarunanuevatemporadadeLacostyChannel – Alice dijo la frase de manera demasiada rápida hasta para mi oído vampirico, lo único que logre descifrar es ¡Channel!, moví la cabeza y la mire.

- Vamos de nuevo Alice, por favor dímelo de nuevo pero más lento si te es posible.- le pedí – por favor.

- Quiero ir al nuevo lazanmiento de Lacost y de Channel a Paris – se arrodillo - ¿seré buena, o tu esclava lo que quieras?

Edward se rió, seguro que estaba pesando algo Alice que no me quería decir porque al ver la reacción de Edward lo miro con cierta furia.

- Alice -"bien luego de los castigo debería pedir a Esme que construya una capilla para las suplicas" -¿Cuándo es?

- ¡El martes! – dijo emocionada.

- Todavía no llevas más de 4 días castigada, para el martes serán 6 ni siquiera la mitad de la mitad que he dicho. ¡Lo lamento pero…! – le dije.

- seré tu secretaria, tu esclava, te juro que hago lo que quieras Carlisle te ayudo todos los días en el hospital durante dos años.- me suplico sollozando, realmente lo hace muy bien parece que llorara de verdad.

- no quiero que seas mi esclava, quiero que seas una buena hija que cumpla con sus castigos ¿si? – Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto – hagamos un tratado, te doy mi palabra que cuando esto termine yo mismo Carlisle Cullen, me prestare para las salidas de compras por dos semanas seguidas si quieres, y también iremos fuera del país si gustas pero cumple con los once días que te quedan de castigo – me arrodille para quedar a la misma altura que ella – se que me odias, como lo hacen tus hermanos, creo ser uno de los vampiros mas odiados en estos momentos, pero lo hago por tu bien.

Ella me abrazo, yo le deposite un beso para después dejarla ir

(Edward)

Mientras Alice hablaba con Carlisle, Emmett fue por Jasper para traerlo en la sala. Dado que ahora sin Alice y Esme en ella solamente estábamos los hombres Cullen.

Mi hermano se paro para empezar hablar y antes de hacerlo se aclaro la garganta.

- bien mientras yo este castigado, o sea sin sexo, para que me entiendan mejor. Quiero que ustedes como hombres que son me apoyen. Por lo tanto lo que quiero en si es que se abstengan conmigo, solo no puedo.

- por mi no te preocupes Emmett te don cien por ciento mi apoyo incondicional, llueva, truena, relampagueé, o salga el sol – le dije palmeándole la espalda, el me gruño – esta bien era una broma.

Jasper y Carlisle, no lo tomaron a modo de broma, estaban tan serios como Emmett, eso era raro que Emmett estuviera serio. Primero mi padre y mi hermano Jazz se miraron y luego miraron a Emmett.

- hermano, no cuentes conmigo – Jasper se paro – lo siento pero no me pidas que cumpla con tu castigo, ya tengo mucho con los míos y los de Alice, y los sentimientos de todos como para cumplir el tuyo, no te lo tomes a mal, pero ya no soporto mas… Si quieres te apoyo moralmente, te ayudo sacándote de la casa de o de otra manera.

- de acuerdo te comprendo – sonrió para luego mirar a Carlisle.

- No Emmett, es tu castigo no el mío, yo… te puedo ayudar al igual que Jasper.

- pero tu deberías ser el que me de el ejemplo, me pides que lo cumpla y ni siguieras has pasado por lo que estoy pasando.

- a ver como te lo explico – mi padre se rasco la cabeza – yo ya lo he pasado mucha veces ya.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dijo interesado Emmett_." A ver Carlisle lo que me respondes"_

- por mucho…

- Pero no vale el tiempo que estuviste solo, o sea me refiero luego de haberte casado con Esme, no antes, igual creo no creo que hayas sido igual que Eddie ¿o si_? "no se que hacen ustedes para estar tan lejos de las mujeres, yo de otra manera me hubiera muerto"_

_- _ya lo estas Emmett.- le dije.

Carlisle clavo su mirada en la ventana buscando alguna respuesta justa para la pregunta de Emmett, pues se sentía muy confundido dado que el no solía hablarnos acerca de esa parte de su vida. Se refería a ese tema cuando tenia que llamarle la atención al dúo dinámico de Rose y Emmett por sus desaforada lujuria que a veces llegaba hasta Jasper y bueno luego de eso, nos llegaba a todos. Luego miro a su hijo "mayor" para hablarle.

- Estando soltero si es más fácil controlar ese tipo de instinto, no digo que lo sea del todo pero es otra cosa pero al casarse, se muy que la situación se torna algo mas dificultosa- _"más si Esme se pone…"_

- Carlisle concentrare en otra cosa – le dije – no quiero ver la imagen mental de lo que estas pensado por favor, ya tengo suficiente con Emmett. Sigue con lo otro.- _"todavía no me recupero de los pensamientos de Emmett como para ver los de Carlisle refiriéndose a Esme." _

- lo siento Edward perdóname no ha sido mi intención afectarte- dijo sinceramente,_ "Carlisle era el que mas se cuidaba con sus pensamientos. Tal así que creo que mi Carrera de Medicina la realice bien por saber todo lo que mi padre pensaba para bloquearme".-_ Como decía – prosiguió – se que te resulta difícil Emmett pero esto es para que aprendas a controlarte, no ir por todos los lugares del mundo teniendo relaciones con Rose, como si estuvieran solos en la faz de la Tierra, porque no es así, si quieres Piensalo pero no lo realices.- dijo en tono muy serio.

- ¿Por que no?- pregunto mi hermano, como si fuera un nene de cinco años.

- Porque…Emmett te das aunque sea una idea de cómo nos sentimos el resto al verlos por accidente, es algo muy… shockeante, no hay un solo miembro de esta familia que nos los haya visto mas de dos veces. Yo tuve que cambiar ¡¡mi auto!! ¡¡Por ustedes!! Esme tuve cambiar tapicerías y de mas cosas de todas las casas por las que hemos pasado. Podrían tener un poco de privacidad, un poco de control.

-Acepto – dijo Emmett bajando la cabeza pero riéndose de lo sucedido – Me intentare controlar – levanto su mano mostrando una gran sonrisa que daban lugar a sus hoyuelos.- dado que tu eres mi creador, o sea mi Carlisle Dios, mi padre, y medico – dijo riéndose- me podrías ayudar dándome clases. – Mi hermano siguió sonriendo y Carlisle puso cara de…era una cara rara su semblante era dubitativo e imposible de descifrar.

- ¿Clases logro decir?- logro decir.

- si, tu llevas más años casado que yo, eres mas grande que yo y podrías darme clases a mi y a mis hermanos sobre…-"_sexo" _pensó Emmett pero no se atavió a decirlo en voz alta - …esto de control. Nos ayudarías mucho – dijo enfatizando el **ayudarías **

- ¿Te refieres a educación sexual?

- ¡Si! – _"por fin sabremos sobre el otro lado de Carlisle"_

- Creo que haz recibido muchos golpes hoy – dijo meneando la cabeza mi padre.

- yo en cambio creo que es muy buena idea, cariño – Esme nos interrumpió, Carlisle la miro y en esos momentos quería que la tierra se lo tragara entero, Emmett estaba muy feliz por la aprobación de Esme, el a toda costa quería saber sobre "la vida de ellos", era su manera de vengarse y sacar provecho de la situación y Jasper sonreía ante la idea de lo que podría pasar, y yo pues iba a disfrutar de todo esto.

- Pero…- Carlisle empezó luego de darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria a si viniera Aro en persona a sacarlo de alli, Esme no se lo permitiría porque esta era una buena manera de pasar con sus hijos – no necesitan de mi ayuda, ya son grandes – dijo señalándonos – _"demasiado grades" _

- Carlisle creo que Emmett te esta pidiendo un gran favor y tu como su padre le debes de ayudar.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto _"en que hora estuve que cuando castigue a Emmett, Dios recuerdame con que fin lo hiciste" _Carlisle miro a Emmett, si se lo pudiera comer lo estaría haciendo es ese precioso momento. "ahora_ se con que se refería Esme cuando dijo que me tocaba mi castigo también"_, luego miro a su Esme – De acuerdo, solo que tú serás quien le darás clases a las chicas, no quiero ser el único en esta situación _"penosa situación"_

_- _bien, me parece una muy buena idea – Esme le sonrió, ella disfrutaba de verlo sufrir en estas circunstancias - ¿que tal si empezamos ahora?

- …- mi padre suspiro – de acuerdo – dijo forzadamente, Carlisle no sabe decir no a Esme, era más fácil decirle que se aleje del hospital que pedirle que contradijera a Esme.

Mi madre se marcho y subió las escaleras llamando a mis hermanas, por lo visto fueron a su despacho.

- ¡¡empecemos!! – grito Emmett. "S_erá muy pero muy divertido"_

(Carlisle)

Me acomode en el sillón, esto era sumamente vergonzoso hablar sobre sexo a mis casi 350 años de edad que con mis hijos. Siempre me habia agradado la idea de tener que saltar esa fase de la vida en que uno tenia esa charla con sus hijos, pero no me salve. Los mire uno a uno todos tenían el semblante muy tranquilo. Emmett era el que más complacido estaba con esta situación.

- bueno profesor Cullen, ¿que veremos hoy?

- ¿que quieres saber?- dije derrotado. Por lo visto lo que veía como un buen día se estaba dando vuelta. Y encima de todo esto todavía no me he duchado.

- ¿haz estado con alguien a parte de Esme? – dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos yo enarque una ceja para responder a su pregunto.

- esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar. No esta en tema eso – masculle las últimas palabras.

- ¡Vamos! Solo responde si o no. Realmente Carlisle no puedo imaginarte todos esos años de soledad, y luego decimos que Edward es el raro – Como era de esperarse Emmett recibió un golpe en el brazo.

- no, no era como Edward, _"no por tanto tiempo, lo siento hijo"_ – pero no le diré nada más.- suspire fuertemente.

- ¿con quien? – insistió Emmett.

- no lo digas si no quieres pero di por lo menos la relación o en que año fue – dijo Jasper, quien se incorporo a la conversación. Hasta a Edward lo vi interesado.

- de acuerdo,…este… mi relación era de…- me costaba decirlo aun hoy luego de tanto tiempo que habia pasado ya.

- amiga, novia, esposa, amante – Empezó a decir Emmett.

- algo rara, mi relación, no ella claro. – dije

Los tres me quedaron mirando.

- creo que mi ayuda era con respecto a otra cosa no a mi vida amorosa – dije incómodamente por la situación.

- OK de acuerdo, entonces ¿como haces para resistirse a Esme? – dijo Emmett.

- es algo que viene por parte de los dos, es un autocontrol de los dos, son limites morales y éticos los que me detienen._ "algo que dudo que tengas"_

_- ¿_queréis decir que no lo harías en tu consultorio? – Empezó a decir, sabia que ese tema no lo habíamos tocado, ni bromas habia recibió sobre aquello.- vamos Carlisle me vas a decir que no te gustaría ver a Esme en el hospital, en tu consultorio vestida de enfermera sexy.- me dijo codeándome, yo si hubiera sido humano, si algo de la sangre bebía pasaran por mi sistema circulatorio, en estos momentos estaría toda aquella sangre en mi cara del intenso rojo que me pondría, tosí para aclararme un poco la garganta y me desabroche un botón de la camisa.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward se miraron primero para luego dar luego carcajadas.

Me di cuenta que mi experiencia era nula sobre este con mis hijos, totalmente nula, me sentía confuso y hasta sentía miedo de sus reacciones y ellos lo podían ver, que era lo más divertido. Sonreí al ver lo estupido que me sentía, sonreí para darme un poco mas de confianza. Edward me miro y me hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Emmett mas expresivo lo hizo mostrando sus hoyuelos y Jasper me miraba contento.

- ¡creo que me iré a bañar! – Anuncie – ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo – aconseje.

- si – me dijeron los tres y se marcharon corriendo escaleras arriba.

Yo subí detrás de ellos, me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y me encontré con Esme y las chicas sentadas en la cama, me miraron cuando cruce el umbral y luego rieron.

- "parece que soy el centro de atención hoy"- discúlpeme – dije adentrándome mas en la habitación-solo vengo por mi ropa. No molestare.

- Es tu habitación – dijo Alice, se levanto y saco ropa para mí de mi closet.

- gracias – le dije.

Me metí al baño luego de eso.

Pude escuchar bajo el agua de la ducha como las chicas salían de la habitación.

- ¿necesitas ayuda?- me dijo Esme

- … - la mire y me salí de la ducha para agarrarla entre mis brazos y meterla conmigo bajo el agua caliente.- ¡ti amo! – las gotas corrieron por nuestro cuerpos mientras nos besamos.

-

-

-

-

**CHA CHA CHAn!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que el cap haya gustado gente, gracias por los rewiens me alegra que gente nueva lee la historia y se atreva a dejar sus comentarios. A los que me siguen gracias por seguirme.**

**Y no se porque se me dio mas por Carlisle hoy, bue no se**

**Les dejo un beso…demasiado amor creo xD**

**Ya nos veremos **

**bye bye.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios eso es lo que mas motiva a mi imaginación!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Un escritor no lo es si no tiene quien lo lea.**

**Solo no podemos estar en el mundy!!**

**PD_ todo lo que me tira lo inteto usar, lamento si no cumplo con sus esperanzas y o objetivos prometo que pronto vendra Bella, solo aguarden.**

**¿ a ver quien sabe quien es la relación rara que tuvo Carlisle? Es una idea loca que siempre se me cruza.**

**Ind..volve pronto que no puedo seguir con Edward …**


	12. Confesiones

**Decleimer: eso significa declaración, eso supongo xD, na los personajes no soy míos son de Meyer, yo solo escribo… las cosas que salgan de mi cabeza, vaya que mas se puede esperar.**

(Edward)

Hoy es lunes, sigue lloviendo torrencialmente, por eso mismo no iremos a clases, no hay por precaución. Porque ayer a la noche ha caído un rayo en el instituto, y ha provocado que se bajaran todas las tensiones, eso quiere decir que estamos sin luz, es raro que pase eso, es como si algo hubiera provocado. Capas que fueron casualidades o simplemente mala suerte.

- Eddie – mi hermano Emmett.

- Que no soy Eddie son Edward, repite después de mi Edward.- le gruñí.

- Eddie – me sonrió – Bueno gruñón Edward. Vamos por Carlisle para que siga con sus clases de educación – dijo – Lleva un lápiz, un papel, toma apunte, para que practiques. – Me miro – Me olvide que no tienes con quien, pobre Eddie, hay buscarte a alguien urgente.

Sacudí la cabeza. El me agarro y me llevo prácticamente en el aire hacia la sala, donde se hallaba Carlisle sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista de medicina y Esme al lado de el leyendo sobre decoración. Jasper apareció, junto con Alice y Rose.

- ¡Bien hoy clases en conjunto! – grito Emmett.

- ¿Perdón? – carrasquillo mi padre. No le causaba ninguna gracia lo de la enseñanza.

- Vamos para que nos vamos a separar si el objetivo es el mismo – dijo Jasper - ¿No?

_-"Trágame tierra, trágame tierra, trágame tierra"_ – pensaba Carlisle sacando su vista de la revista mirando fijamente el piso para abrirlo con la mirada.

- Padre deja de mirar al piso – dijo Rose – Es hora que empiece la clase.- mis hermanos se sentaron en el suelo.

(Carlisle)

- ¿Bien que veremos hoy? – dijo Esme, a quien creo que esto no le afecta, se ve tan jovial. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para mí hablar de esto?

Alice, me miro fijamente.

- ¿Que quiere decir La tua Cantante, Carlisle? – pregunto ella muy confundida, como si le costara recordar perfecto las palabras a las que se refería.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Indague, nunca le habia dicho a ninguno sobre este tema. Como nos alimentamos de animales, constantemente sentimos atracción por la sangre humana.

- lo vi en una visión, alguien hacia referencia a ese termino. Pero no conocía las personas estaban de espalda.- dijo con tono seguro, aunque en el fondo sentía que estaba ocultando la verdad, y por lo visto su mente también lo hacia porque Edward parecía muy penetrado en intentar escucharla pero sin éxito alguno.

- significa tu cantante. Hay humanos que cantan para los vampiros a través de su sangre. Es un termino que aprendí por medio de Aro, cuando estaba en Volterra, él me contó que la mayoría de los vampiros tienen su Tua Cantante, a veces llegan a tener dos pues nuestra vida es inmortalmente larga. Esta sangre es muy especial para el vampiro porque es muy difícil de resistirse a la sangre por el exquisito olor que la persona lleva en su sangre, es como una invitación a beberla hasta que no quede ninguna gota en el cuerpo, el ardor de la garganta es insoportable es parecido al estar sin alimentarse durante meses y encontrar algo de pronto, se siente el recorrido de toda la sangre por el cuerpo. Solamente he conocido a dos vampiros que se han resistido a su Tua Cantante, los otros relatos que se, no corren con el mismo fin todo lo contrario, uno de los casos que presencie fue el de un vampiro joven, una noche cuando estaba caminando por Roma se encontró con su Tua Cantante y la mato en medio de la vereda sin importarle nada ni nadie. Corrió con suerte no fue castigado por los Vulturi porque ningún humano lo vio actuar de esa manera, solo vampiros y todos apelaron a su favor. Así que Aro y sus hermanos decidieron declararlo inocente porque no se puede ir contra la naturaleza.

Mis hijos y Esme me quedaron mirando.

- ¿Y tu te has topado con tu Tua Cantante? – pregunto Jasper.

- si, pero no la mate. – _No en ese momento_ -No merecía morir por el simple hecho de que su aroma fuera irracionalmente delicioso para mí. Por suerte para ella mi don no fue anulado.

- ¿que hiciste entonces? – esta vez fue Edward el pregunto.

_(Flash Back)_

_Estaba en el hospital, por lo corredores de la sala de emergencia cuando sentí una oleada de un aroma que casi me da vuelta por el exquisito olor, mi garganta empezó a quemarme de una manera que nunca antes habia sentido, ni siquiera cuando me habia intento matar de hambre._

_- Dr. Cullen – me dijo una enfermera.- hay una emergencia es urgente que venga.- La enfermera me miro pero yo no podía aguantar la sed, me tome la garganta con la mano y mis colmillos bajaron, intenta concentrarme en otra cosa pero no podía.- ¿se siente bien Doctor?_

_- si solo fue un mareado – dije con la cabeza agachada – iré a enfermería y voy para la habitación de urgencias – dije con total seguridad._

_Ella se marcho y yo Salí corriendo hacia enfermería, por suerte no habia nadie alli, revolví todos los cajones hasta que di con el algodón y el alcohol puro, sumergí los bollos en el alcohol me los coloqué en cada una de las fosas nasales y me puse un barbijo. Salí de la sala, eso daba resultado pasaba por al lado de las personas y no tenia sed, pero cuando la sentí tan cerca de mí, no me atreví abrir la puerta, su aroma hacia que mi boca se llenara de agua, quería salir corriendo para beber su sangre y luego salir del hospital por el crimen que hubiera comentado. _– Esme me miraba, ella no sabia sobre esto, ninguno de los que se encontraba alli sabían de ello –_ pero al abrir la puerta, la vi y nose como explicarlo, ella estaba tan mal, lloraba, estaba sufriendo mucho, no podía atacarla. Si le quitaba la vida a aquella hermosa mujer me hubiera sentido mal por el resto de mi inmortalidad. Por suerte me resistí, me quite los algodones y el barbijo, no quería que pensara algo raro sobre mi, no se porque me importaba tanto lo que ella pensara sobre mi, pero no quería que me tomara por un loco, se habia fracturado no estaba enferma ni nada como para que yo estuviera con un barbijo. Entre en la habitación y al verla, ella me sonrió y me di cuenta que hubiera dado mi inmortalidad solamente para ver de nuevo su sonrisa, que su aroma no me importaba tanto como su sonrisa… _

_(Fin del Flash back)_

- la pude salvar y ahora esta aquí a mi lado – dije finalmente.- por eso mismo la transformación más difícil que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido la de Esme, porque su sangre era deliciosa pero el amor fue mas fuerte – la mire con dulzura - realmente no le creía a Aro hasta que no lo sentí por mi.

- Ahora entiendo por que nos tuvimos que mudar tan rápido, cuando atendiste a Esme por primera vez – dijo Edward.

- De otra forma no creo que hubiera resistido.- puse mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi esposa – era una locura quedarme cerca de ella, por mas amor que tuviera no se si hubiera resistido hacia años que no sentía la necesidad de ir tras un humano. Y cuando la encontré en el hospital por segunda vez, su sangre fue la que me llevo hasta ella, la reconocí por eso y puedo afirmar que luego que la trasforme su aroma para mi es muy especial, más especial que cualquiera otra. Es única y así estuviera del otro lado del mundo la encontraría.

- wouou eso es amor.- dijo Emmett.

- Entonces uno se puede resistir- concluyó al fin Alice

- Si. Aunque no es fácil- dije yo- pero es posible.

- yo tengo una pregunta del otro día – dijo Emmett cortando total relación con el tema anterior – Ahora que Esme esta aquí, ¿puedes decir quien era tu amor?

- acabo de decir que es Esme – yo sabia a que se refería

- Carlisle hablo del otro…vamos tu entendiste, Esme no se va ofender. ¿Verdad?

- no se de que hablan – dijo ella naturalmente aunque con dejo de celos.

- El otro día, Carlisle a raíz de una pregunta de Emmett, nos contó que antes de conocerte habia estado con otra mujer, pero no nos dijo con quien- dijo Jasper – y nosotros queríamos saber quien es, pero nos respondió que habia sido algo raro, lo que tuvo.

Esme se voltio para verme, de repente sentí una oleada de celos y furia. Mire a Jasper para pedirle que mandara paz, el intento calmarnos, lo logro exepto con Esme que seguía con la misma postura.

- ¿Quien fue? – dijo.

- fue algo del pasado, no tiene importancia – dije

- ¿Cuando fue y con quien fue? – volvió a preguntar Esme, empezaba a sentir desesperación.

- hace tiempo, en… no vale la pena Esme te lo aseguro.- dije, Jasper se paro de donde estaba he intentaba mandarle tranquilidad a mi esposa pero no habia respuesta – ¿si te lo digo te calmas?

- si – respondió ella.

- en Volterra fue donde he conocido a la mayoría de mis amigos, a todos aquellos que luego fui a visitar cuando se me dio por viajar por el mundo para conocerlo y otros los conocí por el hecho de viajar y de curiosidad. – Dije – Corría el año 1713 Alistar me presento un día a una joven muchacha,- _"digo joven porque sabia que llevaba menos tiempo que yo trasformada_" - Era alta, yo diría que mide 1.78, o un poco más es casi igual que yo diría, nunca le he preguntado, sus ojos en esos momentos era de un color rojo intenso, se notaba que habia cazado hacia poco – dije acariciándome el cabello – bien como decía, ella estaba en Volterra porque tenia audiencia con Aro, y mientras esperaba por él nos cruzamos y Alistar me la presento.

_(Flash Back)_

_- ¡pero mira quien esta ahí! – me dijo Alistar, cuando pasamos por uno de los corredores del pasillo._

_Yo mire hacia la dirección que mi amigo me indicaba. Y la vi a ella, una mujer alta, muy alta, de lindas facciones, que eran dadas por su altura, sus manos eran tan delicadas como las manos de un pianista. Sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí intenso y sus labios tenían el mismo color. El pelo era de color dorado. Nunca en toda mi vida mortal e inmortal me habia cruzado con una criatura tan bella. Pero algo más que su belleza llamo mi atención, sus ropas no eran como las que llevaba las de más damas que vivían en Europa y eso la hacían ver distinta._

_- No tengo el agrado de saber quién es – le dije, al darme cuenta que me habia tardado en responder – nunca la he visto en mi vida._

_- jajaja – se rió Alistar – es porque no vive aquí, ella vive en el nuevo mundo querido amigo, es de la zona donde hay oro, plata, joyas. Donde sobra animales que seguro serian tus presas – dijo riéndose – te imaginas tu metido en medio de la selva lleno de leones, tigres, pumas, osos, es tan bueno como ir a una feria llena de humanos._

_- ¿por eso su ropa?- indague salteándome su comentario_

_- al país que fueres has lo que vieres – dijo él – ella es tan inglesa como tú, solo que ella a su corta edad a viajado por el mundo y tú te has quedado encerrado en estas…muchas paredes.- pareció como que la muchacha se diera cuenta que estábamos hablando de ella y nos miro._

_- Alistar – dijo con su tono profundo._

_- Querida amiga – dijo él mientras depositaba dos besos en cada una de sus mejillas, saludando al estilo Europeo.- te ves cada vez más hermosa – ambos sonrieron – te presentare a mi nuevo amigo. El se llama Carlisle Cullen, es Doctor, y muy buen Doctor por lo que sé de sus pacientes, ninguno se ha quejado hasta ahora ni siquiera los que ha dejado vivos – se rió y ella lo acompaño._

_- entonces habrá que creedles – dijo ella entregándome su mano para que fuera besada – me llamo Zafrina._

_- Encantado de conocerla – le dije y le deposite un beso en su mano._

_(Fin del flash Back)_

Edward se paro de su asiento, Rose y Alice quedaron con las bocas abiertas, Jasper no sabia que hacer estaba luchando con sus emociones, podían sentir eso… y Esme estaba completamente shockeada.

- ¿Dijiste Zafrina?- pregunto Emmett, este muchacho no se asombra con nada.

- fue hace mucho tiempo y no tiene importancia ahora, quedamos como amigos – dije intentando sonar de lo más normal.

- ¿y nunca me lo dijiste? – dijo Esme quien salio de su asombro.

- no le di importancia.- dije – paso hace tanto que ya pertenece al pasado. A parte me enamore de ti, Esme.

Esme no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente me miraba. Los chicos se pararon y se fueron dejándonos solos, yo se los agradecí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿que es lo que te pasa? – le pregunte.

- dime la verdad.- ella me dijo.

- ¿verdad, sobre que?- pregunte algo dolido por su pregunta.

- ¿la amas?

- no, ya no, en algún momento de mi vida sentí algo mas que una amistad por ella, sentí amor por ella pero no se compara con el que siento por ti, ahora solo siento amistad, tengo tanto que agradecerle a Zafrina, me ha enseñado muchas cosas sobre la vida, es una muy buena amiga y es solamente es eso ahora, una amiga. – agarre su cara con mis manos - Yo te amo a ti, no entiendo por que esos de los celos de pronto hacia ella, tu la conoces, me conoces y sabes de sobras que no te cambiaria por nada, mis sentimientos siguen siendo firmes y aumentan cada día mas. De ninguna manera se puede compara con lo que me paso con Zafrina si quieres saber, mi relación fue rara porque éramos diferentes somos diferentes, simplemente fue atracción y lo nuestro es amor, tu eres mi centro del universo, por ti cambiaria todo de lugar. – la bese y ella me respondió el beso – me sacrifique tanto por no beber tu sangre aquella vez en el hospital.

Mi celular sonó.

- alo Mary ¿que sucede? – pregunte.

-, discúlpeme que lo llame pero hay un paciente que no quiere ser atendido por nadie más que usted.

- de acuerdo, iré para allá.- cerré el móvil.- vamos al hospital, te quedas hablando con Marie.

Ella me sonrió, definitivamente su sonrisa habia sido la clave para no beber su sangre, la felicidad que me habia transmitido en aquel entonces, aun hoy podía sentirla.

_(Flash back)_

_Me acerque a ella y le di un pañuelo que tenia en mi bolsillo._

_- las lagrimas no son lindas de ver en el rostro de una señorita tan linda como usted – le dije, ella me miro y me sonrió tomando el pañuelo de mi mano, la cual fue tocada por su dedos, en ese momento sentí algo dentro mío, algo que se agitaba, no era sed por querer beber su sangre, si no era un sentimiento desconocido para mi._

_- gracias – se paso el pañuelo por la cara y me regalo otra sonrisa- lamento lo de su pañuelo._

_- no es nada – le dije y me fije que su pierna estaba rota – permiso – le pedí para tocarla, sabia que se iba a estremecer al contacto de mi piel, pero no fue así la toque y ella me miraba sin el más mínimo movimiento. Seguro que se contenía – lamento si le produzco frió.- siguiendo con mi trabajo._

_- no se preocupe, no pasa nada._

_- esto le va a doler un poco Señorita, por favor aguante- acomode los huesos de su pierna, sin mirar su rostro, no quería verla sufrir. Ella nuevamente se contenía, no quería mostrarse débil ante mi- lo siento mucho.- le dije cuando termine._

_No me dijo nada me miraba y se aferraba a mi pañuelo._

_- soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen – le dije - ¿de casualidad la señorita tiene nombre? – eso estaba mal, algo de mi quería saber todo sobre ella._

_- soy Esme Platt, Doctor Cullen.- dijo amorosamente._

_- dígame Carlisle, por favor- le rogué, quería oír pronunciar mi nombre de sus labios._

_- entonces Carlisle.- se escuchaba tan bien, su melodiosa voz hacía que mi nombre se escuchara perfecto._

_- Si, simplemente Carlisle, Esme – le dije, en eso su familia entro.- creo que estarás bien, solo cuida la pierna, bueno no solo la pierna sino cuídate entera mejor, no andes jugando por ahí que te puedes lastimar peor – dije preocupado. Le iba dar la mano pero me di cuenta que sus padres se hayan ahí – quédate en reposo, has mucho reposo, y cuídate eso es todo. Adiós, Señorita Platt._

_- ¿nos volveremos a ver Doctor Culle?- me pregunto y si hubiera tenido corazón se hubiera reducido al tener que responderle._

_- lo lamento pero me iré del pueblo – su aroma nuevamente me traía a la realidad.- pero te cuidaran mis colegas. Adiós, un gusto en conocerte Esme.- me fui de la habitación caminando por los pasillos y luego de un eterno momento el aroma volvió a mi olfato._

_- ¿y su pañuelo?- me voltee y Esme estaba dentras de mi a pocos metros._

_- dije que te cuidaras, no puedes estar parada. – No pensé en el resto solo la tome en brazos- te lo regalo.- ella se abrazo a mi cuello, su aroma me estaba volviendo loco pero sus voz, la respiración, su sonrisa tan dulce, me hacia detenerme, llegamos a la habitación y entre, ninguno de sus padres se encontraba alli.- eres traviesa, no vuelvas hacer esfuerzo – Esme me miro y se desabrocho un collar que traía consigo, y me lo paso _

_- a cambio del pañuelo Carlisle – abrí la mano y vi el dije, era un corazón con una E en la parte de atrás._

_- no puedo aceptarlo.- le dije._

_- acéptelo, es por la pierna y el pañuelo._

_- gracias – me acerque y le bese la mejilla.- Esme. _

_Me coloque el dije y me fui de la habitación para irme a mi hogar, tenia que irme del pueblo, la próxima vez no sabría si sonrisa iba a ser suficiente como para detenerme._

_(Fin del flash back)_

En el auto, mientras me acordaba de eso miraba de reojo a mi Esme. Ella me miro al sentir mi persistente mirada.

- gracias – me acerque y esta vez le bese los labio- Esme.

Desde ese entonces tenia su corazón cerca del mío. Ella habia me habia hecho sentir el verdadero amor y yo desde ese momento intente no hacerla sufrir, quería ver siempre su sonrisa. La sonrisa que no solo le salvo la vida sino que nos salvo la vida a los dos.

-

-

-

-

-

**Gracias por los comentarios, los usare más adelante.**

**No me maten por lo Zafrina, de a poco cuando aparezca Bella se enteraran de más cosas, no hubo mucho de Eddie porque nose… algo me anda pasando que no quiero ser Eddie JAJAJA, ya ta lo dije. Y na se que me encaramelo mucho con Carlisle, pero es que no se me gusta tierno xD, que se yo, yo solo escribo y eso es producto de la musica que escuche.**

**Si alguien me quiere matar, lo acepto ,si tenian otra idea del amor de Carlisle diganla no me hagan pensar solo a miiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... si los hago pensar esta bien…el proximo cap …cha chan estaran los Swan …. Sii los dos Charlie y Bella.**

**Y no se que mas decir… Si llegaron hasta leer las tonteras que pongo dejame un comentario!**

**Gracias a los que me lo dejaron lamento no haber respondido pero estaba estudiando pa la facu!!**

**Los proximo los respondo. Gracias por las ideas me sirven igual que los comentarios que son los que me dan animo de seguir,**

**Besotes**

**Nos leeremos pronto**

**Eso espero**

**Bye bye bye**


	13. Vision y Juego

(Carlisle)

Estaba en mi despacho arreglando mi maletín para un nuevo día de trabajo, mis "hijos" se habían ido a la escuela utilizando el Bus escolar, luego de esto creo que Rose le costara volver a quererme. Mi querida Esme se hallaba en el jardín cultivando flores, corrección cultivando más flores.

Tome mis cosas para salir pero la puerta de mi despacho se abrió antes de que yo llegara a ella.

- Necesito hablar

- Claro Alice – le dije y nos dirigimos a mi escritorio – por favor siéntate.

Ella se sentó frente a mí.

- ¿En que te pudo servir, hija? – dije acomodando el maletín en el escritorio.

- He visto a La tua cantante de… - ella sonrió – Edward.

- ¿De Edward? – pregunte más para mi que para Alice.

- Si, hace unos días atrás tuve una visión, una joven muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, llegaba a Forks, ella es muy pálida pero no es un vampiro. La vi junto a Edward, en un lugar, los dos solos, y se veían muy enamorados – ella volvió a sonreír – ¿nos es grandioso? – Su semblante cambio - días después tuve otra visión con respecto a la misma chica, donde alguien dijo que era la tua cantante de Edward. Por eso mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuando llega a Forks? – dije emocionando omitiendo la ultima frase.

- Pronto.

- ¿que tan pronto? – pregunte con gran énfasis. La sensación de pensar que Edward ya no estaría solo me alegraba mucho y quería que fuera enseguida el encuentro.

- no lo se – dijo agachando la cabeza – lo siento.

Esme entro en el despacho. Los dos nos volvimos a verla.

- Disculpen no quería interrumpir – dijo mi esposa.

- Descuida – sonreí, tenia una gran emoción en esos momentos como para simular mi alegría - Creo que esto también lo deberías saber, Esme.- agarre las manos de mi Esme. - ¡Adivina que!

- ¿Que? – Dijo ella sin entenderme.- se más especifico, cariño.

- Alice tuvo una visión sobre Edward. Y…- sonreí con la idea – estaba con una chica- La cara de Esme se ilumino, su sonrisa mostraba sus dientes y abrazo efusivamente a Alice, luego a mi.

- No quiero se aguafiestas – dije acordándome de aquello que quise omitir al principio, la tua cantante, es una humana - ¿Pero que tan segura estas Alice de que Edward no lastime a su Tua Cantante?

- Lo lamento, Carlisle, pero mis visiones pueden cambiar, todo depende de él.

- Se que mi Edward no la lastimara – dijo Esme abrazada a mi.- tu no lo hiciste conmigo.

- Si pero yo tuve que salir corriendo luego de encontrarnos de otro modo no se que hubiera pasado, pude contenerme en ese momento pero no se cuanto resista Edward.- mire a Alice- ninguno de nosotros tres puede pensar en lo de recién, es mejor que Edward no sepa. No queremos modificar nada.- sonreí.

Esme me abrazaba fuerte, ella estaba tan emocionada como yo, los dos siempre queríamos ver a nuestro hijo Edward con alguien más, él se lo merecía tanto como cualquier otro vampiro, la soledad no era hecha para él.

- Alice, tienes que ir al instituto – dijo Esme- estas llegando atrasada jovencita - se voltio para verme- se buen padre y llevadla – nos sonrió a ambos

- Como ordenes – la bese – Alice vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Como dijo mi esposa lleve a nuestra hija a la escuela, cuando llegamos salio del coche con una gran sonrisa y danzando.

- Alice bloquea a Edward por favor – le dije, ella asistió y antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla. Era muy efusiva nuestra enana. Me recosté en el auto para ver como se alejaba, realmente disfrutó estas cosas humanas.

- voy a tener que tomar apunte de cómo ser un buen padre.

Me gire para ver la cara de quien me hablaba.

- Charlie ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunte.

- Vine a anotar a Isabella, para el próximo semestre.

- Pero no dijiste que iba a llegar en estos días ¿que ha pasado?

- Prefiere quedarse alli, hasta que su madre y Phil se marchen de su casa, y eso no sucederá hasta dentro del próximo mes, tendré que esperarla un poco más. – dijo algo resignado.

- Pero vendrá, no te desanimes, seguro que tu hija estará feliz aquí ¿a quien no le gusta Forks?

- Carlisle, ella vive en un lugar lleno de sol, aquí se aburrirá, siempre llueve, nieva, es húmedo, todo lo contrario a lo que conoce.

- capas que lo desconocido le guste más – dije en un intento de subir los ánimos – a mis hijos tampoco le gustaba la idea de irse de Alaska, allá tenemos amigos, una casa, y muchas cosas pero se acostumbran con el tiempo.

- ¿Vivian en Alaska, no es muy inhospedó?

- no para mi gusto – dije sinceramente- hace frió pero es lindo.- sonreí – aquí también hace frió y es lindo. Bueno Charlie te dejo que estoy llegando tarde a mi trabajo, y no me puedo dar ese lujo. – el me estiro la mano y yo se la estreche, Charlie se estremeció, pobre hombre creo que no debería saludarlo así porque se volverá loco.

- tienes un lindo auto, te habrá salido un ojo de la cara – dijo una vez fuera de su estremecimiento.

- a veces me gusta darme el gusto de comprar cosas caras. Cuando quieras te invito a que lo conduzcas, es muy rápido y cómodo.

- si se ve. – Tocando el capo del auto –no lo retengo más doctor.

- nos vemos oficial.

Me marche del lugar para llegar al hospital.

- Buenos días Doctor Cullen, pensábamos que no iba venir hoy.- me dijo una enfermera intentando que no se le notara la alegría en su voz.

- mis disculpas tenia que atender a mi familia.

(Edward)

- Bien Alice – le dije una vez que habia llegado la hora del almuerzo y nos habíamos encontrado en la cafetería. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa que no me dices nada y que tu mente esta todo el día cantando?

- Nada Edward – me dijo mientras sonreía- No es hermoso el día – habia empezado a llover.

Jasper, Emmett y Rose se acercaron a la mesa.

- ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí enana que no te he visto en todo el día?

- Me trajo nuestro padre, a petición de Esme.

- En que momento te escapaste que no te vi – le dijo Jasper – subiste con nosotros al auto bus y de pronto desapareciste.

- Es que me habia olvidado las tarjetas en la recamara y me tope con Carlisle dentro de la casa, me puse a conversar con él, llego Esme y le dijo que me trajera, no podíamos oponernos a la palabra de Esme.- dijo sonriendo.

Desvié mi vista de mis hermanos, decididamente no eran charcos hondos para leer, sus mentes eran todas prácticamente descifrable para mi, Emmett pesaba en Rose o en luchar, Rose pesaba en su belleza, las compras o Emmett, Jasper pensaba un noventa por ciento en Alice y el resto era como entretenerse para no comerse a la cafetería entera, pobre Jasper, Alice pensaba en las compras y Jasper pero hoy algo habia de raro en ella, ha estado todo el día traduciendo una canción en un idioma raro.

- ¿Por qué es que nos miran tanto Eddie?- dijo Emmett.

- que no soy Eddie, soy Edward y nos miran porque somos los retoños del Dr. Cullen y a de más piensan que son incestuoso todos ustedes, porque se muestran muy cariñosos con sus hermanas.

Emmett se rió de tal manera que ahora si nos miraban todos, Rose levanto una revista para ocultar su risa, Alice se rió acompañando a Emmett, Jasper se tapo la boca y yo baje la cabeza.

- creo que iré a ver a Carlisle – dije al fin para salir del lugar – nos vemos.

Me fui sin esperar respuestas por parte de ellos, tenia mucho que pensar, ¿Por qué Alice me tenia tan bloqueado?

Me fui caminando hasta el hospital, entre alli, habia tanta gente, no se como Carlisle soporta estar en un lugar así, sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede entrar un herido bañando en sangre.

Me fui acercando a recepción y para mi sorpresa se encontraba Esme hablando con una muchacha. Pase entre las enfermeras hasta que mi madre se volvió para verme.

- Edward ¿Que haces aquí? – Me dijo ella preocupada- ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo en un tono maternalmente preocupada como si estuviera enfermo.

- si estoy bien, no es nada en realidad. No te preocupes solamente quería ver a Carlisle un rato.- las enfermeras pasaban alrededor nuestro, preguntándose quienes éramos, más bien quien era yo, parase ser que a Esme la tenían muy identificada como la esposa de Doctor Cullen.

- ¡pero que desatenta soy! – exclamo Esme – Edward, ella es Marie, la secretaria de tu padre, Marie es el mi hijo Edward. – mi madre sonrió, yo hice un gesto con la cabeza para Esme y luego le di la mano a Marie, ella me la entrego aun atónita por las declaraciones de Esme.

- Encantada – logro decir- ¿cuantos años tienes?

- 17 – dije

- _"es imposible que sea su hijo, pero tiene el mismo color de ojos que Carlisle y Esme, el color de piel, son muy parecidos"_

_- ¿Que ese muchacho es el hijo de Doctor Cullen?_

_- Oh My God es tan lindo como el padre, ¿como pueden ser tan perfectos?_

Las enfermeras habían escuchado. Esto iba a crear un conventillo en hospital.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron, dando paso a lugar a cuatro figuras que yo conocía muy bien, Emmett y Rose venían en la cabeza, Jasper, con cara de sufrido total venia sujetado por Alice más atrás.

(Carlisle)

- Doctor Cullen lo necesitan en recepción.- escuche la voz por el alto parlante.

Llegue al lugar y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi familia sentada alli. Esme se paro y se encamino a mi encuentro.

- Hola amor.

- Hola querida – le di un tierno beso como saludo - ¿han quemado la casa que están todos aquí?

Esme se voltio para ver a sus hijos.

- ¿Le han hecho algo a la casa?- pregunto algo preocupada, "_tengo que dejar de hacer bromas con las casa sabiendo los hijos que tenemos"._

- No – respondieron los cinco.

- Solamente bromeaba – dije – bueno pasemos a mi oficina.- señale la puerta, mis hijos y Esme se adentraron en ella.- Marie por favor llámame si hay algo urgente.

Entre a mi consultorio, Jasper estaba recostado contra la pared, estaba luchando con su sed, podía sentirlo, Emmett jugaba con la única puerta que tenia el armario con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y Rose sentada en mi camilla para atender, Alice y Edward cada uno sentado en una silla y por ultimo mi Esme sentada en la punta de mi escritorio.

- ¿Y bien que es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? – pregunte colocándome al lado de mi esposa.

- porque tu dijiste que entráramos al consultorio – dijo Emmett- si no estaríamos allá en el hall lleno de enfermeras, y con una vista más agradable, tigre – dijo moviendo nuevamente la puerta, Rose y Esme lo miraron - yo no dije nada.

- me refería al hospital, Esme ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- sabia que te ibas aburrir en la hora del almuerzo por eso vine – me acerque y le di un beso.- gracias. – Voltee a ver a Edward- ¿tu?

- tenia ganas de hablar contigo pero al llegar vi que estaba Esme y me detuve a saludar.

- OK – mire a una de mis hijas – ¿Alice?

- vine porque vino Edward de seguro que te venia a preguntar algo respecto a mi.

- ¿Jasper?

- porque vino Alice.

- ¿Rose?

- Porque vino Alice, es que luego del colegio…-se callo – por Alice.

- ¿Emmett? – Suspire – porque vino Rose ¿verdad?- indague aunque estaba muy seguro de la repuesta.

- no, bueno en realidad si y no, es que mira se fueron todos de la cafetería, y como te dicen, primero se fue Edward, detrás de el fue Alice, y se hizo una cadena, hasta que me di cuenta que me habia quedado solo, ni modo que si se escapaban todos del instituto me iba a quedar yo ahí aburriéndome. Es razonable ¿NO? A parte no iba a volver solo en el bus lleno de gente humana, mientras ellos se iban a volver a casa en tu Mercedes.

Yo me voltee a ver a mis adorados hijos.

- ¿Alguien tiene algo que añadir?- pregunte y nadie contesto- a ver niños, no pueden aparecer todos en mi trabajo porque siguen al otro, eso esta muy mal, a parte están en horario de escuela. Y yo estoy trabajando. Han roto otro de los castigos.

- yo tengo que hablar contigo es urgente- dijo Edward

- estas muy perseguido Edward no me pasa nada – dijo Alice- es tu imaginación, ¿es un crimen estar cantando en mi mente? Quiero privacidad – dijo en un tono elevado.

- niños no griten.- Esme los reto.- están en un hospital.

La sirena sonaba de fondo. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más rápidos junto con los gritos, de pronto sentí una quemazón en la garganta, tenia sed, mire a Jasper quien se movía de la pared. Mire a Edward.

_- "agarren a Jasper, me temo que tiene sed, saquéelo de aquí antes de…"_

La puerta se abrió y Mary entro muy alterada.

- Doctor no hay tiempo un accidente horrible a sucedido.

- de acuerdo ya voy – mire a mi familia- intente salir como sea y no respiren por nada en el mundo.

Vallan en mi auto si es necesario.

(Edward)

Carlisle salio de la habitación corriendo a la velocidad humana detrás de su secretaria.

Emmett y yo tomamos a Jasper de los brazos para sacarlo de alli, se podía sentir no muy lejos de alli el olor a la sangre que inundaba el hospital.

Pasamos por el hall intentando disimular lo sediento que nos sentíamos. Llegamos al estacionamiento, Rose tomo el control de auto, por suerte el auto de Carlisle es amplio por dentro porque de otra forma no se como hubiéramos entrado seis vampiros, en un auto de cinco puertas.

Llegamos a casa en diez minutos, considerando la distancia que hay entre la casa y el hospital, Rosalie se habia descargado por todo el tiempo que no llevaba conduciendo, si no fuera porque Jasper nos estaba pasando sus ansias de sed a todos, me imagino que Rose hubiera hecho el viaje más largo.

Entramos en la casa, Emmett soltó a Jasper en la sala. La pelea no se hizo esperar, Jasper salto sobre Emmett, este se corrió haciendo caer un jarrón de vidrio.

- ¡Hay que distraerlo! – Grito Esme – o van a destruir la casa otra vez.- al escuchara como se rompía otro jarrón.

- Alice ayúdame, piensa en el lanzamiento de Chanel de hoy al cual no iras. Emmett piensa en Rose ahora.- dije

Jasper quien se iba a lazar nuevamente sobre Emmett se detuvo abruptamente cayendo al suelo, a sujetándose las rodillas. Esme salio corriendo ayudar a Jasper, creo que no fue ninguna buena idea decirle a Alice que pensara en Chanel, ahora teníamos a dos vampiros sollozando, que digo dos me siento muy mal, ¿Por qué Carlisle me ha quitado el piano y Volvo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Esto no resulto, los sentimientos de Alice fueron más que los de Emmett, diablos me he olvidado que Emmett esta castigo.

Luego de unos momentos empecé a sentir paz, nuevamente Jasper se habia controlado.

Respire hondo, mientras me levantaba del suelo.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego? – dijo Emmett quien volvía a tener sus ganas de siempre.

- ¿Cuál?

- el de las películas, eso de dígalo con mímica, hagamos dos grupos y si no acertamos a la peli, nos vamos quitando prendas.

- si genial – Alice- vamos a divertirnos. Yo voy con Edward.

- no tu con Edward no – dijo Emmett _"no es por nada Eddie pero ustedes hacen muchas trampas"_

- OK jueguen ustedes – dijo Jasper un poco más animado – iré por una cosas que deje en el estudio de Carlisle, ya regreso.

- bueno amor – Alice se voltio y nos miro a todos.- bueno los grupos serán así, ¿Jasper juegas?

- más tarde me uno, tengo que practicar con la guitarra.- se escucho proveniente de despacho.

- ¡¡¡de acuerdo!!! – La enana sonrió – Rose, Esme y yo, Edward y Emmett.

- ¿o sea chicas versus chicos?- dijo Emmett

- si, es más entretenido.

- de acuerdo, Eddie seremos compañeros de equipo – me abrazo – _"fíjate muy bien en lo que pienso muchachito"_

Hace dos horas que estamos jugando, y el juego va bastante parejo, 32 a 30, van ganando ellas por dos puntos y tres prendas. Emmett y yo nos encontramos sin zapatos, medias ni camisa. El esta feliz de estar así. Mostrando sus esculpido cuerpo. Las mujeres solamente se han sacado los zapatos, creo que Alice esta haciendo trampa, definitivamente debe ser eso.

- vamos Edward se acaba el tiempo.- dijo Rose- diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, dos…

- ¡Entrevista con un vampiro! – dije cortándole su conteo.

- Esme hace trampa- chillo Rose

- Rose amor, no es verdad, lo que pasa es que le costo saber que me estaba interpretando a mi, cielo. Es que soy mucho más apuesto que cualquier estrella de Hollywood.

Todo el mundo rodó los ojos.

(Carlisle)

Abrí la puerta de mi casa. Y se encontraban todos, digo casi todos en el salón, supongo que jugando porque Emmett y Edward están sin camisas.

- Miren para que este iguales Carlisle también jugara – dijo Alice arrestándome.

- Claro por que no.- afirme.

- ahora quitate la camisa.- me ordeno

- ¿Que? – indague con una ceja levantada.

- si, papa están perdiendo por tres prendas, te tienes que quitar la camisa, los zapatos y las medias.

- de acuerdo – me quite las prendas - ¿a que juegan?

- a dígalo con mímica amor.- me dijo Esme.

- ya veo, vamos perdiendo.- sonreí – ¿de quien es el turno?

- de nosotras.- me volvió a decir mi esposa.

- llegue justo para verlas jugar y desnudarme – sonreí.

Rose paso al frente de todos, y empezó a actuar, las chicas decían nombres sin pegarle a ninguno. Edward disfrutada ver que los poderes de Alice no eran tan puntuales como los suyos para este tipo de juego, el tiempo seguía corriendo y les falta una palabra.

- Tiempo Damas – Grito Emmett saltando del sofá – perdieron, vamos a quitarse una prenda – bailando como si el fuera el quien tenia que sacarse la prenda.- vamos Rose muestra lo que tienes.

Rose se quito su mini musculosa, no hay mucha diferencia entre que la tenga y no la tenga, esa pequeña tela no la recubre, Alice se quito su camisa negra quedándose en musculosa, y mi Esme se quito su polera quedándose en prendas intimas al igual que Rose.

- Bien Carlisle tu turno.- fui al frente y Alice me dio un papel.

- no pienses la película en la mente si no es trampa – me recordó Alice.

- no te preocupes.

Me tire al suelo.

- anaconda – grito Emmett. Todos miraron a mi hijo – que si se tiro al suelo, puede ser una serpiente.

- no es eso, todavía no empezó – le dijo Edward – Carlisle continua, antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.

- Hey capas que la adivinaba de una.

Yo seguí las intrusiones de mi hijo y seguí actuando, empecé a ser flexiones de brazo, y luego simule que tiraba una granada.

- bien es una de guerra mmm- dijo Emmett.- cuando éramos soldados.

- Diez nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres – empezó Rose

- dos - Alice

- uno – Esme.

- Amor anda quitándote los pantalones – dijo Rose – ahora les toca a ustedes.

Emmett destrozo sus pantalones al quitárselo y luego se los lanzo a Rose, Edward se los saco sutilmente y yo con mucha resignación me los quite para acomodarme de nuevo en el sofá, Emmett venia caminado para recuperar su lugar. Mi celular sonó y fui por el, de pronto empecé a sentir lujuria, voltee la cabeza en dirección a la escalera para ver si Jasper estaba alli, pero al intentar buscar su cuerpo mi ojos vieron a Rose acercándose a mi hasta que me beso. Luego todo paso muy rápido ante mis ojos, Rose se paro y salio corriendo junto con Emmett a buscar a Jasper quien corría por toda la sala, destruyendo los últimos jarrones que quedaban en la sala, Alice corría atrás de la pareja intentando ayudar a su marido, Edward estaba sentando en el sofá riéndose a más no poder, Esme intentaba salvar las pequeñas cosas que podrían ser rotas por sus hijos. Me pare para unirme a la persecución pero al levantarme mi cuerpo fue impactado por el de Alice, quien no se habia percatado de mi presencia en la pista de carreras, el impacto fue grande haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo nuevamente, uno arriba del otro.

La puerta de mi casa sonó y figuras conocidas aparecieron delante de nosotros, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Lamentamos interrumpir – dijo con una picara sonrisa - pero no contestabas el celular. Y decidimos entrar.

- Es que tuve un pequeño percance al ir a buscar el teléfono – dije al levantarme del suelo, ayudando a Alice – no te preocupes no interrumpen más que un simple juego, Eleazar- estrechando su mano – sean bienvenidos a nuestra casa.- baje mi vista y caí en que seguíamos semidesnudos, agarre mi ropa y me vestí, si hubiera sido humano mi color seria rojo, carraspee un poco mi voz - ¿Que es lo que hacen aquí, querido amigo? – Luego indique los sillones -Tomen asiento por favor.

- gracias – Eleazar y su pareja, Carmen, se sentaron en los sillones mientras mis hijos se fueron a cambiar de ropa – queríamos saber de ustedes, nos has mandado ni una carta ni nada, por eso decidí pasar con Carmen a saludar un rato.

- saben que son muy bien recibidos en mi hogar – Esme apareció saludo afectivamente a Carmen y Eleazar para luego sentarse a mi lado.

- es una alegría volver a verlos.- les dijo

Eleazar y Carmen se quedaron por unas cuantas horas, habia venido para sabes como estábamos y querían conocer el dichoso Forks, ambos sentían inquietud por saber como era aquel lugar al que yo me habia empeñado en volver, la visita fue agradable para todos, Esme estaba feliz de ver a Carmen, y mis hijos también lo estaban. Se quedaron poco tiempo y luego se volvieron a Alaska para cuidar sus asuntos, ellos preferían estar en una zona más fría que Forks, donde el sol no se conoce y no se corre tanto riesgo por estar tan cerca de las personas.

**Gracias por sus comentarios…no me matéis se que quería a Bella pero… me acorde que aparecía en mitad del semestre y bueno… ya metí la pata de nuevo… creo que modificare un poco el tiempo…Ves Indo lo qe pasa por dejarme a mi a cargo…mira todas las cosas locas que hagoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... Espero que les haya gustado el capi ojala me dejen Comentarios…**

**Meti al clan de Denali porque tenia ganas, iba a meter a Tanya pero eso iba hacer que me mataran es como que hubiera hecho que apareciera Zafrina… ¿si alguna de esas idea les gusta solamente dígamela, aunque me tenga que salir de crepúsculo más de lo que he hecho ahora?**

**N.A- debí actualizar antes pero El FF no andaba bien sumado a que tenia que rendir cosas en la facu y el cole…ya oficialmente termine el colé wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii fiesta!!! Ahora queda el cursillo… Cualquier idea que me tiren intentare usar**

**Nos leemos.**


	14. Visita

**Declameir: Los personajes no son mios.**

(Carlisle)

Día miércoles, mitad de semana y de los castigos de mis hijos adoptivos, luego de lo de ayer los ánimos se han calmado después de que las visitar se fueron.

Me senté en el lobby para simular que descansaba después de un día agitado lleno de pacientes.

- Disculpen estoy buscando al Doctor Cullen – escuche una voz familiar en el centro de la recepción.

- Espere que lo llamo.

- ¿Zafrina? – Dije acercándome antes de que me llamaran – tanto tiempo sin verte.- dije abrazándola, las enfermeras que pasaban nos quedaban mirando mientras ella me devolvía el abrazo de manera efusiva - ven vamos a mi oficina, aquí hay mucha gente.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, ella pasó su brazo por debajo del mío, como hacíamos en el Volterra, cuando éramos jóvenes. Pasamos por delante de Mary quien le lanzo una mirada de recelo. Lo cual no paso inadvertido para mi amiga.

- Veo que te cuidan mucho por aquí querido Amigo.

- Si, me protegen mucho – dije sonriendo mientras sostenía la puerta para que pasara.- ¿Que te trae por estos lugares querida mía?

- ¿A caso una amiga no puedo venir a visitar a su amigo?

- Claro que puede más si su amigo se alegra de ver a su amiga. ¿Cuanto hace que no nos vemos, dime?

- desde tu visita a la amazona.

- verdad, lo siento tanto, debería ir más seguido pero sabes que mi trabajo no lo puedo dejar de lado como tampoco puedo dejar a mi familia de lado, a parte mis hijos me matarían cada vez que digiera vamos a visitar a mis amigos. No me puedo imaginar todas las maletas que tendría que acarrean por parte de Alice, Rose y Esme.- Zafrina se reír antes mis comentarios – Pero que desatento soy, perdona que no te he preguntado antes dime ¿Donde te estas quedando?

- Port Angel en un hotel.

- ¿Lleno de humanos, Por favor intenta no comerte a nadie? – Le dije tomándole las manos.- hace poco que me mude aquí, y no quiero escapar

- Sabes que no te causaría molestias, Carlisle.- me sonrió – como crees que podría hacerte eso.

- Lo sé – dije un poco avergonzado por mis pensamientos – solo que sé que controlar la sed no es facial para ti. Mejor será que vengas a mi hogar, alli estarás mejor, no hay humanos cerca pero puedes probar comer algún ciervo o puma.

- Carlisle, sabes que te quiero mucho pero no me convertiré en vegetariana. Aunque solo estoy de pasada no me quedare mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuanto te quedaras, a donde iras?

- Voy a Europa pero quería pasar a saludarte, me quedare tres días, espero no molestar a nadie de tu familia.

- no, como puedes pensar eso – de pronto mi sonrisa se desdibujo al acordarme de la charla del otro día, Zafrina se dio cuenta de mi cambio.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- nada – sacudí la cabeza- vamos por tus cosas a Port Ángel.

Volvimos a salir de mi consultorio.

- Marie me iré temprano hoy.

- Si, Doctor.

- Cualquier cosa llámame al celular ya sabes.- le recordé.

- Claro, no se preocupe. Adiós – me saludo.

Me fui del hospital con Zafrina rumbo a Port Ángel.

(Edward)

Otro día aburrido en el instituto, a veces creo que los profesores hacen competencia de clases aburridas, ¿o será que ya no me asombra nada de lo que vemos? Esto es como estar en medio, en el limbo, no puedes ir al cielo, tampoco puedes ir a la tierra, y menos que menos al infierno. Los días se repiten y cada vez se hacen más tediosos, seguro que me lo tengo tan merecido como los castigos impuestos por Carlisle. Mi casa tampoco se pasa por se divertida, por mi venas corre la música, y no puedo utilizar el Piano, no hay más frustración para mi que el no poder expresarme a través del instrumento, es como tener una jugosa manzana y no poder morderla, el piano solo en la sala me pide a gritos que lo toque y yo no puedo, es como si no tuviera las manos.

- Cariño – Dijo Esme al entrar a mi cuarto.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Carlisle? – Se sentó al lado mío - Vamos Edward no quiero verte todo el día tirado en el sofá admirando el techo. Una planta se mueve más que tu, cariño.

- será porque la planta tiene por quién moverse en cambio yo no tengo sol que me haga moverme de este lugar.

- no te pongas así, sabes que puedes hacer otras cosas a de más del piano y el auto. Tú eres muy inteligente como para que este castigo te desanime. Mira a Emmett, ahora se le da por la lectura o Jasper que se encierra a tocar la guitarra, Alice dibuja y diseña ropa, y Rose lee y ayuda a Alice. Solo tú pareces un cadáver en toda la casa. Así que levántate y acompáñame, es una orden.

Suspire y fui empujado por Esme hasta el garaje, no podía manejar pero por lo menos pude subirme a mi auto, la verdad que extrañaba a mi auto.

Entramos en el hospital. La joven de ayer al ver a mi madre corrió hacia a ella como si se la estuviera llevando el diablo.

- Hola Marie ¿Qué pasa que vienes tan apurada?-

- Hola Sra. Cullen y Edward – jadeo un poco por la falta de oxigeno – El doctor no se haya aquí en el hospital, se ha ido y a tomado las horas que le faltan como libres.- tomo una bocanada de aire – no quiero ser mete púa Esme, pero el Doctor Cullen se marcho con una mujer alta _"que por cierto tenían muy agarrado al doctor y muy amorosamente lo abrazo_". Lo raro era que tenia los ojos rojo carmesí.- termino de decir y Esme me tomo del brazo, ella suponía que era Zafrina.

- ¿Sabes dónde se fueron?

- No lo siento.

- Gracias.

Esme me arrastro y nos subimos en el auto, yo me puse del lado del conductor esta vez, Esme no era capas de conducir, Carlisle tenía razón cuando dice que los vampiros parecemos frió pero sentimos el doble que los humanos, Esme más que el doble siente el triple y agradezco que no este Jasper. Mi madre saco su teléfono y llamo a Carlisle, luego de dos tonos de espera él contestó.

- Hola Cariño – se escucho detrás del tubo - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Carlisle – dijo ella intentando sonar normal – Dime ¿Dónde estas? , que en el hospital no te he encontrado.- dijo totalmente indiferente a sus pensamientos.

- Pues me encuentro en Port Ángel, estoy en una librería comprando un par de libros para Emmett, dentro de un rato estoy en casa…- de pronto la llamada empezó a fallar- Esme, amor te corto porque no se pero algo produce interferencia, creo que es la lluvia, nos vemos pronto. Adiós.- colgó.

- Esta con ella y no me lo ha dicho.- dijo cerrando la tapa del celular.

- capas que es sorpresa, o puede ser que no haya sido Zafrina y sea Carmen.- dije intentado calmar las aguas.

- Edward Marie dijo ojos rojo carmesí.

- pues vamos a casa seguro que irán allá, no te preocupes Esme, mi padre te ama.

Arranque el motor del auto para marcharnos a la casa, Esme se hundió en el asiento y en sus pensamientos de tal manera que me ha bloqueado durante todo el camino.

(Carlisle)

Salimos de la librería y nos fuimos a mi hogar, la verdad que me habia llamado la atención la llamada de Esme, no porque no me llamara al móvil sino porque algo en su tono de voz me decía que no estaba muy bien, capas que me estoy imaginando todo producto de la presencia de Zafrina.

- Llegamos – dije al adentrarnos al porche de la casa- deja las cosas aquí luego venimos por ellas.

Entramos a mi casa, Alice y Emmett abrazaron a mi amiga, Jasper bajo las esclaras junto con Rose, y Edward apareció a lado de Esme.

- Zafrina pasara unos días aquí en casa antes de irse a Europa

- ¡Genial! – Alice grito - ¿te molesta si te cambio de ropa?

- no, para nada, creo que será mejor pasar desapercibida.- sonrió un poco nerviosa – espero no causar ninguna molestia en mi estadía.

- No por supuesto que no Zafrina – dijo Esme acercándose para saludarla.

- Ves te lo dije – tome por la cintura a mi esposa – aquí son todos bienvenidos.- le di un tierno beso en la cabeza a mi esposa.

Esme y Zafrina se sentaron en la sala mientras yo llevaba las cosas, yo pedí mis disculpas y me desaparecí para ir a mi despacho a terminar todo el trabajo que se venia acumulando.

Escuche como alguien se llevaba mi auto y supuse que Esme habia tomado mi auto porque los chicos tenían prohibido su uso a menos que se fueran al instituto.

- ¿se puede entrar? – abriendo la puerta.

- claro, pasa querida.

- necesitamos Carlisle, sobre un tema.

- ¿sobre cual? – pregunte algo sorprendido.

- sobre tu y yo.

**Chan Chan CHan **

**Que tema sera ¿?**

**Quien sera Esme o Zafrina ¿?**

**A ver quien dice xD**

**Eso pasa cuando son las 12:12 de la noche cuack mejor me ire a dormir**

**Bye bye**

**Gracias por sus comentarios vamos por los 59 que feliz soy xD, gracias a todos los que me han dejado.—Lamento si fue corto pero…no tengo excusa U.U**

**Pd: se que fue corto pero ando con escasas ideas. Ando de crisis**


	15. Secretos, hijos y amor

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen!!!...y tampoco a mi coautora por eso tenemos que estudiar U.U.**

**(Carlisle)**

La mire un poco impaciente, no tenia idea de qué me quería hablar o mejor dicho teníamos tanto de que hablar y el tiempo parecía tan corto, que cualquier tema podría ser a mi juicio. Los años habían pasado rápido por momentos y lentos en otros desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en la amazona. Percibía que habíamos cambiado, algo en el interior me lo decía que el tiempo nos habia cambiado en algo a ambos pero al verla enfrente de mi, tan cerca, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido borrando los rastros de cambios, el físico ayudad a esa idea de un tiempo eterno viéndonos cotidianamente, parecía que las décadas que habíamos estado sin vernos, sin tener esa conexión en estos momentos de cercanía, era borradas como un mal sueño por la memoria dejándonos saber que tan solo nos separamos por unas cuantas horas, quizás, por no decir días. Hay poca gente con la que siento esto, de pasar años sin verlas y al pequeño acercamiento los recuerdos de su presencia pasan a ser cosas del pasado lejano, como mis recuerdos siendo humano. A mi modo de ver todavía conservábamos esta amistad que discriminada cualquier tipo de interferencia espacial y temporal.

Me senté en el sillón que quedaba enfrente a mi modesta biblioteca y ella se sentó al lado mío, con sus ojos color carmesí sobre mis ojos dorados.

- Bien. Dime que tema tenemos que tratar.- dije luego de un momento de contemplación.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, no se lo puedo pedir a mis hermanas, ellas no se tienen que enterar, por eso vine a verte a ti Carlisle antes de irme a Europa, es muy importante para mi que me digas que si.

- ¿Cuál es el favor que me demandas? yo intentare cumplirlo.- tome sus manos entre las mías – Para algo soy útil todavía.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- Si, en Volterra.

- ¿Qué paso luego de eso?

- Pasaron tantas cosas luego de eso – me rasque un poco la frente limpiando las ideas – pues …- hice un ademán con la mano – luego de que nos conocimos, recuerdo que Alistar se fugo extrañamente de inmediato – sonreí - salimos a caminar por Volterra, eso si me acuerdo, que me hiciste caminar mucho, si eso lo tengo muy nítido en mi cabeza, todo por ir a ver una colina que según tu, estaba muy cerca – suspire – creo que caminamos durante unas cuantas horas.- ella me sonrió y se proponía hablar, yo la detuve con la mano – luego recuerdo que a la noche, no me acuerdo muy bien, es más supongo que algún tipo de fiesta hubo en el castillo como las que solía hacer todas las noches Aro y Marcos en aquella época, eso era moneda corriente por parte de los hermanos Vulturis - sonreí – realmente no se que más paso aquel día. Tengo esa parte de mi estancia en Volterra ocupada por recuerdos de fiestas, brebajes inventados por Aro y por mi, la medicina y tu estancia, si una linda época, por sobretodo por las fiestas, jajaja.- Zafrina se unió a mi risa. - ¿creo que no me equivoque de época por lo menos, veo que tu también te recuerdas eso?- ella asintió con la cabeza – ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con nosotros y el favor?

Ella se me acerco y me dijo un par de cosas al oído. Produciendo que me riera con ganas, ganándome así uno que otro golpe en la cabeza.

- Bien si eso es lo que quieres intentare ayudarte, es muy difícil que te metas en la boca del lobo y salgas de ella sin que el lobo se entere.- le di una pequeña sonrisa. – tú y tus gustos raros.

- No tengo gustos raros – me pego en el brazo – Tú eres el de ese tipo gusto.

- ¡Oh! Claro por eso visto con ese tipo de pieles – mire un poco mas arriba de sus ropas- creo que tus golpes me están haciendo efecto – la mire detenidamente la cabeza.- ¿Soy yo o el pelo se te ha oscurecido?

- No.

- De acuerdo tendré que ir a un oculista, juraba que tenias el pelo tan rubio como el de Rose.- dije acariciándoselo.

- Mi color de pelo es castaño claro. Tú eres el rubio.- los dos sonreímos.

- Zafrina, te puedo pedir ahora yo un favor a ti. ¿Hay alguien en la casa a parte de nosotros dos?- pregunte antes de hacer mi petición.

- No, estamos solo. ¿Cuál es el favor? – me dijo picaramente.

- Dentro de poco es mi aniversario de casado. Y creo que es más seguro que te lo pida a ti, como amiga que alguna de mis hijas –suspire - En especial porque están castigas.- menee un poco la cabeza- tengo planeado comprarla algo fuera de lo común. ¿El clima sigue siendo agradable en Brasil?

- Si, a ver Culle suelta lo que tienes que decir, nos has cambiado en nada – dijo con una calida sonrisa – anda al grano Carlisle.

- No me presiones – le dije a modo de broma - le quiero regalar una Isla a Esme, para que podamos tener una nueva luna de miel. Y pensé que Brasil podía ser un buen lugar, el clima es calido, más relajado, tengo agradables recuerdos de mi estancia alli y quiero que Esme conozca ese paraíso, tan reservado de los humanos, a de más que quiero que sea algo especial esta vez – sonreí al verme satisfecho con la idea y Zafrina también parecía agradarle – A parte que si le regalo un auto me lo va aventar por la cabeza y no es muy romántico darle un Mini Cooper o una camioneta Dodge.

- ¿Y yo cómo te puedo ayudar?- me miro extrañada.

- Pues…- me acerca a su oído y se lo dije, ella reacciono con una gran sonrisa – prométeme que no le dirás nada a Esme y que tampoco pienses en esto estando cerca de Edward, quiero que sea un total secreto para todo el mundo.

Ella levanto su palma y luego toma la mía, ambas palmas se estrecharon y luego me abrazo.

- Tu visita me ha venido con anillo al dedo – los dos sonreímos.

- Es que hacemos una pareja muy peculiar tu y yo – me guiño el ojo.

- Si tienes razón – dije dejando escapar mi risa – no hemos cambiado mucho verdad.

- No – y se unió a mis risas.

Las horas pasaban y Zafrina me contaba sobre sus vivencias en la amazona, una que otra vez volvíamos en el tiempo para recordar nuestra estadía en Volterra o de mi viaje a su hogar.

El auto llegó cerca de las nueve de la noche, sentí como mis hijos y mi esposa, bajaban del vehículo y se adentraban en la casa.

Escuche como alguien corría escaleras arriba sin perder el más mínimo tiempo de pisar todos los escalones de la escalera.

- Alice ¿Qué fue lo que dije? nada de compras.- la regañe.

- Yo no las compre fue Esme – levantando las compras - pero las tarjetas están a tu nombre, así que las compraste tú. – dijo sonriendo como señal de victoria.- yo no hice nada malo solamente traslado las bolsas- se acerco a Zafrina y la tomo del brazo – ven tengo que mostrarte la ropa que te compre. Te va a encantar.- la sacó del despacho.

- Pobre Zafrina.- deje escapar para volverme a sentar en el sillón.

**(Edward)**

Estaba caminando de un lugar al otro por mi habitación, hacia poco que habíamos vuelto de las tiendas de compras, el estar tan cerca de Alice y Esme me han hecho sentir que la intriga y la preocupación me estuvieran carcomiendo, Alice no deja que entrara en su mente, no es que quiera violar su privacidad pero el bloqueo que me esta haciendo es muy meticuloso, y debe ser porque es algo muy importante, de otro forma no estaría cantando en un idioma tan raro, ya le preguntare cuál es. Esme esta muy preocupada por Carlisle y Zafrina, yo no soy quien para juzgar a mi padre, aunque se de sobras que él no seria capas de engañar a Esme, porque se que la ama con todo su ser de otra forma no estaría junto a ella. Esme no se merece que la engañe, así lo estuviera haciendo es que a veces la visión engaña al resto de los sentidos, y eso me tiene mal, porque Carlisle y Zafrina son muy cercanos siempre lo han sido por lo que sabemos al respecto, aunque nunca nos digiera palabra sobre su relación de pareja con ella, él ha contado muchos relatos en los cuales interviene Zafrina como su protagonista, pero eso es muy común en Carlisle contar sus historias en tornos a sus viajes por el mundo rodeado de sus amigos.

Salí de mi cuarto al escuchar como Alice arrastraba a Zafrina sacándola del despacho de Carlisle para llevarla por las escaleras hasta su cuarto para que sea su nueva maniquí.

Aproveche ese momento y me dirigí a hablar con mi padre.

- Adelante Edward – me dijo estando cerca de la puerta - ¿En que te puedo ayudar hijo?

- ¿Carlisle tu amas a Esme? – el dejo de escribir en su anotador, dejando caer su lápiz para levantar su vista y mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a pensar lo contrario Edward?- me dijo en un tono muy tranquilo.

- Discúlpame – le dije un poco avergonzado – simplemente se me ocurrió preguntar eso.

La puerta del despacho se volvieron abrir dejando el paso libre para que entrara Rose y Emmett. Mi padre y yo no volteamos ante la presencia de mis hermanos.

- ¿Por qué no le respondes la pregunta a Edward, Carlisle? – dijo Rose sentándose enfrente del escritorio.

A pesar de lo fría que puede llegar a ser Rose, también estaba preocupada en cuanto a Esme, a pesar que simule sus constate sumergimiento de pensamientos y apatía por estar en la casa encerrada, ella al igual que todos nosotros desde el primer momento en conocer a nuestra madre tuvimos la misma sensación de paz y amor al estar cerca de ella. A pesar de que por nuestras venas no corriera sangre biológica, aunque tampoco nos corre sangre dicho sea de paso, Esme es nuestra madre, es a la que acudimos siempre que tenemos un problema, una pregunta, un consejo, son esos brazos que nos recibe sea cual sea el asunto. Es también la que logra que nuestras peticiones se hagan realidad.

Mi padre se acomodo en su asiento, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y estirando un poco el torso, que antes reposaba sobre sus brazos, nos miro dedicándonos una sonrisa. Pero algo hizo que se volviera hacia la puerta con su sonrisa aun en el rostro.

- Jasper pasa – dijo sin rodeos.

Mi hermano Jazz entro sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, camino lento por la habitación para acomodarse en el filo de la ventana.

- Veo que todos están preocupados por el mismo tema – dijo rompiendo el silencio que se haya en la sala.

Me encontraba un poco incomodo de estar alli, pensé en un principio que seria yo solo el que hablaría con Carlisle, pero me di cuenta que no era así el asunto. Todos éramos hijos y de una u otra manera queríamos ayudar. Alice lo hacia robándose a Zafrina y a Esme para sus cambios de ropa.

- Edward quédate – me respondió en voz alta como si ahora él fuera capas de escabullirse en mis pensamientos y escuchara que me quería largar de ese lugar – No se porque se preocupan tanto, yo no seria capas de engañar a Esme, y creo que lo saben de sobra – dijo seriamente.- ¿En qué estaban pesando?

- Carlisle, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan – dijo Emmett guiño un ojo a nuestro padre y se gano un par de golpes por mi parte y por parte de Rose. – Yo no he dicho nada malo ni falso.- respondió el ante los golpes – yo solo decía.- se defendió causando así que Carlisle se riera. Rose lo miro con el rabillo de su ojo.

- Aunque pensándolo mejor Emmett tiene razón, tu eres hombres y quien no te dice que caigas en brazos de tu amiga.- todos nos volteamos a ver a Rose – a la final no importa de que especie sean siempre son iguales todos.- dijo parándose para marcharse y al pasar por a lado mío le tome la muñeca.

- ¿Como te a través hablarle así a Carlisle? – le dije con odio.

- Tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso y eso es lo que pienso – dijo forcejeando conmigo.- aparte me preocupo por Esme.

- Yo también estoy preocupado por ella pero eso no te da el derecho a hablar así, discúlpate con nuestro padre, ahora – le ordenen sin soltarla.

- No. – me grito.

Emmett se nos acerco al ver que el forcejeo se estaba volviendo una pelea y estaba dispuesto a entrar en ella para ayudar a su esposa.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! – Dijo Carlisle parándose de su asiento – Edward suelta a tu hermana ¡Ahora! – poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio - Y tú Rose quédate en mi despacho.

Yo solté a la rubia de mi hermana, ella volvió a su asiento conteniendo toda su ira, yo también volví a mi lugar sin mucho agrado.

_- "Eres un idiota Edward"_

- No más que tú – le gruñí.

- Ya terminen con la pelea ahora mismo, ¿me escucharon? – Carlisle se paso una mano por el pelo y miro a Jasper para pedir que nos enviara paz.- en un primer momento, cuando los convertí, salvándole o castigándoles con esta nueva vida, se me cruzo la idea que podíamos transformarnos en una familia no en un clan o aquelarre- dijo con un tono profundo- sabia que en un principio no me iban a aceptar como su padre y que tampoco aceptaría el reemplazo de sus madres.- dijo con tono tranquilo y lento a la vez- me alegra que intenten funcionar como verdaderos hermanos, y que den su apoyo a Esme, y que por sobretodo las cosas quieran a Esme como a su madre, pero creo que no me han dejado explicarles bien la situación – suspiro provocando una pausa en el ambiente de la habitación.- deshagan cualquier tipo de fantasma que tengan en sus cabeza, Zafrina esta aquí por pura mera casualidad, no es que haya aparecido con otras intenciones a parte que las que pueden llegar a tener una amiga – miro a Rose – ya lo dije de un principio, amo a Esme por sobretodo las cosas que pueden a ver en el mundo. Y por eso mismo nunca le causaría el más mínimo de los daños y engaños. No vean cosas en donde no las hay.

El silencio volvió a golpear la habitación, todos mirábamos al piso, una parte de culpa o vergüenza nos inundaba. Como podíamos a ver pensado tal acto de blasfemia, ¿Por qué era mal visto que Carlisle disfrutará de la compañía de Zafrina? No tenia nada de malo que pasara horas hablando con ella en su estudio, a las finales, eran amigos tan buenos amigos como un par de hermanos.

- Bueno asunto arreglado – dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa – nos podemos marchar.

- Emmett abajo te deje un par de libros de la gama policial, que son los que te gustan. – mi padre le sonrió.

- ¡¡Gracias Carl!!- mi hermano le palmeo la espalda a nuestro padre.

- Soy Carlisle no Carl, Emmett – dijo mi padre corrigiéndolo mientras agarraba su anotador nuevamente.

- Claro lo mismo le dices a Esme en la intimidad – le guiño un ojo.

- Emmett deja de guiñarme el ojo o te llevare a un oculista.

- Bueno Carlisle Dios Tigre Cullen – dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación- nos vemos al rato.- se marcho escaleras abajo dando risas.

Mi hermana antes de irse pidió disculpas y Carlisle se las dio de buena gana, Jasper también abandono la habitación.

- Edward, hazme un favor.

- Claro

- Busca algo entretenido que hacer porque Esme sufre verte tan deprimido.

- Lamento preocuparlos tanto a ambos, pero…- el se acerco a mi poniéndome un brazo sobre el hombro.

- Ya queda poco Edward, los castigos han sido suficiente para todos – suspiro – pero aunque te lo quitase ahora mismo no cambiarias tu manera de actuar.

- Carlisle…

- Se como te sientes, solo aguanta un poco más ya se acabara tu soledad, confía en mi como hasta ahora.

Me fui de su despacho, y mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez las últimas frases.

"_Solo aguanta un poco más ya se acabara tu soledad, confía en mi como hasta ahora."_

**(Carlisle)**

El último de mis hijos se fue de mi despacho, y la soledad me golpeo de pronto. Tenia la necesidad ver a mi Esme, si ellos habían tenido esa hipótesis acerca de la llegada de Zafrina seguro que Esme la tendría también, el mío se apoderó de mi mente.

Deje todo mi trabajo sobre el escritorio, ya tendría tiempo para arreglar aquellos asuntos, este era mucho más importante ahora, era vital para mi vida.

Salí de alli y fui a mi habitación, digo a nuestra habitación, seguro que estaría alli, si que Alice la hubiera dejado libre.

Abrí la puerta con temor de que no estuviera. Luego de todo lo que habia vivo, de lo que habia escuchado, recapacite que yo no seria capas de nada si Esme no estuviera al lado mío, una vez que conocía la felicidad entera, el perderla a ella era perder todo.

La puerta se abrió y gracias al cielo alli estaba ella, recostada en nuestra cama mirando la tele muy entretenida. Ella me miro un poco asombrada de mi presencia.

- Hola – dije cerrando la puerta.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de que mi esposo no este trabajando hasta tarde? No te esperaba para la hora de la comida, no hay nada hecho.

- ¿No? Bueno no importa ya comí – dije sonriente – aunque me podrías a ver esperado para comer.

- Contigo nunca se a que hora es la hora de la cena, pero si se muy bien la del almuerzo.

Me recosté junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Qué miras? – pregunte.

- una película.

- ha – masculle – y si mejor vamos al cine.- le dije.

Ella se volteo para verme mejor, su cuerpo se acerco aun más al mío.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, ¿Esta mal que te invite al cine?

- No, solo que me extraña. – Puso sus manos sobre mi torso- hace mucho que no vamos, que no salimos los dos solos.

- Es que te he descuidado mucho cariño, te prometo que no volverá a pasar y que iremos al cine más seguido y que vendré todos los días a cenar – sonreí – y… ¿Qué otra cosa he dejado de hacer? – ella me miro con sus ojos dorados, eran dos gotas del más profundo roció. – bien dime ¿vamos al cine o no?

- hay visitas y no quiero…- puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Aquí son todos perfectamente adultos. Saben como comportarse.

- De acuerdo. – se paro de la cama y se paro enfrente del ropero.- ¿Que me pongo?

- Con que vayas con ropa me conformo – dije – no quiero que andes semidesnuda como Rose – le tome la mano y la hice girar- yo encuentro que así como estas, estas perfecta para mi – traje su cuerpo para mi.

- Lo dices porque eres mi esposo y no quieres esperar.

- De acuerdo no quiero esperar y si tengo la suerte de ser tu esposo, pero te puedo asegurar que aunque no fuera tu esposo… – agarre una campera grande de nieve y se la pase – mejor ponte eso no quiero que nadie te vea, llevas el cuello muy al aire.- ella me abrazo – bueno te dejo que salgas sin la campera, pero así como estas te encuentras hermosa – acaricie su pelo – te amo.

- Yo a ti mi ángel.

-

-

-

**Muy buenas…que pensaban de Zafrina, que nadie puede pensar en dos personas como simples amigos. U.U…Espero que el capi haya gustado…y bueno ojala me dejen Rewiews( comentarios) Y siiiiiiiii IndoK. Volvió de sus vacas, así que abra más de Eddie!!!!**

**Para los que les gusta Eddie claro esta…:D**

**Nada me despido hasta la próxima ¡!!**

PD: como siempre sus comentarios son y serán bienvenidos.


	16. En sus marcas, listos fuera¡¡¡¡

**Los personajes aqui presentes no nos pertenecen, son obra de Sthephanie Mayer**

**En sus marcas, listos…. Fuera¡¡¡¡**

**CARLISLE**

Si fuera humano, estaría totalmente agotado, ahora me doy cuenta que dormir no es la gran cosa aunque estos últimos días, que han sido tan duros para mi y para ella no son fáciles, pero todo tendrá su recompensa.

-Dr. Cullen?

-Dígame

-Vengo a preguntar si mañana tomara su día libre?

-No, quiero ocuparme de todos mis asuntos, la verdad es que tomare el turno de seguido

-Pero usted no ha descansado bien, incluso no ha ido a su casa

-Si lo se, pero todo tiene una explicación

-Todo va bien con su esposa y con sus hijos

-De maravilla- Eso creo

-No debe trabajar tanto, tómese unos días libres

-No se preocupe, si quiere usted puede descansar

-Desea un café

-No gracias, preferiría no dormir, por favor, llame a mi esposa y dígale que tendré turno hasta media noche

-Esta bien, con su permiso

La verdad, no sabría darle una explicación mas a Esme del por que mi ausencia, pero quiero que todo sea una sorpresa y si tengo que sacrificar estos días sin verla con tal de pasar un fin de semana junto a ella y mi sorpresa, todo estará bien.

**EDWARD**

Por mi mente han pasado tantas cosas a la vez, ya se que soy un ser especial que posee un don extraordinario y que puedo hacer uso de él como yo quiera, incluso atreviéndome a escuchar los mas sucios pensamientos, los mas vacios o los mas extravagantes.

En este momento donde estoy solo en el diván de mi habitación escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez, escucho cada uno de los pensamientos de mi familia todos vagan en mi cabeza, pero yo no presto atención alguna; aun sigo sin saber que es lo que preocupa a Alice, siempre piensa en hacer compras o en como vestirnos sin tan solo no fuera tan ella.

-Edward

-Que quieres Ross?

-Que le sucede a Esme?

Su cuestionamiento me hace entrar en razón así que me levanto del diván para darle la cara -A que te refieres?

-Bueno… ella esta sentada como si estuviera viendo la televisión, inmóvil y sin expresión alguna en su rostro a comparación de Carlisle, que esta muy sonriente

-Tienes razón, aunque pensé que el hecho de su salida al cine fuera algo bueno para ellos.

-Si pero desde ese día han estado distantes, incluso Carlisle ha pedido dobles turnos en el hospital

-Seguro que eso es falta de sexo

-Emmett ¡¡¡¡ -gritamos Ross y yo a la vez, no sabíamos en que momento había llegado Emmett

-Por que tanto escándalo, si saben que es cierto

-Cállate mi amor

-Tres de cada diez matrimonios entran en crisis por culpa del sexo, lo dicen los especialistas en la materia

-Emmett has estado leyendo Cosmopolitan- afirme con un poco de vergüenza

-No

-Esa no era una pregunta amorcito, Edward lo afirmo

-Ok ese no es el punto Ross debemos ayudarlos a que su vida "amorosa" mejore

-Como puedes entrometerte así en esos temas, eso es…asqueroso- En estos momentos es donde quisiera no poseer mi don, mientras Alice sube las escaleras con rumbo a mi habitación

-Haber mis querubines, no saben que fecha importante se aproxima? –Pregunto Alice, yo ya sabia la respuesta bueno robe la respuesta

-Somos unos idiotas, como se nos pudo haber olvidado

-A que te refieres Edward?- Pregunto Ross

-Haber Ross, recuerda que hacíamos tu, Alice y yo en esta época hace un año en Turquía.

-Turquía… solo fuimos a buscar el diamante negro para el …claro

-Me pueden decir de que están hablando, no soy chupa mente como Edward?

-Es el aniversario de Esme y Carlisle- Respondió Alice, que recordaba cada instante de aquella travesía por encontrar aquella joya que se suponía era un tesoro y que ahora posaba en el dedo meñique de Esme sobre un aro de oro blanco.

-Esme siente que Carlisle a olvidado la fecha y que no ha preparado nada para esa ocasión, en si ella esta decepcionada

-Pensé que estarías toda la tarde sin hablar Jasper

-Sus conversaciones – Mirando a Emmett – Me dan jaqueca

-Entonces que haremos, al menos nosotros tenemos que hacer algo- Dijo Ross irritada

-Tenemos 5 días y mañana podemos salir, cada uno buscara la forma de hacer ese día especial-Comento Alice

-Pero que buscaremos en si?

-No se, pero cada uno puede darle un detalle, en fin cinco es mejor que uno

-Entiendo, un consolador cuenta como detalle?

Todos nos miramos asombrados, incluso eso no lo vi venir, en que momento mi hermano se había convertido en el hombre pervertido, sicótico, maniático sexual que es?

-Ten un poco mas de respeto- dijo Jasper con la calma que lo caracteriza

-Está bien, pero el libro del kamasutra seria buena idea

-Has lo que quieras mientras no nos incrimines

Decidimos salir temprano al día siguiente de Fork, cada uno iría en un auto, Emmett en su Jeep, Ross en su BMW, Alice en mi volvo, Jasper en el mercedes de Carlisle y yo en mi Aston Martin.

-Ok haremos de esto una competencia, pero la única ganadora será Esme, solo te pido Alice que cuides el auto

-No te preocupes Edward, aunque no desisto de tener el porsche turbo, que tu me regalaras

-Si claro, como digas

Empezamos a salir hacia la carretera, supuse que hoy seria un largo día y la verdad tomamos esto como un pequeño juego que como hermanos teníamos, no todos los días se nos era permitido hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Todo el mundo sabe que yo estoy en desventaja – Aviso Alice- El volvo es muy lento a comparación de sus autos

-No te quejes Alice- Asumí burlonamente mientras aceleraba mi auto con el fin de hacerla rabiar- Todo el mundo sabe que aun teniendo el porsche tu no ganarías

-Dejen de discutir, eso se soluciona con una carrera de aquí a la primera entrada de Seattle, quieren? – opino Ross haciendo ronronear su bebe tal y como le decía

-Esta bien, así que en sus marcas, listos …. Fuera

Y así empezó una extraña búsqueda hacia lo desconocido si se puede decir.

* * *

**Holaaaaa Indo esta de vuelta, soy una irresponsable lo se, pero afortunadamente está mi Kami que sigue adelante con esta fantastica idea que nos hace delirar en cada conversacion en el msn.**

**Bueno primero que todo muxisimas gracias por todos los reviews, que aunque esta no sea mi cuenta, me hace super feliz de que la lean y les guste. Ya saben opiniones, gritos, aplausos todo es bienvenido.**

**Asi que aunque fue corto este capi, espero que sigan apoyando esta y todas las historias de kami**

**Sin nada mas que decir, se despide su amiga roba contraseñas (te lo juro kami nunca se me ha pasado por la mente postear en tu cuenta un seiya & haruka por ahora) **

**PD: Dice kami que esta feliz que muxas gracias etc etc etc jajaja es que la pobre está ocupadisimas con Carlisle**

**Besos**

**Indo**


	17. Cuenta regresiva

**Declaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer!!**

**Cuenta regresiva **

**(Carlisle)**

Quedan exactamente veinticuatro horas para mi aniversario, justamente son las 12:00 de la madrugada del día martes, y nuevamente me estoy escapando de Esme para irme al hospital, realmente no me hace feliz tener que estar tan lejos de ella pero de otra manera terminaría por darle alguna pista sobre el regalo de aniversario.

Agarre mi móvil que se encontraba sobre mi escritorio, marque el numero y tuve que esperar tan solo un tono para que me contestara.

- Hola.

- Hola querida ¿Cómo anda todo por allá?

- Todo salio de maravillas gracias a tu ayuda Carlisle.

- Creo que todavía se acuerda de mi – dije en un tono muy alegre – mandale saludos a Alistar de mi parte y dile que no me mate por pasarte su dirección.- pude escuchar una risa mas grave del otro lado del tuvo- ¿no me tienes en alta vos? ¿No?

- No, igual te escucha.

- Me olvide que somos algo dotados de oído – nos reímos – Hablando enserio Zafrina ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro pequeño secreto?

- Si el pequeño secreto – dijo enfatizando la palabra pequeño.- No te preocupes esta todo listo. ¿Tienes algo para anotar?

- Si – agarre un bloc de hojas blancas y una lapicera- Listo dime…ajamm…si… perfecto… eres un encanto por eso te quiero, gracias por todo Zafrina espero que nos veamos pronto.

- Ojala que sea así querido, que tengas suerte.

- seguro si no todavía te podré ir a visitar – solté una carcajada – bueno te dejo que debo partir a mi trabajo.

Nos despedimos, colgué el móvil, agarre el papel y mi maletín para marcharme de la casa. Pase por el living que era el paso mas directo que tenía hasta llegar al garaje y si hubiera sabido que Esme estaría ahí me habría escapado por otro lado de la mansión para no tener que volver a mentirle o ser tan frió.

- ¿Te vas de nuevo? – dijo acercándose a mi.

- Si, hoy me toca guardia nocturna y en la mañana tengo que atender a unos pacientes, quiero que estén muy bien, a la tarde abra junta y en la noche todo depende si me necesitan o no.

- pero llevas haciendo guardia todos los días.

- Si, y eso ayuda mucho al hospital – tome mis llaves del auto y una pelota de baseball que habia sobre la mesa- el miércoles tendré que ir a un congreso afuera del país, así que ¿me alistarías el pasaporte cielo? por favor – pude ver como sus ojos se apagan un poco, pero me respondió afirmativamente – y busca los tuyo, así de paso hago los tramites de la actualización.

-Carlisle, todavía queda un año para su vencimiento.- me dijo.

-Si ya lo se, pero ha salido en el diario que ha habido problemas con las actualizaciones, no esta de mas que pregunte, no me cuesta nada – pase mi mano por su rostro y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla – nos veremos pronto.

Me subí a la moto dado que mi auto lo tenían secuestrado mis hijos, no tenia idea porque salían tanto, y menos porque se aprovechaban de mi auto, no se que les estaba pasando, los encontraba a todos corriendo de un lado al otro en los últimos días. Algo tenían en mente y lo peor de todo es que se habían olvidado de los castigos, pero no podía ponerme a luchar con ellos, no tenia tiempo para hacerlo.

Por esas cosas de la vida me tanteé el bolsillo delantero de la camisa, me faltaba el papel con la dirección que me habia pasado Zafrina.

Baje del vehículo y para entrar nuevamente al living, un papel blanco se encontraba sobre el suelo de madera.

- Que suerte tengo no te perdí – _"de otra forma Zafrina me iba matar y Esme también"._

Luego de eso agarre todo y verifiqué que todo estuviera perfectamente en su lugar para poder marcharme tranquilo del hogar dado que la próxima vez que volvería a casa seria para raptar a Esme por nuestro aniversario.

Llegue al hospital, un poco apurado por todo lo que tenía que preparar.

- Doctor, Doctor – Marie intentaba seguirme el ritmo.

- Si dime…- dije sin parar de caminar.

- Le llego un sobre.- me dijo pasándolo

- ¡Genial! – abrí el sobre mientras seguíamos caminado por el corredor y pude ver lo pasajes.- sígueme a mi oficina.- le dije.

Los dos llegamos a mi oficina, acomode mis cosas y mi secretaria se quedo de pie en la puerta.

- Por favor siéntate.

- Claro – ella se sentó en uno de los asientos que enfrentaban mi escritorio

- Escúchame bien, todos mis pacientes serán derivados al Doctor Deamon, mis horarios serán tomados por otros colegas, ya te enteraras por quienes y tú tienes unos tres días de vacaciones.

- De acuerdo – dijo agarrando un papel y una lapicera de mi pertenecía – ¿Dr. Cullen se va de viaje?

- Si, ya esta todo arreglado con el decano y los Doctores, me iré una semana.- ella me quedo mirando.- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte al ver que me seguía mirando.

- Es que sabe Doctor, es todo muy raro, usted lleva tiempo viniendo todos los días a todas horas como si se quisiera escapar de su mansión, de pronto desaparece como nada, su mujer lo llama y usted no atiende y hasta sus hijos se han aparecido por acá.

- ¿Mis hijos? – levante las cejas.

- Si, el otro día lo vinieron a buscar en distintos horarios y se los veían muy urgidos a los dos.

- ¿A cuáles de mi hijos viste?

- Su hija que es la más chica, la que tiene el pelo para todos lados y su hijo el grandote, el que da miedo.

Algo de mi toco una fibra, algo me decía que sabían algo o que planeaban algo, no en vano soy su padre, que no sea el biológico no quiere decir que no sepa como piensan o actúan, a cada uno de ellos los conozco como mi propia mano. Llegue a estremecerme por lo que podrían a llegar hacer.

Cerré los ojos y puse una mano en mi barbilla.

- Espero que Alice no haya descubierto nada – susurre olvidándome de la presencia de Mary.

- ¿Perdón?

- Diablos – susurre de nuevo pero aun más bajo para que no me oyera- Nada, es que he tenido que hacer unas cosas en casa.- colgué mi bata en el perchero – cancela todo lo que tengo para hoy, tengo que salir urgentemente.

- Pero es guardia.

- Te puedo asegurar que nadie vendrá – por esas cosas le habia preguntado a Alice que tan movido seria mis días en las ultimas semanas. Ese pequeño duende de seguro sabía que tenía algo planeado. – Nos veremos dentro de una semana.

Deje a Marie en mi consultorio me tenía que apurar a comprar las últimas cosas para mi nueva luna de miel, el único problema es que eran las doce y media de la noche. ¿Que negocio estaría abierto? ¿Quien en su sano juicio podría estar haciendo compras a esta hora?

Empecé a vaguear por las calles y los alrededores de Forks para gastar un poco el tiempo pero lo único que logre fue quedarme con el tanque vació de la moto. La lluvia empezó a caer mientras caminaba cargando la moto hasta la estación de bencina más próximo.

- No sabia que te gustaban estas maquinas – me dijo acercándose Charlie para darme una mano con la moto.

- Es lo único que puedo tener mientras tenga secuestrado mi vehículo por mis hijos.- un muchacho se nos acerco y pedí que llenara el tanque.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza sobre el terreno, golpeaba prácticamente la acera y el viento la llevaba para el oeste.

- Tendrás que esperar Cullen para poder montar de nuevo, de otra forma no puedo dejar que salgas a matarte, mira como llueve.

- La moto es resistente mientras tenga el tanque lleno te puedo asegurar que no necesito nada más, Charlie.

- Si pero lo autos te pueden golpear, estas maquinas para lo único que sirven es para provocar muertes y accidentes funestos, tu como medico lo deberías saber.- Sonreí ante el comentario, el oficial Swan se empeñaba a decirme lo mismo que Esme, Carlisle aléjate de esta maquina.

- Te puedo asegurar Charlie que a mi no me puede pasar nada.

- Si, eso dicen todo – meneo la cabeza – sabes a cuantos le he oído decir eso, a mucho y luego me entero que terminaron muy mal.

Le iba a decir algo, pero al levantar mi cabeza puede divisar entre la cortina de agua cinco autos muy familiares que se acercaban a toda marcha haciendo como no podía ser de otra manera por lo conductores una carrera, mira a Charlie quien puso una mano en la puerta del auto para abrirla, los autos pasaron fugazmente por el frente de nosotros, y yo puse una mano sobre el hombro del oficial, realmente deseaba que los detuviera y que les retuviera los autos, pero no lo podía engañar a él y tampoco a mi, su patrulla no era competencia para esos vehículos y para cinco vampiros como conductores.

- Charlie ni lo intentes, ya te han sacado mucha ventaja – les dije.

- Pero se van a matar, son unos irresponsables.

- Si lo son – _"ya los voy agarrar a los cinco"-_ si no fuera porque van en esos autos, yo mismo te ayudaría a ir tras ellos, no puedo creer que hagan esa locura.- _"enfrente de todos, cuando aprenderán"_

- Tienes razón, Carlisle, es imposible el atraparlos, lastima que la lluvia no me dejo ver bien los autos.

_- "Gracias al cielo que no lo hiciste"- _le pague al muchacho y salude a Charlie, tenia que llegar a casa ahora mismo, mi auto se hallaría alli y lo podría usar para ir a comprar lo que me faltaba.

Llegue a casa empapado de pies a cabeza, la lluvia me habia bañado todo el cuerpo, la ropa, y la moto. La estacione en el porche de la casa y me adentre quitándome los zapatos y las medias para no resbalarme con el parque de la casa, entre en el living y alguien me habia dejado una toalla, de seguro que fue Alice o Rose, esto es obra de una mujer, mis hijos varones no son tan atentos con mi persona.

Escuche pasos provenientes de mi despacho.

_- "¿Edward ahora que a ocurrido?"_ – pregunte aunque sabia bien que no me podía responder enseguida, subí la escalares para poder entrar en mi despacho. Abrí la puerta y estaban mis hijos, Edward, Rose y Alice.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- _"¿Donde están Emmett y Jasper?_

- Con Esme – me contesto Edward. El silencio se apodero del despacho.

**(EDWARD)**

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- Pregunto Carlisle con escepticismo, yo solo pude rodar los ojos, mientras Alice y Rose lo miraban fijamente, me sentía aturdido, no sabia como actuar ni que pensar, por la mente de Carlisle pasaba preocupación y duda, en la de Alice una tonta canción de country que hacia que me entretuviera para estar lejos de sus pensamientos y por la de Rose una ansiedad que nunca antes había demostrado.

Todo estaba preparado, lo que tanto habías planeado para ese día había sido un desastre, llegamos a la conclusión de que no había objeto material que pudiera expresar el agradecimiento hacia nuestros padres y el modo de festejar ese día. La verdad planear toda esta locura no es fácil y a ciencia cierta no se lo que sucederá, Emmett y Jasper están de caza con Esme, la necesidad urgente de alimentarse solo fue una estrategia para que nuestra madre estuviera lejos de Carlisle por un tiempo.

-Me dirán, por que me miran así? – Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos, mientras yo estaba apoyado en la pared, Rose y Alice tomaron posición amenazadora contra Carlisle, no había de que asustarse aunque por primera vez vi a mi padre intimidarse frente a su pequeño duende y Rose. -Niñas, están bien, me preocupan

-Lo sabemos todo Carlisle- dijo Ros con un tono amenazante

-No puedo creer que no hayas confiando en nosotras- Reprocho Alice

-Nosotros- Corregí rápidamente

-Los hombres en estas circunstancias no saben manejar la situación, si no mira a Carlisle-

-Ros no se de que me hablas "_Edward ¿Qué pasa?_"-

-A mi ni me mires. Alice llama a Jasper

-Debería de castigarlos de nuevo, no crean que no vi a la velocidad con la que conducen, después de que les dije que no podían sacar los autos

-La ocasión lo ameritaba papi- esbozo Alice una gran sonrisa mientras salía a buscar el teléfono y confirmar todos nuestros planes con Jasper, la operación Luna de miel había comenzado y lo mejor es que Carlisle no sabia nada de lo que incluso el mismo había planeado.

Estos tres días, habían sido difíciles, sobre todo para Emmett, ya le habíamos dicho que de vez en cuando el carburador de un auto necesita agua, así que llegando a Seattle su jeep fallo, así que tuvo que subir al auto de la barbie, no le gustaba subirse al BMW, según el, su masculinidad se opacaba en aquel auto de muñecas, pero con tan mala suerte que Ros no le arreglaría el jeep hasta después de que todo haya terminado. Muchas ideas pasaron por nuestra cabeza pero nada lógico de vampiros, una cena? Si claro y el plato principal que seria? Humano al carbón? Tan solo cuando nos dimos por vencidos, si como lo oyen los hermanos Cullen por vencidos, decidimos ir a ver a Carlisle, llegábamos al hospital pero el estaba ocupado, eso era lo que nos decía su secretaria, pero nuestro orgullo era tan grande que terminábamos arrepintiendo. Alice, esa fue nuestra salvación cuando después de una tortura sicológica amenazándola con dañarle alguno de sus modelitos si no nos decía que iba a ocurrir, hasta que por fin pude leer su mente y ver aquello que ocurriría: un viaje que probablemente seria un fracaso si no hacíamos algo.

-Pensabas llevar a tu esposa, de vacaciones en un vuelo clase turista?- pregunto Ros, mostrándole los boletos de avión que le había quitado a Carlisle en un momento de preocupación

-No, claro que no¡¡¡, son de primera clase- contesto Carlisle extrañado

-Eso no es lo que dice aquí-

-Marie hizo las reservas

-Doctor Cullen, creo que necesita una secretaria más eficaz

-No molestes Ros, cualquiera puede equivocarse- la mire con enojo

-Esos errores son imperdonables en esta ocasión

-Chicos, no se a que viene todo esto, pero no tengo tiempo

-Dinos papi, pensabas jugar twister con Esme, como entretenimiento, o usaras las estrategias de Emmett?

-Soy malo para el twister…. Un momento, ustedes lo sabían, saben de mi viaje con Esme

-Bingo¡¡¡¡¡

-No me gusta el bingo- dijo Carlisle pesadamente

-Significa que acertaste papi

-Ustedes me enloquecerán, donde esta Esme, el avión parte en una hora, no importa que sea clase turista, con ella me iría a pie.

-Muy romántico, pero no permitiría eso, Edward ¿Es hora?

-No todavía falta un poco, aunque es hora de que Carlisle vea de lo que somos capas

-No hay forma de que me sorprendan, con ustedes no se sabe que va ocurrir, por cierto el oficial Swan, los vio conducir, los visitara en unos días, sobre todo tu Alice recuerda que no tienes licencia

-No tengo licencia por que no tengo auto, creo que debemos buscar forma de arreglar eso, tengo derecho a un auto

-Y yo tengo derecho a una vida, sin interrupciones

-Es hora, Ros, lleva el auto de Emmett-ordene

-Quieres que me parta una uña?

-Sobrevivirás- me acerque a Carlisle mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos – "_no permitas que se arruine todo" _–solo contuve mi risa- Carlisle lo bueno de leer la mente es que se cuando, como y donde actuar, creo que al oficial Swan se le dará difícil encontrar al dueño de los autos.

-Claro, pero si se trata de proteger mi auto que por cierto nadie autorizo de que saliera del garaje, puedo hacer que les retiren sus permisos para conducir

-Has lo que quieras, pero cuando estés en el Brasil.

-Vaya, que hiciste con Edward, mi hijo?

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- dije irónicamente

Salimos de la casa, Alice bajaba las maletas con las cosas que habían comprado para el viaje, incluso ni Carlisle había pensado en eso, acaso pensaban usar taparrabos todos estos días. Llego la limusina que tomamos prestado por unos cuantos minutos, en ella ya estaba Esme, con las misma cara de intriga, Jasper conduciría mientras nosotros los escoltábamos, podía necesitar ayuda cuando reportaran la limusina robada.

-Esme no deja de preguntar- dijo Emmett que salía del asiento del copiloto

-Todo esta listo, vamos, el jet esta listo, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso esperamos, no creo que tenga conducir ese animal

-Vamos Ros, tu puedes domarlo, así como me domas a mi

-Emmett, no puedes pensar en otra cosa por un momento

-Déjame pensarlo… no, lo siento es mi naturaleza

Todos echamos a reír, mientras Carlisle y Esme estaban encerrados en la limusina, la verdad es que todo salió mejor de lo que esperamos, solo espero que la sorpresas que preparamos junto a Zafrina en la isla, sea de buen provecho para nuestros padres, solo falta decir, que los próximos días para los hermanos Cullen serán únicos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Bueno aquí nuevamente yo, Kami (obvio que el burro se nombre primero) e Indo ( la que me roba la contraseña), esperamos que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado porque nos hace feliz que dejen comentarios, es mas Indo dice que agradece : **** "****A TODOS MIS FANS QUE ME APOYAN Y ME IDOLATRAN Y K NO PUEDEN VIVIR SIN MI", siiii gente ven lo que provocaron que conozco su ego…Ya ni modo, algún día tenia que conocer esa parte de ti, amore, Yo agradezco a todos los que nos dejan comentarios, me hacen muy feliz que les guste la historia y que agreguen a favoritos**.

**Sin más nos despedimos hasta la próxima vez**

**Saben que se acepta de todo desde tomatazos, aplausos, sugerencias de todo…**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	18. Romantica Diversion

**Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, todos son obra de Stephanie Mayer**

* * *

**(Carlisle)**

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Brasil, tome nuestras pertenencias y busque el coche que habían alquilado mis hijos para que fuéramos hasta el muelle que nos llevaría al regalo de mi querida esposa.

Agarre a Esme de la mano y la conduje hasta al vehículo, ella estaba todavía conmocionada por todo.

- ¿Ya te dije feliz aniversario?- le pregunte, una vez dentro del auto, ella me sonrió – feliz aniversario – le volví a repetir por décima vez en la noche, ella se acerco a mi y me beso.- todavía falta lo mejor cielo.- le pase un pañuelo de seda negro – hazme el favor y lleva esto contigo lo que dure el viaje no quiero que veas nada.

- Pero el paisaje, quiero verlo – me miro.

- Luego lo veras te lo prometo. Ahora confía en mí.

El viaje fue corto, considerando que realmente pise el acelerador como corredor de formula uno, no quería perder tiempo. Paramos y bajamos en un muelle.

- ¿Donde estamos?

- En algún lugar en el mundo – le dije – a orillas del mar. Quédate aquí no te muevas y tampoco espíes porque me daré cuenta.- le deposite un beso en la mejilla.

Tome las valijas del baúl del auto y corrí en dirección al yate que nos esperaba, realmente yo quería un pequeño bote de madera para navegar, pero mis hijos habían pensado hasta en ese detalle, acomode las valijas en la parte de adelante del botecito. Y fui por Esme.

- Ahora yo seré tus pies.- la levante y la lleve hasta nuestro nuevo vehículo, di un pequeño salto para subirnos a el.

- ¿me puedo quitar el pañuelo?

- No, aguanta un poquito más.

Desamarre la soga del muelle para zarpar y adentrarnos en las aguas, el bote era digno de un Cullen, veloz como el solo, el agua pegaba en mi rostro, la tierra de lo que era Rió se veía ahora a lo lejos.

- ¿Me vas a decir a donde me llevas?

- El problema es que no tiene nombre.

- Carlisle…- puse un dedo en sus labios y atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío – ahora vas a manejar tú – puse sus manos sobre el timón.

- Nos vamos a matar.

- Estamos muertos Esme – me sonreír.- yo te guió.- acomode mi pera en su hombro y mi manos sobre las suyas.

El yate siguió su camino en dirección a la isla, en quince minutos llegamos a ella. Me sonreí al ver la tierra, me sentía muy feliz, estaba muy feliz.

- Llegamos – dije al lado de su oído – pero no te puedes quitar la venda hasta que yo diga.

- Pero…

- Esta bien te la quietare.- agarre el pañuelo y en su lugar puse mis palmas – confórmate con mis manos ahora, cielo.- ella soltó una carcajada- no querías el pañuelo, me lo haces mas difícil.- suspire.

Tire las maletas sobre la arena y tome a Esme para bajarla.

El agua nos llegaba hasta la rondilla, las olas rompían contra nuestro cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el agua, sobre la arena, lejos de todos.- la gire lentamente hacia mi para que quedáramos cara a cara y saque mi mano de sus ojos – Estamos en tu Isla amore mío, feliz aniversario – ella salto sobre mi, y enrosco sus piernas a mi cintura yo la bese tiernamente y la lluvia empezó caer – será que no me puedo librar de ti – dije mirando al cielo. Esme se rió y se despego de mí para correr por la orilla del mar, yo la seguía, se habia creado un juego ella corría riéndose bajo la lluvia, yo la corría al principio muy rápido siguiéndola muy de cerca pero después de me detuve para verla, estaba tan feliz, estábamos felices, me clave en la arena para ver con la lluvia jugaba con ella, con su pelo, como las gotas viajaba por su cuerpo. Esme se dio cuenta que yo habia parado de correr y vino hacia mi.

- te atrape – me dijo entre risas pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

- si y soy feliz por eso.- la abrase con mas fuerza, como si se quisiera escapar.

- te amo, te amo, te amo…- empezó a decir y yo la bese, el beso termino, gire la cabeza y me acorde de las maletas.

- ¡La ropa! – exclame. Si Alice estuviera aquí ya me estaría matando, por toda aquella ropa que seguramente era nueva.

- Hay si la ropa.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

La tome de la mano y luego las maletas, nos dirigimos a una casa muy decorada al estilo de Esme, luego tendría que dar las gracias por aquello.

Le pase las llaves a Esme.

- Es tu casa y tu Isla, haz tú el honor de abrirla. – ella me volvió a besar y luego abrió la puerta.

- Es divina Carlisle. Gracias.

- No fue nada, sabes que yo por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Esme se adentro en la casa, para inspeccionarla. Yo deje las llaves en una mesita que habia por ahí, y lleve las maletas a donde me parecía que era nuestra habitación, habia una carta. Sobre el piso.

_- "Querido amigo: _

_Me costo convencer a Alice en que no compraran una cama, porque sabia que la romperías pronto. No te mueras de la vergüenza, porque me apuesto que si fueras humano estarías de un color rojo furioso, vamos respira hondo._

_He mando maderas firmes, para que construyan cosas._

_Se muy bien cual era tu idea de aniversario, espero que la disfrutes porque te vuelvo a repetir me costo convencer a Alice que no comprara tanta cosas para la casa._

_Besos para ti y para Esme de mi parte y de Alista también"_

Me acomode en el colchón de la habitación y vi como Esme entraba en ella.

- ¿Por qué no hay cama?- me pare y la agarre de la cintura.

- Porque – la arrastre hacia mí hasta acostarla junto a mi lado.- sabes una cosa, - le tome la mejilla con mi mano – cuando era niño quería casarme, formar una familia – sonreír – y lo he hecho, pero aun tengo un sueño que no se me ha cumplido.

- ¿Cual es?

- quería construir mi casa con mi manos, pero luego me di cuenta que no era buen carpintero, era muy malo para decir la verdad – ella sonrió y yo también me sonreí – siempre terminaba lastimado por el martillo – suspire – pero ahora que no me puedo lastimar quiero que tu y yo hagamos esta casa, por lo menos lo muebles, que pintemos y…- no pude terminar porque Esme me empezó a besar, yo le correspondí y la gire para que quedara arriba mío – bien si me querías callar solamente me lo tenias que decir – le dije tomándole las manos.

La lluvia habia pasado y dio lugar a una gigantesca luna que salía detrás de las nubes grises.

- Vamos a nadar – me dijo, tomo una de sus maletas y la abrió.

- como gustes – yo fui por la mía. La acomodo, mientras Esme se metía en el baño, empecé a revisar y di con mi traje de baño, cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que justo tuvieron que mandar a Emmett a comprar mi ropa, me habia puesto una Sunga, y venia con una nota.

"_Papa se que están de modo en Brasil, Esme y las garotiñas me lo van agradecer_

_Saludo atentamente tu magnifico sexy hijo Emmett._

_PD: que te diviertas Tigre."_

Esme salio del baño y me arrojo un traje de baño,

- Te lo manda Alice.

Yo lo abrí, este si era decente de usar, era negro con una franja blanca en cada lado, no ajustado, por suerte, era un simple short de baño.

Me iba a cambiar pero por todo el tema de mi vestimenta, no habia mirando a Esme, y antes de meterme a cambiar la mire, esta hermosa.

Me cambie rápido.

- te queda Lindo el negro – me dijo apenas abrí la puerta

- a ti te queda lindo cualquier cosa, pero tendré que felicitar a mis hijas por elegirte el traje de baño.- tenia puesto un bikini a de color negro a lunares blancos, que se ataba en el cuello con una tirita finita. Muy a los años cincuenta.- te ves hermosa.- la bese y la volví a besar, logrando tirarla a la cama – mejor vamos mas tarde a la playa – su melodiosa risa escuche – el océano no se va a mover del lugar, puede esperarnos por un rato largo. – nos volvimos a besar un poco mas intensamente, rodamos por el colchón y ella quedo nuevamente sobre mi.

- Espera no te muevas.- me dijo dejándome en el lugar.

- Esta bien te espero, pero no te tardes…- puse mi manos en mi cara "Si se fue poner algo que Alice envió… "

- volví – me dijo destapándome la cara – yo no te he dado mi presente.- agarro mi mano y me dio un cofrecito. Yo lo abrí y vi un dije en forma de corazón, me toque mi cuello, buscando el mío, pero no lo halle.- te lo saque sin que te dieras cuenta y lo mande a que lo pulieran, y le dieran otra capa de oro e hice que grabaran los dos nombres atrás – lo gire y puede ver nuestros nombre en la parte de a tras del dije

- Gracias – dije y ella me beso la mejilla.- yo tengo otra cosa para ti. Acompáñame a la sala. – fuimos a la sala, y me dirigí a la reproductor de música, puse un CD que me gustaba mucho, y sabia que ha ella también, la música empezó a sonar con el tema "Enamorati" de Toto Cutugno. Camine lento hacia ella y me arrodille - ¿Te volverías a casar conmigo? – dije tomándole la mano y depositando una nueva sortija con un diamante en el medio que formaban un E.

- Si, me casaría contigo todo los días eternamente.

- No me des ideas Esme, que yo lo haría.- nos besamos.- Quédate aquí voy por algo.

- ¿Por que te escapas tanto?

- Porque quiero que sea todo perfecto.

ME fui de la habitación y regrese dos segundos después con una botella de vino en las manos.

- No nos hace efecto. – me dijo.

- Eso es lo que les he hecho pensar – dije sonriendo – no es solamente vino, tiene sangre querida, yo pienso en todo- destape la botella y vertí el contenido en una copa para ella y otra para mi – te aseguro que da resultado, ¡Brindemos! – Levante mi copa a la altura de mis ojos – porque nos casemos todos los años – sonreí – nos amemos eternamente y por esta maravillosa isla…tú isla,

- ¿Mi isla?

- si, donna mía tu isla, se llamara Isla Esme.- nuestras copas chocaron.

- Gracias mi ángel.

- no me agradezcas, cielo lo hago por placer – la bese y la agarre entre mis brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

**EDWARD**

Es de noche y aun estamos en la pista privada donde el jet esperaba por Esme y Carlisle, y ya de eso pasaron 3 horas desde su partida, no es que estemos esperando que el jet explote pero definitivamente la cabeza de los hermanos Cullen esta en blanco, acaso no nos meteremos en problemas en la ausencia de nuestros por primera y única vez? Esto es estresante incluso el mismo Emmett que en estos casos estuviera revoleteando como canguro, se encuentra calmado.

-Que nos pasa? –grite eufóricamente, no es mi estilo pero es mejor saber desde un principio las ocurrencias de los demás para tenerme que preparar físicamente gracias a Emmett y sicológicamente gracias a Alice y también a Emmett.

-Que nos pasa de que?- me respondió Jasper

-Que nos estas haciendo Jasper? Paz y amor?

-No se a que te refieres Edward "_Alice"_

-A mi no me engañas hermanito- Se quedo mirando dudosamente, pero ya sabiendo que Alice era la responsable, la tome del brazo, llevándola lo mas lejos posible algo un poco difícil para que los demás no escucharan.

-Alice…

-Ya se, ya se pero mira lo que será de nosotros si no nos portamos bien.

Y hay esta una de sus visiones, estábamos los cinco, sentados los autos en un lado, una patrulla?, el oficial Swan? Se supone que por que somos los hijos del Doctor Cullen, somos los únicos jóvenes en el condado que no causa problema alguno.

-Quieres que eso suceda? Me preguntó al dejar ese estado de clarividente y yo salí de su mente.

-No pero debe haber otra solución, es extraño ver a Emmett así, parece un gran osito cariñosito.

-Buen chiste, déjame apuntarlo

-Es en serio Alice, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, podemos cambiar las cosas, nos mantendremos alejados del oficial Swan, de las carreras, de los autos y sobre todo de los problemas.

-Y con que nos entretendremos entonces?

-Debes causar problemas para entretenerte, que buena alternativa

-Vamos, le diré a Jasper que despierte al osito cariñosito

Y así fue, el cambio repentino me sorprendió, del estado zombi, al vampiro sicópata sexual amante de barny,

-Y bien? Que haremos? Somos "jóvenes", bellos. con dinero, autos, con una semana sin padres y una vida por delante

-Te lo dije- Alice me susurro

-Lo controlaremos

-Que prefieres camisa de fuerza o lo dopamos?- Se burlo Jasper- Iré a devolver la limusina.

-Edward, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Alice estas paranoica, no hay visión alguna devolveremos la limusina, y regresaremos a casa, iré con Jasper.

-Esta bien, nosotros nos iremos

Subimos a la limusina directo a la primera estación de policía que encontráramos, nuestro plan era sencillo: llegar, salir y correr. Aunque me tranquilizaba el hecho de que las chicas y Emmett estuvieran ya en casa, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudieran estar haciendo, así que una vez dejada la limusina, corrimos velozmente hacia nuestro hogar, para encontrarnos con un Emmett…vestido de mujer.

-Que ocurrió aquí? Pregunte

-Te ves…. Sexy? – dijo Jasper observando a Emmett de arriba abajo con una cara de horror que nunca le había visto.

Y es que ver a tu hermano, el grandote, musculoso y fuerte, con tacones y un vestido rosa que creo que es de Ross incluso a medio cerrar y con un collar de perlas todo pintoreteado no es de ver todos los días.

-Voy por la cámara- salió Ross en busca del artefacto mientras Alice usaba el rubor en Emmett

-No puedo creer que este haciendo eso

-Y nosotros no podemos creer que lo hayas hecho – resople sin dejar el asombro de ver tal atrocidad

-Pero vamos chicos es solo un juego, no por esto voy a dejar de ser hombre

-Tengo mis dudas- dijo Jasper mientras observaba detalladamente el rostro de Emmett

-Vamos chicos es solo un juego

-Juego que perdiste amorcito

-Alguien puede darnos una explicación?- tenia que salir de dudas, esto era algo realmente grotesco y divertido como para dejar pasar por alto

-Sencillo, Emmett dijo que las mujeres solo servimos para vernos lindas así que Ross lo amenazo- respondió Alice mientras usaba el lápiz delineador

-Y como solo sirvo para verme linda según mi esposito, no terminare de arreglar el jeep a menos que pueda dar 10 pasos con estas zapatillas, cierto amorcito?

-Pero Ross, como puedes hacerle esto a tu amando esposo, estas para quererme no para humillarme, además lo decía en broma

-No serás capas de caminar con eso- me burle de el

-Edward tiene razón, si no te caes, partirás el tacón con tu peso- Dijo Jasper tomando el pie de Emmett que ya tenia una zapatilla que le quedaba pequeña y con un tacón de por lo menos 15 centímetros, toda una trampa mortal para un hombre

-Hagamos esto emocionante quieren?- las ideas de Alice no me gustan, siempre quiere divertirse

-No nos involucres- respondí

-Tienen miedo de verse tan bien como Emmett?- Ross nos reto

-Tenemos dignidad

-Oye, y acaso yo no?

-A alguien que le guste ver caricaturas infantiles y encima de eso se viste como mujer, me deja muchas dudas.

-Vamos Edward "_Esto nos ayudara"- _No se a que se refería Alice, pero sea cual sea la ayuda bienvenida sea

-Por mi esta bien- Viendo que Jasper aceptaba no tenia otra solución

-Esta bien.

-Si Emmett, es capaz de caminar los 10 pasos, Alice y yo seremos sus sirvientas por toda esta semana

-Pero si Emmett no lo logra ustedes nos servirán a nosotras.

-Que¡¡¡¡- respondimos los tres

-No me digan que los machos Cullen tienen miedo de perder, se supone que ser mujer es fácil, por que solo tenemos que vernos bonitas

Entendí la idea de Alice, no es tan descabellada después de todo, pero aun así eso significa que Emmett tiene que perder, o si no, no me imagino a las chicas en el régimen del terror de Emmett

-Mas te vale que camines bien- dije tomándolo del hombre

-Hare lo posible

Cuando Emmett se pudo de pie, vi como sus piernas temblaban no pudimos dejar de reír.

-Ya sabes son 10 pasos osito

-Uno (tembló)… dos (a punto de caer)…tres (tembló)…cuatro (a punto de caer) cinco – Nooooooo

-Se los dije, el tacón no resistiría su peso

-Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos

-Maldición, maldición, maldición¡¡¡¡

-Al menos puedes ser mitad mujer, amorcito

Después de esta experiencia y las ideas locas de mis hermanas me di cuenta que osito cariñosito puede estar controlado, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

**Holaaaaa, soy yo Indo, nuestra amiga Kami esta muy ocupada, tratando de vencer a la PS2, si no lo hace lamentablemente no la volveremos a ver, seguro cae en estado depresivo o como ella misma lo llama, se nos convierte en emo... bienvenida a mi mundo Kami.**

**Estos ultimos dias nos hemos divertido de maravilla, claro eso significa grandiosas, pervertidas y escalofriantes ideas para proximos capitulos, si vieran las cosas que hemos planeado nos demandaran XD pero no importa.**

**Como siempre, agradecemos infinitamente sus reviews, que seriamos nosotras sin ustedes? absolutamente dos escritoras fracasadas en el intento pero como no es asi GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS¡¡¡¡ se les kiere muxo, verdad Amore mio? (de seguro ya perdio XD)**

**Bueno, como ya saben nos vemos en un proximo capitulo, esperamos que nos sigan apoyando dejandonos sus reviews, se aceptan comentarios, ideas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, lo que quieran pueden hacerlo.**

**Un beso muy grande**

**Indo***

**Kami: y yo k?**

**Indo: Estas jugando**

**Kami: Pero si ya gane**

**Indo: Feliz dia del arbol**

**Kami: Dije que ya gane**

**Indo: Kieres que te haga una fiesta**

**Kami: Nooo, ya tengo fiesta privada con Carlisle**

**Indo: Sin comentarios**


	19. comienzo del final ¿De que final?

**Carlisle**

Era nuestra última noche en la Isla antes de que el amanecer diera pie a la vuelta en el Jet privado a nuestro hogar a lado de nuestros hijos.

Yo me encontraba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar leyendo un pedaso de diario que se habia salvado de la pintura, mientras Esme pintaba la ultima habitación que nos queda por terminar, bueno que le queda por terminar porque la verdad yo mucha ayuda no era, sino que servia mas de distracción para la decoradora.

- Carlisle puedes venir

- si claro – me levanta para dirigirme a la habitación, que ahora tenia combinación de paredes blancas y rojas, que quedan en perfecta armonía con las puertas de madera oscura del armario

- ¿Te gusta el color?

- Si, me encanta, sabes que podríamos poner un araña de esas de velas en el centro – Esme sonrió – bueno, digo para darle un toque así…antiguo y también podría ser…- me lleve una mano a la cabeza – una cama con un dosel, un cabecero tallado todo en madera oscura como el armario – me di vuelta para agarra a Esme por la cintura - ¿Soy un pésimo decorador, verdad?- ella no dijo nada me condujo contra una pared entre risas, me apoyo contra ella para darme un apasionado beso. – creo que no entendí la repuesta, ¿me la repites? – paso sus manos por mi cuello y me volvió a besar.

Nos despegamos, ella camino unos paso para atrás, haciendo que yo la siguiera lentamente, me paso las manos por la nuca, para luego traerlas hacías mi rostro dibujando pequeñas pintitas. Yo la tomaba fuerte por la cintura cuando sentí la necesidad de pasarme la mano por el pelo, y sentí algo pegajoso.- Esme tengo pintura en el pelo y no me dijiste.

- cariño, tienes en el pelo y ahora en la cara – dijo riéndose con una mano en la boca – ahora ayúdame a pintar de nuevo la pared blanca.

- jaja así que este era tu plan – dije ahora yo llevándola contra una pared y haciendo que se apoyara en ella.

- el pelo

- si, eso mismo hubiera dicho yo del mío.- besándola – me puedo acostumbrar al pelo rojo ¿si quieres?- Esme salio de mis brazos y fue por una brocha – a no, Esme fue el pelo, nada mas te lo lavas y estará como nuevo – dije retro cediendo – a Alice no le va hacer gracia que arruine este pantalón Dior.- quede nuevamente contra la pared y Esme me tomo la mano, para untarla en pintura- ¿que haces?

- Vamos a firmar lo que va hacer nuestro cuarto – levanto mi mano e hizo que la apoyara contra la pared para dejara mi mano como firma, luego yo le une pintura en su mano e hicimos el mismo mecanismo.- ahora si, la paredes van a verse mejor.

- si mucho mejor…- la abrase y la bese – vamos al otro cuarto a este le falta cama – Esme sonrió picaramente y yo la levante en el aire – nuestra ultima noche ¿No? – Sonreí – aquí por supuesto.

Nos fuimos besando por la casa hasta llegar a una habitación que tenia el color blanco en las paredes, que a mi parecer habia sido la más fácil de pintar. Sutilmente deposite a mi esposa en nuestro lecho y la empecé a besar el cuello.

- te amo, no tienes idea cuanto – le susurre mientras le volvía a besar el pelo y ella me acariciaba el pelo.

- yo a ti mi ángel…

Nuestros cuerpos se acercaban más, se unían aun más.

Pero el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el silencio de la habitación.

- no voy atender – dije sin despegarme de ella, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre

- no atiendas – ella me beso.

- pues no iba a cambiar de idea – le devolví el beso.

El timbre del aparato se corto para volver a sonar segundos mas tarde pero proveniente del celular de Esme.

- no atiendas – le ordenen.

- pero… -

- nada de peros- la volví a besar para que no se fijara en el celular.

- pueden ser los niños

- no soy ellos, deben ser numero equivocado.- el timbre sonó de nuevo.

- pero ese es el timbre de el numero de Alice – Esme me aparto sutilmente – tengo que atender ¿si les paso algo?

- Esme, cariño, son vampiros con muchos años encima, lo más seguro que están bien, no llamaron en todos estos días ¿Por qué van a llamar justo ahora? , debe ser una broma de Emmett o Alice - la traje hacia mí

- o podrían llamar por una emergencia

- de acuerdo atiende.- la solté y ella salio corriendo para su bolso.

**Edward**

No queríamos interrumpir el descanso de nuestros padres, ni mucho menos hacer que ellos estuvieran de vuelta en casa, pero la situación en la que estábamos no era fácil y más cuando nos comportábamos con cinco niños.

Como parte de la apuesta que hicimos con las chicas debíamos acompañarlas de compras como último mandato, al fin y al cabo fue fácil estar bajo el régimen del terror femenino ya que todo se trataba de controlar al grandote pero ahora nos damos cuenta que no es el único que necesita control.

Salimos del centro comercial con decenas de bolsas, ropa, zapatos lo necesario para abrir tu propia tienda además de flores y uno que otro accesorio para prepara la bienvenida de nuestros padres. Habíamos reído después de todo, ver a Ross celosa y colgada del cuello de Emmett cuando él coqueteaba con las vendedoras y yo escuchando en mi mente mas de un "son lindos" "será su novia?" y uno que otro "viene solo" incluso las miradas lascivas de los hombres sobre Ross y mas de una mirada de curiosidad hacia Alice.

Cada uno había ido en su auto, pensamos en hacer una ultima carrera a nuestro estilo, el clima estaba perfecto para nosotros, incluso si estuviera Carlisle y Esme hubiéramos inicio un juego de Beisbol. Empezó a llover Jasper estaba a la delantera, seguido de Emmett, Rosalie, yo y Alice, vi por el retrovisor que la velocidad del volvo disminuía, haciendo lo mismo me orille y empecé a retroceder, cuando logre ver por la ventana ya en mi mente pasaban las imágenes de una visión, en el siguiente giro un auto salió a toda velocidad de un camino adjunto chocando, hay mucha sangre y Jasper baja y su sed se incrementa.

Acelero el auto intentando llegar pronto pero ya Jasper ha decidido morder a la mujer del accidente, Emmett baja de su auto después de llamar a una ambulancia, pero deja el teléfono con el fin de detener a Jasper, así que se abalanza contra el separándolo del cuerpo.

-La policía- exclame

-Que? - Pregunto Ross

-Vienen hacia aquí, oh por dios Emmett- dijo Alice mientras tenía otra de sus raras visiones y miraba al implicado que sostenía a Jasper.

-Un oficial vio el auto de Emmett a toda velocidad, decidieron seguirnos.

-Y ahora que hacemos con la chica, con Jasper, los autos? – pregunto Ross

-Jasper amor tienes que controlarte, por ti, por mi, por nosotros, por favor- suplicaba Alice

Jasper dejo de moverse, y Emmett lo soltó, se dirigió hacia el auto y se marcho.

-No deberíamos hacer lo mismo- pregunto Ross

-No hay tiempo- conteste- si no es aquí, igual llegaran a casa y no quiero eso.

En ese momento vi como se acercaba la ambulancia para llevarse a la chica que apenas estaba viva, mi garganta estaba seca, llegaron tres patrullas de policía. Nos hicieron preguntas, pensé que como vampiros no teníamos nervios, pero el estado de ansiedad por salir pronto de esta se hacia grande.

-Oficial Swan- salude

-Edward, vieron que ocurrió?

-No, solo llegamos y encontramos el accidente, tal vez se dirigía a demasiada velocidad

-Claro puede ser – afirmo observando a Emmett que estaba junto al jeep- como se llama tu hermano el grandote?

-Emmett. Sucede algo?

-Es mejor que llames a tu padre- me dijo pasándome unas fotos- no quiero imaginar que ustedes eran quienes conducían los otros autos, pero como solo tenemos pruebas en contra de tu hermano debemos detenerlo. Edward hemos estado detrás de la pista de quienes son los de las carreras y la verdad no quiero tener problemas con el doctor Cullen pero debemos hacer algo.

-Entiendo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la estación donde mantendrían a Emmett, Alice llamaba a Carlisle pero se iba a correo de voz, decidió llamar a Esme y después de varios intentos al fin contesto.

_-Dime Alice, sucede algo?_

-Hola Esme, hay forma de que tu y Carlisle estén pronto en casa?

_-Que sucedió?_

-Emmett está detenido y Jasper ataco a una humana

_-Que¡¡¡ que¡¡¡¡_

-El esta en casa, Ros, Edward y yo estamos en la estación

_-Ya mismo iremos para allá._

-Ok

Fue difícil ver llegar a mi madre preocupada al día siguiente y a Carlisle enfadado, Alice estaba en casa con Jasper, mientras que Ross y yo habíamos pasado la noche en la estación acompañando a Emmett.

Mientras esperábamos afuera que Carlisle hablara con el oficial, Esme salió y sentí que la habíamos defraudado.

-Discúlpanos Esme

-No tienes por que pedirme disculpas, lo importante es que mis niños estén bien.

Sentí mi cuerpo más frio de lo normal, vi como Carlisle salía

-Listo, solo tuve que pagar una multa

- ¿Solo eso? – pregunto Esme

-Si, el oficial Swan fue muy generoso, lastima que yo no lo seré, vamos a casa

Jasper y Alice habían decidido ir de caza, al llegar Esme corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-Lo diré solo una vez y no quiero quejas, a partir de mañana si tienen que salir o van para la escuela, será todos en el mismo auto, nada de jeep nada de mercedes y nada de Austin Martin, será en el volvo de Edward o el Convertible de Ross, además si saldrán tienen que pedir permiso entendido?

Y el silencio otorgo…

**(Carlisle)**

Ninguno de mis hijos hablo, les convenía no hablar, la verdad que estaba furioso. Cuando creí que las cosas irían mejor, que ellos ya sabían comportarse como gente adulta, y no como adolescentes malcriados. Hacen que vuelva a dudar de ellos.

- Carlisle, no ha pasado nada grave – dijo Esme.

- por suerte, y porque realmente corren con suerte. Pero… - suspire – Van a aprender por las malas, pensándolo mejor no tendrán autos, llamare al oficial Swan y le pediere que retenga los autos en la comisaría por tiempo indefinido. Van ir a la escuela en Bus escolar y no quiero una sola queja. Ahora si me disculpan me iré a mi despacho a trabajar. – estaba subiendo por la escaleras y me di vuelta para miradlos - ¿Saben que es lo peor de todo? – El silencio seguía en la habitación – no me molesta el hecho de que tuve que venirme antes del viaje, no es eso, si no que me defraudaron, le di un voto de confianza, porque son mis hijos y ustedes me pagan de esta manera. – Moví un poco la cabeza – intento que pasemos desapercibidos, que de por si es difícil…- no dije nada más, estaba muy dolido como para seguir hablando y me encerré en el despacho.

+-+-+-

**Muy buenas gente, si sabemos que se nos ha pasado un poco el tiempo, no nos matéis que sino no podemos seguir. Pues bien gracias todos aquellos que nos agregan a favorito, alertas y nos dejan comentarios, que nos suben el ego y los ánimos xD, si lo tenia que decir… Ya estamos cerca de los 100 Rewiews woououo**

**Kami: Indo quieres decirle algo a nuestros lectores? **_**(obvio que de mente no**_**) Algún agradecimiento especial…**

**Indo: a todos, y se los quiere **

**Kami: (**_**si te saco textual de MSN, no me pidas que piense más de lo que pienso)**_

**Indo: tu piensas…?**

**Kami: aaah no te dejo que seas edward mira ahora me lees la mente… Y si pienso…aunque lo mejor no es pensar. Ahora enserio gracias todos los queremos y gracias por los comentarios y saben de mas que pueden tirarnos lo que se les antojee… **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Aro: Ahora se viene las cosas malas**

**Kami: Aro sale de miiii conversación yaaaaaaaaa!!! Y las cosas malas las hago yo … mejor no hablo – uff- ahora viene la divina comedia…**

**Indo/ Aro : Quedan advertidos**


	20. Accion y reaccion

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son obra de Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**ACCION Y REACCION**

Hace pocos días que volvimos de la Isla de Esme, todavía me costaba un poco volver a la rutina del hospital. Caminaba lento por los pasillos del establecimiento y la voz del alto parlante llamaba a urgencias, corrí hacia el ala sur del hospital.

Los paramédicos entraban con los heridos, un hombre y una mujer acotados en la camilla bañados en sangre.

Me acerque hasta los heridos, el hombre parecía estar en peores condiciones que la mujer, a la vista de mi ojo clínico.

- Rápido, hay que infiltrar insulina – le dije a un asistente.- que alguien vaya al banco de sangre del hospital, están perdiendo mucha sangre, hay que prepara una trasfusión lo más rápido posible – las contusiones del accidente automovilístico, habían causado grandes cortes y la sangre se estaba escapando del cuerpo, puse una de mis manos sobre una de las heridas para intentar detener la hemorragia.

- ¿Qué sangre traigo Doctor? –

- 0 rh – (negativo), corre que no hay tiempo – ese tipo de sangre era la que mas convenía en este tipo de casos, el cuerpo no la rechazaría y no causaríamos el menor daño. Vamos a tener que operar, no hay remedio – dije mirando las marcas en el cuerpo del hombre – de otra manera no creo que se salven- sentencie.

Entramos en una de las habitaciones, y nos quedamos ahí durantes horas.

Por suerte pudimos estabilizar a los dos pacientes.

Salí de habitación un poco más calmado, pero igual estaba un poco comisionado por la sangre, a pesar de que dominara mi sed, el estar en un sala con tanta sangre alrededor mío habia activado un fibra en mi, sumado a que llevo días sin cazar.

- Doctor esta bañando en sangre – me dijo Marie al verme, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza algo confundido, me mire, no me habia cambiado para la cirugía no tenia tiempo para cambiarme, en esos casos el tiempo es hora y no se puede estar derrochando, así que habia operado como estaba vestido, ahora tenia la bata manchada con el liquido de color rojo en las mangas, una que otra gota en el sector del pecho y otras mas en el pantalón. Entre en mi consultorio, y lo primero que hice fue sacarme la bata blanca de trabajo, esta muy manchada para que la siguiera usando, mi camisa estaba en tan malas condiciones como la bata, habia absorbido la sangre que habia caído directamente sobre la tela, me fije en el pantalón, podía pasar desapercibido pero Jasper no resistiría el olor a sangre que se alojaba en ellos.

Me quite los pantalones. Me senté en mi silla de trabajo y por el teléfono le pedí a Marie que entrara a mi despacho necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que me fuera conseguir ropa y que me ayudara a quitarme la camisa, porque tenia problema para no tocar la sangre en dos botones, y no tenia ningún guante de látex para usar en este caso.

- Hazme un favor, ayúdame a quitarme la camisa- le pedí a Marie cuando entro. Ella se torno de un color rojo intenso al verme sin bata y en bóxer, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitar lo que estuviera pensando en su mente, o eso creo, y se acerco más a mí.- tengo problema con ese botón solo – dije indicándole con la pera el que más sangre tenia a su alrededor, no quería tocar la sangre.- necesito que me vayas a comprar ropa, no puedo ir a mi casa bañando en sangre.

Ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, desabrocho el tercer y cuarto botón de la camisa. Se alejo de mi un poco, se voltio para tomar mi bata pero se llevo por delante la pata de la silla del escritorio, yo la tome de los brazos para que no se cayera y la traje hacia mi cuerpo, Marie me sonrió y yo le conteste la sonrisa con una mía.

La puerta sin previo aviso se abrió y Marie soltó un grito, yo me quede petrificado al verla.

- Te juro que no es lo que tu crees – dije sin moverme del lugar, Marie se echo para atrás apartándose lo que mas pudo de mi.

Eme no dijo nada de nada, mi secretaria salia por la puerta, yo fui hasta mi esposa lo más cautelosos que podía.

- No es lo que tu crees que es – susurre para no alterarla, me acerque mas a ella, le quise tomar las manos pero ella las aparto de mi camino.

- No me toques – me dijo en voz baja – no te atrevas.- se alejo de mi.

- Esme amore mío, es una confusión.- me volví acercar a ella- déjame que te explique.

- No te preocupes no voy hacer un escándalo aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos, se giro sobre sus talones y se echo a caminar en dirección a la salida, iba rápido, no corría, pero iba lo más rápido que podía para simular que era una humana. Primero me puse los pantalones y luego me eché a correr detrás de ella, ahora me importa muy poco que pensara de mí. Esme al sentirme muy cerca de ella corrió también, salio del hospital y se abalanzo sobre mi auto, lo puso en marcha y se marcho del lugar. Eso no es un obstáculo para mí correr detrás de mi auto pero no iba a ser normal. Camine en dirección a mi casa, rápido, simulando siempre, cuando llegue al bosque, a los primeros árboles empecé a correr a todo lo que daban mis piernas. En diez minutos me hallé enfrente a mi casa, mi auto no estaba en el porche de la casa sino que estaba en la entrada con tres vidrios rotos y una gran caja, en el techo. Me acerque a ella, y vi que eran mis cosas. Mientras revisaba que habia adentro, algo del techo dio contra mi cabeza y luego cayo al suelo hecho añicos. Subí mi vista para encontrarme con Esme que tenía en su mano un mouse, bien creo que ese mouse es de mi computador.

- Amore déjame hablar, deja que te explique – no dijo nada y me aventó el mouse.

Ya poco me importaba donde estaba, Esme estaba muy furiosa, y la tenia que calmar antes de que algo pasara a mayores, abrí la puerta de mi casa, la cual estaba con llave pero poco podía hacer la traba contra mi fuerza, entre y vi a mis hijos parados cerca de la escalera, di un paso para subir por las escaleras, pero Emmett y Jasper dieron varios pasos hacia mi.

- No se atrevan a tocarme, tengo que hablar con ella – Emmett y Jasper dieron un paso hacia atrás- gracias – dije por lo bajo y subí rápidamente a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta con gran miedo, no quería saber como estaba. Di un paso para adentrarme y la vi en el suelo sollozando.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo al escuchar que cerraba la puerta.

- No hice nada te lo juro, es un mal entendido.- dije sentándome a su lado – creedme que no podría.

- ya no lo soporto más. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto – puso sus manos en su cara.- vete ahora mismo de mi casa.

- ¿Qué? – dije algo extrañado de oírla.

- tus cosas están abajo, Carlisle vete ahora mismo de mi casa.

- Pero Esme…- no pude decir más nada Emmett me tenia agarrado – no paso nada.

No se como pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba afuera de la casa, sentía que el corazón que tenia se me partía en dos, no quería irme, grite, gruñi hasta arroje lo primero que vi contra el auto, nadie salía por mas que mis gritos fueran mas alto cada vez, nadie salía, la lluvia me golpea el cuerpo, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, quería llorar y no podía, las gotas que caían ahora en mi rostro eran un símbolo de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, Esme me habia dejado, esto era un vil sueño, me golpe contra el auto para ver si estaba soñando… pero que tonto soy, los vampiros no soñamos.

- ¡¡¡Esme perdóname!!! – Grite – por favor no se vivir sin ti- el temor se apoderaba de mi ser.- no es lo que tu crees. Solo me estaba cambiando la camisa que estaba manchada con sangre, me tienes que creer- seguí gritando con desesperación - déjame entrar.- suplique, levante la cabeza el sol habia desaparecido por completo, y la oscuridad me rodeaba, ni una sola luz habia en la casa.- hasta que no me hables o me abras la puerta y te pueda ver no me iré, me quedare aquí afuera día y noche, no me moverá nada ni nadie.- me senté en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el auto.

Las horas pasaban, y nada cambia, la lluvia seguía persistente, las luces seguían apagadas, y yo seguía como un tonto apoyado en el auto esperando que me abriera la puerta, diciéndome que me perdonaba, a esta altura no me importaba quien tenia que perdonar a quien, solamente quería sentirla junto a mí. Puse mi manos sobre mi garganta tenia un nudo en el. No podía pensar en moverme lejos de ellos. No quería de nuevo la soledad, otra vez no.

- quiero el divorcio – cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz, no me podía estar diciendo esto, lo más seguro que estoy muerto, y ahora estoy pagando por todos mi pecados.

- Esme…dime que es un mal sueño.- hable en susurro

- me gustaría – mascullo ella.

- si realmente lo quieres…- la mire a los ojos, la atraje hacia mi – dime que no me quieres, aunque me lo digieras, y me enviaras al mismo infierno, volvería hacia a ti eternamente.- tome sus rostro entre mis manos obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos- Ahora si, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas.

El silencio se apodero del habiente.

- No…- dijo ella.

- completa la frase Esme…

- No te…- cerro los ojos y se escapo de mis manos, se largo a corre para resguardarse en la casa. Yo me gire para patear el auto, ya no sabia que hacer.

- dale un poco de tiempo, ella esta confundida, necesita solamente tiempo.- Edward apareció detrás de mi con un bolso en la mano – creo que necesitaras ropa y dinero.- tome las cosas abrasé a Edward, se que lo agarre desprevenido porque dio un paso atrás al sentirme, pero luego me abrazo, eso era un buena señal, sabia que mis hijos ahora estarían pensado que cosas de mi, pero Edward no sabría juzgar que pensaba pero al menos, me ayudaba.

* * *

**Y la divina comedia ha dado inicio, suban los telones, sientancen comodos por k en el proximo capitulo tendremos nuevos invitados a nuestro show. Saben este capi que ha sido solo Carlisle que significa fue escrito por mi amiga kami (ya te di tu credito kami, no pidas mas), me ha dejado grandes enseñanzas.**

**1. Estar cubierto de sangres, te hace ver mas sexy, terminas en boxers con tu secretaria en tu oficina, acaso esto no es placer para un vampiro?**

**2. La mejor forma de decir la verdad no es deciendo "no es lo que parece" igual nunca te van te a creer asi sea la verdad, es mejor mentir afirmando que si es lo que parece asi creeran que eres sincero y te perdonaran. **

**3. Ten cuidado el arma mortal de una mujer herida, puede ser tu propio mouse, mejor mantenlo alejado de ella.**

**Ya dejando mis locuras a un lado, aqui vienen las de Kami (tomado textualmente via msn)**

**KAMI dice:  
*MMM Bien si me quiere matar , no lo hagan porque siNO, no hay contiacion, carlisle es inocente de todo... MMM si gracias por los comentarios  
INDO  
*ALGO MAS  
KAMI dice:  
*Les juro a todos que no se me hace facil separa a carlisle de esme... y que la situacion es dificil ajamm**

**Bueno muxisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, nos hacen muy felices y ya saben sus opiniones cuentan, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Besos **

**INDO Y KAMI**

**ARO: Indooooo**

**INDO: Arooooo**

**ARO: Indooooo**

**INDO: Arooooo**

**KAMI: Carlisle?**

**ARO: Te has equivocado de habitacion, la de Carlisle es la de al lado**

**KAMI: Sin comentarios.....**


	21. Dulce Tiempo

**Decleimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen… son de S. Meyer.**

**+-+-+-+-+-**

**(Carlisle)**

Habia meditado tantas cosas, algo tenia que hacer, ¿Cómo podía afrontar la realidad?, llevaba una semana encerrado en un cuarto de hotel, sin salir a ningún lado, no tenias ganas de nada.

Me declare oficialmente enfermo en el hospital de una enfermedad rara, ni siquiera me acuerdo que excusa di en ese momento, solo se que fue algo estúpida, no quería ni pensar, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi mente traía continuamente la misma palabra una y otra vez…divorcio…

Sé que mi celular sonó, lo escuche varias veces pero no quería atender, también sonó el teléfono fijo de la habitación, la puertas también se hicieron escuchar con un knock knock seco, pero… ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba realmente muerto?

Me levante de la cama, algo abrumado por mover el cuerpo y la cabeza, habia estado tanto tiempo entre las sabanas con los ojos cerrados, obligándome, engañándome o simplemente simulando que esto era un sueño del cual en algún momento iba a despertar.

Me duche y tome mis cosas, para dejar el cuarto de hotel, me tenia que ir de Forks.

Se que mi aspecto no era el mejor, porque sentía las miradas sobre mi. No se que juzgarían sobre mi apariencia, pero a quien le importaba si estaba normal, ¿Cuándo habia sido normal?... Cuando tenía por quien vivir. Los ojos se me cerraron por unos segundos para retener un poco más la imagen de Esme bajo la lluvia mirándome.

Tome el primer taxi que vi a las afueras del hotel, pedí que me llevaran al aeropuerto.

Deje mi mochila en un locker del terminal de aviones, escribí un mensaje de texto a Edward, anunciándole que iba a dejar Forks, se que de seguro lo iba a saber por Alice, pero me sentiría mejor si les avisaba por mi cuenta.

Arribe el primer vuelo que hubiera para Italia, no estaría nada de mal visitar un rato a los amigos, tenia que hacer algo de mi vida, y vaguear nuevamente por los continentes no era mala idea.

Sentí como mi celular volvía sonar, me fije en la pantalla era el numero de Edward, sonreí ante el hecho de que estuviera llamándome, pero no serviría de nada, apague el aparato, le saque el chip y decidí dejármelo olvido por ahí, en algún lugar.

**(Edward)**

_Esme no esta bien, no se necesita ser un genio, un síquico o incluso un vampiro para saberlo, desde lo ocurrido aquella noche ya hace una semana, el ambiente en la mansión Cullen es denso, aunque no respiramos, el olor de la tristeza combinado con la decepción de lo que ocurrió o no ocurrió en aquella oficina y vista por mi madre nos trae recuerdos sumamente irritantes, y es que aun no sabemos que puede pasar después de esto._

_Entre Rose y Alice han tratado de hacer salir a Esme del despacho de Carlisle, pero ni siquiera una sola palabra hemos podido escuchar desde atrás de esa puerta, solo uno que otro pensamiento de "estoy bien" he escuchado, no quiero entrometerme en la mente de Esme, no en estos momentos donde su dolor es curado por cada uno de los recuerdos de las historias que se guardan en esa habitación, no quiero ser un intruso en su dolor solo quisiera sacarla de ese estado y poder darle una razón de que esta equivocada, pero aunque yo crea en Carlisle eso no bastara para quitarle la imagen de su esposo en su oficina semidesnudo con su secretaria._

_-Su garganta esta empezando a fastidiarle, tiene sed, pude leerlo en sus pensamientos_

_-Y que pretendes que hagamos? Traerle un león o un ciervo? – como siempre refunfuño Rose_

_-No solucionas nada con esa actitud Rose- Calmo un poco Jasper, que hasta el momento había tratado de tranquilizar a Esme, pero aun su poder no era comparado con la tristeza de mi madre_

_-Pero que quieres que hagamos Jasper, ha estado así ya una semana, acaso va a estar así toda la eternidad, llorando por la infidelidad de Carlisle._

_-Cállate Rose, tu no has escuchado la versión de Carlisle- dije tratando de defender la posición de mi padre_

_-Mientras discuten como siempre debemos buscar una solución, yo no se ustedes pero no me importa que las puertas sean de cedro y que sean costosas- dijo Emmett, que se había mantenido al margen, incluso durante todo este tiempo la situación le afecto, ni un solo comentario fuera de lugar._

_-A que te refieres?- pregunto Rose_

_-A esto..._

_Emmett corrió hacia el estudio, aunque sabia que estaría con llave, tomo el picaporte jalando con si toda la puerta estrellándola contra la pared detrás de él aunque un poco drástico me pareció lo más sensato, ya era la hora de hacer algo._

_-Era una linda puerta- dijo Esme rompiendo el silencio que nos había envuelto_

_-Bueno, entonces castígame así demostrarías que eres la misma de siempre- dijo Emmett haciendo que una leve sonrisa saliera de Esme._

_-Igual pensaba salir hoy, deberías de saberlo Edward_

_-No quise entrometerme en tus pensamientos._

_-Mala idea, ahora podemos ir de caza?_

_-Si- contestamos todos acepto Alice que tomo de mi mano y pude notar que tenia una visión._

_-Vayan ustedes, nosotros estuvimos ayer de caza- excuso Alice_

_-Esta bien, pero por favor no destruyan nada en verdad me gustaba esa puerta_

_Cuando se fueron, pude ver la visión, Carlisle saliendo del hotel donde se había hospedado, después tomaba un avión y por ultimo lo pude ver en un lugar reconocido por las historias de Carlisle. También observe tres grandes sombras pertenecientes a los seres mas temibles incluso para un vampiro, tuve miedo, seria capaz? Tome mi celular y lo llame, no contestaba seguí insistiendo hasta que me llego un mensaje de su parte "Debo hacerlo, cuida a tu madre y vigila a tus hermanos te quiero hijo Carlisle" con la mirada incrustada en el móvil continué marcando pero no recibí respuesta alguna hasta que se iba a buzón de voz. Mire a mi hermana que aun se encontraba petrificada ante la idea y sabia lo que debía hacer._

_-Debes buscarlo_

_-Lo traeré de regreso, cuídala_

**(Carlisle)**

Llegue a Italia, parecía que todo iba a mi favor, estaba algo lluvioso.

Decidí caminar hasta que me pudiera echar a correr hacia Volterra sin ser visto.

A veces aunque uno quiera, o realmente no lo desea, ya no sé como va la cosa, pero se dan los deseos sin importar las causas, el lugar estaba casi desierto, habia uno que otro grupo de personas con paraguas en las manos, camine entre ellos y me fui a sentar a los pies de la fuente principal. No necesita buscarlos, ellos me encontraría o si no todavía me acordaba como entrar de una manera poco elegante.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – una chica se me acerco con un paraguas – te ves mal.

- No te preocupes por él, estará bien – intervino un hombre vestido de camisa y jeans negro.- es amigo mío- dijo, sentí como me levanto – a ver si cambias de cara hombre – me dio una palmada suave en el hombro. Vi como la chica se iba, algo preocupada y luego me voltee hacia el.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Me dijeron que un zombi andaba caminado por el aeropuerto de Forks y luego bajo en Italia, Carlisle, Esme esta confundida y tú estés depresivo – me sacudió un poco – pero no por eso te vas a venir a entregar a Aro. No vale la pena que pidas que te maten.

- ¿Quien dijo que me quería morir? – un Citroen C4 sedan estaciono delante de nosotros- bien ¿Por qué robaron un auto?

- Porque saben que estás acá, saben que yo estoy acá – abrió la puerta y me empujó adentro – saben que Zafrina también esta acá.- vi como la aludida se voltio para vernos y me guiño el ojo.

- Ya salvamos al zombi podemos irnos a un hotel ¿no? – Alistar carcajeo para tirarse al asiento del copiloto, me hundí en los asientos.

- Pues no me salvaron de nada – dije después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio – no me quería matar, iba a saludar.- masculle

- cuando aprenderás que los Vulturis no son de buenas bienvenidas, abre los ojos, lo único que quieren es poder – dijo Alistar

- ese es tu modo de pensar no el mío – dije sentándome en el medio de los asientos de la parte de atrás, donde podía ver perfectamente al piloto y al copiloto.

- de acuerdo Zafrina, para el auto y déjalo ir – fue algo automático, el coche se paro en seco y me abrieron la puerta, yo me baje. Me eche a caminar pero Alistar me volvió agarrar para meterme al auto de nuevo.- creo que no entendiste el sarcasmos –movió la cabeza – creo que te has vuelto idiota desde la ultima vez que te vi.- cerro los ojos y me hecho adentro del auto.

- ¿acaso crees que soy un bolsa de papa que me puedes estar aventando adentro del vehículo como se te da la gana? – reclamé.

- no, no lo eres, pareces un muerto, pero no una bolsa de papas amigo mío

- Técnicamente…

- Estas muerto – me respondieron al unísono

- ¿A dónde vamos? – mirando por la ventana deje escapar al ver que nos alejábamos de Volterra.

- por ahí. Todavía no esta decidido.

- Genial, roban un auto, me secuestran y no saben a donde me llevan. Que buenos secuestradores son, les deberían dar un premio…- baje un poco la cabeza avergonzado de mi actitud, debería estar contento de verlos - Lo siento, estoy algo descontrolado.

- ¿Quieres manejar o asaltamos una farmacia para doparte, Doc?- me dijo Zafrina, quitando la vista de la carretera para darme una sonrisa.

- Por ahora quiero que mires lo que estas haciendo, quieres. – suspire, creo que es una maña de todos el manejar y no mirar que están haciendo, los vampiros son muy irresponsables a la hora de manejar me doy cuenta, y yo que creía que eran mis hijos. Me relaje ante el recuerdo y sonreí mas para mi que para ellos -Y lamentablemente las drogas no funcionan mucho en nosotros.

Ella sonrió y volvió la vista al frente, Alistar en cambio me miro fijamente a mí.

- Sabes que te estas pareciendo a Marcus.

- Así y ¿Por qué? – dije un poco curioso.

- Te ves algo triste, mejor dicho estas muy tristes, tienes esa mirada de aburrimiento y soledad constante en los ojos, la misma que tiene Marcus desde que Didyme…, sabes la historio…- mascullo algo mas para adentro, con referencia a los Vulturis, pero no logre escuchar-. Y lo peor es que estas gruñón, tu no eres así. Con razón Esme te dejo.- Zafrina le dio un codazo en la zona de las costillas.- ¿Que? Solo decía yo, luego me dicen que el serio aquí son yo.- se volvió a sentar derecho en su asiento.

- Déjalo de fastidiar, a parte mírate tu, estas solo, no eres el indicado para decir como sentirse luego de una ruptura.

- Como que tu si- la miro fijo - y si estoy solo es mi problema.

- no tienen porque pelearse – deje escapar al ver que estaban subiendo el tono de voz.

- no es una discusión, es intercambio de ideas querido– Zafrina dijo dulcemente con su voz ronca.- es rutina.- sonreí ante las palabras.

- ya veo.

Yo volví a recostarme en los asientos de atrás, el sol seguía escondido a causa de las lluvias.

Seguimos el recorrido sin lugar fijo al que ir. Esto era ir definitivamente a la deriva sin navegar.

El auto empezó a fallar.

- ¿Quien sabe de mecánica aquí?- pude sentir la miradas de mi amigos sobre mi.

- Lo lamento pero no soy mecánico, los autos son cosas de Rose no mía.

- Salgamos del auto, y robemos otro.

- No, Alistar, no podemos estar robando autos, va contra la ética moral.- el me miro y luego se empezó a reír con ganas.

- Te aseguro que no va a venir Aro, por que dejemos tirados autos por el camino.- no le di mucha importancia, y me fije en el tablero

– aquí falta nafta, no un mecánico.

- Y dinero – dijo Zafrina.

- Bien, yo no tengo nada.- dijo Alistar, mis dos amigos me miraron.

- no me miren, no tengo el don de producir dinero, me vine de Forks sin nada mas que lo que tengo puesto.

- Entonces tengo una idea. El primer auto que pase lo robamos y de paso nos alimentamos.- yo cerré los ojos al hacerme la imagen.

- Pues no cuentes conmigo, no pienso robar ni matar.

- Entonces hagamos un parlamento, pedimos prestado el auto y preguntamos de paso: "usted seria tan amable de darme su sangre"- dijo en un tono sarcástico.

- Si tienen que cazar háganlo lejos de mi quieren, no quiero ver como matan a la gente. Porque si no me iré con los Vulturis, que ahí por lo menos ya se donde esconderme para no tener que escuchar los gritos.

- volvamos a Volterra– dijo Zafrina.

- No, me niego ir a alli, cerca de Aro, yo no estoy loco, allá ustedes. Así que si me disculpan ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía, me iré…- dijo caminado para el oeste.

- de acuerdo no iremos para el oeste – dije apurando el paso y haciendo que Zafrina se nos una – no te voy a dejar solo, luego que llevo un siglo sin verte.

- Debería a verte dejado con Aro, me olvidaba que eres como una garrapata. Ahora me acuerdo como fue que diste conmigo…- meneo un poco la cabeza- garrapata- mascullo.

Caminamos durante horas, o eso me daba la impresión por como se iba oscureciendo el cielo.

- Pues ya que vamos para el Oeste que tal si pasamos por Francia – dije rompiendo el silencio que llevábamos hacia un tiempo a cuesta.

- Claro porque no y te dejamos en cerrado en la Isla Santa margarita, en la Bastia.

- La Bastilla queda en Paris Alistar, y la Isla margarita esta en América central – cerré los ojos- ¿a caso tu deambulas y no sabes a donde vas?

- Me vista cara de GPS – mascullo – yo solo camino y me asombro del mundo y el mundo se asombra de mi - sonrió, dejando escapar con esa mueca un poco de su ego – yo me guió por mi insitito Carlisle – se quedo pensando por un momento- pues igual yo quería dejarte en la cárcel esa del conde de montererito que esta por aquí cerca.

- ¿La prisión o la que da el nombre a Dante? – dije aunque sabia que preguntaba por la prisión.

- La prisión, la otra se que se llama Montecristo y es un archipiélago, no me sirve para dejarte encerrado.- meneo la cabeza ambos lados, ahora me acordaba que Alistar era algo impaciente para las conversaciones, Zafrina que caminaba al lado mío sonreía ante el gesto de nuestro amigo.

- Esta en Marsella, era una cárcel para presos políticos principalmente, ahí estuvo encerrado Moliere y el famoso prisionero enmascarados, si no mal recuerdo se que la prisión se llama el castillo If, o algo así – me pase la mano por la cabeza – hace mucho que leí ese libro.- algo hizo que me detuviera, no se si era la sed que empezaba a sentir o el insitito, la razón o los sentidos, pero me quede clavado por varios minutos en el suelo, como si algo me estuviera atando para no irme del lugar. Mire el cielo en señal de algo, pero todo estaba oscuro como mi mente, sentí como Zafrina me tomaba la mano y luego la paso delante de mis ojos.

- Carlisle ¿estas bien? – la escuche con vos preocupada pero no fije mi vista en ella.

- si, si claro estoy bien – sacudí la cabeza – que tal si decimos durante la marcha - dije a pesar que mi mente decía que tenía que volver, no se el por qué, capas que era una ilusión, o un sentimiento, pero si Alice buscaba mi futuro, si tomaba alguna decisión la vería, no así si seguí con mi plan de ir a la deriva, lo único seguro hasta ahora era que volvería a Volterra a saludar, a pesar de lo que me digiera Alistar y que algún volvería por Esme, si fuera por mi estaría ya al lado de ella, pero todos me decían lo mismo, dale tiempo y eso iba darle.

- unas cuantas horas conmigo y te vuelvo un aventurero – Alistar dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

**(Edward)**

_Tras viajar hasta Seattle por un poco mas de 2 horas, casi la mitad del tiempo normal en viaje a coche, me dirigí directo al aeropuerto, sin haber dado explicación alguna a mi madre ni a mis hermanos exceptuando a Alice, tome mi bolso, busque mi pasaporte mientras mi hermana estaba en el despacho de Carlisle mas exactamente en la caja fuerte escondida detrás del enorme cuadro de Picasso que daba al frente de la habitación, cuando la vi venir, me extendió dos fajos de billetes, uno de euros y el otro dólares, también me dio dos tarjetas de crédito y la chequera de la cuenta familiar._

_-Se que es exagerado, pero nunca se sabe- exclamo mientras yo la miraba incrédulo_

_-Tu siempre lo sabes todo- Exclame resignado sabiendo que ella tiene razón, aunque seamos vampiros casi humanos, nos hemos dado cuenta que el dinero no solo es un lujo que podemos tener, aunque para muchos es una necesidad a nosotros nos ha brindado un poco de libertad y de "sentir" de cierto modo las experiencias humanas brindadas por los objetos materiales._

_Tome camino hacia una de los mostradores de una aerolínea, tratando de buscar el vuelo mas pronto que me lleve a Roma o a cualquier lugar de Italia_

_-Solo tenemos un cupo disponible dentro de tres horas, es en clase económica y es a Milán ¿Le interesa?_

_Eso significaría que llegaría de noche a Italia, y que perdería un poco mas de tiempo para llegar a Volterra eso seria una gran ventaja para buscar a mi padre._

_-Lo tomo_

_-Muy bien, aquí esta su tiquete, si desea puede ir registrando su equipaje y tomar asiento en la sala de espera._

_-Muchas gracias_

_Después de ver el notorio sonrojo en la joven que hasta el momento se había mostrado indiferente hacia mí, decidí tomar asiento en la amplia sala concurrida por los múltiples viajeros que esta época del año deciden tomarse un tiempo para descansar. Me di cuenta que la ocurrencia que tuvo Emmett cuando preparábamos el viaje de nuestros padres, no era tan descabellada como pensaba "por que no comprar un jet, en vez de alquilarlo, hay si seria nuestro jet privado" claro, pensé yo como si fuera poco tener 5autos de lujo necesitamos un jet, pero igual seria nuestro único vehículo que no estaría en un estacionamiento… ahora pensándolo mucho mejor quiero un jet…. No soporto la espera, también me gustaría ser el vampiro de los mitos de los humanos, convertirme en murciélago y volar. _

_Me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro como si eso fuera a solucionar algo, ya falta solo 2 horas para que el maldito avión despeje, una joven mujer como de la edad humana de Alice se sienta al lado de mi asiento y empieza a mirarme detalladamente. Sin la intención de husmear en su mente solo escucho "le pregunto o mejor no"_

_-¿Se encuentra bien? Esta un poco pálido, ¿quiere que le traiga un café?_

_-Eh no, muchas gracias estoy bien- "no debí preguntar" la joven pensó, no es su culpa ni de nadie, que yo tenga la ansiedad de un humano._

_-Es solo que debo llegar a Italia lo mas pronto posible y mi vuelo es dentro de 3 horas- no se para que le comento, pero no tengo por que se agresivo con ella, es la primera vez en mi existencia que una joven como ella no piensa en mi por mi apariencia. La voz del parlante se escucha "pasajeros del vuelo directo a Roma favor abordar la puerta 2"_

_-Ese es mi vuelo, pero…__- una sonrisa surgió de mi rostro involuntariamente haciendo sonrojar a la joven, nunca he creído en la suerte pero en estos momentos la mía había cambiado._

_-Disculpa que no me haya presentado soy Edward Cullen, era hora de mostrar mis dotes ocultos de conquistador, aquellos dotes que ni siquiera sabia que existía y que por ende nunca utilizaría._

_-Soy Heidi, encanta de conocerte y como te dije ese vuelo es el mío, voy para Roma, pero creo que el tiempo que uses esperando el vuelo a Milán ese mismo tiempo usaras conduciendo de Roma a Milán._

_-En realidad voy a Roma, no encontré vuelos disponibles._

_-Ya veo…_

_En ese momento tomo su bolsa y saco el tiquete _

_-Yo empezare mis clases la otra semana, no hay urgencia en que llegue ya a Roma, igual es una oportunidad de conocer Milán-_

_Me ofreció el tiquete y yo lo tome mientras ella escribía algo en una tarjeta publicitaria que nos habían dado minutos antes._

_-Si necesitas algo en Roma puedes llamarme, no soy una buena guía turística pero te puedo ayudar."Ultimo llamado para el vuelo a Roma… por favor abordar la puerta 2"_

_-Ve¡¡ lo único que no quisiera es que ninguno de los dos abordara el vuelo _

_No me dio tiempo de mirar lo escrito, solo metí la tarjeta en mi abrigo, le brindé una sonrisa, sincera y con el mejor de los sentidos._

_-Muchas gracias_

_Salí corriendo a velocidad humana, no era hora de cometer locuras en publico, bien ya estando en Roma, solo serian 3 horas hasta Volterra 2 horas menos que las 5 que necesitaba si llegaba a Milán._

_Le di mi tiquete a la aeromoza, que me acompaño hasta mi asiento dándome cuenta que era primera clase, esto no era justo para la joven ya que mi asiento era clase económica, pero no estaba para remordimientos debía llegar a Volterra antes que Carlisle cometiera una locura._

_Cuando llegue al aeropuerto de Roma ya era de noche, corrí apresuradamente hasta Volterra, mientras buscaba algún pensamiento de mi padre aunque lo dudaba mucho, ya en estos momentos estaría con los Vulturis. No debía ser pesimista._

_Justo estaba en el centro de la población, la Plaza Dei Priori, donde el gran reloj ya daba las campanadas, era la segunda vez que visitaba este lugar y por consiguiente la segunda vez que vería a estos seres que atemorizaría hasta el mas fuerte de los vampiros. Era hora de ir, solo esperaba que mi sentido de la orientación no me dejara._

_-Edward¡¡¡_

_Me sobresalte, el lugar estaba completamente solo, no esperaba a que alguien me llamara, y mucho menos una voz dulce como esa._

_-Él te esta esperando, has demorado, vamos¡¡¡_

_-__Y hay estaba ella…._

+-+-+-+

Muy buenas gente nuevamente nosotras… Esperamos que el capitulo le haya gustado, para que no pregunte que cuernos le paso a Eddie… les decimos que habia quedado en shock por eso no estuvo el capitulo pasado.

Si tienen pregunta háganlas las contestaremos :D… como dijimos antes se viene enserio la divina comedio, Carlisle y Edward , … mejor no les decimos que harán xD… vale porque tenemos algo de ideas y son maquiavélicas…

Kami: Yo les agradezco a todos los que nos leen y nos siguen capitulo tras capítulos… nos suben el ego y se les agradece eso… Gracias por no matarme con respecto a Carlisle y Esme, les juro que eso sale en la noche cuando tengo sueño U.U

Indo: AGRADESCO A MIS NEURONAS POR FUNCIONAR DESPUES DE TANTA MORFINA ( primero que nada) xD( ahora estas en mi poder Amore mío xD), OBVIO QUE LES AGRADESCO A LOS QUE LEEN Y AGRADESCO MUCHO MAS A LOS QUE NOS DEJAN COMENTARIOS.

Kami e Indo: hasta el siguiente capitulo…

Aro: no se olviden de leer.

Kami: Andante de mi dialogo… (Lo agarra y lo echa)

Carlisle: le dejo un beso al que comente.

Kami: no vale…

Edward: yo dejo dos besos

Indo: … sin comentarios…


	22. Oscuridad

**Los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen, son obra de Stephanie Mayer**

* * *

**EDWARD**

_Justo estaba en el centro de la población, la Plaza Dei Priori, donde el gran reloj ya daba las campanadas, era la segunda vez que visitaba este lugar y por consiguiente la segunda vez que vería a estos seres que atemorizaría hasta el mas fuerte de los vampiros. Era hora de ir, solo esperaba que mi sentido de la orientación no me dejara._

_-Edward¡¡¡_

_Me sobresalte, el lugar estaba completamente solo, no esperaba a que alguien me llamara, y mucho menos una voz dulce como esa._

_-Él te esta esperando, has demorado, vamos¡¡¡_

_Y hay estaba ella…._La joven del aeropuerto, la atmosfera de Volterra le daba el toque espeluznante de todos los vampiros que habitan esta tierra.

-Tu? Que haces aquí, quien eres?- grite exasperado, me conocía, en su mente solo podía escuchar la burla hacia mi y además de que me tomaba por un vampiro tonto, supe que ella no era humana.

-No tienes por que husmear en mi mente Edward, él te esta esperando.

-Aro?

-Quien mas crees que puede tomarse el trabajo de mandar en tu búsqueda

Una sonrisa malévola surco en su rostro, ya no tenia la misma apariencia de hace horas en el aeropuerto, su cuerpo delgado, su piel no era tan pálida como la de un vampiro, a ciencia cierta, pudiese hacerse pasar por un humano normal, tanto así que me engaño.

-No iré, yo vengo en busca de mi padre

-Desobedecerás una orden de Aro?

Escuche la voz desde lo mas oscuro de un callejón, no sabia quien era no podía leer sus mentes

-Quien eres?

-Tan pronto te has olvidado de tu familia vulturi Edward?

-He dicho quien eres- grite, preparado para atacar, pero solo escuche una risa mucho mas atrás que la primera.

-Mi querida Renata no debes burlarte de nuestro invitado, debes ser cortes con Edward, no quisiera saber que nuestra querida Esme supiera de nuestro comportamiento.

-Lo siento Marcus, es inevitable

-Renata…Marcus...

-Tiempo sin vernos Edward

En ese momento recordé quien era Renata, una joven de apariencia similar a la de Alice aunque con el cabello extremadamente largo y sin el sentido de la moda que caracteriza a Alice, su poder de defensa es el que ha protegido a los Vulturi de cualquier ataque de vampiros inconformistas, me di cuenta que era perdido atacar si ella estaba presente, así que cambie de posición, aunque seguía estando tenso. Ahora quien me preocupa era Marcus, no por nada pertenecía al clan real de los vampiros, aunque no se que quieren de mi y mas si se toman el trabajo de ir en mi búsqueda, en estos momentos quisiera salir de aquí, pero no sin antes ir en búsqueda de Carlisle.

-Ya no recuerdas por lo que veo, mira estas tenso, eso no es bueno para tu postura, acaso no te lo ha enseñado tu hermosa madre.

-No hables de Esme, que quieren de mi?

-Ya te lo hemos dicho, él te quiere ver- Mire a mi izquierda allí estaba ella, hermosa no cabe duda pero hasta el momento solo me había irritado con su presencia

-Que quieren de mi? Que quiere Aro de mi- pregunte furiosamente

-Solo quiere que lo saludes, tu desafortunado padre no fue muy cortes con nosotros

-Donde esta Carlisle? Que le han hecho.

-Creo que ahora si estas dispuesto a ir.

-No bromees con el muchacho Heidi, si no estuviera dispuesto a ir tan solo llamaríamos a Jane.

Solo escuchar el nombre de Jane me atemoriza mucho mas, incluso preferiría ver a Aro a enfrentarme a las capacidades de Jane, que ha sido denominada el terror de los vampiros, es uno de los vampiros mas jóvenes al ser convertidos, pero a la vez una de las posesiones mas importantes por Edward.

Marcus camino y detrás de él Renata, Heidi caminaba a mi lado como si nada ocurriera, a comparación de Renata que siempre estaba a la defensiva por si algo le ocurría a su líder, en cambio esta mujer que apenas conocía solo tarareaba una basta canción.

Después de pasar por los pasillos subterráneos que daban acceso a nuestro destino final, entramos a lo que se suponía ser el castillo del clan italiano, aunque hace mas de 50 años que lo había visitado, recuerdo aun la atmosfera que se sentía, no había como el terror que podía producir este lugar. Llegamos al salón que custodiado por sus guardias, Detrás de ellos Félix y Demetri caracterizado por ser un rastreador, a un lado Jane y su hermano gemelo Alec que tenia el poder de suprimir los sentidos, en el otro lado Corin y Afton para mas luego unírseles Renata, mientras Marcus tomaba asiento al lado de Aro quien estaba acompañado de Caius. A mi lado aun permanecía Heidi.

-Edward¡¡¡¡- me saludo vigorosamente Aro- veo que ya conoces a mi nueva adquisición, mi querida Heidi, buen trabajo.

-En realidad, el vino por su cuenta

-No me digas Edward que nos vienes a visitar

-Lamento que esto una visita social, pero ese no es mi propósito

-Ya veo, lastima, aunque eso me hace pensar que tu padre tiene algo que ver, lamentablemente el ya no esta con nosotros

Mis ojos se abrieron tratando de asimilar las palabras de aquel ser, que aunque asemejaba la edad de un joven un poco mayor que yo, poseía la fortaleza de haber existido por miles de años.

-Que le han hecho?

-Nosotros nada- respondió Caius que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen al igual que Marcus

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, además como veras estoy dotado con un ejército que puede hacer mucho en contra de vosotros Edward.

-Que quieres decir con eso? Eres un desgraciado que piensas hacer?- Corin y Afton me detuvieron, hice un esfuerzo para soltarme de su amarre pero era en vano

-Contrólate…- un susurro al otro lado de la habitación me hizo reaccionar, era aquella pequeña que podía hacer sufrir al ser mas fuerte.

-No te preocupes Jane, el joven Edward se controlara, creo que es hora de que mi amigo Carlisle me de una explicación de por que no me ha venido a visitar sinceramente eso me decepciona

Una esperanza vino a mi, Carlisle no estaba aquí y por las palabras de Aro no había estado ante su presencia, eso me quitaba la idea de que su plan en Volterra era que acabaran con el, pero aun no sabía donde estaba, y lo mas probable es que Alice pudiera saber algo, solo debía buscar la forma de poder llamarla.

-Bien, creo que todo esta aclarado, pero debo mantenerte vigilado Edward, no quisiera tener problemas en mis dominios solo por que a tu padre se le da por jugar a las escondidas.

En ese momento Corin y Afton me llevaron a los calabozos subterráneos, donde todos los desertores o quienes habían preferido morir antes de llevar una existencia como vampiros debían estar mientras los Vulturi acababan con su ser en una ceremonia desastrosa. Me hice en un rincón pensando en la manera de usar mi celular si es que poseía la señal suficiente para una llamada sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Decidí tomar el aparato prestando la suficiente atención al guardia que me custodiaba para escuchar sus pensamientos y estar alerta. El teléfono repico una y otra vez, temí que no me contestaran, así que intente una y otra vez en cada uno de los teléfonos de los chicos, hasta que Jasper contesto pasándome a Alice.

_-Edward estas bien?_

-Soy prisionero

-_Edward tuve una visión_

-De Carlisle?

-_No, él supongo que esta bien… en las visión tu…te unías a los vulturi_

Por un minuto la línea quedo en silencio, hasta que ella hablo

-_Vamos en camino_

-Quienes?

_-Todos_

-No es seguro, no vengan

En ese momento escuche a Heidi tarareando la canción de hace rato mientras se acercaba

-Debo colgar

-Eso no le gustara a Aro- dijo acercándose al guardia- Yo me encargo

-Así que eres el nuevo juguete de Aro y dime que haces limpias el lugar donde dará cada paso?

-No soy ningún juguete, yo soy quien se divierte

-No me digas

-Quieres ver?

En ese momento entro Sebastián, sujetando a un humano con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados.

-Gracias Sebastián, bueno Edward aquí tienes tu cena

El hombre solo se revolvía tratando de soltarse, mientras Heidi le descubría los ojos y tocaba su rostro con sus uñas hasta causarle una cortada, pasando su lengua por la sangre que este derramaba.

-Mmm jugoso, es todo tuyo

Ignore a aquella mujer

-Vamos Edward, tienes sed, tus ojos me lo dicen, mira que este lo he traído especialmente para ti.

-No bebo sangre humana

-Muy bien, Sebastián llévatelo, creo que será la cena.

-Exactamente que haces?

-Los humanos son algo predecibles, además de que ven a una mujer y bueno morirían por ella, así que tengo cierto don que me ayuda a crear ilusiones para que hagan lo que yo quiera y bueno los traigo a casa y ya sabes que sucede.

-Ya…

-Solo dices eso? Ya?

-Soy vegetariano no me agrada el tema

-Entonces que te apetece

-Nada- Dije secamente

-Siempre eres así?

-Que quieres que haga, no se donde esta mi padre, estoy encerrando y tu me tientas a morder un humano- Dije desesperado tomándome el cabello con las manos.

-Mejor debería dejarte solo, pensé que un poco de compañía te caería bien, pero por lo que veo lo empeora, disfruta tu soledad.

-Espera… no te vayas…

* * *

**CARLISLE**

Ahora si estaba solo, no tenía más compañía que mi alma y mi pena, Alistar se habia marchado argumentando que ya era hora de irse, no me extrañaba su decisión, el era un solitario y se llevaba mejor consigo mismo que con otros seres. Zafrina en cambio tuvo que volver a sus tierras, en América del sur, ya habia dejado mucho tiempo a sus hermanas, y aunque me pidió que fuera con ella, preferí quedarme solo, la amazona tienta mucho, la selva y sus animales, es una idea seductora pero no en estos momentos, realmente ya habia vivido solo por un largo tiempo, y volver a vivir en esas condiciones, tampoco me tentaba pero matarme no me podía matar, estoy muerto.

Cada uno se marcho dándome un consejo diferente. Alistar con su típico consejo _de "Más vale solo que mal acompañado, si ella te quiere te perdonara, y si no… antes vivías sin ella, puedes volver a vivir sin ella, Carlisle, no hay que aferrarse a nada y a nadie, si no sufres. Espero que sigas algo de lo que te dije, aunque nunca me haces caso, pero yo cumplo con decirte las cosas, de todas maneras espero volver a verte dentro de un par de siglos, quizás, si no es que te haz metido donde Monseñor Aro, si es así, ha sido un gusto conocerte"_ Diciendo eso se marcho, él era libre, cuando era mas joven siempre habia admirado a Alistar por esa libertad, que nunca pude tener, porque no me atrevía tenerla, y ahora luego de vivir con mi familia, no quería tenerla, pero las circunstancias me la habían dado. Zafrina en cambio, como siempre tomo medidas mas drástica, me mostró una ilusión de cómo hubiera sido Esme la que estuviera semidesnuda y con otro. Como sus ilusiones son como ver la realidad, la furia se habia apoderado de mi ser, y quería matar al hombre, lastima que era una quimera, de otra forma hubiera agarrado al hombre por el cuello y tampoco tenia a Jasper cerca mío para que me tranquilizara luego de eso. _"tu solo dale tiempo, querido Carlisle, tu sabes que la visión engaña a todos lo sentidos, y ella esta lastimada."_ Ella también se marcho prometiéndome que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, aunque el tiempo para nosotros corre distinto y yo estoy muy acostumbrado al pronto humano, así que calculo que serán años tal vez y no exagerar con siglos, como hacen la mayoría de los vampiros.

Sabia que a ninguno le hacia gracia dejarme así, habían intentado subirme el animo con cualquier cosa, y cuando digo cualquier cosa, nunca me imagine a mi amigo, cazando un par de pumas para mi, y obligarme a comerlo. Como cualquier ser que sufre de este mal, se me habia quitado la sed, pero me vi obligado a satisfacer esas necesidades para no dañar los sentimientos de Alistar, aunque si me lo comía o no, yo creo que le daba igual, a la finales algún día me iba alimentar, no era tonto para matarme por no beber sed, pero Zafrina no me hubiera dejado en paz y me hubiera hostigado con alucinaciones, si no comía nada antes sus ojos.

Ahora que estoy solo, estoy libre, es un cambio, por lo menos eso siento en estos momentos, siempre estuve atado a cosas, pero ahora que soy un ser con tiempo y libertad suficiente, debo hacer algo porque realmente debo parecer un zombi o algo por el estilo. No debía estar así, las cosas se iban a solucionar, yo estoy muy seguro que volveré al lado de mi familia y por sobretodo al lado de Esme.

Camine hacia una población, cercana de donde me encontraba. Habia un poco de sol, así que me cuide de ir por las sombras del lugar, en una hora oscurecería y podría caminar libre.

Me mire en un vidria, vi mi reflejo y me di cuenta que estaba hecho un desastre, la ropa manchada con barro y pasto, el cabello desordenando, hasta me notaba un poco mas ojeroso. Debía hacer algo ante tal apariencia, ese no podía ser mi reflejo.

Metí mi mano en el pantalón y no podía ser tan estupido de haber dejado todo en Forks, no tenia nada, ni documentos dado que los perdí o eso debió pasar ya que tampoco los encontraba en los bolsillos, no tenia billetera, ni tarjetas, no tenia nada. Necesitaba hacer un trabajo para conseguir dinero. Pasee en el pueblo en busca de algún empleo que me sacara de apuros.

Camine por el frente de una casa colonial, en donde se hallaba un hombre trabajando con un serrucho trepado en las alturas de los árboles y una señora barrías las hojas que caían al suelo, producto de las sacudidas de las ramas.

- ¿Joven? – una voz me llamo y yo me di vuelta.

- Si, señora – dije al darme vuelta y encontrarme con una mujer de edad avanzada. Ella camino hacia mi con la escoba en la mano - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Mi esposo necesita ayuda con los árboles y usted se ve algo musculoso, ¿podría ayudarlo?

- … - mire en dirección al hombre que bajaba lentamente por la escalera, que se encontraba sobre la base del árbol, el hombre también era de una edad avanzada, y no era bueno para su corazón que estuviera haciendo ese tipo de esfuerzos, eso le podría causar algún infarto - claro señora, no hay problema.

- Esteban dale la cierra – la señora le ordeno a su esposo.

- Ten cuidado, al subirte – me dijo al entregarme el elemento de trabajo – espero que no sufras de vértigo.

- no descuide.

Camine hasta el árbol y me subí, hice mi trabajo tal cual me fueron indicando, cortando las ramas que molestaban a los peatones y autos, por lo visto el árbol tenia años, tal vez muchas décadas, su basa era firme y sus ramas eran enormes. Cada tanto simulaba un poco de cansancio, para no despertar sospechas. La señora Diana, me trai un poco de bebida cuando paraba de trabajar, y yo me veía obligado a tomar, cuando me miraba, cuando no lo hacia me deshacía del liquido tirandolo.

Termine de trabajar y me baje del árbol, tal cual me subí, por las escaleras. Ayude a limpiar la vereda y a deshacerse de las ramas más grandes.

- no eres de aquí, tiene un acento raro ¿de donde eres joven…?– me pregunto el señor Esteban

- Carlisle – dije – mi nombre es Carlisle, señor, nací en Londres, pero vivo en Estado Unidos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 23.

- ¿que haces por estos lugares siendo tan joven y lejos de tu país?

- es que… soy mochilero.

- ¿sin mochila?

- me la robaron.- mentí.

- Te ves muy flaco, ¿Por que no te quedas a comer con nosotros? –La señora saliendo de la casa, me dio otro vaso de bebida.- esa no es vida para un joven.- dijo en un tono mas bajo.

- No, no quiero ser una molestia de verdad. – mire el árbol y luego mire a ellos, uno al lado del otro, sonreí pues siempre me hubiera gustado envejecer al lado de Esme, y al verlos a ellos, era como un sueño de lo que quiera, y no podría tener.- ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya.

- espera Carlisle – dijo la señora, se metió en la casa y volvió con una bolsa.- te has manchado mucho la ropa, porque no te cambias – dándome las prendas que sacaba del interior de la bolsa

- no, de verdad, gracias, estoy bien así – sonreí

- Tómalo, es en forma de pago. Dado que no quieres comer con nosotros.- su sonrisa se apago y me hizo sentir mal, acepte la ropa que me daba – bueno si insiste tanto con la comida me quedare.

- no te arrepentirás, cocina muy bien. – Me dijo su esposo muy orgulloso.- seguro que no comes bien con ese estilo de vida.

Entre en la casa, tenia un estilo clásico, un largo corredor de madera que sonaba con cada paso que dábamos, un espejo ovalado en uno de los costados y en el otro cuadro de fotos, de bebes.

- ¿tiene hijos? – pregunte.

- si, tenemos cinco hijos y tres nietos- dijo el hombre con las manos en los bolsillos.

- la ropa que te pase es de Joaquín, es el mas grande de mi nietos, tiene dieciséis años, pero es muy alto. Ese niño.- se giro y con una sonrisa en rostro.- aquí es el baño – prendiendo la luz – cambiate aquí y puedes ir luego al comedor que esta al final del pasillo.

- gracias.

Entre en baño y me cambie, me lave las manos y la cara para luego mirarme en el espejo. Estaba vestido con una polera sin mangas de color gris que tenía unas inscripciones en negro y un dibujo en el fondo en blanco, los jeans eran negros un poco desgastados. Esta ropa no era de mi estilo pero estaba mucho mas limpia que la traía conmigo.

Salí del baño, camine para reunirme con los señores de la casa, tuve que hacer esfuerzos por la comida, seguro que era exquisita, porque el hombre se deleitaba con cada bocanada de comida que se metía a la boca y la saboreaba, yo me limitaba a reír. Comíamos mientras hablábamos de su familia. La velada paso rápido y me despedí de ellos.

Camine por las calles que ahora estaban sumergidas en una oscuridad total, la gente iba y venia, hoy era viernes, y la juventud noctámbula divagaba por todos los antros de este pequeño pueblo.

Pase por las puertas de esos lugares, hasta que me metí en una plaza oscura y me di cuenta que algo me estaba siguiendo, apure el paso pero el ruido de las hojas me hizo darme vuelta. Me moví instintivamente hacia un árbol para cubrirme la espalda cerrando los puños.

- ¿Quien anda ahí? – Pregunte en voz baja pero audible para uno de nosotros. – se que no eres humanos, sal de donde te escondas.- ordene.

Todo quedo en silencio, deje de respirar para poder oír mejor algo que llamara mi atención, pero nada, solo era el fondo de gente caminado a metros de nosotros.

Empecé a correr por las calles mas oscuras, entre los callejones y los techos mas altos, la sombra me perseguía, sea lo que sea, sea quien sea, tenia que sacarlo de la ciudad por el bien de las personas. Corrimos por varios kilómetros hasta que entramos en un bosque.

- ¿Que quieres de mi? Exijo saber quien eres.

Los pasos se acercaron más hacia mí, no era uno solo, se escuchaban un par de pisadas. Por lo menos debían ser dos, se pararon al lado de un roble gigante, cada uno al lado del tronco, la luz de la luna refleja en perfección el tronco dejando ver a dos figuras negras, dos seres encapuchados.

- No veo porque están aquí, no he hecho nada malo.- dije dando un paso hacia atrás, esto era como vivir un dejavuu. Siglos atrás habia vivido lo mismo, pero con muchos mas de ellos y en Volterra.

- sabemos que no lo haz hecho – dijo un voz ronca.- solo pido que nos acompañes.

- ¿Para que, si se puede saber?

- todo a su tiempo, señor Cullen.

- Entonces no iré – hice una pausa – no iré en estos momentos pero iré mas adelante. Dile a Aro que iré.

- es necesario su presencia ahora, no podemos esperar- dieron unos pasos hacia mi.

Dude un poco, Alistar siempre me habia dicho que los Vulturis enviaban a sus guardias por cosas serias. Si no habia hecho nada ¿Que querían de mi?, Aro no seria capas de hacerme daño ¿o Si? No definitivamente no. ¿Y si ellos no eran lo que yo pensaba? Mi instinto se despertó y me eche a correr en dirección opuesta a la de mis interlocutores, me tenía que salvar de ellos.

- lo siento, señor Carlisle.- la voz apareció ante mi y me dio un golpe que me hizo volar unos cinco metros por el aire hasta estrellarme contra un árbol. Me pare un poco tambaleante, pero sentí algo en la cabeza y todo se puso negro, - lo llevaremos por la fuerza si se rehúsa.

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡ si quieren vengarce de alguien, para eso tenemos a Kami. a ella es quien pueden matar por que yo soy muy joven y bella como para morir a manos de ustedes...En fin aqui estan los agradecimientos de amore mio que ya aprendio la leccion de no hablar mas de la cuenta xD :**

_**Yo agredesco a todos los que nos siguen capitulo tras capitulo, a los que nos dejan sus comentarios especialmente, y a los que nos agregarn a favoritos. Pero expecialmente a mi AMore, por seguirme en la locura xD. Espero que no nos maten por el capitulo.**_

_**Y es que es verdad¡¡¡ no sentimos superfelices por el apoyo, ya pasamos los 100 reviews, hay que hacer fiesta, asi que muxas gracias ya saben pueden comentar y decirnos que les gusta o que no, nos vemos en el proximo capi que no se con que sorpresa nos saldra. Por cierto pueden visitar nuestro foro Cullen Disorden, solo deben quitar los espacios :) h t t p : / / c u l l e n d i s o r d e r. m f o r o s. c o m, tenemos de todo entrevistas, imagenes de la grabacion de la pelicula, juego de roll, asi que seran bienvenidos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Indo**_

_

* * *

_

_**KAMI: Carlisle¡¡¡¡**_

_**CARLISLE: Si kami**_

_**KAMI: Vendras conmigo a la fiesta de celebracion post 100 reviews?**_

_**CARLISLE: Lo siento Kami ya tengo pareja**_

_**KAMI: Ja¡ y quien es?**_

_**CARLISLE: Mi verdadero y unico amor, solo debo esperar a que me perdone**_

_**KAMI: No esperes a que te reconcilie... por mi hay divorcio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

_

* * *

_

_**INDO: Aro¡¡¡**_

_**ARO: Que quieres?**_

_**INDO: Vamos a la fiesta**_

_**ARO: Hay humanos?**_

_**INDO: Claro¡¡¡¡**_

_**ARO: Va a ir Kami?**_

_**INDO: Claro¡¡¡ ella es la autora original de esta historia**_

_**ARO: Entonces no, capaz y me hace bailar la conga** _

_**INDO: Aro T.T**_


	23. Tiempo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, nosotras los usamos sin fines de lucro, ni nada por

estilo, solamente es para la ociosidad.

(Carlisle)

1_- lo siento, señor Carlisle.- la voz apareció ante mi y me dio un golpe que me hizo volar unos cinco metros por el aire hasta estrellarme contra un árbol. Me pare un poco tambaleante, pero sentí algo en la cabeza y todo se puso negro, - lo llevaremos por la fuerza si se rehúsa. _

- Déjame que lo cargue yo – escuche decir. – Aro lo quiere ileso Félix, no en rompecabezas.

- Lo siento, pensé que iba a poner resistencia, recuerda que se quería ir.

- Igual no es excusa para el puñetazo que le acabas de dar.- El porta voz me agarro por atrás y me paro, me levanto en un segundo y pero yo me sentía algo abrumado por el golpe- Lo siento señor Cullen, espero que este un poco menos aturdido, ahora. ¿Nos acompañara, verdad? – dijo sin moverse de atrás mío sujetándome.

Lo mire de reojo para luego fijar mi vista en el vampiro que se llamaba Félix, era tan grande como Emmett, creo que es mas que mi hijo.

Me aleje con una mano del vampiro, del cual aun no sabía su nombre, y di unos cuantos pasos para quedar en el centro de los dos hombres, sin alejar la vista del grandote.

- Si tanto necesitan de mi presencia en Volterra, tendré que ir – los mire a ambos.- Disculpe ¿cual es su nombre? – le pregunte al mas menudo de los dos.

- Mi nombre es Dimitri y este de aquí – señalo a su compañero – es Félix – el aludido ensancho su sonrisa.- pertenecemos a la guardia de los Vulturi.

- Eso supuse, por su forma de vestir.- respire pesadamente.- ¿Para que me necesita Aro con tanta urgencia?

- No le podemos decir, él se lo dirá en persona.

_(Edward)_

_Miraba a mí alrededor y no soportaba ese lugar, me sentía al acecho, sentía que en cualquier momento podrían disponer de mí. Heidi se había marchado al recibir llamado de Aro llevándose mi celular, asegurándome que perdía el tiempo intentándolo y que me hacia un favor al quitármelo, una vez me estando solo llegaba a mi mente la forma de salir de este lugar antes de ser detenido por una manada de vampiros, en este momento las estrategias de guerra de Jasper pudieran ser de grata ayuda._

(Alice)

-Tenemos que detenerlo, están en peligro- exclame

-Quienes Alice?- preguntó Ross al verme tensa

-Los dos

-Pero Aro no seria capas de matar a Carlisle y sabiendo que Edward es su hijo no seria capas de tocarlo

-Emmett, nunca confíes en vampiro que dice ser tu amigo, de el no sabemos que esperar- dijo Esme que hasta el momento había permanecido en calma gracias a Jasper

-A Edward no le hará daño, él le quiere y si no hacemos nada, será suyo- afirme- Edward será un vulturi

La mirada de espanto de mi familia se hizo presente, teníamos que ingeniarnos algo antes de llegar a Italia una vez estando en hay no había marcha atrás, ya ellos lo sabrían. Nos preparamos como Carlisle y Jasper habían ingeniado en un momento de emergencia por si alguno cometía un error, tomamos el suficiente dinero como para vivir en otro lugar por mucho tiempo, pasaportes, permisos de conducir todo eso menos ropa por primera vez en mi existencia viaje con poco equipaje así que vestí lo mas cómodamente sin dejar de estar bien.

Llegando a Volterra disminuimos el paso, aunque era una negra tarde como la de las películas de vampiros sangrientos nada agraciados que vivían en Transilvania, solo que esta no es una película, solos hermosos y los vampiros que veremos si son sangrientos. Mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del túnel para llegar al castillo, Esme se mostraba inquieta, ansiosa pero lo suficientemente cuerda para enfrentarse a cualquiera, cuando llegamos ya nos esperaban.

-Aro los espera

-Vengo aquí por mi hijo y mi esposo

-Sigan, Aro los espera

-No queremos ver a Aro- dijo Emmett que doblaba en tamaño al guardia

-Aro los espera

-No sabes decir otra cosa?- grito Emmett que ya estaba al borde de salir de sus cabales.

-Por favor acompáñenme Aro los espera

-Ahh- grito ferozmente Emmett

-Emmett, adelante chicos, Aro nos espera- dije sonriéndole un poco a Emmett

-Muy graciosa Alice

El lugar seguía siendo el mismo de hace 50 años cuando por primera vez visitábamos Volterra en un acto de presentarnos como familia a los vulturi desde ese momento Aro estuvo interesado en nuestro dones, así es, yo también corría peligro en este lugar, también me quiere.

El guardia se detuvo a la entrada del castillo, yo ya sabía por que.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Emmett

-Esme, estaremos bien no te preocupes, Carlisle estará a tu lado en cualquier momento.

-Eso lo sabemos Alice, estaremos bien.

-Jasper amor, cuídalos de no cometer alguna tontería

-Alice que sucede?- pregunto Jasper dejando ese aspecto de tranquilidad

-Por ordenes de Aro, ella ira con nosotros, ustedes pueden seguir.

-Que? Eso no es posible- grito Ross gratando de enfrentar junto a Emmett a los guardias, pero ya en ese momento era casi imposible, atrás de aquella puerta estaban ellos los mas temibles seres.

-No se preocupen- en ese momento un guardia me tomo el brazo a la fuerza- Iré por mi propia cuenta es un Gucci no te das cuenta?

Me solté de su amarre dejando a Esme atrás en un estado catatónico, siendo despertada al oír la puerta abrirse. Caminamos hasta llegar a un costado del castillo, la parte mas lubruje, húmeda y con peor apariencia de ese lugar, caminamos dejándome en una sucia y húmeda celda que parecía mas una mazmorra. Si yo estaba aquí, lo mas seguro que Edward también lo estaría pero no podía ver mas allá de los pies del guardia, empecé a llamar a Edward.

(Edward)

-Edward? Edward?

-Alice? Donde estas?- pregunté desesperado, estaba tan exhorto en mis pensamiento sobre la forma de cómo salir de aquí, que no me había percato de la presencia de mi hermana

-Silencio¡¡¡¡- grito el guardia golpeando la rendija

-Edward, solo escúchame

-Dije que silencio

-Pero que mal genio. _Edward; Esme, Emmett, Ross y Jasper en estos momentos están con Aro, tal vez ya se vieron con Carlisle y nosotros… tuve una visión_

-Carlisle no está aquí

-_Que? Como que no está aquí, yo lo vi Edward lo vi._

-Bueno pues no está, creo que Carlisle no vino a Volterra a acabar con su existencia. No se a que vino

-_Pero ahora nosotros…_

_-_Lo sé, maldición¡¡¡¡

-Es hora, déjalos salir

-Heidi?

-_Quien es Heidi?_

Nos dejaron salir, Alice corrió hacia mí para abrazarme, mientras Heidi solo nos observaba desde una esquina.

-No tenían por que venir hasta aquí.

-Edward vamos quiere verlos.

-Mi familia, donde está

-Ya lo veras

Tomamos un pasillo que dio a una entrada dándonos paso al salón principal quedando entre los lideres vulturi y los temibles Alec y Jane. Heidi tomo su lugar al lado de Cayo mientras mi familia estaba en frente de nosotros sin mostrar ninguna reacción, se escuchaba un silencio perpetuo, hasta que él hablo.

-Mi querida Alice, disculpa por no saludarte antes, pero debía atender a tu querida madre, la pobre esta muy preocupada por ustedes y claro por Carlisle quien no ha tenido la decencia de venir a saludar.

-Si ya veo.

-Tan linda como siempre, por cierto ven lo bien que quedan tu y tu hermano al lado de Jane y Alec, no es cierto?

-No, no lo es, nuestro lugar esta al lado de nuestra familia

-No lo creo así, creo que tenemos que discutirlo, con la cabeza del clan Cullen, no creo que al le guste perder a sus hijos, pero tampoco creo que le gustaría ver morir a quien tanto ama

Su mirada penetrante se fijo sobre Esme, un sentimiento de rabia y odio se apodero de mi y quise atacar, pero no pude ya en ese momento me sentía agonizar, yaciendo en el suelo revolcando de dolor.

-Mi querida Jane eso no es necesario aun, la camarería ante todo Jane recuerda.

Todos miraban asombrados mientras yo caía levemente, mientras la rubia solo sonreía mirándome

-Perdón- dijo sin ninguna sentimiento de culpa al contrario la burla en su rostro era descarada.

En ese momento pensaba en lo más terrible, no quería permanecer más en este lugar, Aro se acerco a mí, mientras Alice se interponía entre los dos

-Basta Aro- se escucho por todo el recinto

- Pero Marcos, no le he hecho nada.- volviéndose en dirección al portador de la voz.

- Igual – dijo el Vulturi volviéndose a sentar en un sillón de la sala – hay que esperar que Cullen este aquí. – Cayo en la otra punta de la mesa hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios y Aro sonrió para si, mordiéndose un poco el labio superior.

- Tienes razón hermano, me he precipitado un poco, es que la ansiedad me esta carcomiendo ¿Lo puedes sentir Jasper? – miro a mi hermano y este bajo la cabeza pero manteniendo la mirada en el patriarca Vulturi. – Solo hay que esperar que Dimitri traiga la noticia.- me miro a mi. Pero tenia muy bien bloqueado sus pensamientos.- por favor tomen asiento mientras esperamos la aparición de Demetri o Carlisle.

Mis hermanos, mi madre y yo tomamos asiento cerca de las ventanas que daban a la plaza. A eso de los diez minutos que había trascurrido de espera apareció un hombre.

- Maestro, Demetri lo espera en el recibidor.

- Con su permiso.

Aro se paro y se fue de la habitación.

- ¿Quien es Demetri?- pregunto Emmett.

- El mejor rastreador.

- ¿Edward, crees que haya ido por Carlisle?

- Puede ser, no me pude meter en sus pensamientos, esta muy cauteloso. Solo me deja ver lo que quiere que vea. Y el nos ve a nosotros, nos quiere a nosotros.

(Carlisle)

Caminamos durante horas, a veces corríamos cuando no éramos vistos, y si yo daba algún tipo de paso en falsos o que se pudiera tomar con un doble sentido, tenia a Félix corriendo detrás de mí como mi propia sombra. Antes de entrar en Italia me dieron una capa negra, como la que usaban ellos, era para pasar mas desapercibidos entre la gente.

Llegamos a la plaza principal a esos de las nueve de la siete de la noche.

El callejón se curvaba y estrechaba a medida que descendía. Andábamos por un amplio recodo del callejón, que seguía cuesta abajo, por lo que no vi el final, terminado en chaflán, hasta que no llegamos a él y alcanzamos la pared de ladrillo lisa y sin ventanas. Félix no vaciló y continuó caminando hacia la pared a grandes zancadas. Entonces, con su gracia natural, se deslizó por un agujero abierto en la calle.

Parecía una alcantarilla, hundida en el lugar más bajo del pavimento. No lo vi hasta que Félix desapareció por el hueco, aunque la rejilla estaba retirada a un lado, descubriéndolo hasta la mitad. El agujero era pequeño y muy oscuro.

El fondo de la alcantarilla estaba en penumbra, pero no a oscuras. La luz procedente del agujero de arriba suministraba un tenue resplandor que se reflejaba en la humedad de las piedras del suelo. La tenue claridad se desvaneció un segundo

El sonido de la pesada rejilla cerrando la alcantarilla a nuestras espaldas se oyó con metálica rotundidad.

Pronto, la luz tenue de la calle se desvaneció en la penumbra. El sonido de mis pasos tambaleantes levantaba eco en el espacio negro; parecía amplio, aunque no estaba seguro.

El camino que pisábamos continuó descendiendo, introduciéndonos cada vez más en la profundidad de la tierra. No sabía de dónde procedía la luz, pero lentamente el negro fue transformándose en gris oscuro. Nos encontrábamos en un túnel bajo, con arcos_. _Las piedras cenicientas supuraban largas hileras de humedad del color del ébano, como si estuvieran sangrando tinta.

Nos apresuramos a través del túnel, o al menos a mí así me lo pareció. Mi lento avance irritaba a alguien, supuse que a Félix, y le oí suspirar una y otra vez.

Al final del túnel había otra reja cuyas barras de hierro estaban enmohecidas, pero eran tan gruesas como mi brazo. Había abierta una pequeña puerta de barras entrelazadas más finas.

Agachó la cabeza para pasar y cruzó rápidamente a una habitación más grande e iluminada. La reja se cerró de golpe con estrépito, seguido del chasquido de un cerrojo. Tenía demasiado miedo para mirar a mis espaldas.

Al otro lado de la gran habitación había una puerta de madera pesada y de escasa altura. Era muy gruesa, pude comprobarlo porque también estaba abierta.

Atravesamos la puerta y miré a mi alrededor sorprendido, relajándome inmediatamente.

Nos hallábamos en un corredor de apariencia normal e intensamente iluminado. Las paredes eran de color hueso y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras de un gris artificial. Unas luces fluorescentes rectangulares de aspecto corriente jalonaban con regularidad el techo Aquel pasillo resultaba muy acogedor después de la penumbra de las siniestras alcantarillas de piedra.

Los dos vampiros de la familia de los Vulturis se relajaron más cuando estuvimos dentro del ascensor. Echaron hacia atrás las capas y dejaron que las capuchas cayeran. Félix y Demetri eran de tez ligeramente olivácea, lo que, combinado con su palidez terrosa, les confería una extraña apariencia. Félix tenía el pelo muy corto, mientras que a Demetri le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. El iris de ambos era de un color carmesí intenso que se iba oscureciendo de forma progresiva hasta acercarse a la pupila. Debajo de sus envolturas llevaban ropas modernas, blancas y anodinas. Me acurruqué en una esquina y me mantuve encogido.

El viaje en ascensor fue breve. Salimos a una zona que tenía pinta de ser una recepción. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y los suelos enmoquetados con gruesas alfombras de color verde oscuro. Cuadros enormes de la campiña de la Toscana intensamente iluminados reemplazaban a las ventanas inexistentes. Habían agrupado de forma muy conveniente sofás de cuero de color claro y mesas relucientes encima de las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de ramilletes de colores vívidos. El olor de las flores me recordó al de una casa de pompas fúnebres.

Nos aguardaba otro tipo de recepción muy diferente al otro lado de las puertas de madera La antecámara de piedra no era grande. Enseguida desembocaba en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa —aunque más iluminada— y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas. No había luz artificial. El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varios sitiales de madera maciza similares a tronos; estaban colocados de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra. Había otro sumidero en el mismo centro del círculo, dentro de una zona ligeramente más baja. Me pregunté si lo usaban como salida, igual que el agujero de la calle.

Demetri se acerco a la gran puerta de madera para hablar con otro vampiro. Vi como intercambiaban palabras y algunos ademanes con las manos, en relación con mi persona.

Me recosté en una de las paredes apoyando mi nuca contra la superficie dura.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un a él, vestía con su capa toda negra, abierta que dejaba ver una camisa y un pañuelo en la garganta.

- Querido Amigo que gusto es el de vernos, luego de tanto tiempo.- dijo caminado con paso lento hacia mi.

- No creo que me consideres amigo, luego de que me mandas a buscar por tu guardia y me traen aquí como un vil ladrón.

- ¿Te han tratado mal? Hum– hecho una mirada hacia Félix.- me disculpo por ellos, no quiero ofenderos Carlisle. Pero si ten han tratado mal es porque tu has empezaos.

- No se de que hablas Aro.- dije mientras camina para acercarme mas a el.- a que te refieres con que yo he empezado esto ¿De que me acusas?

- Te apareces y te desapareces de Volterra. No pasas a saludar, te tiras en medio de la plaza llamando la atención y preguntas de que se te acusa.

- No he roto ninguna ley Aro, y eso lo sabes- me defendí - el día estaba nublado, nadie podía saber que clase ser soy yo, simplemente me veía mal, me veo mal, y no es por ser un vampiro- baje la cabeza, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio- Eso de que no he pasado de visita fue un mal entendido, les dije a tus guardias que vendría por mis medios, Aro sabes que te debo muchas cosas y yo no seria capas de ser un mal amigo o desagradecido contigo. Vine a Volterra con intenciones de visitarte, pero Alistar tenia ganas de verme y me raptado amablemente por unos días, yo no le veo nada de malo a eso ¿A caso he roto alguna ley? – le estire las dos palmas de mi mano- Si no me crees, puedes ver lo que te digo, es la verdad.

El me miro serio, puso una de sus manos en su barbilla para presionarla. Luego de unos segundos de vacilación me toco una mano y sentí abrumado, como quien queda en shock.

La conexión fue a penas unos cuantos segundos pero los sentí como horas eternas, sabia que el habia visto más de lo que quería mostrarle pero no ahi ningún tipo de barrera su don.  
Me siento totalmente frágil ahora, sabia cada uno de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos, de lo que habia pensado y de los que alguna vez habia bloqueado a Edward.

- Veo que me dices la verdad. – Sonrió – discúlpame, no se como pude dudar de ti, viejo amigo- me palmeo la espalda, haciendo que me irguiera un poco más.- Tu familia esta aquí- al escucharlo levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- no deberías preocupar a todo el mundo con ese típico ataque adolescente de jugar a las escondidas por el mundo. No esta bien que tú lo hagas siendo el patriarca de tu Clan.- suspiro- haberlos dejado tan descuidado, no es de un buen lidera hacer eso, pudieron haber quedado en manos de algún enemigo, ¿que hubieras hecho si a ellos les hubiera pasado algo? – meneo la cabeza para llevarse de nuevo la mano al mentó.- esta mal eso, deberías proteger a tus hijos, y a tu esposa. – Levanto su dedo índice para apoyarlo contra su ceja.- tómatelo a bien mi consejo, pero ya deberías decir que hacer con ellos, ¿cuantos ya? – Empezó a nombrar sus dedos con cada miembro de mi familia – Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y… Esme… Vaya contigo ya son siete, que progreso. Pensar que hace alrededor de cien años atrás estabas tu solo.- me miro – y ahora son seis a tu lado, porque no dejas que algunos de tus pequeños retoños sean mas libres o darle mas tiempo a tu esposa, veo que siguen separados, por lo que he visto en tus pensamiento… Va vino hasta aquí por ti, capas que sigue enamorada de ti, pero uno nunca sabe.- levanto las cejas con un movimiento de hombros.- tu sabes como son las mujeres. Pero supongamos que si tendrías que elegir a tus hijos a tu mujer ¿a quien elegirías?

- Aro, ¿a que lleva tu hipótesis? Ese tipo de preguntas no se hace porque si.

- simple curiosidad.- sonrió – Olvídate de lo que te pregunte Carlisle, amigo, supongo que quieres ver a tu familia. Aunque si quieres darte una ducha o cambiarte de ropa, mira como estos vestidos, pareces un humano de esos que trabajan horas y horas.

- Es que estuve trabajando y tus guardias tampoco ayudaron mucho a mi vestimenta.

- Como ya te dije lo lamento, ya mandare que te enviare ropas a tu habitación, porque te quedaras con nosotros ¿verdad? – frunció el ceño pero sin sacar su sonrisa de la boca.- tanto tiempo sin vernos, no me prives de ver al Doctor Cullen en mi humilde hogar. Tenerte a ti y a tu familia aquí, será estupendo. Me dijiste que si te quedabas ¿verdad?

- Claro, solo que ahora me gustaría ver a mi familia.

(Edward)

La gran puerta de madera se abrió, entraron primero dos vampiros, Demetri y Félix, atrás de ellos, venían Aro y un poco mas retrasado, estaba mi padre con la mirada perdida, recorriendo cada una de las cosas de la sala hasta llegar a ver a mi madre.

- Carlisle…

**Un ****día volvimos a subir… Gracias por todos los comentarios que nos dejan vaya ya son mas de 100 vamos por 100 mas xD.**

**No saben lo feliz que nos hacen con cada comentario**** a Indo y a mí. Es lo que nos motiva a seguir, y a querer terminar esto. Agradecemos mucho el apoyo que nos dan, por como sigue la historia. No digo más porque el efecto del antibiótico en cualquier momento se termina xD**

**Lamentamos como dijimos no haber actualizado antes pero las dos nos enfermamos, y estuvimos a falta de musa.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi Rose ****(Melanie Stryder)**** que me ayudo con mi parte, y que tiene muy buenas historias. Si le gusta las cosas mas tragicc leedla xD.**

**Como dijo Indo en el cap anterior tenemos un foro de crepúsculo, si van a mi perfil le dan a homepage y los llevara al foro, que tiene zonas role y off role, con banner, fotos, entrevistas y cosas así, ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE ROLEAR? xD Ya no se donde sacar gente. xD (Edward y Jacob siguen libres, quiero gente copada)**

**Ya los dejo espero que anden súper**

**Nos vemos, ojala que nos dejen sus geniales comentarios, que saben que todo es recibido, sugerencias, aplausos, criticas, amenazas de muerte: O (porfa que sean las menos, ya me quieren matar pero de otro FF, y a Indo, nadie xD), ideas, lo que quieras.**

**Besos**

**Esto no se termina sigue la divina comedia.**

**Aro: Indo…**

**Kami: que no esta indo**

**Aro: porque?**

**Kami: Nose, mmm se escapo con mis antibióticos, se dopa como house xD**

**Aro: yo pensaba que eras tú**

**Kami: Aro, esooo era secreto T.T'**


	24. Secreto

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**

**------------------------------------------- Secreto -------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Carlisle)**

Entre en la sala en donde se encontraba mi familia, mi vista que recorría cada detalle de la gran habitación, se detuvo en la cara de Esme, pero rápidamente mire a Edward para que me diera alguna explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

Aro me indico que me sentara al lado de el, sabia muy bien que rechazar su petición no era la mejor opción así que me limite a sentarme a su lado.

Nos quedamos en la gran habitación por algún tiempo conversando pero de temas triviales y mundanos, podía ver como mis hijos simulaban, el estar alli los tensaba a todos, Rose y Alice no me quitaban la vista de encima. Algo me decía que Aro algo les habia dicho antes de mi llegaba, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguar.

- Creo que es hora que los Cullen descanse luego de tan largo viaje. – Aro se paro de su asiento.- Hedí por favor llevadlos a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Vi como la aludida lo miro y luego partió hacia la puerta, haciendo ademán para que la siguiéramos.

- Carlisle, si gustas puedes ubicarte en tu habitación, la que esta al lado de la biblioteca, se que te sentirás mas gusto alli. -Simplemente asentí ante el comentario de Aro y me fui detrás de ellos.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, sentía la necesidad de abrazar a Esme, pero algo me detenía, se que ella me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo porque yo hacia lo mismo o desviaba mi vista para simular que miraba los cuadros, el techo, la alfombra o cualquier cosa que podría llamarme la atención. Pero tenerla tan cerca me estaba matando, la quería tener entre mis brazos, besarla, pero no quería ser rechazado, tenia miedo a la actitud que tomara ella. No sabía que estaría pensando en estos momentos de mi, ¿pensaría igual que Aro, que me di a la fuga, que me agarro un ataque de rebeldía y se me daba por ir a la deriva por el mundo, o tal vez que yo habia escapado aquí con el simple propósito de querer poner fin a mi existencia? Edward me miro y bajo disimuladamente la cabeza. Me sentí incomodo al saber la verdad, todos ellos estaban aquí porque pensaban que me quería matar, y ni siquiera habia llegado a pensar tal acto. Di un suspiro fuerte y bien sonoro, provocando que todos me miraran.

- Disculpen.- dije sin quitar la vista de la punta de mis zapatos.

Llegamos a un amplio corredor, que a sus costados tenía seis puertas.

- Aquí están sus habitaciones. Pueden tomar las que gusten.- la vampiro se dio media vuelta en sus talones – Dr. Cullen ¿Se acuerda de donde se ubica la biblioteca?

- Si, no te preocupes por mi, se como llegar a mi habitación.

Hedí se fue por el corredor en el mas mínimo silencio, mire a Edward que la miraba. La sala se sumergió en el silencio y fue en ese momento en que la bomba que veía venirse exploto.

Rose se paro enfrente mío haciéndome retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

- a caso tu no piensas Carlisle, mira donde estamos metidos todos y es totalmente tu culpa. Tú eres el único culpable de todo esto.

- Rose… - Jasper dio un paso adelante.

- No sigas intentando calmarme no funciona.- se voltio hacia su hermano.

- Creo que nos tendremos que calmar todos – dije.- si tienes razón yo tuve la culpa de que estén aquí, pero mas tarde hablaremos de esto, ahora es mejor que se calmen y se despejen un poco. ¿Si?

- Solo quiero que nos digas ahora algo. Quiero saber tu respuesta – todos miramos a Rose- ¿A quien has elegido Carlisle?

- Perdón, no te entiendo, hija.

Ella hizo un mohín al escuchar como la habia nombrado. Me iba a costar mucho que Rose me perdonara, por todo.

- Aro nos dijo sus intenciones acerca de…- no deje que terminara.

- no hay nada que elegir, Aro simplemente jugaba. Yo ya he hablado con el – mire a Rose.- aquí no ha pasado nada, simplemente es todo un mal entendido, eso es todo. – Dije tranquilamente.- Ahora seria mejor que se relajen, creo que estamos un poco exaltados por las circunstancias. Cuando nos hallemos en mejores condiciones hablaremos, tenemos tiempo de sobra.- mire rápidamente a Esme. Nos vemos más tarde.- gire sobre mis talones para marcharme.

- Carlisle – me di vuelta al escuchar mi nombre

- Si Alice dime.

- ¿Me harías un favor?, es muy importante.

- Claro el que gustes.

- Podemos ir de compras, es que es extremadamente urgente que te compres ropa, no es por mi Carlisle, es por tu imagen, mírate como estas. No es digna esa ropa para ti. Estas muy normal, demasiado normal, pareces un humanos común, corriente y encima con pésimo gusto para la moda.

Me mire, con mucha atención. Si era verdad que me debía cambiar la vestimenta, pero era porque en el viaje la habia desgastado, no porque fuera normal, solo que la idea de ir de compras con Alice, aquí en Italia, me daba un poco de miedo, creo que le tengo mas miedo a eso que ver a Aro enojado. Alice me tendría horas y horas comprando.

- Carlisle, se un buen padre, tu me prometiste, cuando me castigaste que luego de cumplir mi castigo iríamos a comprar. Ya no estoy castigada- me sonrió.

- De acuerdo Alice, iremos de compras. Solo que no traigo dinero.

- No te preocupes por eso- Miro a Edward- Nosotros tenemos dinero suficiente para este tipo de emergencias.

- Bueno entonces iremos de compras, pero ahora será mejor que descanses – dije eso y me marche hacia mi habitación sin prestar atención a mi familia.

Camine por los pasillos con la vista en el techo, las manos en los bolsillos. El revestimiento de las paredes seguía siendo el mismo de aquellos, de cuando yo era un simple discípulo de medicina.

Mientras más me acercaba a mi habitación iban apareciendo cuadros, ordenados por décadas.

Me pare delante de uno muy especial, el que daba justo en frente de la puerta de mi recamara. Imagen de lo que alguna vez fui. Mi rostro pintado al óleo, blanco como la tiza, vestido mi cuerpo con ropas de época, pantalones y chaqueta hasta las rodillas de un color café claro, camisa blanca, pañuelo bordo como la sangre cubría mi cuello, en una de las manos un sombrero de ala ancha, y en mis labios se dibuja aquella sonrisa tonta, que no se me quitaba ni con los siglos. ¿Cuanta diferencia ahí entre ese yo y este yo, el que esta fuera del cuadro? Me seguía mirando y a simple vista diría que la ropa era la única diferencia, pero ese era un mirar superficial, pero no sola esa diferencia habia, en ese entonces simplemente era Carlisle Cullen, hijo de un pastor, un campesino, que vivo haciendo las cosas que le decían, hasta que fue trasformado para pasar a una nueva vida, donde vivía por el solo hecho de explorar la nueva oportunidad que le habían dado y el poder devolver un poco la vida que le habían quitado. Ahora, tiempo después, con otra ropa, pero con el mismo nombre y apellido, llevaba un titulo, no de la burguesía, si no de estudios, ahora era un medico, pero tenia otro titulo mucho mas importante, que no se ganaba por los estudios, ni que tampoco se heredaba por la sangre o linaje. Hoy… yo, no era solo yo, sino que era la cabeza de una familia, no era yo solo en el universo, mi universo eran ellos, y por lo visto estaba provocando que se destruyera. Pero mi razón de existencia era puramente mi familia. Nunca podría elegir la separación, de ellos.

- Exquisita pintura. Se podría decir que el modelo sigue igual, el tiempo no le afecta. – volví mi vista para ver su rostro, blanco y encontrarme con los fríos ojos rubíes.

- Lamentablemente parece ser que es así – dije pesadamente- ¿A que debo el honor de tenerte por estos lugares del castillo?

- Aro me ha mandado a ver si te encontrabas a gusto con tu recamara, y si no te faltaba nada.- dijo ella caminado hacia mi.

- Si, no he visto la habitación, pero seguro que será de mi agrado no os preocupes por eso. Está todo en orden.

- Mejor pasemos a la biblioteca para hablar. Es más cómodo.

- Como gustes.

Me adelante hacia la puerta y la abrí dejando que la vampiro de tez blanca casi transparente pasara a la biblioteca.

Nos acomodamos en sillones individuales, de un color azul cielo.

- Aro me comentó sobre tu… ruptura, la verdad que sentimos eso.- dijo mientras se acomoda aun mas en el mueble.

- Creo que mi amigo ha entendido un poco mal. Esme y yo estamos bien, solo que es una pequeña crisis, nada más. Todas las parejas pasan por eso. Os aseguro que en cuestión de tiempo se resolverá todo, y volverá todo a la normalidad.

- Esperamos que así sea. No es bueno para vuestro clan que hubiera algún tipo de ruptura. Como es que ustedes se tratan como familia. Esta situación podría dividir un poco a los integrantes.- me la quede mirando un poco sorprendido, pero cambie mi rostro enseguida y la mire fijo- disculpa, creo que no quieres hablar de este tema, que descuidad he sido, es obvio que no quieres hablar sobre esto. De verdad lo siento mucho, solo que no podía no decirte las cosas.

- Descuida, Suplicia… è bene, no se mentir, e la situazione è molto difficile. Es que no me hago la sola idea de esta lejos de Esme.- ella sonrió.- Es molto ridículo que io te este contado tutto a te, pero es que yo no resisto mas. La situazione, me tiene mal.

- 'Ho parlato con lei, si lo hace es molto difficile que sepas lo que lei siente por te. Piensa, si ello están a qui es porque te quieren.

- Pero… confiare en te y parlare con Esme. Otra cosa no me queda por hacer. No puedo perder nada.

- Eco, parlando tutto se arreglara, solo es cuestione del tempo.

- E Bene, tienes razón – mire a Suplicia.- molto gracias bella signora.

Bese el dorso de la mano de suplicia y salí de la biblioteca en busca de alguna palabra, mirada o gesto de Esme.

Camine por el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación de ella, me pare enfrente de la puerta y la abrí lo más seguro que me permitían mis nervios. La puerta se abrió, pero ella no estaba alli, seguro mis nervios anularon mis sentidos. Cerré la puerta con desilusión. Me apoye en la puerta y luego de varios segundos de un crudo silencio camine por el mismo corredor pero esta vez, fijando mi vista en los ventanales.

Alli estaba ella, caminado en los jardines internos del castillo, en el gran vivero que tenia este lugar, en compañía de Marcus, fije mi vista, pues era raro que sea Marcus, el que estuviera alli y no otro, dado que el, no era mucho de salir de sus habitaciones o sectores del castillo que no tuvieran que ver con reuniones o comida. Sacudí la cabeza quitando y borrando cualquier tipo de fantasma que pudiera aparecerse en el medio de mi mente. Solo a mí se podía sentir celos por Marcus, si esto me traía mal a peor.

Deje que caminaran un rato mientras yo los observaba, por lo visto a ella le hacia bien estar hablando con alguien que no fuera de la familia, sacando a los de Denali, Esme no hablaba con otros, seres, digo ser porque las plantas no cuenta, a ellas le habla pero es imposible que las plantas omitan palabra. Espere a que bajara un poco solo, y me encamine para hablar con ella.

**EDWARD**

Busque la salida mas fácil y lógica a esta situación, mi mente pasaba por un estado de perplejidad que todavía no asimilaba la realidad. Salí de la pequeña habitación que se me había ofrecido para descansar, pero si nadie podía hacerlo, mucho menos que soportaba cada uno de los pensamientos reguardados de mi familia, el enojo de Rosalie se llevaba el primer lugar, aunque muchas veces parecía superficial era la única capas de enfrentar a Carlisle, de gritarle si era el caso, sus motivos para estar enojada eran validos, aunque nunca debieron venir hasta aquí, preferiría entregarme a Aro y ser parte de su ejercito antes de ver a mi madre muerta o en una macabra situación, quisiera saber como terminará esto, pero ni siquiera leyendo la mente de Alice estaba cuerda, pareciera que esta situación le fuera totalmente indiferente, empiezo a creer que hay algo que ella sabe y que no me ha querido decir incluso algo en lo que ni siquiera quiere pensar, con el fin de yo no enterarme y disimulando este hecho con una basta lista de lugares que visitar para hacer sus compras.

Camino hacia la parte trasera del castillo, el cielo esta despejado, una clara y brillante luna resplandece en todo el lugar, las flores que contrastan en este absurdo lugar adornan todo el balcón, dando la impresión de ser el castillo de un noble rey en vez de la guarida de un ejército de vampiros. Camino hasta encontrar una escalera, sin pensar hacia donde se dirige, empiezo a subir las gradas pero alguien me sostiene la muñeca.

-No creo que sea buena idea que subas

-Solo quería caminar un poco

-Hay mejores lugares vamos

El contacto al Heidi tomarme la mano, me hiso sentir algo inexplicable, no era lo mismo que cuando tomaba la de Esme o la de Alice o incluso la de Ross. Me detuve a analizar las circunstancias y gire mi vista hacia las escaleras.

-Sucede algo?

-No

-Entonces vamos

-A donde me llevas?

-Vamos Edward, no eres mi presa, relájate

Como si eso fuera fácil, en ese momento la teoría de que Heidi estuviera tramando algo en mi contra paso por mi mente, pero la descarte sin razón alguna, soy desconfiado lo sé, pero en este lugar la única presencia que no me hace estar a la defensiva y temer era la suya.

Nos detuvimos frente a una de las tantas puertas que tenia ese corredor, Heidi me sonrió y abrió la habitación, esta alumbrada con muchas velas y cientos de almohadones en el piso, me miro esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no entendía que hacíamos en ese lugar.

-Y bien?

-Que?

-Que te parece mi habitación?

-No entiendo

-No puedes vagar por todo el castillo como si fuera tu casa, por mas amabilidad que muestre Aro, no debes confiarte, además podemos hacernos compañía o prefieres estar solo?

Solo, siempre me he sentido así, no había mucha diferencia estar rodeado de personas si al fin y al cabo siempre me sentiría así.

-Que hay en esa torre?- pregunté mientras ella se recostaba en una de las esquinas después de tomar algo de lo que creo podía ser su armario

-Cual torre?

-Donde nos encontramos

-Ha esa torre…

-Si esa torre-

Empezó a pintar sus uñas de rojo, ignorando mi pregunta

-No te encanta este color?

Rodee los ojos con un poco de fastidio, si quisiera hablar de cosas de chicas me iría con Alice, me levante con la intención de salir mientras ella continuaba con sus uñas

-No querrás saberlo- dijo si aun mirarme

-Me dirás?

-Si quieres saber siéntate y ayúdame

-Ayudarte en que?

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose al armario, yo solo miraba y trataba de buscar alguna respuesta pero no era posible.

-Si fueras humano cual te atraería mas hacia mi?- me pregunto mostrándome dos vestidos uno rojo y otro negro

-Esto es ridículo

-Edward es en serio

-Sabes cuantas veces evito esas clases de preguntas con Alice?

-Pero solo dime rojo o negro

-Me dirás que hay?

-Si

-Rojo

-Con botas o con zapatillas?

-Bromeas?

-Esta bien, que impaciente… en esa torre… no hay nada

Le di la espalda y abrí la puerta para salir de hay

-No puedes aguantar una broma? Esta bien siéntate y te contaré

Imite su acción, tumbándome en el suelo

-En esa torre está el cuerpo de Didima.

-Didima?

-Si Didima, la hermana de Aro y quien fue esposa de Marcus

Empecé a recordar una de las historias de Carlisle, sobre aquella mujer que había muerto a manos de su propio hermano, Aro no soportó la idea de que su propia familia se revelara antes sus mandatos, y a diferencia de los lideres está era la única mujer en el clan italiano que mostraba bondad y serenidad.

-Ves te dije que no gustaría saber

-Es repulsivo

-En realidad solo esta su cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo mue desmembrado por Aro y Marcus quiso mantener la cabeza de su esposa en esa torre que era su habitación. No muchos han entrado a ese lugar.

-Lo has hecho?

-No, Marcus acabaría conmigo y con cualquiera que pusiera un pie en ese lugar.

Apoye la cabeza hacia la pared, frotándome un poco la frente, mientras veía como Heidi se levantaba y tomaba el vestido rojo, despojándose de su capa negra quedando totalmente desnuda frente a mis ojos, si fuera una humano en estos momentos no se que haría, la belleza de Heidi puede crear la tentación en cualquier ser humano o vampiro, cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies, no por algo Aro la tiene consigo. Gire mi rostro hacia un lado, mientras ella se ponía el vestido rojo.

-Como llegaste aquí?-

-Querrás decir como llegue a ser un vampiro?

-Si

-Marcus me convirtió

-Para ser anzuelo de humanos

-Estas equivocado

Leí su mente al toque de melancolía en su voz

-Te quería para él- afirmé mirándola al rostro

-Así es… oye no leas mi mente, eso es de pervertidos

Sonreímos ante el comentario y la situación

-Y que pasó?- pregunté con escepticismo

-Nada, el solo quiere a Didima, esta obsesionado con su recuerdo, así que Aro al ver esto, no permitió que yo fuera suya, y me convertí en lo que soy, un anzuelo

-Y tu vida de humana?

-A comparación de mi vida como vampiro, estoy en el paraíso, nunca me he arrepentido de lo que he hecho ni mucho menos de lo que soy. Estoy lista, que tal?

-Pasas por humana si a eso te refieres

-Tendré que conformarme con eso?

-No se que mas decirte

-Vamos Edward. No puedes ser tan aburrido y amargado, a diferencia mía tienes libertad, y bueno parece que yo la paso mucho mejor que tú

Las palabras de Heidi eran ciertas, los únicos momentos de diversión eran con mis hermanos y a ciencia cierta yo era quien menos disfrutaba de esos momentos.

-Sabes que te hace falta?

-Según tú que?

-Disfrutar

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos, mostrándome una mirada de picardía y una sonrisa que mostraba un lado no muy acostumbrado a los vampiros de este lugar, empezó a acercarme cada vez mas hacia mi, en ese momento sentía que debía retroceder, pero mis piernas no respondían, me sentía acorralado, temeroso y extrañado de mi actitud, mientras tanto ella solo sonreía hacia mi conducta.

_-"Me tiene miedo" _Leí su mente

-No te temo

-Lo tienes Edward, me temes y su eso lo hace encantador

Me vi acorralado a la pared, mientras ella solo posaba mis manos en mi pecho y sus labios tocaban mi mandíbula.

-Deja de tensarte, pasemos un buen momento quieres?

-No debería

-Por lo mismo, una oportunidad como esta no se da todos los días.

Analice el momento, mientras ella mordisqueaba mi cuello pensaba en lo estaría a punto de hacer, mi cuerpo rígido quería quedarse, pero la situación decía que debía alejarme de cualquier otro problema que pudiera causar, si cometiera algo que desatara la furia de Aro. Tome de los hombros a Heidi cambiándonos de posición y dejándola a ella en contra de la pared, su mirada había cambiado a una de sorpresa, mientras yo tomaba sus manos y las ponía encima de su cabeza, sentía la furia correr por mi cuerpo pero el deseo era mas fuerte.

Cuando me enfrente a lo que sabia que sucedería, mi mano bajo hacia su pecho rasgando su vestido, una sonrisa salió de sus labios, dándome muestra de que sabia que esto ocurriría…

**Nuevamente aquí subiendo io el capitulo porque no tengo idea donde estas Amore xD. Así que tanto que me dijiste súbelo tu, lo subí yo (h)**

**Si quieren matar a alguien por lo de Edward y Heidi, esta vez no eh sido yo muajajaja. Fue Indo así que va para ella las amenazas de muerte, yo ya tengo demasiadas xD.**

**Como siempre les agradecemos sus comentarios, es realmente muy bueno que nos dejen los cometarios, ya saben que idea que tiren, hipótesis de lo que este pasado, todo todo será respondido e incluido en el FF, si tiran buenas ideas.**

**Les juro que a los que preguntan por Bella, si saldrá, pero al final. Por ahora creo que falta. Para eso. No lo se. Porque ambas escribimos los capítulos a base de un que otro comentario, o cosas así. Nos gusta la participación de la gente. **

**Como saben dejen sus comentarios, no sean tímidos, aunque sean amenazas, las aceptamos igual. Yo ya me acostumbre xD. Tanto por mi lado y por el Ind le agradecemos el gran apoyo que le dan al FF. **

**A mi me da vuelta un FF de Carlisle en la época de humano, pero no lo se todavía, esta en planes mentales.**

**Gracias por todo **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Si llegaron a leer todo dejen un comentario :D**

**Atte. Kami e Indo**


	25. Enfrentamientos

**Los personajes no nos pertencen, son obra de Stefanie Mayer.**

* * *

**  
**

**Carlisle**

Camine por el invernadero, a paso tranquilo, no me quería apurar. Miraba a Esme observando las flores. Y me sentía relajado, su sonrisa era gratificante, algo que sanaba mi corazón muerto. No me importaba verla así a la distancia, mientras la viera feliz. Vacilé si dar otro paso más hacia ella, o marcharme, no quería arruinar nada, últimamente todo lo que hacia sin pensar o pensando arruinaba todo sin importar mis intenciones. Tome la segunda opción, mejor era dejarla un poco más sola, ya el tiempo me daría lugar para hablar.

Camine un poco mas, en aquel lugar agradable, lleno de flores y colores, era raro ver un lugar así en medio de tanto ladrillos, piedras y vampiros. Pero era bueno que estuviera, servia de distracción y relajación.

Un tulipán muy especial me llamo la atención, entre varios tulipanes, ese se destacaba por ser una mezcla de colores, amarillo y rojo, era algo así como naranja en partes, en lunares. Lo acaricie, sutilmente, no quería arrancarlo.

- Es muy hermoso ese tulipán.

Al escuchar su melodiosa voz, me di vuelta, un poco sobresaltado pues no me esperaba que ella viniera hacia mí.

- Si, es… Lindo, algo raro y estrambótico, pero es lindo.- dije mirando la flor.

- Es porque desentona del resto, es diferente a los suyos.

- Si es verdad, pero eso es bueno – le sonreí – Lamento que estén aquí por mi Esme, yo no quería meterlos en problemas.

- Estamos bien, no ha pasado nada que podamos lamentar- dijo fríamente.

- ¿Como que? ¿Que podrían haber lamentado? – el silencio nos abrazo. – lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar eso. Estoy un poco idiota, eso es todo.- la mire, ella sonrió, vi que entre sus manos tenia un par de claveles rojos.- Pero que bonitas flores traes ahí, ¿Donde las has encontrado? Yo no las he visto por aquí.

- Han sido un regalo- dijo tímidamente.

- que bueno.- sentí algo de recelo, pero no podía decirle nada, hasta que no se aclararan las cosas, no tenia ningún tipo de autoridad para pedirle que me diría el nombre de quien se las habia dado. En mi cabeza surgió el nombre de Marcus, pero instintivamente moví la cabeza para ambos lados.- Veo que este lugar y los que habitan aquí nunca me dejaran de asombrar.- dije algo tranquilo. El silencio volvió a nosotros pero ahora era incomodo.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, quise decirle algo, pero no me salían las palabras, ni tampoco mi cuerpo se movía. Pero corrí a pensar que sentí la necesidad de hablar con ella de nuevo, llegue hasta ella y la tome de la mano haciendo que se girara.

- Si no lo digo ahora, no creo que te volveré a decir pronto esto – respire fuerte.- Yo se que me he comportado como el idiota mas grande del mundo, lo se, porque he intentado vivir sin ti, intento vivir así, pero no puedo, no cuando ya se lo que es estar a tu lado, pero no puedo. A pesar de todo, nunca me he querido matar, porque ya estoy muerto sin ti, de que sirve que me mate físicamente, si por dentro, mi alma no esta conmigo, mi corazón esta frió, y me cabeza ha dejado de pensar.- la mire – yo te amo, se que te cuesta perdonar lo que viste, pero, no me defenderé mas, se que juzgaras mejor las cosas cuando lo piense mejor … yo se que me amas, si no, de otra manera no estarías aquí.- tome su cara entre mis manos.- si quieres te doy todo el tiempo del mundo, para que pienses las cosas. No quiero que me digas ahora.- puse un dedo en sus labios.- eso era lo que te tenia que decir.- no deje que me dijera nada y salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude.

Me sentía un poco mas calmado ahora que la habia dicho lo que sentía, pero mi actitud habia sido estúpida, con cada minuto que pasaba me estaba volviendo más tonto, por no decirme otra cosa.

Volvía a mi dormitorio por el mismo corredor, pero esta vez sin mirar nada en si, caminaba con la cabeza agacha.

-Jasper – dije al sentir la presencia de mi hijo.- ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

- Yo Estoy bien – dijo – Solo vengo avisarte que si quieres escaparte de Alice, por las compras, empieza a pensar algo rápido.

- ¿Que tan rápido?

- Segundos.

Mi hijo tenía razón, mi pequeña duende apareció dos segundos mas tarde.

- Hola Carlisle.

- Hola Alice- respondí su saludo.- Supongo que quieres ir de compras ¿No?

- Si, pero se que no quieres ir y te comprendo.- La mire raro, me esperaba que me hubiera dicho si y me hubiera agarrado del brazo para arrastrarme hacia las tiendas, pero no fue así. Camino para quedarse al lado de Jasper- Por eso mismo, he comprando por ti.- levanto ante mis ojos cuatro bolsas bastantes generosas, Jasper sonrió sutilmente.- Te ahorre el caminar, padre mío. Pero te tengo que cambiar esa ropa ahora mismo.- Le paso las bolsas a su esposo y me tomo del brazo para llevarme adentro de la habitación.

Una vez alli, tomo las bolsas de las manos de Jasper y empezó a tirar todo los contenidos de las mismas sobre la cama, en menos de cinco segundos tenia una cuantas pilas de ropas nueva para mi persona. Jasper se sentó en la esquina, en unos de los sillones y tomo el libro que habia en la mesita de luz, mientras que Alice agarraba una camisa negra, un pantalón del mismo color y me los entrego.

- Pruébate esto, primero, ya veremos después- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo.

Entre en el baño, me deshice de la ropa que traiga conmigo y me probé las prendas que me habían pasado, la camisa era muy ceñida a mi torso, no me causaba ninguna gracia que se pegara tanto a mi, el pantalón en cambio era cómodo, era un Armani negro de corte clásico. Salí del baño y Alice al verme corrió hacia mí.

- Te queda perfecto, tal cual yo lo pensé

- Hija, esto está un poco ajustando a mi.

- Esa es la intención, Carlisle, que se ciña al cuerpo. Es para que Esme te mire. – me guiño un ojo.

- Pero, no quiero…- dije torpemente, si me pudiera ruborizar estaría como tomate.

- ¿No quieres que te mire?

- No me dejas terminar – dije.- No quiero llamar la atención.

- Pero así no llamas la atención, solo que la camisa muestre un poco mas el torso, vamos no es nada.- me sonrió.- te daremos un poco mas de vida, todo muy de negro pareces de luto. ¿Verdad Jazz?

- Claro amor.- dijo este levantando la vista del libro regalándole una sonrisa.

- Por eso mismo te pondremos este pañuelo color bordo.

Alice camino mas hacia a mi quedando enfrente, con un pañuelo en sus manos, me desabrocho los primeros tres botones de la camisa, paso sus manos por detrás de mi nuca y luego las atrajo para a si, armando un nudo perfecto.

Jasper se paro y le dio un chaleco de vestir sin magas, del mismo color que el pañuelo. Mi hija lo tomo y me hizo que me girase para ponerme la prenda de vestir.

- Ahora si estas totalmente perfectos, pareces un modelo- dijo danzando por la habitación.- toda esta ropa es la que deberás usar mientras estemos aquí, tu sigues mis consejos y Esme volverá a ti…- miro a Jasper y este le devolvió la mirada. Yo los mire a ambos, sus miradas. Eran un intercambio de información, en el cual yo estaba metido pero no estaba al tanto.

- Alice ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?- indague.

- No, nada importante – agarro varias prendas y las guardo cuidadosamente al closet, en pocos segundos mi cama esta nuevamente libre de vestimentas.

- Te dejo este pijama afuera.

- ¿Para que me lo dejas si? Yo no duermo, no lo necesito.

- Alice, ha comprando para toda nuestra familia.- dijo Jasper rápidamente.

- Es que estaban tan lindos.- sonrió. – a parte son de temporada. Lo se, lo vas a usar.

- De acuerdo – dije, aunque no estaba convencido, igual ya no quería saber mas sobre ropa.

- Los dejo debo ir a repartir ropa – sonrió – y debo ir hablar con mis otros hermanos.

Alice abandono la habitación, Jasper iba hacer lo mismo pero yo me adelante interponiéndome entre él y la puerta. No lo iba a dejar ir hasta que me digiera algo de lo que pasa por su cabeza o la de Alice.

- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?

- Nada- dijo el tranquilo.

- Se que no delataras a tu esposa. Pero tengo derecho a saber que es lo que pasa, se que vio algo en lo que yo estoy involucrado, dímelo

- te aseguro que no es nada.- nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, a pesar de que mostraba dureza, habia aprendido a conocerlos, solo debía insistir un poco mas.

- exijo que me digas que es – el suspiro y se fue a sentar.

- Supongo que Alice no me puede matar.- suspiro nuevamente.- En verdad ella esta un poco confundida, últimamente tiene visiones pero….- se freno como si le costara decirlo, trago saliva.

- Jasper continua.- camine hacia él.

- Los Vulturi, están involucrados también en sus visiones, me temo que Marcus…- no deje que mi hijo terminara de decir algo mas, di un golpe fuerte contra la pared provocando que unos cuantos libros de una repisa se cayeran al suelo. Abrí la puerta, pero la mano de Jasper sostuvo mi brazo.

- Carlisle…

- No te preocupes – me libere de su mano.- se como tratar estos temas.- lo mire fijamente y me encamine hacia la habitación de la torre.

Marcus Vulturi me escucharía, como se atrevía a fijarse a mi mujer.

La bronca y la furia acompañaban cada unos de mis pasos, era el motor que me impulsaba a caminar con rapidez. Caminaba por el correr ciegamente.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- Me dijo Suplicia apareciendo por el corredor.

- Me urge hablar con tu cuñado, con tu permiso, quitate de mi camino.

- Estas, loco si te metes ahí.

- El loco es tu cuñado por andar mirando a mi donna.

- De acuerdo, me corro de tu camino pero io te advertí.- se quito del camino apartándose contra una de las paredes laterales.

- E bene, molto gracias, io se lo que hago, bastante grande estoy. Con tu permiso – volví andar con el mismo paso firme.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras de la torre que daban a la habitación de Marcus. Llegue a la puerta y la golpee. Nadie me respondió del otro lado. No me importo y abrí la puerta. Entre en su habitación mirando para todos lados y la vi… un cuadro de ella, pero era imposible que tuviera esa vestimenta, me acerque más a la pintura, admirando la bellaza que irradiaba, su pelo estaba de otra tonalidad un poco mas oscuro, pero igual era hermoso y su rostro se veía tan sereno.

Baje la vista para ver la placa.

- Dídima, fecha 1663.- Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos.

Era imposible que ella y Esme se parecieran tanto, sacudí la cabeza y me lleve la mano a la barbilla. ¿Era posible que fueran la misma persona?

- ¡¡ Que hace tu aquí!! – Marcus apareció delante de mí y me rugió de lo más profundo del pecho.

- El que debería estar enojado soy io no tú – dije sin moverme y en tono alto.- que sucede con te, que esta seduciendo a mi donna. – Mire el cuadro – io no se que pasa por vuestra cabeza, pero Esme es mi donna ¿Capito?

- No, ma tú estas confundido ¿Sabes por que? Io te diré el porque.- dijo él- si ella es Dídima, lei es mía, más si ella no lo es, no me importa, será igual mía. Entre ustedes esta todo finito, lei no te ama. Solo vino qui por su hijo, Edward. No por te. Si ta amara, hoy en el jardín te hubiera dicho que io fui el que le regalo los Claveles rojos, te hubiera dicho que ti ama y…- no soporte más y lo golpe, con toda la furia que tenia conmigo.

Me tire enzima de el, agarrándole por las solapas de la camisa, lo acorrale contra el piso mientras sostenía mi puño en el aire para volverlo a golpear.

- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Esme, juro por lei que parto tuta la cara y te descuartizo ¿Capito? – Lo agarre con fueraza del cuello de la camisa.- No te oigo ¿capito?

Marcus me golpeo en la boca del estomago tirandome a metros de su cuerpo.

- No eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca, Carlisle – se acerco a mi- te daré un consejo, porque se que mi hermano te estima, agrádesele a el, que sigas aun con vida, de otra manera tu estarías muerto enserio. Pero escúchame bien, ragazzo, olvídate de lei, vete de qui con vuestros hijos y nadie tendrá que lamentar nada. No quisiera tener que consolar a Esme, por algún tipo de accidente que te pase a te, me gusta consolarla así, mientras te puedo ver la cara. – iba a volver a pegarle pero el ya tenia su mano sobre mi puño.- no me obligues hacer algo que no me gusta. Tu sabes que io no te mataría, pero se quien puede hacerte desaparecer. ¿Sabes que? Nadie se enteraría, ni siquiera tu hija Alice. Así vete de qui antes de que me enoje.

- No me asustas Marcus – camine para la puerta.- nunca te he tenido miedo, solo compasión, por tu soledad, pero veo que eres un cínico. Espero que no te olvides de lo que parlamos, io me se defender, y puedo ser tan malo como cualquiera de ustedes. Pero mejor no me busques porque me encontraras. – cerré la puerta.

Me iba acostar luchar por Esme, pero yo sabia que ella me amaba. Nuestro amor era eterno, nada ni nadie nos podría separar.

Volví a mi habitación, me fui al baño, necesita paz, relajarme.

Prendí el grifo del agua caliente, mientras la tina se llenaba me empecé a desnudar lentamente.

Una vez que la tina estaba llena, entre en ella y me sumergí completamente en ella, con los ojos cerrados. Los músculos se relajaron. Y mi cabeza se disperso.

* * *

**Edward**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos después de que la sensación de deseo saliera de mi, me hallaba tendido en los almohadones mirando hacia el techo y la cúpula que se encontraba en el. Heidi había salido de la habitación hace poco, dejándome mucho mas que aturdido.

Miraba el lugar, podía pasar por la habitación de un humano si no fuera por el hecho de que no había cama, las cortinas de seda roja ondeaban por el fuerte viento que provenía de la venta, no debía estar aquí, esta era mi oportunidad de salir al fin y al cabo era lo mas sensato que debía hacer desde el principio, no tenia por que dudarlo. Me levante tomé mi camiseta que había dejado a un lado. Estaba tan exhorto en mis pensamientos como siempre que no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de ese ser, con su mirada clavada en mí sorprendido pero sonriente, me paralice, lo último que quería es que alguien me viera en una circunstancia así, en la habitación de una vampira con la camisa a medio poner. Baje la mirada y termine de vestirme.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunté mientras el se apoyaba en la pared de afuera de la habitación

-Debería ser yo quien pregunte eso- me respondió sin dejar esa sonrisa absurda pero sin perder la calma, característico de él. – Te imaginas si hubiera sido otro el que pasara por aquí y te viera en esta situación.

-Pero has sido tú Jasper, además solo estaba descansando.

-Ya veo…-Cruzó los brazos apoyando un pie en la blanca pared sin dejar la sonrisa tonta cada vez que hacía una de las suyas- _Eso no fue lo que vio_ _Alice – _pensó y las imágenes que pasaron por mi mente eran las mismas que había vivido hace un momento. Si hubiera podido hacerlo me sonrojaría.

-No- Susurré

-No que Edward? No estoy aquí para juzgarte, solo busca a alguien un poco menos malévolo y que este fuera del clan Vulturi, no crees?

Lo miré incrédulo

-Que quieres decir?- pregunté

-Se lo que es sentirse solo, y se lo que es la abstinencia, pero no por eso vas a ofrecerte a la primeras piernas vampíricas sexy que te encuentres. A menos que eso sea lo que quieras realmente.

Jasper tenía cierta parte de razón, el deseo estaba llevando la delantera a la razón y eso no era bueno.

-Alice te envía esto, salió de compras y no se atrevió a traértelo.

-Por que?

-Después de su visión….

-Entendí, se pueden complicar las cosas mas?

-Eso depende de ti, no creo que a Aro le guste verte con una de sus adquisiciones sin que formes parte de ellas.

-Nunca me quedaría aquí

Una fuerte brisa azoto la puerta de la habitación, la túnica gris del líder de los vulturis empezaba a asomarse por el pasillo, Jasper cambio su postura por una mas seria al igual que yo, nos miraba de reojo, detrás de Aro venían Jane con su semblante serio y por ultimo Heidi que sonreía.

-Muchachos¡¡¡-exclamó efusivamente – deberían estar descansando que los trae por el sector de nuestros aposentos, hay algo de tu interés Edward? Jasper?

Su pregunta llevaba un doble sentido directo hacia mí.

-Nada en especial Aro- Contesté

-Que lastima- dijo con fingida tristeza – yo estaría muy gustoso de compartirlo con vosotros…Heidi?

-Si maestro?

-Llévalos a que se alimenten…Edward no tienen buena apariencia, ser vegetariano es difícil pobre muchacho, ayúdale a que encuentre al menos un mapache.

-No es necesario- replique, no me importaba estar hambriento, no me alejaría de mi familia.

-Vamos Edward no seas testarudo, además no creo que Jasper te deje solo, a menos que quieran que les traiga unos suculentos humanos?

-No es necesario.

-Muy bien, aunque lastima por que Alice lo necesita, cierto Jasper?

-Ella lo soportará

-Bien, entonces continúen con lo que estaban haciendo…Heidi?

-Si maestro?

-Mañana tampoco iras de caza

-Por que?- reprocho Jane ante el comentario de Aro

-Mi querida Jane, no queremos ser responsables del cambio de dieta estricta de nuestros amigos.

-Pero yo si lo necesito- su mirada se penetro en nosotros, su enojo era inminente y hasta el más grande le temería, Aro la tomo de los hombros haciéndola caminar hacia delante.

-No te preocupes querida Jane siempre guardo reservas en mi habitación, será como vino, pero una buena copa me hará relajarme, después de lo que sucedió con Marcus y mi amigo Carlisle, no se que os podrá ocurrir, así que disfrutemos.

Los dos se iban retirando, y supe lo que había pasado leyendo la mente de Aro.

-Sabias esto Jasper?

-Saber que? De que hablaba Aro?

-Jasper… por si las dudas vayamos de caza, ve por Alice.

-Te refieres a que…

-Si

-Alice lo sabía

-Muy bien entonces vamos?- pregunto Heidi, mientras Jasper corría en busca de Alice

-Si Heidi vamos

-Ok- me tomó de la mano me sonrió y caminamos a un velocidad bastante lenta hasta para un humano, mientras ella solo tarareaba una canción.

Acaso este seria un impedimento mas para salir de este lugar?

-Se lo que tienen planeado- susurré

-Lo sé y el lo sabe, pero también sabes lo que ocurrirá si no salen los tres de aquí, tu padre sabrá que hacer.

-lo que digas……

Tal vez esta seria la última vez que los Cullen estén bajo un mismo techo. Y eso me atemorizaba.

Nos encontramos con Jasper y Alice, que solo fijó su mirada al agarre de mi mano con Heidi, sus pensamientos eran un huracan y pensaba cosas que ni siquiera a mi se me habian pasado por la cabeza.

-No es lo que crees Alice. dije soltando la mano de Heidi y acercandome a Alice

-La última vez que alguien dijo eso, nos llevó a atravezar medio mundo, además ya tuve suficiente con lo que vi, no quiero traumarme.

Jasper rió abrazando a Alice, ante su comentario no sabia que decir aun estando Heidi cerca de mi.

-Y bien a donde iremos?- preguntó Jasper

-Iremos a Montaperti, hay ciervos... creo

-Como que crees? como nos llevaras si no sabes a ciencia cierta si hay ciervos? - Reclamó Alice enojada

-Disculpa por no tener preparada tu cena, yo no tendria por que acompañarlos, solo lo hago por Edward y por que Aro me ordenó, asi que o vas o no vas?

Jasper y yo cruzamos miradas, por lo que veo este pequeño retiro o le que quien diablos sea que hacemos no resultaria bien si las dos mantenian esa actitud, asi que Jasper mandó una ola de tranquilidad aunque eso no hacia que las dos dejaran de mirarce y frunciendo ceño.

-Bien vamos?- preguntó Heidi cambiando el semablante y sonriendome

Suspire profundamente mirando a Alice y leyendo por un momento el _"en que estas pensando Edward, crees que esto es bueno?"_

-Solo vamos Alice....

* * *

**Hola¡¡¡¡¡**

**Siento que fué hace siglos que los saludé pro última vez, la gripe no deja pensar y si pienso son cosas que mejor no decir XD Asi que afortunadamente ya estoy mejor y Kami....mmmm sige siendo Kami xD, les manda a decir que esta super Happy (sin drogas, es felicidad natural xD) Les dice que muxas gracias y k espera k les guste que le esten kitando al pobre Carlisle su kerida esposa jeje.**

**Por mi parte les cuento que no se que va a pasar, todo fluye xD y asi como ****maryna whitlock**** nos pidió un poco más de Jasper ahora y creo que tambien en el otro capitulo.**

**Debo aclarar unas cosa ... Bella, no sé si aparecerá tal vez si o tal vez no, sinceramente no se y como lo he hablado con Kami si aparesco a Bella ya entraria en zona de los libros y bueno eso no me gustaria, asi que tengo que pensarlo detalladamente. Y como Bella todavia no está Edward no está engañando a nadie jeje, él es hombre y creo que se merece una experiencia tan humana como el deseo que no es indiferente en un vampiro al contrario es mas potente xD.**

**Así que chicos y chicas.. el futuro es incierto, capaz hago que Edward se convierta en vulturi muajajaja solo continuen leyendonos, opinando y preguntando que nosotras estaremos felices de contestarles.**

**Besos **

**Indo**

* * *

**Indo: Kami...que tomas?**

**Kami: Vino con Sangre, quieres?**

**Indo: Sangre de quien?**

**Kami: Del mapache que me dio Aro**

**Indo: mmm eso no era un mapache era una rata**

**Kami: Con razon quiero queso, quieres?**

**Indo: Lo dudo, mejor le doy el vicodin al ciervo....Jasper me acompañas?**

**Jasper: Claro solo si compartes**

**Kami: Drogadictos**

**Jasper e Indo: Alcoholica**


	26. ¿Se nota que estoy celoso?

**Mi mente continuamente trae tu recuerdo.**

**Bellos recuerdo que nunca olvidare**

**No dejare que nada nos separe.**

**Ni que mueras**

**Vivieras eternamente dentro de mí.**

**Porque soy y seré un trozo de ti.**

**Bellos recuerdos que están en mí**

**No permitiré **

**Que mi me moría te olvide**

**Como tu**

**No permitiste que la tuya lo hiciera.**

**Te recordare lo que dure la eternidad.**

**Este Capitulo es dedicado a mi Nonna. Tú eres mi bello ángel de la guardia. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Declaimer: Los siguientes personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.**

**+-+-+-**

**¿Se nota que estoy celoso?**

Luego de estar más de media hora sumergido en la tina, a pesar de que tenga que renovar constantemente el agua porque mi cuerpo la congela al tacto con mi piel, no hay cosa mas relajante que sumergirse en el agua y quedarse inmóvil durante varios minutos, sin respiras, sin moverse, ni siquiera pensar. El agua dicen que es un método para calmar a las fieras, y creo que en este caso, el remedio ha adormecido a la fiera. Con esto podía volver hacer yo.

Agarre el pijama que estaba al lado de la tina y me lo coloque, era negro con rombos detallados en negro mas opaco, con textura parecida a la gamuza, Alice tenía buen gusto, pero todavía seguía sin explicarme porque tenía que usar esto, los pijamas seguían siendo una de las vestimentas a las cuales no le encontraba un uso lógico.

Me pare frente al espejo, las ojeras seguían persistentes, realmente tenia aspecto de muerto y mi ojos estaban tomando un color mas oscuro que el ámbar, que me diferencia del resto de los de mi especie, pero no era para preocuparse, todavía podía estar sin cazar. Mi abstinencia alimenticia podía durar días e iba intentar no cazar cerca de Volterra, porque la verdad me desagradaba las especias de animales de esta zona.

No es que me estuviera poniendo vanidoso pero mis ojos seguían clavados en la imagen que devolvían de mi persona. A veces yo también odio esta vida, ser vampiro, el no poder envejecer, no tener canas, ojeras naturales y no de muerto, o mejor dicho de no muerto y no vivo, las únicas arrugas que llegan a reflejar menos de un cuarto de mi edad son las de las frentes cuando me pongo serio, tenso y paso demasiado tiempo en el hospital.

Fruncí el entre cejo al sentir pasos que se venían acercando.

Salí del baño para adentrarme de nuevo en la habitación, alli una vez en los pies de la camas me deje caer de espalda, cerré los ojos, intentando que mis pensamientos recordaran algo mas agradable, mi mente traía su imagen en cualquier tipo de recuerdo, la hacia aparecer, se la imaginaba, como su voz, su aroma, su frió tacto tocándome con la punta de sus dedos mi frente, dibujando mi rostro.

La puerta sonó con un seco pero suave snock.

¿Como negar que pasara?

Cuando las paredes no impiden ocultamiento alguno, sabía que estaba aquí.

- Adelante – deje escapar para luego dar un suspiro.

- Pensé que me dejarías ahí un buen rato, querido amigo.

- Aunque te hubiera dicho no, tú hubieras entrado de todas formas Aro.

El hizo una mueca, parecida a una media sonrisa y con la elegancia tan característica de él se sentó en el sillón de la punta.

- Tienes toda la razón, hubiera entrado igual, pero prefería que tú me lo digieras- sostuve la mirada con el.

- Seguro que vienes por lo de Marcus – dije

- No digas nada de lo ocurrido, Marcus tiene ataques de locura, nunca piensa, siempre esta así desde la muerta de mi querida hermana, la verdad es que la muerta de ella nos agarro a todos desprevenidos y el nunca a podido superar eso. A pesar de que este Heidi con el propósito de que sea para el, no ha pasado nada.- dio un respiro bien fuerte, me lo quede mirando atónito, pues Aro no era de ese tipo conductas tan humanas.- creo que tengo que practicar los suspiro.- se levanto del sillón y saco de atrás suyo una botella.- Tus hijos, Alice, Edward y Jasper están de casería acompañados de Heidi. – Se hizo un silencio en la habitación – creo que tenias que saber eso, bueno Carlisle, en cuanto al tema de Marcos no te reprochare nada. Si tu y el se quieren descuartizar, háganlo solo que sabes que no tienen que llamar la atención de los humanos, lo malo que lamentare tu muerte y o la de el, pero esta vez no me meteré, es vuestro problema.

- yo no actuaría de esa manera tan salvaje, lo sabes. Y espero que Marcos no sea de reaccionar así, no quiero correr con suerte de quedar enterrado eternamente.

Aro puso su mano sobre la botella jugando con la tapa de la misma.

- igual da como terminen arreglando este asunto mientras se arregle… - dijo en tono de reclamo con dejo de fastidiado mientras abría la botella – mejor cambiemos de tema, es muy inoportuno para ti y para mí este asunto, querido amigo.- Vertió el liquido bordo y espeso a uno de los vasos de fino cristal con suma delicadeza, he hizo lo mismo con otro vaso que saco de un armario.- ¡Brindemos! – Alzo su copa- brindemos por el reencuentro. – Exclamo con el vaso a la altura de los ojos – por lo viejos tiempos.- me dio el otro vaso a mi. – porque tu estadía aquí sea grata para todos.

Agarre la copa con suma delicadeza, entre los dedos pulgar e índice, mientras Aro se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

- no bebo sangre humana – dije al ver como el líder Vulturi se deleitaba con cada sorbo que daba a la copa.

- Todos podemos hacer excepciones por una vez Carlisle, aquí no tuviste que matar a nadie, y si bebes nadie lo sabrá. Pero ten en cuenta Carlisle esta sangre es muy especial, es fresca mezclada con un ingrediente especial – aspiro el aire cerrando los ojos.- ¿lo sientes? Una delicia, sangre con vino.

Nuevamente me lleve la copa hacia la boca, ahora era por insitito, el olor dulce, sabroso y penetrante viajaba a través de mis sentidos provocándolos para que bebiera, para que cediera a la tentación, la boca se abría mas mientras seguía acercando la copa, quería saborear la sangre, el dulce néctar, dulce olor de la sangre mezclado con la necesidad.

Respire hondo para dar un sórdido suspiro, deje la copa en su lugar, en la mesa.

- Hay Carlisle, se que un día caerás, lo se, no pierdo las esperanzas. Luego enviare a alguien para que te de el especial para ti con la sangre de alguna rata, gato o perro de la ciudad, ¿te apetece de alguna raza en especial?

- Si claro un siberiano, un ladrador, o un Chihuahua – dije sonriente.- quizás un caniche Toys.

- Claro lo que tú digas. – Aro se fue hacia la puerta.- cuando quieras ir de cazar dime, me gustaría que fueras con alguien.

- ¿Me estas vigilando?

- ¿Debería? – indago el.

- Tú sabes.

- solo intento protegerte, se lo que es capas de hacer Marcos, y no quiero perder… seria lamentable cualquier perdida para alguno de los dos clanes, yo te estimo Carlisle, siempre quiese que pertenecieras a mi guardia, es verdad que no tienes un don poderoso, pero tienes inteligencia, astucia, paciencia y cualidades de un líder, con eso se nace y se hace. – Se quedo en silencio.- si los dos clanes se unieran, seriamos… una gran familia.- sonrió con los ojos brillosos.- que pases lo que queda de la noche en paz. – cerro la puerta.

Fui hasta el armario y saque una bata negra, caminaría por el castillos en la fría noche.

Si me quedo dentro de mi habitación me aburriría.

Salí del cuarto con paso tranquilo, recorrería el pasillo admirando los cuadros, cada uno de ellos pintados al óleo, por grandes pintores italianos.

Mientras miraba un cuadro del año 1749, que estaba cerca de la biblioteca, oí como las teclas negras del piano caían con gran fuerza dando la sensación de tensión en el ambiente, la nota aguda daba nuevamente el comienzo para que el sonido envolviese de nuevo cada centímetro de la habitación al caer la mano izquierda sobre las teclas de demonio, las negras, camine y me pose sobre el perfil de una columna de cemento al estilo romano.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Escucho tu corazón.

- El mío esta muerto.

- Entonces ¿Por que tocas esta melodía? Tan… que da la sensación de soledad.

- Porque es la que se me vino a la mente.

- Claro, es vez de tocar Cannon en D que es más dulce tocas Sonata de Claro de Luna de Beethoven.

- Toco lo que me sale primero.- dijo secamente.

- Entonces con más razón, la música es la manifestación del corazón.

- Como digas – suspiro dejando caer toda su mano sobre las teclas provocando una desafinación en el piano.- toca si quieres tocar yo me voy de aquí.

- Rose espera. Yo soy el que molesto, me voy, quédate.- apreté los labios - ¿Por que me odias tanto? – Dije mirándola a los ojos.- siempre intento todo para agradarte y tu…

- Carlisle.

- Rose, se que no soy tu padre, y que soy el culpable de que esa noche no te murieras, quizás era mejor que te murieses, pero yo pensé que… sabes.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, ella camino para quedarse mas cerca mío.

- Lamento todo esto, ojala me creyeras sobre este asunto, os juro que de verdad no he engañado a Esme, no podría, pero tu tienes la libertad de creer lo que quieras Rose, se que eres inteligente y sabrás que te digo la verdad.- tome una de sus manos.- Quiero que me ayudes, sin ti, sin Emmett, sin ninguno de mis hijos no puedo mantenerme en pie, necesito de vuestra ayuda para reconquistar a Esme.

- Entonces ¿es verdad? – mire fijo a Rose – que fuiste a la habitación y pelearon dentro de alli.

- fue un intercambio de ideas y de amenazas. Podrías decirse.

- Marcus quiere a Esme…

- No, el piensa que es Dídima, estando en su habitación vi un cuadro de Dídima, es muy parecida a Esme y Marcos piensa que…

- Dídima es Esme.

- Si algo así.

- El no la ama.

- El ama un recuerdo, en cambio yo la amo a ella.

- De acuerdo Carlisle te creeré. – dijo secamente. – Porque se me hace muy difícil estar enojada contigo. Tu sabes que yo puedo ser seca pero no me gusta enojarme contigo o Esme, o cualquiera de los tontos de mis hermanos, me peleo digamos que por deporte- relajo los hombros y se volvió a sentar en la banqueta.- te quiero.

Rose soltó esa ultima frases con gracia, relajada y sonriente, mientras empezaban a jugar sus dedos sobre las nubes blancas, de aquel piano de cola de color madera vaneado con una capa de barniz que resaltaba el color de la madera.

- Hey Rose – Emmett irrumpió en la habitación con grandes zancadas - ¡Carlisle! – se quedo en silencio, para vernos a Rose y a mi - ¿Se arreglaron?

- Si osito.

- ¡Cool! – mi hijo se acerco mas a mi y me abrazo, mejor dicho me estrujo, levantándome del suelo varios centrimentros.- ahora si agarramos a Esme y listo nos volvemos todos a Forks felices y contentos, porque la verdad que aquí es todo muy oscuro, no hay diversión. No tienen playtations, ni Wii, Xbox, nada de tecnología. Son unos vampiros muy aburridos… Ahora entiendo porque Aro te envía cartas en vez de invierta un correo electrónico.

- aunque le podría enviar palomas mensajeras- dijo Rose sin dejar de tocar el piano. Eso tenia un tono de sarcasmo pero Emmett no se dio cuenta.

- no Rose, eso no podría ser, las palomas se morirían en el camino, el océano es muy grande para ella, a menos que fueran palomas vampiros- Emmett estallo en carcajadas tapando la melodía del ambiente.

Rose río por lo bajo y yo simplemente sonreí a mi hijo para luego darle una palmadita en su gran espalda.

- ¿Así que fuiste por Marcus? – Emmett me paso su brazo por detrás de mi cuello con una sonrisa picara en los labios- eso es tigre… Hey Rosy toca la canción de Rocky que es pan pan pan pan – Mi hijo se llevo la mano a la boca simulando un micrófono – en una esquina Carlisle Cullen en la otra Marcus Vulturi, peleando esta noche por el amor de Esme – el obelix siguió – y en ese momento la afición grita aah!!! – Luego de un silencio prosiguió- piensa Carl, yo te entreno y le das una buena golpiza a ese Marcus. No quiero quedarme huérfano tan joven – Mire a Emmett seriamente – De acuerdo la arreglamos a la antigua… un duelo

- Somos vampiros.- dije

- Digo mas antiguo, que Esme haga de tin Marín de don pingüe – el grandote se río y luego su mano paso por atrás de su nuca – si gana Marcus, deberá darnos regalos a todos para navidad, cumpleaños y de mas fiesta.

- pero tu deberías también hacer doble regalo, y mas en el día de los padres

- no, ay rayos, si ya es difícil decidir el regalo para Carlisle no me quiero imaginar para Marcus…

- Osito deja de decir tonteras.

- Solo calmo el ambiente Jazz, el duende y el mentalista se fueron con la caza humanos a cazar animales y no nos llevaron

- porque no van ustedes con Esme, saliendo para el lado noroeste hay un bosque, encontrar algo por ahí para alimentarse- dije – saquen a Esme de aquí, no aguanto la sola idea de que este cerca de Marcus.

- y si a ese tal Marcus quiere venir ¿?- pregunto Rose.

- Le parto la cara. – Dijo Emmett- yo te apoyo viejo – sonreí ante el comentario de mi hijo y luego mire a ambos.

- A los Vulturi no les agrada la idea de cazar animales, es algo sumamente desagradable y aburrido para ellos, no creo los quiera acompañar.

- Nos vemos al rato.

Rose se paro del piano, agarro la mano de su tierno esposo Emmett y se fueron caminado en dirección a la habitación de mi querida Esme.

Yo también decidí marcharme de alli, camine en dirección a la biblioteca, tomaría algún libro para entretenerme y así volver a mis aposentos a leer en total silencio y soledad.

Entre en la habitación recubierta por muchos libreros llenos de las más exquisitas historias que se pudieron haber escrito durante toda la historia de la humanidad. Mi mirada devoro cada lugar de la habitación y se encontró con una carta, perfectamente acomodada sobre el escritorio de madera, en frente la carta tenía escrito mi nombre en una perfecta letra cursiva.

La tome entre mis manos, la di vuelta y vi que la epístola llevaba en el sello Vulturi.

La abrí y lei las siguiente palabras.

"_Querido Carlisle._

_He dejado un pequeño presente en vuestra habitación._

_Espero que aproveches al máximo este presente._

_Atte:_

_Vuestro querido amigo Aro."_

Como la curiosidad mato al gato, y yo no podía morirme, me olvide de mi antojo por la lectura y me marche hacia mi habitación para ver cual era aquel presente que me habían otorgado sin que fuera el día de mi santo.

Agarre algo dubitativo el picaporte de la puerta, capas que era una trampa y mi regalo eran tres vampiros adentro que me darían una muerte rápida, seguro corría con suerte y me asesinaban sin dolor.

Cerré los ojos, mi familia estaba fuera de peligro y no iban a saber la verdad si me sucedía algo, Aro los engañaría como lo hizo con Marcus. Con los ojos aun cerrados, di un suspiro y gire el picaporte abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Me asombre al ver en un primer vistazo rápido que la habitación parecía totalmente desolada, sin tan solo fuera mi vista lo único que me alertara me hubiera quedado con la impresión de que todo era una broma, pero no estaba solo, lo podía sentir, otro ser me acompañaba, alguien vivo, un humano.

Di un paso al frente cerrando la puerta detrás de mi sin darme vuelta para asegurarme que habia quedado bien cerrada.

- ¿Como te llamas? – dije al sentir al humano detrás de mi, intentando de no moverse de su lugar.

- No tiene porque saberlo, no lo conozco – volteé para encontrarme con una joven de mediana estatura, cabello largo castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color que poseían una mirada de cautela. Vestía con unos jeans desgastados en la zona de las rodillas y con uno que otro corte sobre los muslos, en los pies llevaba unas botas negras de media caña, remera roja y arriba como abrigo una chamarra de cuero negro.- ¿Que tengo? – dijo secamente.

- Nada – dije echando las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón – solo que te ves muy joven, y no eres de por aquí. ¿Cuantos años tienes? – Se quedo en silencio e hizo una mueca con los labios – no debes pasar los diecisiete años ¿Verdad? – Me miro con asombro – tu cara me dice que he dado con tu edad – sonreí – Bueno, veré como te saco de aquí sin que nadie se entere – dije a media voz.

Mientras yo caminaba hacia la mesita de luz del otro lado de la habitación, la joven cuyo nombre no sabia, se apoyo contra la puerta.

Del mueble tome otra nota, esta vez la lei para mí.

"Carlisle.

Unos de mis hombres la a elegido para ti, espero que le saques todo el provecho que se le puede sacar a una simple mortal"

Doble el papel y me lo metí en el pantalón.

- ¿Donde esta? – la joven muchacha hablo rompiendo el silencio.

- Perdón señorita, ¿Donde esta quien?

- el muchacho, uno alto de pelo claro… se llamaba, no me dijo como se llamaba, pero era como de media estatura, estaba vestido de negro…- mientras ella me relataba, yo pensaba en el nombre sin duda de Demetri.

La puerta sonó, ella se aparto, yo tranquilamente me hice espacio y camine lentamente hacia la puerta, agarre el picaporte para tener una mejor precaución

- ¿Quien? – indague aunque sabia la repuesta.

- Suplicia – contestaron de otro lado.

- De acuerdo ahora salgo, esperadme que me estoy arreglando.- mire a la castaña y antes de marcharme tome un lápiz y le deje escrito que me esperar.

Suplicia hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, como lo hacia cualquiera de mis pacientes cuando van a verme por el simple hecho que se aburren y se buscan enfermedades o porque ya no saben que hacer, y van al médico en busca de la solución al aburrimiento inventándose un enfermedad.

Mientras, la esposa de mi amigo seguía en su ardua tarea de contarme no se que cosa, yo, aquí parado al lado de un estante pensaba en la muchacha de recién que habia dejado en mi habitación.

- ¿Entendiste lo que te dije? – Ella hablo y yo la mire levantando las cejas como quien no necesita ni emitir palabra para decirlo todo.- veo que no, ¿en que pensabas?

- No viene al caso.- dije.

- ¿Que caso?

- ya olvídalo, ¿que me decías?

- olvídate de todo lo que te dije, he desperdiciado mi tiempo y aire solamente para mantenerte al tanto.

- ¿Que paso? – dije extrañado

- Esme no esta en el castillo

- Ya lo se, se fue con Emmett y Rosalie a cazar.- dije tranquilamente.- yo aconseje que la sacaran del castillo, me pone los nervios de punta saber que esta aquí al lado de Marcus, o que Marcus esta al lado de ella, que piense en ella, que hable con ella, que…

- Carlisle te entendí, ya no sigas.

- Lo siento. – Respire hondo- es que Esme mi único talón de Aquiles, maldita la hora que me quise cambiar la ropa en la oficina, no pensé que ella vendría, y que iba a pasar lo que paso. Reconozco que mi mujer siente celos hasta del auto, si supiera que le digo al auto que lo amo – Suplicia rió- hablando enserio, ama con tanta pasión que siempre tiende a celarse por cualquier mujer que este cerca mío, es mas cuando se entero hace poco lo que tuve hace un tiempo largo con Zafrina también se permitió sentir celos por ella, cuando realmente no los tiene porque sentir. La amo, la amare lo que me quede de vida, y se muy bien que la estuve esperando a ella durante mucho tiempo.

- pero ella siente lo mismo que siente tus ahora cuando ves a Marcus.

- no es lo mismo, Marcus es un sicótico que busca a Esme porque piensa que es Dídima- sacudí la cabeza – el es un desvergonzado por fijarse en mi mujer, que esta casada conmigo, que me ama a mi.

- Y ¿si ella le interesa Marcus?- la palabras de Suplicia fueron como un puñal para mi corazón, sentía que me desangraba, que el piso se me movía, que volvía a ser un frágil humano.

- Es imposible, nooooo, es… no, rotundamente no, ella no lo quiere

- si fuera…

- Que noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – rugí, suplicia se me quedo mirando – no vuelvas a decir si porque terminare con la decoración de aquí, y Aro no me lo perdonara.- respire, mire profundamente los ojos de la vampira.- no entiendes lo que es perder aunque sea por dos segundos, el amor del ser que mas amas, el sentirte la nada misma, no eres capas de estar en mi lugar.- dije dolido.

- Se mas de lo que tu piensas Carlisle.

Mi mirada se junto a la de ella, sus ojos se veían tristes.

- Yo se lo que estas sintiendo, lo se… - susurro.

La mire primero con sorpresa, luego mi semblante cambio, sin que me digiera nada lo entendí, en el fondo siempre lo supe, tome sus manos entre las mías para depositarle un beso en sus blancas manos.

- No tienes porque decírmelo, lo se – dije un poco apenado por la situación.

Suplicia se desahogo conmigo, siempre habia, lo habia sabido, a veces uno quiere creer ciertas cosas, hacer una mentira piadosa de la realidad, pero a las finales todo se sabe.

Me disculpe con ella, tenia que volver a mi habitación a ver como estaba la muchacha sin nombre.

Entre en mi habitación, y vi que la ventana estaba abierta, corrí hacia alli, de seguro que se habia ido por la ventana, no puedo creer lo tonto que somos nosotros los seres, dije que la iba ayudar y por lo visto no me creyó, se me fue, se escapo. Asome mi cabeza por la ventana, debía seguirle el rastro, salí ágilmente para dar seguidamente un salto que me llevara arriba de todo, donde podría ver mas.

Estando arriba el olor de Edward capto mi atencio, habia estado aquí no hacia mucho tiempo. Mientras mentalmente me preguntaba que podía estar haciendo Edward, por aquí vi, desde donde me encontraba, cinco figuras que volvían al castillo, sin duda era mi familia, Jasper y Emmett venían empujándose, esos dos no tenían remedio, Alice miro hacia donde me encontraba, Rose y Esme le siguieron. Por momentos me sentía inhibido que me miraran todos, es que no se si estuviera buscando a la lógica de que estuviera arriba de todo… ahora que me doy cuenta.

- maldición – dije, y pude escuchar la risa de Alice. Estaba en el techo en pijama corto.

Rápidamente como pude, reaccione y me volví a mi habitación.

Claro Alice sabía que usaría el pijama, pero no pensé que me verían todos usarlo. Podría haber sido peor.

Me decidí por deshacerme de esas prendas de vestir e ir por Alice, quería saber sobre la chica castaña, capas que podría ver algo de su suerte.

Me coloque lo primero que encontré en el armario, unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta roja.

Caminé nuevamente por el pasillo, iba directo a la habitación de mi hija, pero de la recamara de Esme, provenía la voz de Marcus. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente dominado por la cólera, camine hacia allá con el puro motor que impulsan los celos, iba abrir la puerta pero dos brazos enormes me agarraron.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**La verdad que no iba subir Capitulo hasta que tuviera noticias de mi coautora, que hace como una semana que no se nada de ella, pero pongo esto para que no os matéis de ancianidad, por favor sepan disculpar las demoras, el próximo capitulo habrá mas de Edward con la chica de pelo Castaño, que a Carlisle no le dijo su nombre ¿Ustedes saben quien es? En sima a Carlisle lo agarro un fortachón xD. Me da miedo Félix lo he visto y por Dios, ojala que no me lo cruce.**

**De más esta decir que no somos nada sin ustedes gracias por los comentarios, y por el apoyo realmente un millón de gracias. Yo se que Indo se los agradece de la misma forma.**

**Amore mío si lees esto, vuelve… porque sabes que puedo hacer de Edward tranquilamente. xD**

**Muchas gracias por su comentarios y el apoyo, todo es bienvenido, ojala que posteen todo lo que piensan.**

**Atte: Kami**


	27. Alternativas

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son obra de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

Caminábamos por el sendero en un momento de diversión después de habernos encontrado con Rose, Emmett y Esme que se habían dispuesto a salir de caza al igual que nosotros. Pero estaba amaneciendo y por muy rápido que pudieran correr la zona donde nos había llevado Heidi a cazar un par de ciervos estaba muy alejada, así que decidieron regresar a nuestro lado con la esperanza de esperar a que anocheciera de nuevo para así salir o mejor aun que las cosas tomaran un nuevo rumbo y pudiéramos regresar a casa y lo mas importante que regresaremos los 7 integrantes de la familia Cullen.

Mientras Alice brincoteaba de un lado para otro y Esme hablando con Jasper de la absurda idea de expandir el jardín delantero y decorarlo con una que otra extraña flor que pudiéramos tomar del jardín de los vulturi; yo caminaba al lado de Rose y Emmett que me contaban su conversación con Carlisle, las teorías del que hacer ahora eran debatidas por Rose y yo, ya que Emmett está distraído burlándose de Carlisle que está en el balcón en pijama.

-Deberíamos irnos de este lugar, todos nos miran extraños-

-Rose, eso no es un problema para ti, además no creo que Aro nos deje tiene pensado un "banquete" por su buen amigo Carlisle-

-Pero Edward que haremos aquí, Carlisle y Esme no definen nada y si seguimos aquí sabes muy bien lo que puede suceder, no solo contigo y Alice si no también con Esme-

Me froto la sien mientras subimos las escaleras, Heidi quien se nos había adelantado, salía de una de las habitaciones.

-Te espero en mi habitación?- me pregunto sonriente tomandome de la muñeca.

-No lo creo Heidi- Le conteste separándome de su amarre

-Esta todo bien?- Se detuvo para mirarme enarcando su ceja, sus ojos rojizos miraban los míos y su mente no expresaba nada, aunque su posición me daba a entender de que el miedo se apoderaba de si.

-Si, solo tendré una conversación con mis hermanos, cuando oscurezca iremos de nuevo de caza, vienes?

-No, no lo creo. Dijo alejándose repentinamente- Esta noche no estaré a decir verdad esta tarde estaré ocupada, si tienen planeado hacer algo es mejor que lo hagan pronto.

-Cuando es?-

Pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero ya había leído en su mente lo que tenían planeado los vulturi y ella tenía razón, debíamos salir de aquí. Entre a la habitación donde se encontraban Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Alice que conversaban en banalidades, pero al sentir mi presencia quedaron en silencio.

-Y bien…que haremos?- pregunto Emmett

-Que has visto Alice?- pregunté

-Nada

-Nada, como que nada?- resopló Rose

-Bueno a decir verdad tuve una visión

-Eso no viene al caso Alice- Reproché al ver la supuesta visión

-Que es? habla mentalista-

-Nuestras acciones subirán¡¡¡ es fantástico, ahora si Carlisle me comprará un auto y nosotros podemos…

-Alice…- dije pesadamente

-Podemos que? Venir de vacaciones a Italia?

-Osito no estamos para juegos, Alice seguro eso es lo único que vez…Alice…Alice

Rose movía a Alice pero ella no reaccionaba, su mirada perdida ya era conocida tal vez ahora por fin tendríamos ese adelanto de lo que seria de nosotros en este lugar.

-Jasper, Emmett es Esme corran- grité con el fin de evitar lo que había visto en la mente de Alice, Carlisle es el hombre mas paciente y sensato sobre la faz de este mundo pero no soportaría ver a Esme Acompañada del líder vulturi en su habitación, aunque no estuviera sucediendo nada mas allá de una conversación Carlisle actuaria en contra de Marcus y la única que pudiera salir herida seria Esme. Cuando Salí observaba como Jasper y Emmett traían a Carlisle sujetándolo de los brazos, entramos a la habitación y mi padre solo lograba tomar su cabello mientras caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Debes calmarte Carlisle- dije suavemente

-No puedo, él quiere a tu madre, no puedo calmarme, no.

Observe a Jasper que con tan solo un mirada se sentía la ola de calma en la habitación queél trasmitia, calma proporcionada por solo unos minutos, lo que sentía Carlisle eran más que celos era la necesidad de devolver el tiempo, de correr y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido de huir de la forma mas civilizada con el fin de no ser perseguidos por desacatar ordenes reales.

-Gracias Jasper, pero no creo que esto sea suficiente, solo espero que tengan una idea antes de ver a su padre muerto a manos de Marcus o tal vez del mismísimo Aro, ya no se a quien temerle más.

-Eso no pasara Carlisle, primero acabo con ese Marcus

-Si fuera así de fácil- reproché- recuerda que no están solos, hay mejores maneras

-Para ellos la única manera es o escoger entre ustedes dos – dijo mirándonos a Alice y a mí- o su madre, cosa que nunca aria

-Pero te pedirán hacerlo esta noche, y si no hacemos nada Aro se ocupara de nosotros dos o Marcus se ocupara de Esme y entiéndeme bien eso nunca va a pasar.

-Que quieres decir Edward?- pregunto mi padre al ponerse de pie viéndome asombrado

-Nada Carlisle, no significa nada…

Salí de la habitación con el fin de organizar mis ideas, si alguien tenia que hacer algo ese era yo, y no importaba lo que fuera, Aro me quería y estaba dispuesto a entrar en negociaciones mientras que Alice y Esme pudieran salir de este lugar con los demás.

Camine por el sendero que daba al bosque, tan solo resbalándome por la corteza de un árbol, caí en el descuidado prado, debía tomar el valor suficiente para hacer lo que tenia planeado al fin y al cabo era el único que no tenia nada que perder, a diferencia de Alice con Jasper y la absurda situación que se había formado en la relación de Carlisle y Esme, ella tan solo esperaba que Carlisle le dijera que era hora de regresar, como una fiel enamorada había olvidado el asunto de la secretaria solo esperaba a que Carlisle reclamara lo suyo.

-Que haces aquí?

-Nada que te incumba- respondí ante la irritable y preocupante presencia que me hablaba

-Deberías mostrar mas respeto ante mi Edward, no creas que tu presencia me agrada

-Pues lo lamento, vine hasta aquí para que mi presencia no le desagrade a nadie Jane

-No se que ve Aro en ti y en tu tonta hermana, son seres inferiores, no hay necesidad de tenerlos a ustedes si yo estoy aquí

-Te sientes intimidada, eso es lo que sucede

-Me asombras Edward, eres capaz de provocarme sabiendo de lo que soy capaz

Cualquiera vería a Jane como una joven hermosa, pero a diferencia de muchos vampiros ella disfruta del placer de hacer sufrir, lo tomaba por diversión que por proteger su manada y la sed de sangre en sus ojos era mas fuerte que cualquier neófito pero a diferencia de ellos, su control es mucho mas fuerte seria imposible hacer de Jane una vegetariana como nosotros.

-Pensé que irías de caza con Heidi

-Por que pensarías eso?

-Todavía sigues con la declinante dieta vegetariana? Creo que Heidi no ha hecho su trabajo como debería, a Aro no le gustara saber eso

-A que te refieres?- pregunte exasperadamente

-Pregúntale a Heidi, por cierto los quiero alejados de mi territorio

-Yo quiero lo mismo, pero no se va poder

-Ya lo veremos

Con esas ultimas palabras se retiro, que orden habrá recibido Heidi de Aro? No importaba ya estaba oscureciendo había pasado horas en ese mismo lugar, sacudí mi ropa que estaba toda polvorienta, el movimiento en el castillo era notable, el extraño olor en el ambiente revelaba la presencia de muchos humanos cerca, seguramente eran la cena de esta noche, ahora era tiempo de ser parte de aquel circo maniático al que me enfrentaría y todo por mi familia.

Me dirigí hasta la habitación de Alice para tomar uno de los pesados paquetes con ropa que había rechazado no hace mucho, tome una camisa azul clara y una chaqueta oscura dejándola en la cama, tome un rápido baño y al salir me encontré con Alice que me esperaba su rostro serio me hizo ignorarla mientras tomaba mi ropa dispuesto a cambiarme.

-Que piensas hacer?- me preguntó cambiando los pantalones que yo había escogido por unos mas claros

-Nada-

-Edward…

-Alice, vienen a buscarnos mejor vamos

Y así era Dimitri y Félix venían en nuestra búsqueda, nos escoltaron a través del largo pasillo hasta el gran salón donde todo había empezado, el salón estaba lleno como de costumbre, vampiros y uno que otro humano invitado, humanos que sabían lo que sucedían en este lugar pero que aun así contaban con la aprobación para permanecer en los festines sin ser parte del menú. Vi como llegaba el resto de mi familia por la puerta superior mientras que Aro llegaba junto a Carlisle y tomaba asiento con una copa en la mano.

-Queridos amigos, estamos aquí para celebrar la presencia de mi querido amigo y su familia, se que es un poco tarde para un recibimiento como se lo merecen pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Carlisle espero que vuestro trato sea lo que esperaban

-Es mucho mas de lo que esperábamos Aro, créemelo es mucho más- contesto mi padre mirando a Marcus que yacía al lado de Aro

-No se si alegrarme, por que se que tienes obligaciones y que lamentablemente no pueden quedarse para siempre a nuestro lado Carlisle, así que tomemos esta fiesta como vuestra despedida, cierto Edward?

-Que así sea Aro

Levantando la copa Aro me miro fijamente sonriendo, mientras Alice solo me tomaba la mano, camine hacia el lugar donde se encontraba en líder vulturi, que tan solo me extendía la mano a un lado suyo.

-Viendo que tu hijo ha sido quien tome la decisión por ti, me alegro de que los dos ganemos, no crees?

-Que quieres decir? Edward que decisión?- pregunto Carlisle orrorizado mientras Esme y mis hermanos no entendían nada, Alice solo me miraba fijamente, si pudiéramos llorar aseguro que ella en este momento lo estaría haciendo.

-Esta copa de sangre significa el compromiso adquirido, mi querida Alice ven y acompaña a tu hermano.

-Alice no estará en el trato, solo yo confórmate con eso Aro- replique tomando la copa

-Pero Edward que seria de mi sin Alice?

-Supéralo no venimos en paquete

-Aro, te pido por nuestros años de amistad, déjame estar con mi familia

-Carlisle no puedes tener todo, debes compartir y créeme los dones de tu hijo serán un bien para todos, Edward hijo la copa no quieres que se te enfrié, caliente es mucho mejor

-Edward no lo hagas

-Lo siento Carlisle, debo hacerlo

-Edward hijo no

Sabia que si bebía un sorbo de aquella sangre humana seria el final de una vida por el buen camino, los ideales que Carlisle me había ensenado serian enviados a la basura desde el momento que la sangre tocara mis fríos labios, su olor me hostigaba y aunque no tenia sed su olor me provocaba, después de tantos años daría fin a mi estricta dieta.

-Aro, se que no soy útil para ti, pero si seria capas de quedarme en lugar de mi hijo si lo permites.-

-No Carlisle- replique

-Aro por favor, Edward suelta esa copa

Cuando me disponía a tomar de aquel liquido, sentí como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mi haciendo que la copa se estrellara en el piso, me resistí en contra de ese amarre, pero la fuera de Emmett era superior.

-Eres idiota o que?, si venimos en paquete y en uno de a siete somos una familia Edward así que no te creas súper man que no te va.

Me levante y Emmett hizo lo mismo, solo que Félix lo acorralo a una pared con el fin de que no interfiriera, los dos empezaron a gruñir.

-Calma muchachos, calma no hay que pelear por una simple copa de cristal, Edward si no te gusta de ese modo solo dilo, lo podemos solucionar, Demetri tráela por favor, ya que Carlisle ha rechazado mi regalo espero que Edward lo sepa apreciar.

-Suéltenme¡¡¡¡ yo no debería estar aquí, cuando salga le contare a todo el mundo lo que ocurre aquí, suéltame grandote suéltame.

Los gritos de una mujer se escuchaba afuera de la habitación, esta vez ninguna copa era necesaria, ahora bebería directo de la botella y eso seria mucho mas difícil para mi, la joven sucia y desordenada daba patadas al aire tratando de salir del amarre de Demetri, no sabia si podía hacer esto, no quería sacrificar la vida de un humano, pero Aro esperaba ansiosamente el momento en que me abalanzaría sobre el cuello de aquella frágil humana.

* * *

**_Hola¡¡¡¡ _**

**_No voy a engañar a nadie (solo a ti amore mio) pero esta capitulo me ha dejado en shock por la sencilla razón "No se que rayos estoy haciendo! xD pero igual me gustó como salió y bueno aunque solo es Edward ya que he desaparecido y Kami me ha amenazado con k ella puede hacer de Edward xD no se lo permitire capaz que lo deja con un oso y eso no lo permitira primero un dejaria k sea un vulturi xD._**

**_Bueno como siempre y lo más importante... GRACIAS¡¡¡¡ Muchas gracias¡¡¡ Ya son 146 REVIEWS¡¡¡¡ Pueden creelo? por k yo no puedo y bueno todo es gracias a ustedes que nos han apoyando leyendonos MUXAS GRACIAS¡¡¡¡_**

**_Hablando de reviews, me sorprendieron algunos xD, solo les puedo decir que esta historia aun no termina y bueno no sabemos como seguira pero solo cuando nos kedemos sin una neurona dejaremos de escribir ... con kami no pasará eso conmigo mmm la verdad no confio en las mias, asi k no crean k esto tendrá un final pronto a menos k asi lo kieras y bueno la verdad yo no lo kiero. Bella solo puedo decir... me dará dolor de cabeza en su debido momento, cuando? espero k en noviembre T.T_**

**_En el proximo capi esperen lo inmaginable... xD_**

**_Besos_**

**_INDO_**

* * *

**INDO: Jugemos a Marco Polo vampirico :)**

**KAMI: Marco**

**CARLISLE: Polo**

**KAMI: Marco**

**CARLISLE : Polo**

**KAMI: Marco**

**CARLISLE : Polo**

**.....Tres dias despues.....En el polo norte....**

**KAMI: Marco**

**CARLISLE : Polo**

**KAMI: Marco**

**CARLISLE : Polo**


	28. Adios

**Declaimer: Como sabrán, los personajes no nos pertenecen ni a Indo ni a mi, lamentablemente por eso nos mandan a estudiar …¬¬, sino que son de la autora S. Meyer. Nosotras Usamos los personajes solamente por diversión.**

**Kami: adivinen que? No importa no advinen. xD Mi oceo a estado muy latente por eso un pequeño regalo hoy, le hecho un opening al FF y lo subi a Y Tube :P.**

**Aquí le dejo el link recuerden unir los espacios**

**www****(punto)youtube(punto)com / watch?v= ULNhJZfdltU**

**.Adios.**

**Carlisle**

Mientras Demetri trai consigo a la pobre muchacha, yo me sentía mas culpable, no solo habia puesto la vida de mi familia en peligro sino también de alguien mas inocente aun, que no tenia la mas remota idea de porque estaba alli.

No podía cree que Edward fuera mas estupido que yo, y que pusiera su vida en juego, si algo le pasaba a el o cualquiera de mi hijos, Esme no me lo perdonaría.

- Aro hagamos el cambio yo me quedo en lugar de Edward.- mire al líder Vulturi.- Tu y yo tenemos una larga lista de favores mutuos. – el agudizo un poco mas la vista

- No Carlisle, el trato esta hecho.

- No lo esta, Edward no ha probado la sangre aun – al decir eso Demetri se acerco mas a mi hijo. Pero yo me adelante quedando tan cerca de mi familia como de la presa- Yo soy el líder de mi clan, Aro y tengo el poder sobre ellos para decidir que hacer.

- Yo quiero lo dones de vuestros hijos.

- Pero yo no te los quiero dar – dije en el mismo tono duro y autoritario.- hagamos un trato, yo mismo te traeré dos vampiros con dones.

- ¿Y como los conseguirás? – dijo Marcus, levantadote- Tu no puedes saber quien lo tienes y quien no.

- No me subestimes, yo tengo otra cosa mas útil que tu estupido Don Marcus.- le dije mirándolo fijamente.- déjame a mi Aro, tu sabes que yo puedo convertir a los humanos sin ningún problema. Ninguno de tus vampiros corre con esa cualidad, cualquiera de ellos, solo te los traen y tú los conviertes, pero yo puedo hacer todo el trabajo.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que yo puedo ser un mejor cazador que Heidi, se que no puedo saber quienes pueden llegar a tener dones pero se como trabajas tu, cualquiera de mi hijos lo deberías de adiestrar, en cambio yo no, me se todas las reglas. Sabes que yo soy más protocolar que cualquiera de tu guardia, puedo llegar a convencer hasta el humano más testarudo.

- Aro, no escuches a Carlisle, yo si tengo un Don útil para ti, deja que ellos se vayan, yo gustoso ocupare un lugar en tu guardia.- dijo mi hijo.

- No sea idiota Edward, tu te callas y déjame hablar a mi – le dije.- Aro píensalo.

Edward me miro fijamente y se acerco aun más a la muchacha.

- Yo lo hago, sin ningún tipo demora.

- De acuerdo, que me traigan un copa de sangre, la beberé – sentencie- me digas que si o no Aro, yo me quedare aquí.- "Edward si te piensas dos segundos quedarte aquí solo estas totalmente loco, no te dejare aquí con ellos".

Aro camino para quedar entre Edward y yo, nos miro fijamente y luego recorrió cada una de las miradas.

- Bueno esto ha resultado mejor de lo que me esperaba.- dijo- con gusto te aceptare a ti querido amigo, tienes toda la razón me serias útil siempre, y Edward contigo seria aun mejor mi guardia.

- Aro espera creo que esto lo debemos discutir.- Dijo Marcus.

- Si hermano esto lo tenemos que discutir sin que ellos estén presentes.- dijo Ciaus.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo fastidiado.- Que salgan todos de aquí. Hablare esto con mis hermanos, cuando hayamos tenido una decisión volverán todos.- dijo este muy democráticamente.

Salimos todos de la habitación. Alice quien iba tomada de la manos de Jasper se despego de el y se acerco a mi y luego me abrazo, mire a Edward.

_- "¿Donde tienen el dinero de reserva?"_

- En la habitación de Alice.- Dijo el mirándome a mi y pero al no poder entrar en mi cabeza se vio forzado a preguntar.- ¿Que harás?

- Solo necesito el dinero.

- No puedes sobornarlos.

- Lo se, no haré eso.- _"los sacare de aquí antes de que Aro tome la decisión, compraremos unos pasajes para el primer avión que salga de Italia y con destino bien lejos de aquí. Es mejor que no hable en voz alta no quiero alterar nada, hay que jugar muy bien las cartas Edward para salir elegante de esta ridícula situación… Rose y Emmett irán a una agencia, Alice y Jasper conseguirán un auto, tu quédate con Esme aquí dentro de Volterra nos tendrán muy vigilados a nosotros dos, yo intentare que se demoren lo que mas puedan."-_ Edward me miro fijamente- Diles tu lo que te dije yo iré a demorar las cosas.

Camine en dirección a los aposentos de Aro, mi amigo estaba en la sala de reuniones quedando solamente con sus hermanos, Marcos y Ciaus, la única posibilidad de salir de aquí era que Suplicia me ayudara un poco.

Toque la puerta de la habitación y ella me abrió.

- Suplicia, creo que tu y el resto de la mujeres deberían votar.- ella algo me iba a decir pero seguí sin darle tiempo- tienen el mismo derecho que ellos, tu sabes que si llegan aceptar a Edward, en la guardia entre la misma guardia arderá Troya, y eso va dividir en vez de unificar, piensa es perjudicial que se haga esto. Jane es muy celosa, y no se llevara nada de bien con Edward, o cualquiera de la guardia tiene celos de mis hijos, y eso no esta bien. Solo piensa que pasaría si la guardia se divide, no seria bueno para Aro.

- ¿Por que me decides esto a mi? – dijo extrañamente

- Porque Aro no me escuchara, yo soy su enemigo ahora, pero yo creo que tú no me ves como enemigo, me ves como un amigo y eso es lo que soy, intento ayudarte, eso es todo. Quiero el bien para todos.- me acerque ma a ella y le tome las manos.- creedme que te digo la verdad, me conoces hace mucho tiempo y sabes que no se mentir, o sea no se me da bien mentir, y tu me has ayudado durante toda esta estadía aquí y quiero devolverte un poco de esa atención. Si tu no lo quieres hacer iré hablar con Athenedora, se que me costara mas que me crea pero es por el bien de todos.

- Iré por ella y nos dirigiremos a la junta. Pero dudo que Aro o alguno de los hermanos Vulturi nos escuche.

- Pero lo habrás intentado.

Me acerque a la puerta y la cerré. Ahora me tenía que poner al tanto de que le habia dicho Edward a mi hijos, y a Esme.

En parte entendía porque Aro estaba casado con Suplicia, era muy manipulable, y me sentía culpable de haber usado un poco de esa confianza que me tenia pero la situación meditaba hacer cosas drásticas sin importar que hacia, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Y yo iba a sacar a toda mi familia completa de aquí así me costar lo que me costara.

Entre en la habitación de Alice, y me encontré con Esme sentada en el vano de la ventana, al escucharme se dio vuelta y me sonrió, di otro paso y ella se abalanzo sobre envolviéndome con sus brazos.

- ¿Donde esta Edward?- le pregunte mientras yo también la envolvía con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Salio.

EDWARD

Camine por los pasillos del castillo, sabia lo que buscaba a quien buscaba pero mi mente estaba llena de confusión y desespero el plan de Carlisle era factible pero un tanto peligroso y aunque me resigne a que era lo único que podíamos hacer en un momento como este, quería buscar a Heidi saber lo que pasaba, y pedirle una ultima cosa si estuviera dispuesta: que me acompañase. Tome el camino hacia los jardines principales pero aun no hallaba con ella tan solo vi como Jane me observaba desde uno de los balcones con su medio sonrisa, si tan solo pudiera quitársela de un solo golpe.

Cuando entre de nuevo al castillo, me encontré con Alec, pero ignore su presencia por completo y seguí mi marcha escaleras arribas.

-Se lo que tienen planeado hacer Edward-

Me detuvelei su mente

… _No hay que ser un genio para saberlo…_Incluso Aro lo sabe, pero sabes que le gustan los juegos, y este le es de lo más interésate

-No se de que hablas Alec

-Que Jane no es feliz con vuestra presencia, y si ella no es feliz yo tampoco lo seré, por eso he decidido ayudarlos.

-Pues no necesitamos de tu ayuda ni la de nadie-

-Esta bien, si lo piensas bien ustedes no podrán salir de aquí a menos no sin la aprobación de un vampiro, estoy dispuesto a acompañarlo.

Ese era el menor de los problemas, seria capaz de destruir a cualquiera que se me atravesara por tal de sacar a mi familia de aquí, pero si queríamos seguir en buenos términos con los vulturi esa no seria una buena idea.

-_Piensalo Edward_

En ese momento Alec desapareció y mientras observaba Heidi bajaba por las escaleras, la tome de la muñeca y baje a toda velocidad.

-Tenemos que hablar Heidi

-Que pasa Edward?

-Salgamos de aquí

Corrimos hasta el bosque por tal de que nadie nos escuchara me sentía desesperado y sabia que no tenia tiempo.

-Que quería Aro que hicieras conmigo?

-A que te refieres?

-Jane me dijo que Aro te había ordenado hacer algo conmigo, dime de una buena vez que es?

-Nada importante.

Tome su muñeca con más fuerza y la empuje hasta un árbol

-Maldita sea Heidi que era?

-Eres ridículo Edward, no se a que te refieres, solo me ha dicho que hiciera de tu estadía agradable y así hacer que yo te gustara para que te quedaras.

-Y por eso has estado conmigo?

-Crees que he estado contigo por una orden de Aro? Estas equivocado

-No te creo

Estaba enojado, me sentí usado e indignado, por primera vez sentí la posibilidad de tener a alguien a mi lado.

-Cree lo que quieras te he dicho la verdad, a de mas si así fuera no tiene importancia alguna, tu has elegido tu estilo de vida yo tengo la mía, o caso si te pidiera que te quedases a mi lado, lo harías?

Tenía razón, era injusto que yo hiciera una escena de estas, celos? No, pero la necesidad de tener a alguien para mi me hacia sentir un derecho sobre Heidi, y comprendí las cosas

-No me quedaría aquí, pero si te pediría que estuvieses a mi lado- dije calmándome, intentando no sonar desesperado

-Eso nunca va a suceder, somos diferentes, me gusta vivir aquí y tú no soportarías que yo viviría así al lado tuyo.

-Con que eso es lo que piensas

-Si Edward y lo lamento pero si no te marchas hoy no lo harás nunca así que es mejor que te olvides que yo te acompañe así como yo me olvidare del que tu te quedes

-Muy bien, fue un gusto conocerte Heidi

-Lo mismo Edward Cullen

Me marche inmediatamente de aquel lugar, corrí hacia la habitación de Alice en donde había dejado a Esme, pero sin querer interrumpí lo que podía decirse era una reconciliación.

-Perdón no quise interrumpir- dije acercándome a mis padres- Me alegra que todo se haya solucionado entre ustedes.

-yo también me alegro hijo, pero donde estabas, ya me estaba preocupando por ti.

-Solo solucionando unos pendientes Carlisle, Alec se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos…

-Por que Alec haría eso- pregunto Esme con desconcierto

-Por Jane amore mío, simplemente por Jane, creo que es hora.

**Carlisle**

Salí de la habitación junto a Esme, para dirigirnos a mi habitación para llevarme lo único que me pertenecía de estos lugares, me llevaría un libro que era mío y que hacia siglos que no veía.

Esme y yo entramos sigilosamente, mientras mi amada esposa miraba lo que alguna vez fue mi recamara, mientras que yo del librero sacaba un libro encuadernado con tapas de cuero negro.

- Estoy listo, vamos a encontrarnos con Edward.- dije tomándola de la mano.

Salimos de la recamara y mi amada esposa se quedo contemplado mi cuadro.

- Este no te lo puedes llevar? – pregunto sonriendo.

- Amor mío tienes muchas fotos de mi persona como para que te quieras llevar un cuadro.

- Pero es que me gusta.- primero mire el cuadro y luego a mi mujer.

- Luego si quieres me pintas como estoy vestido ahí, y asunto arreglado, a Aro no le gusta que regalar sus cuadros, el que yo tengo en el estudio lo mando a pintar para mi, fue hecho por encargo, este no se que sentido tenga que este aquí, pero por algo será y dejémoslo ahí que bien lindo se ve.

Esme sonrió, la tome de la mano y ahora si nos largaríamos de aquí sea como sea.

Caminamos hasta quedar enfrente la puerta donde aun seguían debatiendo los hermanos Vulturi sobre nuestras proposiciones. Era muy tentador para Aro, el saber que podría llegar a tener a Edward, si lo tenia a el y a mi quien no le dice que en sus planes futuros no muy lejanos quisiera a tener a todos los Cullen bajo su poder.

Edward apareció detrás de nosotros.

EDWARD

-Alice ha logrado salir de Volterra, debemos apresurarnos

-Pero como fue que pudo hacerlo?- preguntó Carlisle mientras caminábamos por el pasillo que daba a la recepción.

-No lo sé, pero nos está esperando en la fuente, si todo sale como lo planeamos en menos de lo que esperamos estaremos fuera de este lugar.

-Pero y Jasper, Rose y Emmett, donde están ellos

-No te preocupes Esme, ellos están bien-

Miré a mi madre y al fuerte amarre que tenía con mi padre, sentí un poco de alivio y alegría, por fin todo regresaba a la normalidad, ahora lo más importante era regresar a nuestro hogar. Llegamos a la que se podía decir era la puerta a nuestra salida, del otro lado estarían mis hermanos y Alec, acepte su ayuda era eso o enfrentarme a los guardias a la salida de la recepción y habíamos pensado muy bien en no iniciar un guerra. Entramos y lo que veían mis ojos era inexplicable.

-Tenían pensado salir sin invitarme?-

Vi a Alice y a Rose sentadas en la sala de espera, y a Emmett de pie cruzando los brazos mientras solo podía ver a Félix que sonreía.

-Aro…- dijo mi padre

-Dime Carlisle, acaso habéis pensado que no os daríamos cuenta? Me siento decepcionado….- su rostro simulaba tristeza pero sus pensamientos era un caos completo, todo tan solo para que yo no los leyera.

-Por favor seguid, no quiero que estéis incómodos, Gianna, dejadnos solos, este asunto es "familiar"- ordenó a la recepcionista de este lugar, la única humana capaz de desear convertirse en un moustro- vosotros también chicos, mis amigos los Cullen y yo tenemos que hablar a solas-

Alec, Demetri y Félix, caminaron entre nosotros para salir del lugar, pero tan solo Jane se mantuvo en el mismo lugar donde había permanecido desde que llegamos.

-Jane tú también, no dejes a Alec solo- reclamó Aro

-No-dijo cortantemente

-Carlisle…tu más que nadie entiendes a los jóvenes de hoy, suelen ser rebeldes y paranoicos, un día están bien y al otro día quieren salir huyendo, no es una contradicción?

-solo protejo a mi familia Aro

-Lo se Carlisle… Pero no pueden huir, menos sin despedirse, en mi familia eso no es permitido.

-Lo se Aro, lo sé… pero entiéndeme no puedo estar sin mis hijos y mucho menos sin Esme.

-Crees que puedo pasar esto por alto Carlisle? Crees que seria aceptable no tomar cartas sobre el asunto y que mi clan vea que vosotros pasáis vuestras leyes en alto?

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabia hasta donde llegaría Aro con todo ese rodeo, sus pensamientos eran confusos y el ambiente era tenso.

-No se que hacer, no se que hacer….dime Jane que harías tu en mi lugar?

-Desaparecerlos.

-Jean querida, no seas tan estricta, cualquiera se equivoca, cualquiera cree conocer a una persona pero después no es lo que se espera, cierto Edward?

Lo miré con recelo, si alguien sabia de la extraña situación que se formo entre Heidi y yo desde un principio ese fue Aro.

-No quiero que Alice se impaciente… o tal vez ella ya sabe que ocurre, que bien me haría vuestro don… por eso he decidido…

Las miradas de expectativa de mi familia al igual que la de Jean se posaron en Aro, pero el tan solo lo tomaba como un juegos, se divertía vernos en esta situación, pero logre ver lo que tenia pensando y si tuviera alma juro que esta había regresado a mi cuerpo, Aro sonrió y camino hacia la puerta seguido de Jean, pero había un sentimiento de culpa que se albergaba en mi.

-Demetri os acompañará- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de pasar a mi lado

-Aro…

-Es tarde Edward, vuestra familia se ve ansiosa, dale las buenas nuevas.

-Un último favor

Su sorpresa no fue extrañable

-La humana, la vida que debí haber tomado…

-Ya veo, si me das una razón lógica con mucho gusto

-Me are cargo de ella tal y como te había prometido, pero no aquí

-Con una condición…_si algún día te separas de tu familia, jura que vendrás a mi Edward y serás parte de mi familia como siempre lo he deseado._

-Así será, aunque también juro que nunca me separaré de mi familia.

-De verdad no os queréis quedarte?

-Nunca he estado mas seguro.

-Muy bien marchaos… ya no hay nada que os retenga aquí, Demetri escoltara a la muchacha en vuestro camino a la ciudad y Carlisle…

-Dime Aro

-No os olvides visitarme de vez en cuando, vuestra presencia es…placentera

-Lo tendré en cuenta para nuestras próximas vacaciones.

Salimos de la recepción, tomando el oscuro y húmedo camino a la ciudad

-Al fin libres….

**Carlisle**

Salimos por unas de las puertas del enfrente, era de noche ya, y podía sentir que me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, no si era de verdad o un algo propiamente imaginativo de la mente, sentía que seguía con el peso del mundo arriba de los hombros, a pesar de que las cosas habia salido relativamente bien y mejor de lo que creí que podían llegar a pasar si no salía el plan a la perfección.

- ¿Y Bien cuando serán nuestras próximas vacaciones?- dijo Emmett.

Todo el mundo miro fijamente a mi hijo y el ensancho su sonrisa aun más.

- Bueno descartemos Volterra por los próximos cien años, de todas formas te aburres acá. Asi que mejor…

- Volvemos todos a Forks y ustedes vuelven al instituto y yo al hospital.- dije

- Pero y las vacaciones. No Carlisle esto no hay sido vacaciones, no fue divertido, la próxima vez me escapo yo a otro lugar del mundo, en una playa, arena, mujeres y diversión.

- Haces eso y te mato Emmett Cullen- dijo Rose.- ¿Entendiste?

- Si, osita te entendí, es que nadie me entiende.

Nos subimos a un taxi, Alice habia conseguido un auto, no preguntare como, pero tenia un auto, pero igual tuvimos que tomar otro, auto pequeño familia grande e incluiríamos a la chica que se habia salvado de los Vulturi, ósea una chica con suerte, conclusión no entramos todos sumado al pequeño problema de quien iba arriba de quien, Alice quería manejar así que o era Jasper arriba de Edward o Edward arriba de Jasper… a las finales nadie arriba de nadie.

El vuelo fue muy aburrido, por suerte ahora Esme estaba a mi lado para distraerme, y para volver a la rutina de sus celos, que son mucho mas saludables que los míos, y mis hijos estaban por alguna parte del avión, al único que tenia vigilado era Edward, me tenia preocupado su cara era de alivio pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

- Carlisle

- Si, Esme- dije mientras seguía mirando la revista del avión.

- ¿Que haremos con la muchacha?- mire a mi esposa y de pronto me di cuenta que seguía sin saber nombre.

- mmm – mire a la castaña que yacía placidamente dormida en la butaca del avión.- dejarla dormir y cuando despierte veremos.

- ¿Y si no tiene familia?

- No estarás pensando adoptar una humana?- Esme iba a decir algo.- no tengo nada contra ella, pero piensa Jasper , los niños, es peligroso para ella, mejor será que este dormida hasta que lleguemos, la dopare con alguna droga la meto en el hospital de urgencia digo que se golpeo la cabeza y asunto arreglado.

- eso sonó duro.

- que quieres que haga. Si dice que no tiene familia, Esme no podemos, no discutiré esto, si quieres otro hijo, hablaremos del tema luego y veremos las opciones. Amor no puedes ir por la vida adoptando gente porque esta sola en el mundo, seguro que ella se escapo de la casa y la deben estar buscando ya veras.

- y si no?

- sigo con mi plan del hospital.- dije

**Hola gente como les va? La verdad que no creemos q tengamos tantos comentarios, por lo general mis ideas son… raras xD. Y bue q dejen tanto comentarios quiere decir q no lo son del todo, igual quiero darte gracias a ti Indo por seguirme el juego y hacer este maravillo fic a mi me a gustado, y creo que a los lectores también. Por eso mismo les quiero pedir a mis queridísimos lectores que si les gusta este FF y siiii la castaña es Bella… se los digo porque no quiero que sigan con la duda… Quiero que ustedes decidan el futuro, ¿Que harán los Cullen con Bella? Yo siendo Carlisle la nokiare y la pondré en el hospital (BERNS) pero quiero su opinión, mis querubines, que opinan ustedes: ¿seguimos con la historia, o que ya quieren final?… les dejo la decisión en sus manos… así que por favor dejen un rewiew tengan la idea que tengan, la critica que tenga, todavía aceptamos amenazas, tomatazos , todo es bienvenido.**

**Nos despedimos Indo y Kami (PA que luego no me digas que el burro va delante).**

**Gracias por todos. Y espero que el video les haya gustado.**


	29. Bella

Los personajes son obra original de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**ROMANTICA SOLEDAD**

**CAPITULO 29 **

**BELLA**

_- eso sonó duro._

_- que quieres que haga. Si dice que no tiene familia, Esme no podemos, no discutiré esto, si quieres otro hijo, hablaremos del tema luego y veremos las opciones. Amor no puedes ir por la vida adoptando gente porque esta sola en el mundo, seguro que ella se escapo de la casa y la deben estar buscando ya veras._

_- y si no?_

_- sigo con mi plan del hospital.- dije_

_+-+-+-+-+_

**CARLISLE**

- Carlisle no puedes hacerle eso a la muchacha, mírala es muy indefensa.

- Y nosotros no somos lo mejor para ella, Esme entiende que… bueno haremos esto llevaremos a la chica a nuestra casa, por ahora, se quedara hasta que sepamos algo de su vida, Esme, ella no se quedara con nosotros mas de lo debido, ella es una humana y nosotros no, y no te encariñes porque no la pienso convertir porque tu la quieras como hija.

- Y si no tiene familia

- nosotros no seremos la suya, amor entiende que es peligroso para ella y para nosotros.

- pero ya duda de lo que somos.

- con mas razón hay que ponerla a salvo de los Vulturi – mire en dirección a Edward – lo que me llama la atención es que Edward le haya salvado la vida, juraría que cuando estábamos en Volterra Edward caería ante su sangre, no porque se lo dijera Aro sino…- Esme me miro – no me hagas caso, solo son ideas, me costara un poco relajarme – suspire y me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad – ahora vengo iré a ver los chicos, me asusta que no den señales de vida - sonreí- te extrañare cada instante que este lejos de ti – le di un beso.

Me pare y me encamine unas cuantas butacas más atrás.

- Carlisle – apareció Alice al lado mío – tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿dime?

- pero en privado.

- Alice estamos en un avión donde me quieres meter.

- vamos al baño

- Alice Cullen no me meteré al baño contigo.

- Claro si fuera Esme – cerré los ojos- dale papa te tengo que decir algo serio. Y Edward lo escuchara si te lo digo aquí.

- OK de acuerdo.

Alice camino en dirección al baño, espere unos minutos, Alice simulo salir, pero se volvió a meter a velocidad vampírica, y yo fui detrás de ella.

- Bien que es lo que pasa?

- Es peligroso que Edward este cerca de Bella.

- ¿Bella?

- Si la chica se llama Bella. Bueno realmente se llama Isabella. Pero no puedo saber nada más.

- ¿y porque hay que alejar a Bella de Edward?

- no se que sucedió en medio de esto, algo cambio en el futuro, pero ella es igual a la chica que vi en el prado, te acuerdas que te dije que Edward estaría con una chica, es ella, te lo juro por mis cartearas Prada.

- estas segura? No se porque parece ser que esta chica Bella se quedara en casa.

- Si?

- Si, Esme ya le a tomado mucho cariño – suspire – pero Alice averigua sobre su familia, ella tiene que tener una familia de otra manera se quedara en casa hasta que le busquemos algo.

- y Edward?

- por ahora no da señales de estar sediento por ella, eso es lo raro, amenos que… no se Alice algo no me cuadra algo aquí – en eso tocan la puerta del baño.- yo salgo y tu te esfuma ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, papi.- me miro- Nos quedaremos con la humana.

- Si Alice así que aleja a Jasper de ella, el si esta afligido por su presencia y los 100 pasajeros del avión.

Abrí la puerta y salí precavidamente dándole tiempo a Alice de moverse e ir a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Camine de nuevo por el corredor y vi a Edward mirando por la ventana.

- señores pasajeros se les ruega que se coloquen nuevamente los cinturones de seguridad, dentro de pocos minutos aterrizaremos.

Le eche una ultima mirada a Edward, y me volví a sentar al lado de Esme.

El avión aterrizo un poco de turbulencia por el clima pero nada fuera de lo común que un poco de mareo para los pasajeros, y para la muchacha, Bella. Quien se despertó por un pequeño golpe de Emmett en el hombro.

Bajamos del avión, hicimos los trámites, Jasper se encargo de los trámites de nuestra invitada.

Mientras yo sutilmente provoque se desmayara alegando que se habia desmayado por causas del vuelo.

Tomamos un auto y volvimos a nuestro hogar.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett y yo llegamos primero a casa, ya que habíamos decidido correr desde el aeropuerto mientras las chicas incluyendo la humana llegaban en un taxi. El cielo estaba nublado, lo mas probable es que esta noche lloviera, Carlisle estaba nervioso tan solo caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Jasper solo se mantenía de pie con la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban mas negros de lo acostumbrado y se que resistirse no fue fácil para él. Carlisle se detuvo a un lado de Emmett que estaba revisando su jeep que había quedado fuera del garaje en el apresurado viaje.

-Emmett acompaña a Jasper a cazar, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo ella estará con nosotros.

-Como digas Carlisle, no quisiera que Jasper se cenara a nuestra nueva hermana.

-De eso debemos hablar, no le des esperanzas a Esme, no quiero convertirla, ella tiene una vida y no puedo ir adoptando humanos como si fueran mascotas.

-Está bien, iremos a las montañas del este nos acompañas Edward?

-No Emmett, no lo necesito, ya había cazado en Volterra.

-Edward seria bueno que estuvieras satisfecho, ve con tus hermanos quieres?

-No.

-Muy bien como digas, pero si te la quieres cenar guárdame un poco.

-Eso no es gracioso Emmett, nadie se cenara a nadie a menos que ese nadie sea un ciervo, oso, tigre, león o cualquier otro miembro del reino animal.

-Que aguafiestas…

Tan solo quedamos Carlisle y yo, me senté en el bordillo de la puerta principal y mi padre realizo el mismo acto, su rostro reflejaba aun preocupación y leyendo su mente me di cuenta que el motivo de dicha preocupación no solo era Jasper, era algo mucho mas grave, todos sus temores eran por mi.

-No le aré nada Carlisle

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Por que me prometí no hacerlo, no tomaré la vida de esa humana, por mas deseosa que su sangre sea.

-Edward… entonces si deseas la sangre de Bella

-Si Carlisle, la deseo mas que cualquier cosa.

Me sentía frustrado, aunque la reacción de mi padre seguía siendo la misma a pesar de mi confección, si él temía por aquel deseo que sentía ante aquella humana, no me sentía capaz de decirle todo lo que llegué a sentir cuando estuve a punto de consagrar mi redención como vulturi.

-Debería irme?

-Es lo que quieres hijo?- no supe que contestar, no es lo que quería pero era lo mas razonable- Confío en ti Edward pero nuestros instintos pueden ser traicioneros, y en tu caso lo puede ser mucho mas, desafortunadamente para ti y claro que para Bella, ella es _la tua cantante._

-Que quieres decir con eso?- Miré a Carlisle buscando una respuesta y sea cual sea, no debe de ser buena, cerró los ojos y me miró con compacion- Ella no será _la tua cantante _de la que nos hablaste.

-Y yo que pensaba que nunca me escuchaban. Debes de ser muy fuerte Edward, cuando Bella reaccione y su corazón empiece a bombear la sangre a un ritmo normal, será muy difícil para ti contenerte, por ahora ella aun estará sedada por algunas horas, pero no sabemos que pasara cuando despierte.

-Pero tú te resististe a tomar la vida de Esme, no veo por que yo no pueda

-Hay una gran diferencia Edward. Yo me enamoré desde el primer momento que vi a tu madre y fue mucho más fuerte ese amor que el deseo de tomarla.

-Ya veo…

-No me digas que para ti Bella va mucho más allá de su sangre

-No lo se.

Mi madre y mis hermanas llegaron, Carlisle ayudo a bajar a la humana del taxi y enseguida entro a la casa, aun se encontraba inconsciente, y por el momento querían mantenerla alegada de mi, Esme me beso en la mejilla y entro seguida de Rose, yo tan solo sujete el brazo de Alice arrastrándola conmigo hacia el bosque, lo ultimo que quería es seguir mostrando mi inseguridad.

-Que ves?

-Mmm lo mismo que tu, arboles.

-Alice

-No te referías a eso?

-No, y lo sabes

-Esta bien, pero no te gustará, Emmett robará tu Aston Martin.

-Que?

-Pero será por una buena obra, lo prometo cuando regrese lo veras, y bueno con Bella, ya me lo estoy imaginando, tomadas de las manos por Gucci, Channel, Dior esa niña necesita un buen cambio de look.

-Dime que vivirá un buen tiempo y que morirá de anciana y arrugada.

-Sabes que todo puede cambiar Edward, pero lo que veo ella no morirá de anciana ni mucho menos arrugada, hoy en día hay cremas y tónicos muy buenos. Por ahora te recomiendo estar cerca de ella cuando despierte.

-Y si no puedo controlarme?

-Lo aras por el momento, sabes que nunca me equivoco

-Más te vale Alice Brandon Cullen

-No te preocupes Eddy

Alice entró a casa, yo decidí caminar un poco mas por el bosque, me tendí en el húmedo césped mientras veía que oscurecía, dándome cuenta que las estrellas brillaban mucho mas en Alaska y no se por que en ese momento recordé a Tanya. Sacudí la cabeza como si eso alejara cada uno de los pensamientos extraños que recorrían mi cabeza, tan solo camine de nuevo a casa y en el camino me topé con mis hermanos, que regresaban de caza.

Al estar cerca de la entrada, vi como Rose y Esme salían de la casa, miré a Jasper y Emmett, desde lo lejos escuchamos los gritos que provenían del segundo piso.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Jazz

-Ella ha despertado.

Subí hasta la habitación donde Carlisle la había llevado, la única habitación libre que contaba con una cama, pero me di cuenta que había cometido un error, entrar era lo ultimo que debí haber hecho.

La garganta me quemaba, y sentía que mis oídos estallarían al escuchar el latido de su corazón, como su corazón latía a un ritmo incontrolable, mis ojos se fijaron en ella, mientras solo sentía como Emmett me sujetaba los brazos y Carlisle le gritaba que me sacara de ahí, que él se encargaría de ella, Bella tan solo se hallaba en la ventana con la intención de abalanzarse, no era mucha la altura pero si se soltaba eso le costaría un par de huesos rotos, me di cuenta que esta humana era mucho mas débil que cualquier otro y eso seria mas fácil para darle fin.

En ese momento me era casi imposible pensar, me sentía como neófito, era la situación mas difícil que había enfrentado incluso si la comparaba con aquellos días después de que Carlisle me convirtiera. Quería abalanzarme contra ella…Pero no! Trataría de calmarme no solo por mi, no se trataba solo de lo que hacia o no, se trataba de aquella mujer que me haría caer, su sangre me cantaba, me tentaba a morder su cuello, pero recordando las viejas conversaciones con Carlisle me di cuenta que yo podía hacer la diferencia al igual que él, tal vez yo no la amaba pero no derramaría su sangre.

-Edward cálmate, estas bien?

-No lo estoy, pero no te preocupes, no hare nada de lo que probablemente me arrepentiré.

-Sal de aquí, es lo mejor.

La quise mirar por ultima vez, Emmett tenia planeado abalanzarse primero contra ella para evitar que se lanzara por la ventana, pero Bella estaba confundida, tan solo nos miraba a los tres temerosa para después mirar por la ventana.

-No te aremos daño, estas a salvo con nosotros- Carlisle trataba de hacerla razonar o al menos de tranquilizarla para que no cometiera un error.

-Vi lo que sucedía en Italia, son unos monstros, déjenme ir en paz.

-No sabes ni donde estas. Además si te lanzas no saldrás bien librada y pues dará igual, al fin y al cabo de aquí no saldrás.

-Como puedes decirle eso Emmett? Bella escúchame, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, esta es mi casa y ellos son mis hijos, mi esposa y mis hijas están en la planta baja en estos momentos, solo baja de la ventana y te explicaremos contestaremos todas tus preguntas.

-No lo creo

-Prefiere un intento de suicidio a hablar con nosotros, y Esme se la quería quedar.

-Emmett cállate

-Disculpa hijo pero no ayudas de mucho.

-Si no sujeto a Edward quien lo hará? Llamo a Jasper, dos vampiros hambrientos por el precio de uno, buena oferta….

-Vampiros? Eso es lo que son?

-Bella por favor baja, si no te hice daño en Italia no lo haría aquí en mi casa, en frente de mi familia.

Mientras ella tan solo me miraba, Carlisle ideaba acercarse rápidamente y jalar de ella con el fin de alejarla de la ventana, podía funcionar si tan solo ella dejara de moverse, yo tan solo seguí llamando su atención, pero a pesar de que Carlisle corrió lo suficientemente rápido para llegar al extremo de la habitación, ella ya había resbalado, lo único que pude hacer es soltarme rápidamente del amarre de Emmett y atravesar la pared para evitar su caída. La sujete de la cadera dejándome a mí debajo de ella recibiendo el golpe contra el suelo, dejando una gran abolladura.

Tan solo abrí los ojos que desde el primer momento había cerrado, como intento de no respirar pero era imposible su fragancia era irresistible, estaba sorprendida sus ojos parecían dos platillos, yo tan solo pude levantarme dejándola a ella a un lado bruscamente. Corrí en dirección al bosque solo me di cuenta como ella seguí mirándome mientras que Alice y Esme la ayudaban a ponerse de pie, pero aun no cambiaba su rostro de asombro.

Tan solo me di cuenta que ya era imposible que ocultáramos lo que somos, después de lo que había vivido esta simple humana, que a ciencia cierta se había convertido en aquella carga para mi.

* * *

**_Hello!!!!_**

**_Tanto tiempo sin vernos y sinceramente no es nuestra culpa, son vacaciones chics y las neuronas se van de paseo jeje aunk yo si estuve un buen rato en la playa y mis neuronas se ahogaron y las de Kami se las comió el youtube (esta es una invitación para que vayan a su canal y vean sus videos, su nick es mila001 su video de Esme me encanta)..._**

**_Ya después de toda la publicidad no paga, pues keremos agradecerles todo su apoyo, no saben la alegria k nos da saber que tenemos más de 100 reviews simplemente alucinante, igual con este capi algo raro esperamos k nos dejen sus comentarios, preguntas o simplemente para decirnos hola!_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...._**

**_Kami y yo osea Indo xD_**

**_____________________________________**

**HOLA SOMOS LOS VULTURIS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NOS ENCONTRAMOS DE VACACIONES, SI DESEA DEJE SU MENSAJE DESPUES DEL BIP Y CON GUSTO APARTAREMOS UNA CITA PARA BEBER SU SANGRE... BESOS ARO **


	30. Apellido

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

**+-+-+--+-+-+-+**

**Apellido**

**(Carlisle).**

Me quede mirando del segundo piso como Edward se perdía entres los árboles del bosque. Esto iba hacer un trabajo duro para el, principalmente.

Salí de la habitación, camine lento por la escaleras, la chica estaba sentando en el sofá frente a mis hijos y mi esposa.

- Creedme que es la primera vez que veo que alguien se lanza por una ventana y corre con tal suerte. – dije llegando casi al ultimo escalón

- yo diría que mala.- puso una de sus manos sobre su mentón e hizo un mohín

- bueno eso depende como lo mires… realmente no quería que te enteraras de la verdad – suspire – no de esta manera claro – mire a Emmett.- pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que volvamos a la presentación, como te he dicho yo soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia, mi esposa Esme – mi esposa le dio una sonrisa - mis hijos, Emmett – saludo el grandote con una mano – Rose, Alice, Jasper y Edward es el que se ha marchado. Como te ha mencionado uno de mis hijos nosotros somos vampiros, pero no tienes que tenernos miedo – sonreí – no bebemos sangre humana, somos vegetarianos, o sea que nos alimentamos de sangre animal. No debes de tenernos miedo, no somos de los malos. – Mire a Alice – anda por mi botiquín de arriba.

- de acuerdo Carlisle iré por el botiquín y algo de ropa para Bella. ¿Me dejaras que te vista verdad? – Se acerco a la humana – de enserio tienes que cambiarte de ropa, no te preocupes deja todo en mis manos yo te…

- Alice ve por el botiquín ya tendrás tiempo de hacer un cambio de Look a la señorita. – Mi hija me miro mal – es mas urgente saber como esta que como esta vestida.

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo- el duende resoplo por debajo y subió las escaleras en dirección a mi despacho.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Esme se acerco a la chica – nos ha comido nada desde que llegamos Forks, y eso no te hará muy bien que digamos.

- No, no gracias – miro a mi esposa – no quiero nada.

- pero debes comer, no te ves muy bien y no es bueno para alguien de tu edad no comer, estas en crecimiento.

- Si, Bella tiene razón mi madre, tienes que comer algo porque si no te quedaras tan enana como mi hermanita Alice.

- Emmett Cullen te escuche…- de donde estaba bajo a su velocidad vampírica. Y la chica se quedo mirando a Alice perpleja.- yo seré chica pero tengo cerebro no como tu – y le saco la lengua.

- Alice dame el botiquín deja de pelear con Emmett y la próxima vez baja normalmente – suspire – Bueno Bella como veras los vampiros tenemos ciertas ventajas sobre los humanos y una de ellas es la velocidad.

-y la fuerza… como la del chico

- si pero no es mas fuerte que yo – Emmett levanto sus brazos.

- Todos tenemos fuerza y velocidad sobre natural.- dije y me acerque mas a ella.- me gustaría observarte quiero fijarme si no te ha pasado nada luego de la caída. Soy Doctor es de verdad. No miento.- abrí mi botiquín y la examine – lamento mi tacto tan…

- Frío- dijo ella.

-Pero no importa Esme le hará sopa.- dijo Emmett.

-¿Sopa? No, se tiene que alimentar bien. Le haré algo caliente y rico.

Esme se fue a la cocina acompañada de Emmett y Rose. Mientras que Alice y Jasper se iba a su habitación.

La termine de revisar.

- No tienes nada grave – le di una pastilla.- tomate este antiflamatorio y procura comer lo que te sirvan en la mesa. No para quedar bien – le sonreí - sino que realmente necesitas alimentarte, estas muy ojerosa y palidad.

- Esta bien usted es el doctor – sonrió pero algo triste.

- Disculpa la pregunta que te haré, si es algo inoportuna o inapropiada pero ¿Que hacías en Volterra?

- nada en particular.

- perdón me exprese mal, me refiero si eres de los Estados Unidos y se nota que nos vivías allá, entonces ¿Por que estabas tan lejos de tu casa?

- simplemente necesitaba estarlo.- dijo fijando su vista en la nada.

- de acuerdo si no me lo quieres decir esta bien. Solo quiero saber si tienes familia y mas cosas sobre ti, porque quiero proteger a mi familia de lo que pase en el futuro, tu presencia aquí es peligrosa tanto para ti como para nosotros.

- ¿para ustedes?

- Si, ellos, los italianos saben que tu sabes esto, hasta un tonto se da cuenta que no cualquiera sale de ahí "vivo" por los menos, y tenerte con nosotros es peligroso pero…- suspire y la mire – no te puedo dejar ir, porque… Esme, Emmett y Alice ya te han tomado cariño, y hay otras cosas en el fondo, se que dije que era peligroso para todos pero, es preferible que estés aquí o cerca de nosotros por si te pasara algo.

- si soy un peligro latente para ustedes ¿Por que usted igual quiere que me quede?

- porque se que es lo mejor para todos, por lo menos por ahora o hasta que me digas tu apellido y localicemos a tu familia.

- entonces me dejara ir.

- si…

- mi apellido es…

- Hey Bella – apareció Alice al lado mío – dado que mi papito lindo te curo te haré un favor y te prestare ropa de mi armario.

- Súbela con cuidado – mire a Alice – y Bella – suspire – seguiremos la charla mas adelante.

Bella y mi hija desaparecieron por la escaleras, prácticamente el duende subía a la chica hacia su dormitorio.

Me dirigí a mi despacho. Y me fije que me faltaba el picaporte. La puerta se veía que la madera habia sido forzada.

Volví a salir y estaba vez me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Que le paso a mi puerta?

- ¿La del despacho? – pregunto Rose.

- si esa misma.

- Papa yo rompí la puerta, pero tiene toda una excusa, no te enojes, es mas yo tendría que estar enojado contigo.- lo mire raro – si la puerta esta así por tu culpa. Esme se encerró en tu despacho, luego del episodio y bueno como no salía rompí la puerta – sonrió- y lo mejor es que no me reto.

- descuida Emmett hiciste bien.- sonreí – ¿Y Esme donde esta?

- Fue a buscar algo al auto.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Algo para la comida, parece que Alice sabia que Esme le cocinaría a nuestra nueva hermana

- Que no lo es – dijo Rose.

- pero lo va hacer – le contesto Emmett.

- Rose tiene razón no lo es. Y no sabemos si lo será, así que deja de darle alas a Esme, y tú tampoco te ilusiones porque no sabemos que pasara.

- Pero Alice sabe.- dijo Emmett.

- Pero el futuro cambia

- Rose tiene toda la razón, el futuro cambia hijo y todo depende de lo que pase con Bella y nosotros.

- ¿Edward donde se metió?

- Necesita estar un poco solo, necesita estar así con si mismo luego de todos los acontecimientos que se han vivido últimamente. Pero pronto estará nuevamente en casa.

Esme entro por la puerta con una bolsa.

- Amor necesito que hablemos

- ¿Ahora?

- Si ahora, es algo importante. O sea tengo una idea, para que no tengamos que vivir de nuevo eso de lo celos o cosas parecidas, que te parece si tu eres mi secretaria o no se te busco algún empleo en el hospital. ¿Quieres?

- pero que pasaría si…

- Esme yo se que te sabes controlar y no pasara nada. Yo estaré alli. No te tienes que preocupar.

- piensa en las ventajas Esme, tendrás noches de emergencias

- Emmett....- suspire.

- ¿Que dije? No dije nada que ya no hicieran, solo que ahora lo harán mas seguido – Rose le pego con la sartén

- mantén el pico cerrado Osito.

- Esme reta a Rose! – dijo acariciándose el brazo.

- Me debes una sartén nueva, Rosalie – Esme le dio una sonrisa a su hija.

- Pero mama yo no hablaba por la sartén sino… claro en esta casa todos se aprovechan de mi fuerza.

- Hijo deja de quejarte, si eso ni siquiera te dolió.- le dije

- No, pero…

- Deja el dramatismo de un lado Osito. Te seguiré golpeando si sigues lanzando ese tipo de cosas.

- Pero si digo lo que pienso.

- No me sorprende que Edward se aleje de la casa, si tiene que escucharte todas tu perversidades hermanito – dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le pregunte.

- Alice esta torturando a la chica en nuestra habitación. Y esto se me hace muy difícil, pero no se preocupen no la morderé. – Se sentó en la esquina de encimera.- ¿Necesitan ayuda? Es que si yo fuera humano con todo lo que se tardan me estaría muriendo de hambre.

- Hijo date cuenta que son tres vampiros que no cocina hacen años.

- por lo menos no son siglos – dijo Emmett.

- De todas formas hijo, dudo que te acuerdes algo de lo que alguna vez hallas cocinado.

- Carlisle tiene razón hermano dudo que te acuerdes como hacer un huevo revuelto.

- Ahora verán que si me acuerdo y que no necesito de un libro – Emmett agarro la caja que contenía los huevo y los acerco hacia la hornilla.

- Hijo, temo que pase algo – Esme lo miro un poco preocupada.

- no temas Esme, no me pasara nada.

- Emm lo decía por la cocina no por ti. – contesto Jasper.

- sientes envidia de que nuestra madre me quiera mas a mi que a ti – le saco la lengua, agarro otra sartén, predio el fuego, puso un poco de aceite.

- Por si las dudas aléjense de Emmett y vayan por un mata fuego.

- Que no pasara nada ya les dije – dicho y hecho mi hijo agarro un huevo en cada mano y los abrió magníficamente, dejando que el contenido del mismo cayera sobre la sartén, movió el mango de la misma, tomo un cuchara y revolvió. Cuando su juicio lo considero necesario se giro con la sartén en la mano, para mostrar que perfecto le habían salido.- perfectos – dijo sonriendo.- me apuesto que a ti Jasper o a Carlisle mismo se les ha olvidado como hacer esto.

- Yo era un peligro cocinado Emmett – le dije – por lo general mi nana o quien estuviera en la cocina me alejaban del lugar.

- Y yo hermano, nunca necesite cocinar, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en guerra siempre habían otros para ese trabajo. Claro mas vale era prevenir bajas que estar cuidando intoxicados por la comida – Jasper se rió jovialmente relajando el habiente.

- Emmett apaga la hornilla antes que quemes algo o alguien – le dijo Rose, su esposo se giro y apago el fuego.- Yo ya hice mi parte.- se saco el delantal y paso por detrás de su esposa.- nos iremos a la habitación.

- Emmett tenemos visitas, por lo más que quieras contrólate – le dije

- Vamos a ver tele te lo prometo si pasara lo otro se darían cuenta.

- Y yo también me iré no me tienten a que intoxique a la humana.

- Pero si la intoxicas será mejor porque no te beberías algo en mal estado.

Mis hijos desaparecieron tras el marco de la puerta entre risas.

EDWARD

Me detuve a la orilla del riachuelo que pasaba cerca de nuestro hogar, note que ya estaba oscureciendo, y aunque ya estábamos en casa, que se suponía era lo mas importante después de todo lo sucedido, yo aun me encontraba intranquilo, el ambiente de mi familia era como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si todo hubiera solo una pesadilla mía y que aquella humana que en estos momentos se encontraba en casa comiendo era de lo mas normal, cosa que no era cierto, cosa que me molestaba.

Pude escuchar, como mi madre se preocupaba, se preguntaba que tan lejos pude haber ido, pero si supiera que no tenía el coraje suficiente para escapar y que alejarme no me era posible. No quería huir, esta era mi casa, mi lugar lo único que verdaderamente era mío y esa era MI FAMILIA y si alguien tenia que marcharse de aquí, ese no era yo, este era mi lugar.

Entre a casa, ignorando a Rose y a Jasper que estaban en el vestíbulo, subí las escaleras pasando por el despacho, viendo como mi padre y mi madre salían del lugar y posando sus miradas en mi y esbozando una sonrisa, diría que a Esme se le quito un gran peso de encima ver que yo estaba ahí.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación dispuesto a entrar, pero al levantar la mirada tan solo pude retroceder, ella estaba ahí, vestida al estilo Alice, un jersey blanco con unos vaqueros y su cabello notablemente peinado, nada parecido a la joven que había conocido en Volterra con pinta de motociclista.

-Que haces aquí? – pregunté sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta.

-Solo miraba, no pensé que podía molestar- musitó dejando un Cd en el estante.

-Es mi habitación, no es área social.

-Lo… lo siento, no sabia, no hay cama, pensaba que era una sala más.

-No hay cama, nunca la habrá, necesito estar solo.

-Tu familia se ha mostrado muy amable conmigo.

-Bueno tan solo no te acostumbres- dije secamente

-No es mi intención molestar, además no se por que te comportas así, si no te caigo bien dilo igual no me importa, solo quiero salir de aquí.

-Pues hazlo

-Claro, solo le doy en la cabeza con la silla al grandote, empujo a la rubia por la ventana y corro mientras la enana se viste… a sin olvidar a tus padres, tal vez los encierre en el despacho y con el rubio…. Algo se me ocurrirá.

-Ten mas respeto es mi familia.

-Bueno no me importa, si tanto te disgusta mi presencia ayúdame a salir de aquí.

_No me disgusta ese es el problema _fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, tan solo pude cerrar los puños con impaciencia mientras ella solo me miraba a los ojos y fruncía sus labios en señal de burla.

-No te pases de lista, sabes de lo que somos capaz, puedo acabar con tu vida en tan solo 1 segundo.

Se cruzo de brazos y camino hacia mi, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi, levanto la cabeza, nuestra diferencia de estatura era notable y tenerla tan cerca solo me hacia las cosas mas difíciles.

-Hazlo

-No juegues conmigo

-No me amenaces, no eres capaz de hacerlo

Y era cierto, si fuese capaz hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera hecho, en Volterra, la caída por la ventana, incluso ahora mismo, se suponía que ella estaría durmiendo y yo estaría aquí solo, como siempre.

-Vete- dije con la voz entrecortada, dejando de respirar, ella aun estaba cerca de mi, solo con un movimiento podía tomar su cuello entre mis colmillos

-Tu madre no dejara que me vaya, tal vez tu padre si pero ella no quiere.

-Si te vas… que harás?

-Tengo a unos conocidos por esta región después me iré.

-Que hacías en Volterra?

-Podemos dejar por el interrogatorio para después?

Me pase las manos por el rostro, sabia que Emmett y Rose estaban…. Bueno estaban ocupados, mis padres estaban en su habitación, Alice y Jasper estaban pensando en las próximas inversiones que según ella serian las mejores en la bolsa. Correr con una humana por la carretera era peligroso y por la carretera lo era mucho mas viendo la hora que era, como si no fuera más peligroso para humana que estar con un vampiro que desea su sangre con tanta urgencia, a plena noche y sin testigos.

-Confías en mi?

-No

-Eso no será de gran ayuda.

-No confió en ti, pero me arriesgare solo mantente alejado de mi cuello ok?

-Ya que te gusta tanto saltar por ventanas, hazlo te esperare abajo.

-Que?¡¡¡¡¡

Salte mirando hacia la ventana, ella tan solo se asomaba.

-Salta, si no se darán cuenta

-Más te vale agarrarme

-Estas dejando tu vida en las manos de un vampiro en el cual no confías.

Fue una caída mucho mas limpia que la primera, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, abriendo el garaje manualmente para que no se escuchase, aunque no fue para mi una sorpresa más bien fue una molestia, Alice estaba encima del capote de mi volvo extendiendo las llaves hacia mí.

-Eso no cambiara nada Edward.

-Claro que cambiara, todo puede cambiar, incluyendo lo que tu vez.

-Tienes razón, pero no me refería a mis visiones, me refería a ti.

-La llevare a Fork, se supone que después se ira.

-Como quieras, es una lastima que te vayas Bella. Aunque se que regresaras muy pronto, Esme estará muy triste por que no te has despedido.

-De verdad lo siento

Alice abrazo efusivamente a Bella, haciendo que esta me miraba dudosa, yo tan solo subí al auto siendo seguido por Bella, acelere y salimos por el camino que daba a la carretera. Pude ver por el retrovisor como mi padre y Emmett estaban al lado de Alice.

-Tu hermana es un poco….

-Rara?

-Iba a decir diferente, pero rara también cabe en la descripción

Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos, ya que no podía leer su mente quería hacer preguntas como pudo llegar una chica americana a la guarida de los vampiros italianos.

-Como llegaste a Volterra.

-Eso no te importa, pero llegue con tus amigos gracias al vampiro grandote, a diferencia tuya el fue amable incluso para llevarme estando ebria a mi lecho de muerte. Pero yo debería ser la que pregunte, yo estuve al borde de la muerte, tú eres el vampiro y tengo derecho a saber que era lo que sucedía.

-Entre menos información tengas es mejor, así que no preguntes.

-Tu eres adoptado cierto? –La fulmine con la mirada, aunque era cierto sabia que ella lo había dicho como una ofensa – digo, la rubia fue mas amable que tu y eso que me miraba mal.

Baje la velocidad ya que sabía que había policías estacionados revisando los autos que pasaban. Me detuve al ver las señas de uno de los hombres, baje la ventanilla y prendí la luz interna.

El tan solo se fijo en la humana, Bella tan solo extendía el cabello en su rostro.

-Es ella- le dijo a otro de los oficiales – tendrán que acompañarnos.

-Que sucede oficial?- aunque ya sabia por sus pensamientos que estaban buscando a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo por una orden .

-Me deberán acompañar a la estación, sobre todo usted jovencita.

Continuamos el camino aunque a una velocidad mucho mas baja, dos patrullas nos seguían mientras la otra estaba en frente nuestro, desesperándome.

Llegando a la estación, nos hicieron seguir a lo que se suponía ser una sala de interrogación, no estaba preocupado, no tenia que ver ahí, solo me habían dicho que tendría que estar ahí por que me habían encontrado con Bella.

-Eres una criminal?

-Mas o menos

-Que hiciste? No logro entender

-Nada del otro mundo

Tome asiento, mientras Bella solo caminaba de un lado hacia el otro nerviosa, pensé en llamar en Carlisle, pero ya que no le consulte mis actos no creo que era conveniente hablarle. Escuche como un oficial le decía a alguien que nos encontrábamos en esta habitación, caminando hacia nosotros. Se detuvo mirándome y después mirando a Bella que estaba arrinconada en la pared dando la espalda.

-Cullen?- estaba sorprendido su cabeza estaba un lio con muchas preguntas, la mas importante ¿Qué hacia yo aquí?

-Oficial.

Su vista se fijo en Bella.

-Isabella Swan….

-Swan?

-Hola papá

-

Luego de mucho tiempo volvimos, lamentamos el retraso pero… creemos que esto no volverá a pasar,(creemos, no es afirmación… si pasa ya saben, estas cosas pasan) es que hubo sequía de ideas y bueh… distracciones.

Como siempre esperamos que el capitulo les haya gustado, bueno es una Bella un poco diferente pero creo que nos vamos a entretener un rato xD. Esperamos sus comentarios, sugerencia y tomatazos o lo que quieras dejar xD…

Nos vemos hasta el próximo canal ;) digo… capitulo eso capitulo xD

Kami: Quieres decirle algo a nuestros lectores?

Indo: …

Kami: MMM estas comiendo ya veo ¬¬

Indo: no, estaba con Aro.

Kami: ah! Bueno… me respondes

Indo: GRACIAS CONTINUEN LEYENDO Y MANDEN REVIEW XD

Kami: Aro quieres decirles algo?

Aro: no… bueno si, alguien quiere que vuelva los Vulturi?– Aro sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes- nos portaremos mejor que la otra vez.

Kami: OK lo que digas Aro, Nos vemos por ahí gente gracias por todo.


	31. Plan A

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Plan A**

**(Carlisle)**

Baje al porche de la casa y vi a Alice apoyada en uno de los autos y por el camino de tierra vi alejarse a Edward con Bella. Emmett entro detrás de mí.

- ya se nos fugo la nueva hermana – dijo en tono burlón mientras se apoyaba en su Jeep

- ¿Tengo que enterarme de algo? – pregunte a Alice colocándome al lado de mi hija

- ¿Donde está Esme? – me pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

- En nuestra habitación, igual no me respondiste Alice, ¿Va a pasar algo? – dije tranquilamente.

- Si Carlisle seguro que pasara algo – hablo Emmett - Edward se fue con Bella y no se despidió de nadie, a Esme le dara un ataque, mira como nos paga…

- Callate Emmett que la volveremos a ver - el duende sonrió abiertamente mientras me tendía una de las manos.

- Van a tener que ir a buscar a Edward a la comisaría

- ¿A la comisaría?- levante una ceja y mire a Emmett.

- Seguro que Edward la mato, y al muy bobo lo encontraron en la escena del crimen y lo llevaron a la comisaría por homicida.

- Hay Emm no tienes mas cabeza para pensar ¿Verdad hermanito?

- … que si estamos hablando de Edward todo puede ser posible.

- Ya niños dejen sus juegos de lado, Alice dime…

- Eddie no mato a nadie, pero es mejor que vayan a la comisaría y es que Bella es Swan.

Asentí con la cabeza, el apellido me sonaba de algún lado ya me habia dado vuelta para salir e irme a la habitación por Esme cuando me di cuenta de quien llevaba el apellido y me gire rápidamente sobre los talones.

- Swan…y eso que tiene que sea una Swan Alice? – pregunto Emmett.

- A ver osito si tu dices que te apellidas Cullen, dime hermoso con quien te asocian. Aparte de tus hermanos.

- Con el Doctor Cullen.- sonrió mi hijo.

- Entonces si yo digo Swan – Alice dijo insinuante.- tu lo asocias con…

- la nada – se hecho a reír- no me conozco todo Forks

- Es la hija de Charlie – dije mirando a Alice- Es la hija del oficial Swan.

El teléfono de la sala sonó y el duende fue a contestar, respondió dulcemente y hablo despacio y en voz baja pero sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

Entre en la sala y Esme bajaba por la escaleras acompañada de Rosalie, Alice corto y me tendió las llaves del auto.

- Ve… será muy divertido – dijo sonriendo y se voltio para ver a Jasper que observaba todo desde la baranda. – esto es muy emocionante.

Rose y Esme nos miraron extrañadas ambas pero no preguntaron nada, me dirigí hacia a Esme y le tome de la mano.

- Acompáñeme que tenemos que ir hacer una visita – dije sonriendo- si pasa algo mas Alice avísame al móvil

- De acuerdo Carlisle

Salí de la sala en dirección al porche para ir a la comisaría con Esme.

- A quien vamos a visitar Cielo? – pregunto mi esposa abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

- A Charlie – sonreí de costado – En el camino te cuento que es lo que ha pasado, y porque Edward y Bella no están en la casa.

**(Edward)**

Charlie tan solo se paseaba por la habitación mas parecida a un cuarto de interrogatorio, fijaba su mirada en mi y luego en Bella tratando de unir los cabos sueltos y preguntándose en que momento ella pudo relacionarse conmigo, cosa que no era cierto si tan solo ella no hubiese sido parte del banquete vampiresco.

Tomó una silla, se sentó justo en frente de los dos cruzando sus brazos mirándonos fijamente.

-Y bien…? Quien será el primero en darme una buena explicación? Cullen? Isabella?

-No me digas Isabella papá sabes que no me gusta

-Claro.. No te gusta – dijo suavemente aunque en el fondo estaba más alterado que desde el principio, se levantó de su asiento- y tú crees que a mí si me gusta el hecho de estar esperándote desde hace 1 mes, no sabes lo preocupada que esta tu madre, donde estabas? Que hacías con Cullen?

-Oficial no es lo que se imagina

-Entonces que hacías con mi hija?

-Papá no seas dramático, Edward no me ha hecho daño, no tendría la necesidad de hacerlo cierto Edward?

Charlie se sentía impotente, se sentó de nuevo y tan solo restregaba sus ojos con sus manos, para después sacar algo de su abrigo y salio de la habitación.

-Toma llama a tu madre dile que ya estas conmigo y Cullen…tus padres vienen en camino.

No había nada de lo que pudiera temer con lo que pudiese decir Carlisle o Esme, yo tan solo la llevaría a Fork y me desentendería de esa chica que hasta ahora solo había causado problemas, resople fastidiado mientras escuchaba la conversación de Bella con su madre.

-Mamá estoy bien.

-_Me lo juras Bella? Donde has estado todo este tiempo? Te hicieron algo?_

_-_Mamá que no estuve secuestrada, solo me desvié antes de llegar a Fork

-_Estabas con un chico cierto? Le había dicho a tu padre que no me gustaba la clase de compañía que tenias en Phoenix, debí darme cuenta antes de que tu…_

-Mamá confórmate con saber que estoy bien y con mi papá después hablamos adiós.

-No te han dicho que debes hablarle a tus padres con respeto?-

-No te han dicho que no debes ser tan entrometido?-

-Deduciendo lo que ha pasado, me imagino que escapaste de tu casa para ir a Volterra, ahora la pregunta es por que Volterra?

-Pues imaginas mal, no escapaba de casa, igual llegaría a Fork, solo quería un momento de civilización antes de venir a este hueco.

-Llegaron mis padres, creo que hasta aquí llegamos Bella no fue muy grato conocerte, créeme.

-Crees que Charlie te dejara ir así como nada.

-No tengo que ver con tus escapas.

-Créeme que el no se lo creerá.

-A que te refieres?- pregunte enojado, ella tramaba algo su mirada picara lo demostraba pero no

Podía leer su mente así que me sentía frustrado e irritado

-Hagamos un trato, quieres?

-No tengo que hacer ningún trato contigo.

-Si lo harás… no creo que a Charlie le guste saber que su hija era tu plato principal en Volterra.

-No te creerá.

-Tienes razón, pero prometo no decir nunca a nadie lo que sucedió si tú no dices que estuve en Italia.

-Aun si no aceptara, no serias capas de decirle a alguien el secreto de los míos, pero de todas maneras no te preocupes no diré nada, solo invéntate una excusa para todo esto.

-Ya la tengo.

-Mis padres vienen

En ese momento Esme entró sonriéndome pero dirigiéndose hacia Bella abrazándola efusivamente mientras su mente decía "_todo estará bien Edward"_ me di cuenta de lo mucho que Esme se puede encariñar en su momento.

-No tenías por que haberte ido de casa Bella, nosotros íbamos a hablar con tu padre

-Lo siento Esme, pero no podía aprovecharme de su hospitalidad y Char.. Papá estaría enojado si se entera de que estuve en Italia, por eso Edward y yo hemos ideado algo.

-Que es?- pregunto mi madre mirándome

-Aun no se Esme.

-Ya verán.

**Carlisle**

Habíamos entrado a la estación de policía y Esme lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Edward mientras yo buscaba a Charlie,

- "¿Cual seria el problema tan grave? - Me preguntaba mentalmente – "mi hijo no se metía en líos, bueno si ahora que lo recuerdo mis hijos suelen meterse en líos pero…"- suspire al ver que el oficial Swan venia hacia nosotros, dado que a Esme no la habia dejado ir a ver a Edward hasta que no viéramos a Charlie.

Lo saludamos cordialmente y Esme le insistió tanto por ver a Edward que Charlie no pudo decirle que no, es difícil decirle que no a mi esposa.

Ella se fue dejándome a mí a solas con Charlie un momento en el cual la verdad que el oficial Swan me veía con cara de pocos amigos.

- Charlie… disculpa oficial Swan, no entiendo muy bien por que Edward esta aquí, seria tan amable de darme una explicación –tranquilamente.

- Señor Cullen – dijo el tranquilo – su hijo estaba con mi hija en el auto de el

- Si lo se pero no veo lo malo en eso – le conteste en el mismo tono de voz- Charlie sonara raro lo se, pero recién conocimos a Isabella – no sabia si contarle lo del viaje, no mejor era que no eso le correspondía a la hija- mira hagamos algo vamos con nuestros hijos para que aclaran la situación por ellos mismo, espero que no pienses que mi hijo Edward se estaba raptando a Isabella.- dije intentando sonar algo gracioso.

- Carlisle tu puedes confiar en tu hijo, pero yo no el es un muchacho y esta en la edad en que… bueno tu sabes – dijo algo nervioso mirándome – hace tiempo que no veo a mi hija y de repente la veo con tu hijo y ya es grande…

- Te entiendo Charlie pero Edward no es ningún chico rebelde o como quieras calificarlo, te doy mi palabra que no le ha hecho nada y que tampoco tenía malas intenciones – yo confiaba en Edward y sabía que no le haría nada a la humana.

- hablaremos con los muchachos – dijo seriamente y

Abrió la puerta donde estaban ambos sentando en unas sillas, mi esposa estaba al lado de Edward.

Charlie se paro enfrente de ellos y yo me quede a su lado. La verdad que Swan si hubiera podido se comía con la mirada a Edward pero como siempre Edward indiferente a todo.

Bueno quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado? – dijo el oficial.

**EDWARD**

-No ha pasado nada papá, deja el drama, Edward solo me llevaba a tu casa.

-Estuviste todo este tiempo con Edward?- Preguntó Charlie un poco exaltado, ya podía ver todo lo que creía que pudo haber pasado entre su hija y yo.

-Si

-Y así dices que tu hijo no se aprovechó de mi hija- Tan solo rodé los ojos, nunca había visto a un humano tan testarudo y con tanta imaginación.

-Papá no digas eso, Edward no se aprovecho de mi, además no hicimos nada que se pueda considerar como malo.

Charlie cambió de color a medida que Bella hablaba, este asunto se me hacia mas gracioso a cada minuto, mientras no sea revelado el secreto de mi familia, ella puede decir lo que quiera, aunque no se hasta donde puede llegar una mente como la de Bella.

-Oficial Swan, yo estuve con Bella en todo momento, además mi hijo no es capas de secuestrar a Bella ni mucho menos de aprovecharse de ella.

-Discúlpeme señora Cullen, pero no confió en su hijo y mucho menos en mi hija.

-Papá no seas patético, además Edward y yo estamos saliendo.

-Que!!!!?- Dijeron nuestros padres al unísono, yo tan solo giré a ver a Bella.

-Ustedes no sabían?- Preguntó Charlie a mis padres

-La verdad….-Carlisle me miraba y tan solo pensaba en que decir…

-No sabían – Dijo Bella quien me tomo de la mano- Edward y yo nos conocimos en Italia.

-Italia? Que hacías en Italia? Y con el…?

-Bueno oficial, nosotros estuvimos de vacaciones en Italia y fue cuando conocimos a Bella en ….en un museo…de arte gótica- trató de explicar mi padre mientras en su mente me decía una y otra vez _Nunca tuve que mentir tanto en mi vida Edward, que están pensando?_

-así que lo de ustedes es en serio.

-Bueno oficial…. Nosotros no…-Traté de decir, pero después de un codazo dado por Bella en mi abdomen me di cuenta que era mejor que el creyera algo que ni al caso y no empezara a preguntar detalles.

-Confiare en ti muchacho, pero solo por que tu padre y tu madre son personas respetables. Doctor Cullen, señora Cullen viendo que la situación ya se ha aclarado pueden retirarse, solo espero que su hijo pueda comportarse con mi hija.

-Así será Charlie, disculpa si te hemos causado algún problema.

-No se preocupe doctor, si mi hija hubiera obedecido nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

-Podemos irnos ya?- pregunte exasperado, después de esto no se que se me iba a venir .

-Si Cullen puedes irte...pero tú y yo tendremos una conversación de hombre a hombre.

-Papá creo que Edward no necesita de esas conversaciones.

-Claro-miro retadoramente- pero tu primero me contaras… que hacia mi adorada hija, menor de edad y destinada a vivir con su patético padre en Italia?

Bella cambio de semblante, con su mirada me pedía casi puedo decir que me exigía que la ayudara, pero no lo haría, estaré al margen de ella y todo lo que podía involucrarse con ella.

-Bella, sabes que eres bienvenida en nuestra casa, espero verte de nuevo-dijo Esme sonriente.

-Gracias Esme, aunque no se si salga viva de esta.

-Estarás bien-susurro en su oído- Alice lo ha dicho.

-Gracias Esme gracias Doctor Carlisle.

Salimos de la estación de policías, Carlisle me miraba pensativo, meditaba después de todo hacia donde íbamos Bella y yo.

-No es lo que crees, la llevaba a Seatle.

-Solo decía….

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**He aquí nuestra divina prensencia de nuevo por estos lugares. Si sabemos que la ultima vez que posteamos mmm recién se habia inventado la rueda pero bueno ahora ya va el auto completo wiiii. Ahora a las cosas serias. Esperamos de ambas partes ( de mi amore y mio) que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado y no los abandonaremos sino … les mandare la direccion de la casa de Ind para que la hostiguen a ella y no a mi. ( kami sonrie) Ya saben si esto gusto dejen un comentario , si no gusto dejen un tomate si no saben y se quedaron en shock … déjennos algo aunque sea. Vaya son 179 comentarios me gustaria llegar a los 200 vamos nos ayudan ( Kam e Ind ponen cara de angeles) **

**Agradesco a los dos ultimos comentarios que bueno gracias a eso me acorde de hostigar a Indo xD. La vida la vida. Gente se la quiere por decir que esta locura les gusta.**

**Dejen ideas o lo que quiera. Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización que prometo que será pronto. **

**Kami esta frente al pc sin poder abrir el msn.**

**Kami: que cruel es la vida sin msn **

**Aro ( que aparece de la nada) : manda palomas mensajeras**

**Kami: ¬¬ claro claro palomas mensajeras.**

**Carlisle ( aparece tmb de la nada) : Envía palomas mensajeras.**

**Kami: tu crees que funcione.**

**Carlisle: claro, eso hacia yo en mi época.**

**Kami: lo intentare.**

**Aro: yo que te dije Kam?**

**Kami: tu eres Aro, … a ti mmm T.T Carlisle es Carl a el si le hago caso.**


	32. Hostigamiento Parte 1

**Ningun personaje nos pertenece, todos son obra de Meyes**

* * *

HOSTIGAMIENTO

I PARTE

**Pov's Carlisle**

Entramo en el auto, esto era una situación incómoda, graciosa y algo más, pero no sabía cómo describirlo a la perfección. Edward, mi hijo, de 17 eternos años, sentando en asiento trasero del auto con los brazos cruzados y hundido a más no poder en su mundo, o eso intentaba hacer pero miraba a Esme y me echaba cada tanto una mirada a mí. Mi dulce Esme, miraba a Edward impaciente esperando que nuestro hijo diera algún tipo de explicación pero nada, no hablaba, supongo que una pared emitía mas sonido que el. Mire por el espejo retrovisor a Edward.

-Edward, hijo – empecé a decir – creo que tenemos derecho a saber qué es lo que ha pasado, hasta haces unos cuantas horas estabas soltero, sin ningún apuro y con muchas ganas de que la humana desapareciera de la casa – hice una pausa para pensar lo otro que diría , suspire y proseguí – tu si fueras alguno de nosotros , sin don de poder leer la mente, estarías en la misma situación que nosotros, por eso mismo … - iba a seguir pero Esme levanto la mano y me calle

- Edward soy tu madre y me tienes que decir todo – mi esposa sonaba entre dulce y autoritaria y no sé cuantas otras cosas más pensaba o le decía a Edward mentalmente porque mi hijo se empezó a desenterrar del asiento y dio un suspiro o un bufido o algo por el estilo. Lo que se que era un sonido

- Está bien – hablo por fin – pero será más tarde, ahora quiero pensar- dijo – Esme estoy bien, les prometo que hablare con ustedes en la casa, ahora no porque no sé donde me he metido, solo les diré que realmente no existe ningún tipo de relación, por dios si Emmett se enterar…- se en congio de hombros y miro por la ventanilla- Carlisle pon atención a la ruta o te llevaras puesto el camión que viene de enfrente

Dicho y hecho volví la vista a la ruta, tuve que volantear rápido porque si no estaríamos de nuevo en la comisaria. Di un suspiro

- Lo siento no estaba prestando atención – dije apenando dado que sentía la mirada de los dos sobre mi – bueno cambiemos de tema o mejor pongo la radio – suspire y no llegue a estirar la mano hasta panel, que ya se escuchaba la música.

- Cielo, estas algo lento de reflejos – me dijo Esme tomando mi mano que se había quedado en medio del camino entre el volante y el panel.

- Gracias no sabría que hacer sin ti – dije llevando su mano a mis labios para darle un beso.

El resto del camino fue prácticamente en silencio, lo único que escuchaba era la radio y cada tanto algunas palabras de Esme y bufidos por parte de Edward. Seguro que estaban teniendo algún tipo de conversación a la cual yo no estaba invitado por estar manejando y ser un peligro para la sociedad vehicular. Si seguro que era por eso, pero de algún modo ya me iba a enterar por Esme, si seguro mi esposa me lo diría cuando estuviéramos solos o la otra era hacer un típica charla padre e hijo con Edward.

-Carlisle estoy seguro que lo sabrás antes de la charla "padre e hijo" – resoplo el.- si estoy tan seguro como que Alice es vidente.

Hice una pequeña sonrisa y Esme me miro

-Nada cielo solo pensaba sobre la comisaria – dije – y de la charla de recién.

Ella sonrió y yo la mire, se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreí que…

-Carlisle el camino por Dios el camino

-pero si no me distraje Edward, ya salte de mi cabeza o te traumare peor que Emmett – le advertí

Ahora mi esposa se reía y mi hijo también, no dije nada seguro que algo de nuevo me estaba perdiendo, como siempre. Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron habían sido tan unidos que yo a veces me perdía en esa conexión de madre e hijo que tenían. Si creo que a veces los padres nos perdernos de cosas que las madres no.

-Exacto – murmure Edward con una sonrisa de costado

Llegamos a la casa en unos minutos. Nos bajamos del auto y Edward desapareció a penas piso el piso. Iba a decir algo pero me quede callado

-tal vez puedas hablar tu con el – me dijo Esme abrazándome

-no, creo que realmente necesita estar solo, o mejor ve tu cariño – le di un beso en la frente- a ti si te hace caso.

-está bien – esta vez ella me beso a mi pero en los labios y se adentro en la casa.

Me quede apoyado en el vehículo y a los poco segundos apareció Emmett. Lo mire de costado, sabia sus intensiones así que negué con la cabeza

- no te diré nada.

- no lo necesito, chantaje a Alice con unos de sus roperos, no sabes lo fácil que es aparecer y decirle que si no habla se queda con la mitad de sus bolsos de marca, así que ya sé que mi hermano tiene una novia y… es humana – se echo a reír golpeándome en el hombro haciendo que me moviera unos cuantos centímetros – esto es muy graciosos Carlisle.

- esto nos dará dolor de cabeza Emmett, no le veo la gracia

-oye tu ya te desapareciste por el mundo ahora le toca ser a Edward el centro de la atención. Mira que lo tuyo tampoco fue gracioso – me miro serio – no sabes lo que sufrió Esme sin ti

No dije nada sino que baje la cabeza.

-no te pongas así, ya paso y ahora van recuperar el tiempo perdido – me miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja – o si ya me veo que mañana tendrá que ir por una cama nueva o tal vez eso mas el armario…- se echo a reír mientras caminaba a la puerta- iré a ver si me consigo tapones para los oídos.

* * *

**Pov's Edward**

Entré a mi habitación sentándome en el diván, en mis años de vampiros no había experimentado lo que era el cansancio, pero en estos momentos sentía un peso que me hacía creer que esta la sensación de agotamiento que cualquier humano podía sentir. Quería distraer mi mente, podía escuchar los gritos –ni siquiera pensamientos- los gritos burlescos de Emmett con Carlisle y su posible obsesión con ser un experto en relaciones conyugales, Esme cambiaba las flores ya un poco marchitas del salón y Alice y Rose tan solo debatían de qué color era el abrigo de la última colección de un famoso diseñador, azul cian o azul celuleo? Al fin al cabo es azul.

Tome el primer libro que tenia a la mano _La Mort d'Agrippine _de Cyrano de Bergerac, miré la portada y tan solo deje caer el libro, la lectura no ayudará. Me levante hasta el estantería de mis discos, buscando mi última adquisición nocturno de Chopin, deje que sonara por un momento y de nuevo estuve en el diván, la tranquilidad no duraría mucho lo sé pero solo trataría de ignorar cada una de las imágenes que daban vueltas en la cabeza psíquica del duende y pensar que si tenía que estar preparado para algo, era estar al lado de Bella Cullen.

Nuestra visita no programa a Italia, había provocado que no asistiéramos a nuestras clases, ya me pudiera imaginar en la escuela los comentarios y rumores de por qué los chicos Cullen habían desaparecido de un m momento a otro. Salí de mi habitación y encontré en el picaporte lo que suponía debía usar hoy que Alice había dejado, mi madre salía del despacho y tan solo me sonrió y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Espero que hoy hayas amanecido de mejor humor-

-Ya lo creo

-Tómatelo con calma Edward, deja que las cosas sigan su curso - Mi madre beso mi mejilla, este gesto me hacía sentir protegido.

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos listo para marcharnos, yo iría en mi Volvo y ellos discutían sobre que auto llevaría y quien conduciría.

-Lo siento oso pero llevaremos mi auto y yo conduciré

-Rose, sabes lo mal que me siento cada vez que subo a tu auto, me siento como ken conduciendo el auto de barbie.

-Ken es guapo – sonrió Rosalie

-Si pero se ve mucho mejor en un jeep.

-Nunca discutíamos sobre esto, que tiene hoy de especial?- pregunto Jasper.

-Iremos en el jeep, tenemos que hacerlo, si no lo hacemos se arrepentirán- dijo Alice calmadamente mientras miraba sus uñas.

-Si!!!!!- gritó Emmett

-Pero……….. yo conduciré- Alice puso en marcha el motor.- Suban

-La policía nos detendrá pensará que una niña conduce.

-No, no lo hará, ahora suban, Edward sígueme

-Por que debería seguirte?

-Ya verás… ya lo veras…

-Alice…

-Y no entres en mi cabeza, a menos que quieras saber los detalles de por qué la encimera de la cocina termino en el porche.

Tomamos el camino a Fork, pero no directamente a la escuela, tan solo supuse que no iríamos a la escuela y estaríamos involucrados en algún juego tonto.

Alice se detuvo a mitad de camino, bajando muy rápido hasta llegar al lado de un viejo monovolumen casi rojo, mis hermanos también bajaron, y Emmett corrió para abrazar a… Bella?

-Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto atónito

-Bella necesita ayuda, su auto se averió, así que Edward hermanito tu llevaras a Bella, y nosotros arrastraremos su auto con el Jeep.

Me gire, en dirección a mi auto – Puede ir en el jeep.

-No!!! Tú la llevaras- reprocho Alice

-Por mí no hay problema, llamare a Charlie.

-Edward!!!!!!!

Me detuve, hubiese sido buena idea ir de caza anoche. Subí a mi auto rápidamente, pero me detuve justo donde estaba Bella, abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube.

* * *

**Hola!!!!!!!!!**

**Tanto tiempo sin leernos, lo sabemos, pero no es mi culpa (en realidad es solo culpa de Kami, así k ya saben a kien torturar muajaja). Bueno primero k todo gracias por leernos, nos hacen tan feliz y mas viendo todos los reviews k nos dejan.... mi lengua y yo se los agradece.....**

**Aunk el capi está corto, les aseguro que la 2 parte vendrá llena de locuras como.... no se cuales pero como siempre hay locuras, no creo k esta vez sea diferente...**

**Espero que nos sigan apoyando leyendo, ultrajando, dejando reviews... etc etc etc...**

**PD: Se les kiere......**

**Att: Indo**

* * *

**ARO: Kami!!!!!!!!!!!**

**KAMI: Que?**

**ARO: Nada**

**KAMI : -.- Entonces?**

**ARO: Nada!!!**

**KAMI: Acaso te gusto?**

**ARO: Nadaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!**

**KAMI: Nada de que?**

**ARO: Simplemente nada...... no ves que te ahogas...**

**KAMI: Un mal chiste de Indo **

**Indo: xD**


	33. Hostigamiento Parte 2

**Hostigamiento parte 2**

**Delcaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer… si fueran mios … seria rica y tendría un auto y no tendría que viajar en tren … toda apretada T.T**

**Carlisle**

Luego de que mis hijos se fueran al instituto, me quede esperando por mi esposa sentado en sofá del living de la casa. Prendí el televisor y puse la CNN para ver las noticias del día.

-Amor se nos hará tarde – dije apenas subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz.

A los poco segundos Esme bajo por las escaleras de manera naturalmente humana, deslizando su mano por el pasa mano de madera y dando cada paso con suma tranquilidad y seguridad aunque un poco titubeante en los últimos par de escalones, seguro que algo la preocupaba.

Antes de que llegara al ultimo escalón, me levante del sofá rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en los pies de las escaleras estirando mi mano para agarra la suya.

-¿Estas lista? – le pregunte con una sonrisa intentando darle confianza.

Mi esposa me miro a los ojos sonriendo tímidamente, era inevitable no sentir paz, dulzura y amor al verla así, sin duda era la criatura más hermosa y divina del mundo.

La baje del ultimo escalón tomándola entre mis brazos y le di un beso tierno pero apasionado en los labios

-Esme, cariño yo se que estas asustada pero yo estaré allí contigo para cuidarte y ver que todo salga bien – le di un beso en la frente mientras mis manos tomaban su rostro- todo saldrá bien confía en mí, veras que todos te querrán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Pero que…

- Shhh – le puse el dedo sobre sus labios – te diere como le digo a Emmett, nada de peros.- le guiñe el ojo y la tome de la mano para llevarla hasta el auto.-vamos que llegaras tarde a tu primer día de trabajo tarde y te retara tu jefe.

- Pero el jefe llegara tarde también…-susurro con su melodiosa voz mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa.

- No, no llegara tarde si maneja a 120 km/h no llegara tarde – dije entrando en el auto, me senté y encendí el estéreo.

Esme me miro fijamente, fulminándome con la mirada. No dije nada y sino que la mire de costado con una sonrisa torcida.

-no me culpes cariño eres a la única que no le gusta la velocidad.

-pero es peligroso.

- no, no lo es…- la mire y me miro – ok de acuerdo, tienes razón pero… bien el jefe también llegara tarde – murmure dándome por vencido. A veces pelear con Esme es como pelear con Edward, si discutir con una pared.

**Edward**

Me detuve, hubiese sido buena idea ir de caza anoche. Subí a mi auto rápidamente, pero me detuve justo donde estaba Bella, abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube. – dije en tono de orden sin siquiera mirarla.

- hola buen día– saludo ella con toda la confianza del mundo a mi auto si siquiera detenerse a ver su vehículo, vaya que humana tan confianzuda pensé para mis adentros pero … ella me tenía que sacar de mi cabeza - a caso dormimos juntos que no me saludas

Gire lentamente la cabeza para mirarla fijamente y sonreírle de costado.

-Me temo que no – le conteste mientras intentaba relajarme un poco pero no podía, maldita sea porque Alice no me dijo que fuera de caza ayer. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos.- hola – salude con voz cortante mientras volvía mi vista al espejo retrovisor y veía como Jasper y Emmett simulaban ser humanos que arrastran una camioneta para poder engancharla al Jeep.

- vaya veo que te levantas con el pie izquierdo.- hablo ella con tono algo distante, era mejor que se mantuviera así conmigo. Mientras más lejos de mí este, más años de vida podrá cumplir.

- Hey chicos – Alice apareció al lado de la ventana de Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – nos vemos en el instituto Bells no te preocupes por tu auto, Rosalie lo arreglara – termino la frase y se despidió de la chica con un beso a mi me miro "ya sabes Eddie te metes en mi cabeza y sabrás que le paso a la cocina"

Un escarmiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ver esas cosas yo?

-No piensas arrancar el auto? – me pregunto la chica mientras tiraba su mochila al asiento trasero del auto.

La mire por unos segundos y luego pase mi vista al frente mirando como el Jeep de Emmett nos rebasaba, arrastrando un auto y todo andaba a gran velocidad, mi hermano no usaba la conciencia, ¿Cómo podía tener licencia de conducir?

Encendí el auto y en pocos minutos ya habías pasado a mis "queridos" hermanos.

**Carlisle**

Con un margen de 10 minutos tardes llegamos al hospital, durante todo el camino fuimos escuchando la radio en absoluto silencio, mi esposa estaba algo ansiosa no necesitaba ser Jasper para darme cuenta de los sentimientos de mi esposa, ella tenía las manos sobre su regazo una tomada a la otra y con la mirada en la en la ventana.

Estacione el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital, apague la radio y me baje del auto, abrí la puerta de atrás para tomar del maletín y vi que Esme aun permanecía dentro del vehículo y no sabía por qué.

Camine bordeando el auto hasta la puerta llegar a la puerta del acompañante, y la abrí.

-Cielo llegamos.

- ya lo sé.

- supuse que lo sabías, puedes bajar

- si ahora voy…- dije asintiendo con la cabeza pero aun así no se veía segura.

- bien como digas – le respondí, iba a ir hasta la puerta pero si no veía reacción de mi esposa iría por ella.

Al cavo de unos minutos, yo estaba apoyando en la puerta de entrada del hospital y Esme aun en el auto. ¿Un vampiro podía tener…? Volví de nuevo hacia el auto y la mire.

-Honey vamos, se nos hace tarde.- tome su mano haciendo que se saliera del auto. Cerré la puerta con la mano que tenía el maletín y mire a mi esposa.

- Todo saldrá más que bien, tu solo confía en mí.

**Edward.**

La humana, digo Bells mi supuesta novia, para mis padres y para su padre, había estado callado durante todo el viaje, a pesar que le dije que podía cambiar de estación radial si gustaba pero no, lo admito a veces soy gruñón pero no podía saber cuál era la imagen que ella tenía de mí.

No podía usar mi don por ella y era algo desesperante, estaba sentando en MI auto, con alguien que intentaba evadir porque me provocaba mas SED y encima de todo no podía saber que pensaba.

Quizás tenia estrés y por eso no podía leerle la mente, quizás no quería leerle la mente pero no me podía bloquear tan fácil y menos teniéndola a escasos metros de mi. Cuando terminara el horario del instituto iría hablar con Carlisle y luego me vengaría de Alice.

Por fin luego de un suplicio camino llegamos al instituto, me baje lo mas rápido y normal que pude, pero así todo le fui abrir la puerta… ¿Por qué lo hacía? No importa ya estaba hecho ella bajaba y todos nos quedaban mirando. Cuando digo todos me refiero a todos los que estaba allí inclusive mis hermanos, que tan curiosos era esto, ¿acaso nunca vieron un vampiro bajarse con un humana de un auto? Verdad el que lee la mente soy yo no ellos.

-Camina – le dije a Bells.

- Simula que somos novios, mi padre cree eso y a tus hermanos le agrado.- mientras seguía hablando me tomo la mano y me congele, bueno es un decir ya era frio de por sí pero lo curiosos fue que ella no retrocedió ante mi frio sino que sonreía.

**TARAN ¡!! xD**

**Volvi… Indo ha estado ocupada y bueno yo me dije seguire la historia ( y me vengare de indo y sere Edward un rato muahahahah)**

**Bien se que ha pasado meses, muchos meses pero lo siento hemos estado en blancas … y no se porque pero es eestudio me da pie a querer escribir asi que aquí esta un breve capítulos pero que da pie a … taran Bells en el instituto y Esme en hospital ¡!**

**Ja quien se esperaba eso ¿??**

**Bueno luego de todo eso , de mi momento de catarsis **** pido disculpas por la enorme tardansa que hemos tenido. Pero volveremos y terminaremos esto … o dejare de llamarme como me llamo…**

**Comentario =) saben que aceptan todos buenos y malos , mejores con ideas. Mas mejores conun toque de extrañábamos el FF ( xD)**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima :P**


	34. ¿Probemos?

_**Declaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen son obra de S. Meyer.**_

_**¿Probemos?**_

_**Carlisle**_

"_- Todo saldrá más que bien, tu solo confía en mí."_

Le di un beso en los labios y la jale cariñosamente de la mano para que caminara, porque de otra manera me lo hubiera tenido que montar sobre el hombro, y no quería que siguieran hablando sobre nosotros así que esa no era una forma formal y correcta de entrar en nuestro empleo. Menos si me había desaparecido bajo extrañas circunstancias y luego me había enfermado de… me había olvidado de cual enfermedad me había adjudicado esta vez para faltar, no era que faltara mucho, solo por el sol, pero esta vez mi justificación había sido rara. Ya me enteraría de la enfermedad que supuestamente me dejo convaleciente para poder trabajar.

-Cielo – la voz de Esme me saco de mis pensamientos

- Si cariño – dije desviando mi mirada del frente para mirarla.

-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa.

La mire frunciendo levemente el entrecejo pues no entendía muy bien el porqué de su gratitud, me había dejado helado con aquella palabra tan compleja de decir para algunos y de entender para otros pues ahora tenía una mano sobre el picaporte de la entrada y la otra en el maletín mirando a mi esposa fijamente. Ella entendió mejor que yo todo, pues sonrió y se acerco a mí para darme un beso.

-¿Tan difícil es decir de nada?- pregunto aun con aquella sonrisa en los labios que la hacia parecer el ser mas divino de toda la Tierra.

- No, no lo es que …- me quede callado por unos cuantos segundo y sacudí la cabeza para dejar de pensar por unos cuantos minutos y simplemente sonreírle a mi esposa - de nada – le sonreí ensanchando la sonrisa y desvié mi vista hacia adentro del hospital, pues estábamos montando un espectáculo gratis y romántico enfrente a un puerta de vidrio, mejor dicho frente a la puerta principal del hospital – Mejor entremos porque ha comenzado a llover y no quiero que te enfermes – vi que había unas personas conocidas del hospital y bueno, ahora era la hora de actuar durante un buen rato.

Esme movió la cabeza asintiendo a mis palabras y abrí la puerta haciéndole espacio para que ella pasara primero y luego yo pudiese pasar para así cerrar la puerta.

En aquel momento en que entramos, vaya creo que nunca había visto tanta gente mirándonos… si ha habido otro momento de mi vida en el que me he visto en esta situación pero no en un hospital sino en Disney un día casi lluvioso… ¿te preguntas por qué? … Emmett es la repuesta a tus preguntas. Pase mi vista por cada uno de los que me miraban a mí y luego a mi esposa, bueno en realidad no a todos porque si no, no terminaba mas sino a todos los que conocía.

-Vamos a mi consulta allí te explicare que es lo que harás en el trabajo – dije en tono casi serio y soltándome de su mano que momentos antes había tenido entrelazada con la mía.

- Pones un pie en el hospital y te transformas Carlisle – me susurro mi esposa aunque su voz no era de regaño era mas de broma o quizás era algo con doble sentido.

- Lo siento es que me siento algo nervioso, odio que nos estén mirando todos – Confesé en tono sincero, no hay cosa que me ponga más nervioso que ser el centro de las miradas.

-¿Ellos saben que vendría a trabajar contigo y que soy tu esposa?- siguió con el mismo tono que teníamos nuestra conversación, en susurro mientras caminábamos sonrientes por el pasillo.

Nunca pensé en mi vida que mi consulta estuviera tan lejos de la puerta de la entrada.

-Sí, saben que eres mi nueva secretaria y que además de eso eres mi esposa, no te preocupes todo está arreglado y bajo control – le sonreí y dimos unos cuantos pasos más hasta que por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi consulta. – Adelante – abrí la puerta dejando como todo un caballero dejar pasar a mi esposa, y entre detrás de ella cerrando la puerta, un poco mas y le quería echar llave. Di un suspiro como si de esos dependiera mi vida y camine hasta mi escritorio dejando mi maletín sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cielo? – Esme me llamo y levante la vista un poco extrañado

- Si – le conteste frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, algo en su cara me decía que algo pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar? – pregunte dulcemente y con su mirada fija en mis ojos, en posición muy expectante de mis palabras.

- Claro que sí, estoy seguro de que todo esto va a funcionar – dije convencido de mis palabras, pues realmente creía que eso iba a pasar, estaba muy seguro. Hice una pequeña sonrisa mirándola por unos segundos directamente a sus ojos y luego los desvié para sacar de mi maletín unos papeles – aquí tienes mis horarios, fichas de mis pacientes de hoy , mi numero de bíper por si ando en otra ala de hospital y me necesitan, cualquier cosa están los parlantes para que me llamen – le entregue eso y luego otro papeles que tenía en el escritorio – esto son horarios que necesito que me organices son consultas, intenta arreglar mis horarios con las personas que tengo que chequear y …-me mordí el labio intentando hacer memoria si algo me faltaba.- cualquier duda me dices o le pregustas a las chicas que serán tus compañeras, no te preocupes no comen, ni ladren ni muerden, sabemos entre los dos que tu si muerdes pero intenta no hacerlo – le sonreí, yo estaba seguro de ella, y sabia que no haría nada pero …- si hay algún accidente o no soportas el olor a la sangre – metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y saque mis llaves – aquí tienes – las puse en su mano – vas a la casa – la mire directo a los ojos – ahora si ya eres libre – le sonreí y me acerque a ella para darle un beso en los labios.- lo siento hable todo yo pero es que quiero estar seguro de todo antes de que se me olvide algo

- Está bien cielo, no te preocupes, entendí todo relájate un poco estas más nervioso que yo por lo que te veo – dijo aquello con una sonrisa picara formada en sus labios, no se lo podía negar que me sentía nervioso por ella- ¿Te veré en algún momento?

- Si, a las 12:30 es el almuerzo, yo no suelo tomarlo pero si tu estas aquí pues me tomare un descanso, también me veras más seguido eres mi secretaria así que ahora me soportaras todo el día – camine hasta donde estaba mi bata y me la coloque mientras mi esposa y ahora nueva y hermosa secretaria caminaba hacia la puerta – suerte cariño, sé que no lo necesitas pero por si las dudas te lo deseo – dije guiñándole un ojo.

- Gracias por todo amore – Me sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y yo camine de nuevo hasta mi escritorio saque otros papeles, ahora tenía que ponerme a trabajar yo.- bueno lo primero que tengo que hacer es…a ha.

**Edward**

Nunca en mi vida me sentí mas incomodo, iba tomado de la mano de la humana y todos nos miraba, no es tanto que el mundo te mire es molesto si y no saben cuánto aunque como vampiro estoy acostumbrado a que los humanos me vean, pero ahora lo molesto es que me nos miren y tener que leer el pensamiento de todos, de los chicos y chicas del instituto, de los profesores , de gente que ni conocía pero parecía que ellos si nos conocía muy bien, y lo peor era escuchar el pensamiento de mis hermanos. Si no fuera por Esme y Carlisle a veces estrangularía a mis hermanos, pero en fin solo estoy siendo torturado por las próximas horas, de cualquier manera al salir de acá hablare con…

-Hola Chicos – la voz de Alice hizo que Bella se diera vuelta y que yo frenara pues ella me había "frenado" del jalón de brazo tan "fuerte" que me dio. Como que casi ni sentí nada pero un humano se hubiera quejado del jalona así que…

- Auch – exclame mirando a Bella, Alice me fulmino con la mirada y la chica me sonrió, me juego a que sabía que no me había dolido.

– Bella ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? – pregunto animada mi hermana. Algo raro pasaba aquí.

La humana, mi supuesta novia abrió su cuaderno y Alice por poco se lo arranco de las manos.

-Vaya tienes clases de matemáticas, lástima que no estés en el mismo año que yo.- el dedo de Alice bajo por los horarios y sonrió, ya venía sonriendo desde antes solo estaba actuando como siempre.- mira que bien los novios tendrán clase de Biología juntos

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de mi hermana, desvié mí vista de las ahora muy buenas amigas para ver a mi alrededor, Jasper y Emmett jugaban a algo o… ¿de nuevo apostando? Esos dos no tenían remedio, luego averiguaría que apostaban seguro que Alice les dijo algo porque ahora estaba cantando la canción de Vogue de Madonna en la mente.

-Deja de hacer eso Alice – bufe mirando a mi hermana, no me dijo nada solo sonrió de costado imitándome. – eres un pequeño demonio …- me calle a veces Alice me sacaba de mis casillas.

- va a tocar el timbre – anuncio mi pequeña hermana.

- No aun…- sonó el timbre y Bella se quedo callada

Jasper apareció en escena alejándose del par de hermanos melosos (Emmett y Rose) que iban tomando de la mano anda saber tu a donde, mejor dicho yo sé donde…trauma.

-No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer clase Isabella – dijo Jasper sonriéndole y enviándonos paz y optimismos. Vampiros manipuladores tenían que ser.

-Bella – dijo la aludida fulminándolo con la mirada algo que hizo que mi hermano ensanchara aun más la sonrisa.

- Lo siento Bella – se disculpo el todo un caballero.

- Vamos Jasper tenemos clase – dijo Alice tomando del brazo a su vampiro.- nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Así se marcharon Jasper con Alice y yo mire hacia el pasillo el cual iba a tomar para irme a mi clase.

-¿A dónde te vas tú? – me pregunteo Bella al ver que yo me empezaba alejarme de ella caminando hacia el corredor.

- me voy a mis clases.- conteste seco y frio.

-¿dejaras a tu novia aquí? – pregunto con un leve movimiento de cabeza y clavando su mirada en mi.

- pues ya ves que si…- dije con una sonrisa torcida – nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo novia mía.- me termine de girar y me marche de allí dejando a Bella a su suerte. Tan tonta no podía ser como para perderse dentro del instituto y si algo pasaba pues ahí estaría Alice de seguro, a demás tenía que alejarme un poco de ella… me estaba dando mucha sed.

**Carlisle**

Era la hora del almuerzo, termine de atender en una de las alas del hospital para poder volver al lado de mi consulta como estrategia para poder estar cerca de mi secretaria por si había algún tipo de problemas, claro que todo ello eran escusas para poder estar mas cerca de Esme.

Venia caminando por el pasillo con la vista puesta sobre un par de fichas de dos de mis pacientes que eran gemelos y los dos estaban internados por padecer del apéndice. Era curioso que ambos estuvieran internados el mismo día y por la misma enfermedad quizás era por aquello que los gemelos padecen…

-Cielo – Levante la vista parándome en seco y me encontré con los ojos de Esme – perdón digo Doctor Cullen- ensanche la sonrisa al escuchar como modificaba aquello.- tiene libre desde las 12.15 hasta 12.45 y luego de eso tienes que atender en tu consulta desde las 12.50 hasta 5.30 de la tarde.- me sonrió – es más que nada que…- se quedo pensando en que tenia decir.

-¿chequeo de rutina? – pregunte al ver que no seguía

- Eso, chequeo de rutina – dijo dulcemente mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.- lo siento es que…

-Shhh lo estás haciendo bien, no te preocupes entendí bien que tengo que hacer – le afirme en tono sereno mientras levantaba mi muñeca para ver qué hora era .- ¿me acompañas almorzar?

-¿Almorzar?- pregunto extrañada por el hecho de que… no comemos.

- Si – sonreí divertido tomando su mano .

- Creo que no tengo opción a decirte no.- comento riéndose por lo bajo

- No, no la tienes – gire la cabeza para mirarla.- te hará bien para que sociabilices un poco con el resto.

-Estarán todas las enfermeras mirándote – bufo por lo bajo .- ya me he dado cuenta durante toda la mañana de cómo te miran.

- Pero yo solo miro lo que hago, solo me preocupa mi trabajo no quien me este mirando.- note que igual seguía algo seria – pero yo tengo que soportar como te miren los doctores y los enfermeros y los pacientes – dije en tono serio para luego reírme – vamos Esme no empecemos con los celos que no sirven de nada…

Le iba a decir algo mas pero entramos en la cafería que estaba llena de gente a esta hora.

-Hola Doctor Cullen – se acerco el doctor Paul Watson a saludarnos y mire a Esme con una sonrisa - ¿y usted es?

- Soy…- Esme iba a presentarse pero yo les interrumpí

- Ella es mi esposa Esme – dije mirando a Esme y luego a mi colega de trabajo- además es mi nueva secretaria.

- Había escuchado un rumor sobre eso – dijo presentándole la mano a Esme – un gusto de conocerla señora Cullen, es muy hermosa.

- Espero que sean buenos rumores – contesto mi esposa mientras apretaba con cuidado la mano del hombre – el gusto es mío doctor Watson

El médico me miro a mi y luego se puso serio.

-Pero no hagan caso los rumores solo son rumores y no creo que haya problemas aquí por eso.

El bicho de curiosidad me pico, siempre éramos objetos de rumores la mayoría inciertos y otros no tan lejos de la realidad.

-¿Qué dice el rumor? – pregunte como quien pregunta mas por obligación que por otra cosa.

El hombre hizo un mohín y luego sonrió

-Nada importante solo tonteras de la gente, como que os habías divorciado y que por eso es que ni tu ni tus hijos aparecían por el pueblo.

Esme y yo nos miramos y luego al hombre.

-Son falsos rumores – dijo mi esposa en tono dulce- Carlisle se enfermo de Mononuclosis se lo contagio en el hospital y ahí contagio a uno de nuestros chicos, por precaución nadie salía de casa.- explico mi esposa.

-Vaya sabia Cullen que te habías enfermado pero no que fuera algo tan serio.

- No te preocupes solo estuve en cama por un tiempo enfermo pero ya estoy bien, ya paso la enfermedad – le sonreí

- Vaya que bien entonces – el doctor nos miro –bueno los dejos para que puedan comer- me miro – es raro verte por estos lugares.

- Lo sé pero Esme tenía hambre así que la acompañe – respondí aquello

El doctor saludo y se fue dejándonos a nosotros solos, Esme sonrió y me miro con cierta picardía en los ojos.

-¿yo tengo hambre?

- Si como que yo estuve con Mononuclosis – sonreí ante aquella broma – iré a buscar algo para comer, ve a buscar donde nos sentaremos.

- Bien – contesto ella yendo a las mesas y yo en dirección a la cola para comprar ensaladas.

**Edward**

Así como toco la campana que daba la finalización por fi a otra materia aburrida como Filosofía cuando el profesor no sabe ni siquiera sabe donde está parado y con sus pensamientos puestos en la profesora de Lenguaje pues tome mis cosas y fui uno de los primeros en salir de la aula en dirección a mi sala de torturas…La cafetería del colegio.

-"Pero miren que linda chica" – escuche el pensamiento de Mike Newton y me di la vuelta para ver de quien hablaba.

Vaya que sorpresa parecía que Bella había hecho que muchos chicos pensaran igual que tonto de ese chico humano llamado Mike.

No sé porque pero me detuve en seco esperando a Bella apoyado en los casilleros. Cuando Bella paso camine a su lado.

-Me cuidas ahora luego dejarme abandona en el pasillo del instituto – me chillo

-Si aquí te pueden comer.- comente en tono serio

-El único peligroso aquí eres tu…

-Si puede ser pero por lo menos no tengo la mente pervertida como otros – le conteste.- ya no hagas mas preguntas sigamos simulando que somos novios.

-¿Qué bicho te pico? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Ninguno, solo estoy interpretando el papel de novio – tome su mano – ahora aguántame lo que queda de almuerzo y de clases durante lo que reste del año.

No dijo nada más, creo que en parte se hacia la dura pero yo le agradaba.

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, si tiene ideas se aceptan =)**

**Gracias por los 202 comentarios, muchas a gracias a ustedes por hacernos que sigamos escribiendo este fanfictions =)**

**Si te gusto solo pido otro comentario, si no te gusto igual deja para ver que podemos corregir**

**Desde ya gracias por leer y comentar.**


	35. Cena para vampiros parte 1

**Cena para Vampiros**

**Parte n°1**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Esme trabaja conmigo en el hospital, y los chicos van al instituto junto con la novia de Edward, la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan.

Lamentablemente aun no he tenido ni la suerte ni tampoco el tiempo de cruzarme con el oficial Swan luego de aquel encuentro en la comisaria, me gustaría saber qué piensa de todo esto.

Nosotros sabemos que es "mentira", aunque yo se que en el fondo tan mentira no es dado que Bella se me hace muy familiar, me recuerda a… a la chica de la visión de Alice, encaja perfecto con la descripción que ella nos había hecho.

-Carlisle cielo puedo pasar – la voz de mi esposa como siempre me saca de mis pensamientos para volver a la tierra.

-Por supuesto pasa.- dije en voz normal.

Ella abrió la puerta, se veía muy arreglada es mejores palabras para describirla sería que se veía muy hermosa, vestía un vestido de color Esmeralda algo ceñido al cuerpo. ¿Por qué tanto arreglo?

-¿De qué me he perdido? – pregunte alzando la mirada para mirarla antes que siguiera formulando preguntas en mi mente las cuales nos me llevarían a ningún lado si me las contestaba yo.

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene, según yo es el reflejo más humano que tiene a todo el mundo le sonríe así pero no es por formalismo o por que fuera un tic si se quiere llamar de alguna manera sino es de aquellas sonrisas genuinas y perfectas que reflejan el alma.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – me respondió con otra pregunta, no necesitaba ser Edward para saber que estaba jugando conmigo, estaba preparando terreno como cuando me dice que Alice ha ido de compras o ira de compras.

- Es que estoy muy hipnotizado por ti, te ves tan bien, tan hermosa que quiero saber algo – hice una pausa mientras levantaba apenas una de mis cejas - ¿con quién vas a salir a pasear? ¿Quizás será que salgas con tu esposo a cenar? – me aventure a preguntarle con una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro.

-No, no saldré a ningún lado – me contesto con tono de juego e intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

- A no…-hice un pequeño mohín y la mire algo extrañado, me acababa de tirar mi pequeña ilusión por la borda con su no - ¿Entonces? – si soy curioso lo sé.

- Tenemos una cena muy especial hoy – me anuncio y camino hasta ponerse a mi lado.

-¿Especial? – la mire con una media sonrisa, gire la silla y puse mis manos a los costados de su cintura atrayendo a Esme mas a mi

- Si especial te tienes que ir arreglar cariño – se mordió el labio inferior mientras yo hacía que ella se girase un poco para que se pudiera sentar en mis piernas.

-¿Muy importante? – Le pregunte en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-Si muy importante ve arreglarte.- Me sonrió de costado y cerré los ojos por unos cuantos segundos empecé a sentir olor a comida… ¿Comida? Si somos vampiros ¿Por qué están usando la cocina?

- ¿Dijiste cena? – pregunte dejando el romanticismo a un lado dado que mi curiosidad era mucho mayor.

- Si por eso te estoy intentado mandar a que te cambies de ropa, estas con la misma con la que fuiste a trabajar – me dijo en tono casi de regaño, a veces me hacía sentir como un niño chico cuando me "regañaba" de esa manera.

-¿Quién viene a cenar? – pregunte algo intrigado, bueno algo no, estaba totalmente intrigado.

- Bella y tu amigo Charlie.- me sonrió mi esposa y se paro – me iré a ver cómo está la comida.- me anuncio con su peculiar tono dulce.

Levante la vista lentamente mirando cómo se iba Esme hacia la puerta, pestañe varias veces intentado procesar toda aquella información.

-Cielo espera – dije mirándola - … - le iba a decir algo pero no dije nada me quede callado. Le sonreí ampliamente – te ves hermosa, Si me como toda la comida – empecé a decir parándome del asiento y caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa en mis labios - ¿Tendré premio? – pregunte pasando mi mano por su cintura mientras que mi mano se apoyaba contra la puerta para no dejarla salir.

Me miro a los ojos y se tardo unos segundo en contestarme, seguro que algo pasaba en su cabeza porque un brillo apareció en sus ojos y sonrió de una manera traviesa acercándose peligrosamente a mí para darme un beso.

-Ya lo veremos – me contesto en un tono casi desafiante y seductor.- mantén tu idea de comerte todo y veremos qué pasa después.

Me mordí el labio inferior y deje que ella saliera mientras la observaba, ahora sí que tenía que comerme la comida, esto iba hacer algo muy raro

Salí detrás de ella del despacho pero me quede apoyado en el marco de la puerta pues…

-Emmett ven aquí mismo – cerré los ojos al escuchar el chillido de Alice, al abrir los ojos vi como mi hijo pasaba corriendo escaleras arriba y Alice iba detrás de él.

- Jasper atrapa a Emmett – le ordeno el pequeño duende

Iba a preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando pero seguro que era alguno de sus ataques de niñitis aguda. No vale la pena que los ande controlando… escuche un crash y mi vista subió hasta ver a Emmett agarrado por Jasper y a sus pies un…

-¿Ahora que me rompieron? – sabia de quien era la voz por eso mismo me esfume materialmente con cada átomo de mi ser de la escena del crimen.

**Edward.**

Esme estaba enojada, bueno le duraría el enojo no más de 10 minutos pues rompieron un jarrón traído desde Egipto con más de 200 años de antigüedad. Y todo porque Emmett no quería darle a Alice una ¿media? Mejor que no le digan a Esme que rompieron el jarrón por estar peleándose por una media.

-"le diré que compremos adornos de plástico la próxima vez que salga a comprar con ella"- Ese era mi padre quien estaba cambiándose en su habitación.

-Emmett Cullen ve a cambiarte de ropa ya! Al igual que tu Jasper vamos niños en 15 minutos van a llegar las visitar.- Esme los seguía regañando mientras Alice…

-Edward – Mi puerta se abrió y mire a mi hermana sonriendo ampliamente, un escalofrió paso por cada una de mis vertebras al verla tan feliz.

-Alice – le conteste con una sonrisa forzada, ya sabía que era mi hora de la tortura.

Ella entro en la habitación con sus típicos pasitos de bailarina y dejo la ropa sobre una silla

-Ponte esto hoy va a ser una noche muy especial para todos.- se giro para marchase de la habitación.

Me encamine hacia la silla y tome la ropa, traje oscuro con una camisa azul. Me lo pondría para no tener que escuchar a las Alice, digo las Alice refiriéndome a su pensamiento y cuando habla. A veces son tres, visión pensamiento y habla.

Me empecé a cambiar lentamente, no tenía mucho apuro porque las cosas pasaran, ¿podía ser que estuviera nervioso? Sacudí la cabeza, claro que no, nervioso yo. Si tan solo era una comida con la humana pesada y su padre gruñón. Los nerviosos deberían ser ellos porque vienen a cenar con humanos, claro que el oficial no lo sabía.

**Carlisle**

Me termine de acomodar el cuello de la camisa, la corbata y los gemelos de la camisa. Me mire al espejo…

-ya estoy demasiado vanidoso por hoy. - Me dije mentalmente y salí de mi habitación para ir detrás de Esme, si quizás a veces ahogaba a mi esposa con mi presencia, quizás si era pesado por estar detrás ella todo el día, bueno no todo día sino cuando no estaba en el hospital.

Llegue a la cocina con paso lento y mirando todo.

-Si fuera humano seguro que me daría hambre – no podía negar que el olor a la comida era exquisito, no se podía igualar al de la sangre o el de Esme, pero era rico - ¿que están cocinando?- dije caminando hasta ponerme al lado de Esme, en esos momento se me cruzo en la cabeza meter el dedo en la salsa roja -¿es sangre?

-Claro que no…- me dijo mi hija en tono seco y miro - es salsa boloñesa para los fideos.

-Solo me cercioraba que no estuvieran haciendo algo raro en la cocina – le sonreí a Esme y ella me dio unos vasos, platos, cubiertos y me di cuenta de que se me dificultaba tener todo eso conmigo- cielo no tengo tantas manos.

Ella sonreí dulcemente

-Ve ponlo en la mesa por favor

Suspire y no dije nada mas sino que me fui a poner la mesa.

**Edward.**

Baje pesadamente por la escaleras sabiendo que nuestros invitados había llegado, tome aire y "algo" paso a gran velocidad por mi lado sin importarle pisar los peldaños de madera de la escaleras, es mas podría jurar que se había saltado todos con total de ser la primera en atender la puerta.

Ladee la cabeza y escuche la voz de Alice recibiendo a Bella y Charlie.

+-+-+-+-+

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, quiero que me lancen …ideas no cualquier cosa sino que ideas xD.

¿Qué es lo que quieren que pase durante la cena?

Desde ya muchas gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras =)


	36. Cena para vampiros parte n2

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente.**

**Cena para vampiros parte n°2**

"**Ama y haz lo que quieras. Si callas, callarás con amor; si gritas, gritarás con amor; si corriges, corregirás con amor, si perdonas, perdonarás con amor."**

**(Tacito)**

**Edward **

-Que suerte que han llegado – escuche la voz de mi hermana

-El camino para llegar a la casa es muy difícil – dijo el papa de Isabella, aquello había sonado como una queja casi, no aquello había sido una queja por el modo que dio un suspiro al finalizar sus palabras - Realmente ha sido una suerte que llegáramos aquí sin perdernos.

-Charl…papá no nos perdimos…-susurro Bella como quien dice algo avergonzado por la situación

-Lo siento oficial Swan, la próxima vez le haremos el camino más vistoso para que no se pierda n – Dijo mi madre entrando en el salón y Carlisle iba detrás de ella, ¿Qué le pasaban a todos los hombres de esta familia que iban detrás de sus esposas como si estuvieran imantados a ellos? –Edward cielo baja por favor – mire a mi madre, que realmente lucia bien, ahora que veía a todos, estábamos demasiados arreglados y todo por una cena con una humana y su huraño padre.

- Si ya bajo mama – dije mirando a Esme y luego mire a los presentes mientras bajaba los peldaños de la escalera. – Buenas noches oficial Swan – dije estirando mi mano para saludarlo y el hombre me estrechó su mano luego gire la cabeza para mirar a Bella y esta me agarro del brazo para darme un beso en la mejilla. Seguro que me estaba utilizando para que a su padre le diera algo y lo peor era que le iba a dar algo. Como sea Carlisle era medico así que no tendríamos que correr a urgencias si Charlie terminaba con un paro cardiaco.

-Hola oficial Swan – Saludo Emmett quien recién bajaba por las escaleras con un control de Wii en las manos.- que suerte que ya llego porque estaba por comerme un venado del hambre que tengo de tanto esperarlo – creo que nadie sabía cómo actuar ante el chiste de Emmett porque de verdad él era capaz de comerse un venado y…pero aquello no importaba a Charlie parecía que no le importaba aquello. Claro él no sabía que mi hermano… ¿Por qué demonios me importaba tanto lo que pensara aquel hombre? – Hola hermanita nuevita – dijo mi hermano pasando su mano por los cabellos de Bella para revolvérselos.

Rose al ver lo que su esposo hizo tuvo que reprimir un gruñido ya que se entretuvo con la idea de lo que haría en la cena a la chica humana y al padre, aunque realmente parecía que en la casa a nadie le importaba lo que pensara Charlie a excepción de mis padres. Si no fuera por ellos no tendríamos mucha cordura en esta casa.

Luego de que todos saludaran a Isabella y a su papá Esme nos hizo que pasáramos al comedor para que "comiéramos" esto iba a hacer algo muy entretenido. Por sobretodo ver a Emmett comportarse en una mesa y comerse su comida.

Nos tardamos unos minutos en entrar en el comedor y sentarnos cada uno en su puesto, Carlisle usaba la cabecera Esme se sentaba a uno de sus lados y Charlie del otro, al lado de mi madre estaba Rose y Emmett, enfrentados a ellos Jasper con Alice, yo quede en la otra cabecera y mi "novia" quedo entre Alice y yo.

-Rose ayúdame a servir la cena – pidió Esme con un tono de voz dulce mientras se paraba se iba a la cocina.

El que quería correr detrás de mi madre era mi padre pero se abstuvo porque estaba Charlie. Rosalie se paró a regañadientes pero mostrando una sonrisa encantadora, aquellas sonrisa que cautivan a los hombres. Qué buena actriz era mi hermana cuando quería.

Sentí como la mano de Isabella me tomaba la rodilla y mi vista se alzo para verla, estaba sintiendo calor pero todo aquello se freno al sentir un codazo en mi costilla, no sé como hizo Alice pero me había dolido y no había sonado. Me gire rápidamente a mirar a mi hermanita y sonreírle de con aquella cara "no te digo nada porque estamos en público".

Maldita enana no había llegado a pensar en nada y ya me estaba conteniendo. Ni que le fuera a saltar en la yugular a la chica debería andar vigilando más a su esposa que a mí. Di un suspiro de resignación. Como odiaba que me estuvieran controlando todos.

Mire a Bella y luego mire al mantel dándole a entender que me quitara la mano de la rodilla, ¿Quién se había creído? ¿Mi novia? … Estúpido cerebro que me hace pensar. Si era mi novia para toda la familia… ¿En qué diablos me había metido?

**Carlisle**

Mi vista cayó en mis hijos, Edward había mirado a Alice de una forma rara…El que debería tener dones para leer la mente tendría que ser yo para controlarlos. Pero ahora me tenía que contentar en distraer a Charlie.

-¿En cómo está el trabajo? – pregunte mientras agarraba la botella de vino y la alza un poco para que el oficial Swan me dijera si quería un poco de vino.

Tome con cuidado la copa de Charlie mientras agarraba el destapador. Tendría que hacer las cosas de manera normal.

- Bien, aunque las cosas están un poco raras, luego de los vándalos de la otra vez, sabes aquellos que vino debajo de la lluvia en un tiempo hubieron más denuncias de chicos, adolescentes que andan jugando a las carreritas por ahí. Pero ya creemos que sabemos quiénes son.

No dije nada sino que quite el corcho de la botella…que cosa más rara el vino tenia olor

-Esperemos a que los encuentren aquellos vándalos y que les hagan pagar una multa- no sé en qué momento ya no tenía ni copa ni botella en la mano , alce la vista y Esme le estaba entregando una copa de vino a Charlie pero de otra botella, note por el aroma que desprendía aquel liquido de color bordo. Parecía que era un Malbec

-Disculpa cielo es que Rosalie se equivoco de vino al colocar la mesa – fruncí levemente el entrecejo y mire atreves del cristal de la botella que en algún momento tuve en la mano. Mi vista paso a Rosalie y di un suspiro.

-No hay problema…- Le sonreí a Esme y ella me dio otra copa. Pero esa si tenía sangre.

Me alegraba tener una esposa que pensara en todo, aunque esto no iba a terminara muy bien.

**Edward.**

Mi madre nos sirvió la cena a todos. Emmett miro su plato no muy a gusto con lo que le había tocado de comer ¿Huevos?

-Mami, soy tu hijo consentido pero no por eso me tienes que dar un plato diferente al resto.- dijo mostrando sus huevos revueltos.

-Emmett tú has querido comer huevos.- respondió Rosalie sonriéndole de costado, casi aguantándose la risa.

-Cariño, eres el único en la casa que le gustan los huevos así que no te quejes y te lo comes, total hay más fideos para ti si quedas con hambre.- dijo de manera dulce Esme

No sabía porque pero Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle estaban también aguantándose la risa. Me había perdido de alguna broma familia.

Todos empezamos a comer en silencio. Bueno empezamos a torturarnos en silencio, aunque bueno en una tortura uno podía gritar aquí íbamos a quedar como locos. Emmett se comía sus huevos en silencio pero con enfado ¿Por qué tanto enojo por unos huevos cuando era el plato más chico de todos los que estaban ahí?

-Esto realmente sabe muy bien.- dijo Charlie que ya llevaba el plato menos de la mitad.

Isabella me miro casi apenada, pues todos estábamos luchando con la comida, ella lleva apenas un poco más que nosotros.

-Lo siento a Charlie se le da mal la cocina y tu madre cocina mejor que él, bueno realmente cualquier cocina mejor que Charlie aun no sé cómo ha estado vivo tanto tiempo si él mismo se cocina – susurro mientras enrollaba los fideos al tenedor y fue como un acto reflejo que a casi todos los presentes a excepción de el aludido se sonrieran por aquella broma o verdad de Bella, pobre Charlie parecía sordo entre nosotros

Isabella alzo la vista para ver que todo el mundo la había oído y se sonrojo. En aquel momento el oficial Swan termino su plato y Esme lo miro.

-¿Otro plato oficial? – pregunto Esme con aquel tono dulce que usaba con todo el mundo.

- Claro, es una excelente cocinera…-Charlie miro a mi padre quien seguía comiendo y alzo la vista, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza porque estaba masticando. Si mi padre hubiese podido hablar estaría diciendo una tras otro alago a mi madre pero no iba a faltar a su educación. Algo iba raro Carlisle se comida como si fuera un humano y con hambre, pero no hambriento como Charlie. Seguro que era para no hacer quedar mal a Esme o simplemente para alagarla.

-Disculpen – volvió a usar aquel tono para volver a clavar su vista en los fideos. Por más que intentara no podía entrar en la cabeza de Bella no podía era como si un escudo me bloqueara en cambio Charlie era un libro abierto como la cabeza de mi hermano "mayor"

Mi madre le sirvió más a Charlie y se lo entrego pero con aquel insistió de madre miro a Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – se fijo

-Es que los huevos están feos – respondió él como si tuviera cinco años.

-Ya sé que le falta – Jasper se paró un poco y extendió la mano para que tomase el salero.

-Déjalo en la mesa no lo tomare de tu mano.- dijo Emmett indicando el dedo la mesa

-Hay Emmett no puedes ser supersticioso – dijo Rosalie dando un suspiro

-Si lo soy ¿y qué?

Todos dimos un suspiro menos Charlie que seguía muy entretenido con su plato.

-Pero ese no es mi problema…- dijo mientras tomaba el salero del mantel – el problema es ¿Por qué no puedo tomar vino?

-Emmett…- Carlisle miro a mi hermano severamente, nadie necesitaba ser yo para escuchar.- Eres menor de Edad.

**Pensamiento de Emmett**_**:**__ "No es justo que estén tomando sangre y yo me tenga que tragar esta cosa con colorante"_

-Eso es mentira soy el mayor, Edward es menor y estoy seguro que si pidiera…sa…Vino le darían o Jasper.- todos nos quedamos viendo a Emmett.

**-**Emmett tenemos visitas compórtate como un niño grande – Le pidió nuestra madre y mi hermano no tuvo más opción que asentir con la cabeza.

Mire a Jasper que estaba por decirle a Emmett que se tragara aquello o si no iba hacer que se lo comería de desayuno pero no sé como Esme regaño a mi rubio hermano con una mirada severa.

**Carlisle**

Me termine mi plato ahora iba a conseguir mi premio. Alce la vista y ya me veía venir las palabras de Emmett.

-Hay más videos papá – dijo mi hijo terminado su plato y mirando a Esme – yo quiero un poco más pero no te levantes madre, yo me puedo servir solo – dijo este parándose para colocar una pequeña porción de fideos en su plato y me miro con aquella sonrisa de un niño de cinco años que va hacer una travesura .

-Emmett estoy satisfecho – dije mirando a mi hijo

-¿Estas negándote a comer más del plato que a hecho Esme? – pregunto este en tono sorprendido.

Charlie nos miro y di un suspiro.

-Realmente estoy satisfecho hijo y a tu madre no le va a molestar que no quiera comer más.

-En el hospital seguro deben dar mala comida como en la comisaria – agrego el oficial Swan.

-Si la dan, es como en la cafetería de la escuela, realmente es un gusto tener una madre que cocina tan bien en casa - comente Emmett

Di otro suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y estiraba el plato, odiaba aquella tipo de manipulación luego me vengaría de la porción extra de fideos.

-Vale hijo entendí quiero un poco más

El oso sonrió y tomo mi plato pero me sirvió más que a él, mi mirada hacia él fue muy severa.

Pero algo más llamo mi atención, Rose miraba a Bella y Edward miraba a Rose hasta que escuchamos como se volcaba uno de los vasos que justo daba enfrente de Bella.

-Rose – chillo Edward.

-Fue sin querer – dijo mi hija levantándose de su asiento

-Sabes que no fue así – volvió a chillar mi hijo

-No le grites a Rose – salto Emmett

-Fíjate lo que le ha hecho tu esposa a mi novia

Creo que Charlie no se había alterado tanto hasta que escucho las palabras de Edward y nos miro a Esme y a mí.

-Los dos son mayores de edad y se querían casar –dije rápidamente excusándome por lo de Emmett y Rose

Nunca iba a entender aquella parte de que mis hijos no me entendían cuando yo les decía que no llamáramos la atención. Por más que quisiéramos aquello no podía pasar.

-No puedes con tu ego Rose ¿no? –Edward seguía diciendo cosas contra Rose.

-Niños ya basta – intervino mi esposa mientras se acercaba a Bella – Solo se ha machado el jeans no hay por qué alarmarse tanto. – Esme miro a Edward – discúlpate con Rosalie ahora.

-No – dijo el seriamente – discúlpame Esme pero no le voy a pedir perdón, ella sabía lo que iba hacer.

-¿Acaso me lees la mente o ves el futuro hermanito? –dijo Rose con una sonrisa radiante en los dientes.

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta hermanita – contesto el aludido y resoplo – Bella nos vamos, te llevare a tu casa, no tienes que soportar a mi hermana

En aquel momento me di cuenta que mi hijo realmente le gustaba la humana por mucho que se negara aquello a él le gustaba y estaba claro, lo que acaba de hacer no era puramente un capricho o algo para llevarle la contra a Rosalie, simplemente le gustaba Bella.

-Yo llevare a mi hija – Charlie se paró de mesa y fue hasta donde estaba Edward y Bella que casi se estaba evaporando del comedor.

Me pare y fui detrás de ellos mientras Esme me seguía.

-Oficial realmente lamento lo que ha pasado en la cena, nuestros hijos se comportan como niño la mayoría de las veces.- se disculpo mi esposa y el Charlie la miro.

-Está bien todos tenemos hijos impulsivos, gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa – dijo este tomando su abrigo mientras observaba a Bella quien no había dicho nada y Edward que estaba que se lo comían los nervios. – Bella saluda nos vamos.

La chica nos saludo a nosotros con un beso en la mejilla a cada y luego saludos al oficial. Apenas la patrulla desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque a ojos humanos Edward se evaporo de la sala. Corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Va estar bien – dije tomando la mano de mi esposa y cerrando la puerta – solo está enojado.

-Nunca imagine que…-Esme dejo de hablar sin poder evitarlo la mire.

-¿Qué? –pregunte en tono curioso.

-Ella le gusta, siempre le ha gustado desde que la vio por primavera vez y ahora no sabía cómo comportarse. Ella lo está humanizando de nuevo – Esme se sonrió de manera dulce, una manera muy maternal

- Esto es una locura, no terminaremos bien con esto los Vulturi saben de la chica, Charlie sabe más de nosotros de lo que nosotros queremos, Rose le quiere arrancar la cabeza a Bella, Alice la quiere como si fuera su muñeca y quien no te dice que Jasper le quiera saltar encima uno de estos días…-ladee la cabeza – esto terminara muy mal amor.

-Todo aquello no importa, somos una familia y…-Esme dejo mirar la puerta para mirarme a mi regalándome una cálida sonrisa – todo esto es amor, todo saldrá bien cielo – Esme deposito un beso cálido en mis labios y se separo de mi – iré a ver el comedor, luego la cocina mañana hablaremos con los niños total es tu día libre – se volvió a sonreír – creo que podemos empezar a disfrutar desde hoy tu día libre

No pude evitar no sonreírme acercándome a ella para darle un beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo te esperare arriba – me despegue de ella

Subí las escaleras, entre en mi habitación parándome en uno de los ventanales. Vi que Edward estaba sentando en una de las ramas de un sauce. Algunas veces me gustaría saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No me cavia duda de que estaba enamorado de la chica pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía ella por él? Todos estábamos jugando con fuego con esta relación pero sabía que debía apoyar en la decisión de Edward, además de que como sea Esme me iba a manejar a su antojo así que no podría decir que no a nada que ella no quisiera y mi esposa lo que más quería era ver a nuestro hijo feliz.

Sentí como unas manos subían lentamente por mi pecho y baje la vista, sabía perfectamente de quienes eran. Me sonreí de costado mientras veía como los botones de mi camisa se iban desabrochando uno a uno. Me gire para atrapar a mi esposa entre mis brazos y le di un apasionado beso en los labios. En estos momentos el resto del mundo había desaparecido, no había nadie más en todo el mundo que ella y yo.

**Hola, bueno mmm lamento la demora pero por momentos escribía de a ratos y luego borraba, mucho no me convencía como seguir pero bueno espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena. Mis más sinceras disculpas todos los días me digo que tengo que seguir con el FF, este y los otros prometo que próximamente vendrán más capítulos de RS y de los otros FF. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y bueno si aun quieren seguir leyendo déjeme un Comentario así se si me siguen leyendo o no. Saben que sus ideas me sirven mucho. Desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Tengo un blog dedicado a Peter Facinelli y varios videos dedicados a Elizabet&Peter o Carlisle&Esme. Si van a mi perfil lo pueden ver**

**Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Como siempre acepto amenazas de muerte me las merezco luego de tanto tiempo.**


	37. Si soy tu amigo,soy tu amigo…No tu novio

**Declamer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos por más que quisiera tener uno no fueron creados por mi ni nada por el estilo. Solo los uso sin fines de lucro y con ánimos de diversión**

**N/A: no me digan nada de la ortografía. Todos sabemos que me trago las tiles. Muchas gracias **

**N/A: Es capitulo es especialmente para una de mis grandes seguidoras… ginny3001/Gina Feliz cumple esto es para ti, el capitulo es todo tuyo. Que lo hayas pasado bien en tu día ;) **

**Si soy tu amigo, soy tu amigo …No tu novio**

Salí del cuarto del baño y mire hacia la cama matrimonial. Esme aun estaba entre las sabanas, me sonreí de costado al ver tal escena, pues lo único que llegaba a ver de mi esposa era su espalda desnuda.

Camine hacia la cama y pase mi mano por su espalda apenas rozando con la yema de mis dedos su piel, era una especie de juego para mi hacer aquello. Se veía tan tranquila que no quería molestarla ya que claro no podía despertarla, aquello era imposible.

-Buenos Días – salude acercándome a la mejilla de mi esposa para depositar allí un pequeño beso.

Esme se giro tomando la sabana para cubrirse el torso y se acerco hasta mis labios para darme un beso dulce mientras podía sentir como sus manos se escabullían entre mis cabellos.

-No me esperaste – me dijo en tono de reproche haciendo un pequeño puchero el cual hizo que me mordiera el labio para no reírme.

Sin duda mi esposa era hermosa e irresistible por su naturaleza y yo tenía suerte de que ella fuera mi esposa. Si tenía demasiada suerte de que ella fuera mi esposa.

-Lo siento, te veías tan tranquila y en tu mundo que no quise molestarte – me excuse hablándole en tono tranquilo.

- Sabes que no me hubieras molestado.

Di un pequeño suspiro sin poder evitarlo y me para de la cama alejándome unos cuantos pasos para poder cerré la cortina de la ventana ya que recién estaba amaneciendo y los rayos estaban dando al frente de la cama matrimonial y era algo molesto.

-Estas huyendo – me acuso mi esposa y me gire para verla, ya que estaba acomodando las cortinas de tela y le dedique una sonrisa al verla.

-No huyo, te estaba molestando la luz del sol – dije acercándome de nuevo a la cama y al lado de Esme abrazándola – puedo bañarme de nuevo – le susurre al oído

Esme se sonrió mientras sus brazos pasaban por mi cuello y sus labios se hacían con los míos en un beso dulce.

-Sabes que eres una manipuladora ¿no?- pregunte en tono de broma entre sus labios.

-No – me respondió en tono suave mientras que sus manos empezaban a buscar los botones de mi camisa.

Yo hubiese buscado algo que quitar pero bueno, Esme no tenía nada para quitarle así que la agarre de la cintura pegándome a ella mientras la besaba.

-Ya veo que no – me sonreí divertido mientras me acomodaba sobre ella con mucho cuidado y empezaba a besarla de nuevo.

Las manos de Esme comenzaban a deslizar la camisa por mis hombros mientras mis manos y mi trozo se alejaba un poco de ella para poder ayudar a quitarme la camisa mientras que mis labios seguían pegados a los de ella.

Pero algo hizo que me echara hacia atrás y mis ojos se clavaron en los de mi esposa. Alce la una de las cejas en señal de interrogación y Esme se tapo con mi cuerpo pero más con las sabanas.

Estaba por decirle algo a ella cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y …

-Carlisle sal de la cama – no pude hacer nada ya que Emmett entro como una topadora al cuarto y me agarro de los gemelos arrastrándome – Luego le… bueno luego siguen con eso que estaban haciendo con Esme - lo extraño de todo esto no era la situación sino que Emmett hablara en tono serio. El oso miro a mi esposa y le dedico una sonrisa dulce, un tanto infantil también se podría decir – Hola mamá, en un rato te lo regreso

Mi esposa le dedico una sonrisa como saludo y si hubiera sido humana se hubiera sonrojado

-Emm puedo caminar por favor suéltame – le pedí a mi hijo y él me soltó.

Tuve que tensar la mayoría de los músculos para no caerme al suelo.

Me pare de un salto y Esme en ese mismo momento desapareció de cuarto de baño con las sabanas. Me gire para ver a mi hijo y lo interrogue con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – le pregunte

En ese momento en que Emmett me iba a responder apareció Jasper a pasos de la puerta de mi habitación

-Te estamos esperando, perdón quiero decir los estamos esperando – dijo en tono serio y así tal como apareció, como un fantasma así volvió a desaparecer por las escaleras

Realmente no estaba atendiendo nada, solo sabia guiándome por el comportamiento y las miradas de ellos que algo no iba bien y que esto era algo muy serio pero hasta ahí llegaban mis pobres pensamientos.

-Emmett respóndeme – le pedí de nuevo pero esta vez con voz de mando

-Edward se topo con un lobo – se quedo en silencio y luego se sonrió con cierto brillo de picardía y travesura en los ojos - ¿Adivina? – movió las cejas – el chico es amigo de Bella , el mundo es un pañuelo ¿no? – estallo en carcajadas bajando las escaleras

**Edward pov's**

Apoyado sobre el capote de mi Volvo y mi mirada fija en ella en aquellos momentos me encontraba observando cada uno de sus movimientos y los de aquel perro que estaba apoyado sobre el tronco de uno de los arboles

-¿Así que se conocían? – pregunto el chico de pelo negro y tez percutida por el sol, claro si anda sin camisa para que no esté tostado y eso que aquí no hay sol.

-Ella es mi novia – dije fue algo que no pude frenar simplemente me salió y le rugí

-¿Este es tu novio Bella? – Se alejo del árbol y se acerco a Isabella mientras que yo los observaba – pensé que ibas a elegir alguien apuesto como yo – se rio y ella ladeo la cabeza.

-No seas malo Jake, el es un amigo como tu – cuando dijo que era su amigo y no su novio sentí celos, yo me había presentado como su novio y ella había saltado con no éramos novio sino amigos.

Bufe sin moverme ni un centímetro de mi puesto ya que no les iba a seguir el juego a esos dos ya bastante tenía con seguirles el juego a ellos.

-Tienes un amigo con pocas palabras – dijo él mirándome y observándome con detenimiento – y muy pálido parece un vampiro

Cuando menciono aquello Bella se asombro del comentario de Jacob y lo miro para luego mirarme a mí.

-El sabe que es lo que soy – dije en tono seco

Me gire ligeramente para escuchar como el Jeep de Emmett venia hacia acá

Bella se alejo de Jacob para acercarse a mí, teníamos que simular.

-¿Así que soy tu amigo? – le susurre una vez que ella estuvo a mi lado

-¿Sientes celos? – pregunto ella mirándome desafiante.

-No, solo que Charlie se podría enterarse ¿no lo habías pensado? – le sonreí de costado

Se mordió el labio y me tomo de la mano sin decir nada más

-Uy que olor a perro que hay – dijo Emmett bajando del Jeep, seguido de Jasper y Carlisle que se bajaba del lado del copiloto.

-Emmett por favor compórtate – le susurro mi padre - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – pregunto con bastante intriga mirándonos a nosotros y luego a nuestro…a ese perro.

-Su hijo a cruzado el límite con su auto , tiene suerte que iba acompañada de Bella porque de otra …saben perfectamente las reglas – le contesto Jacob a mi padre en tono serio.- espero que se acuerden las reglas, la próxima vez no los disculpare ni nada

Mi padre me reprendió con una de sus miradas y luego miro a Jacob acercándose más. Tal como él dio unos pasos, Emmett dio otro detrás de Carlisle como si fuera su guarda espalda. Emmett tenía muchas ganas de pelear

-Lamento mucho el mal entendido, Edward seguro que se perdió y cruzo sin intenciones de provocar ninguna guerra, sabemos bien las reglas no tienes porque remárcalas, las sabemos perfectamente y humildemente te doy mis disculpas y las de mi familia

Bella se separo de mí y se acerco a Carlisle

-Jake vamos fue mi culpa, y no sé de qué hablan pero le pedí a Edward que fuera por ahí, no se porque le haces tanto lio a esto – dijo ella sin preocupaciones y acerándose a Jake

Emmett estaba sonriendo y Jasper también, los mire y los hubiera matado a ambos con la mirada. Me limite a respirar para no matarlos.

-Pregúntale a tu amigo las reglas – le contesto el perro a Bella y luego miro a mi padre – El aroma ha sanguijuela no tiene que entrar en nuestras tierras, estáis perdonados por ahora pero los mantendré vigilados por sobre todo a su hijo para que no se pierda – dijo él en tono serio y luego miro a Bella y se acerco para darle un abrazo – dile a Charlie que mi padre dice que no se olvide de la pesca del domingo – dijo este y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y desaparece por el bosque en su moto.

Mi padre se giro y me miro.

-Edward mantengamos la paz, no cruces para el lado de la los Quelites por favor, respetemos las normas – dijo el tono tranquilo y luego miro a Bella – gracias, agradezco que los conozcas de otra hubiéramos estado un buen rato conversando con ellos – le sonrió

-Que mal yo quería pelea – Emmett chasqueo su lengua y miro a Jasper – espero que tu no hayas hecho nada – se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entrego dinero

-No hice nada, sabía que no iban a pelearse, pude percibir tensión y otras cosas – me miro – pero no, nada de querer arrancar cabeza – se guardo el dinero y se fue al auto.

-Uy celos, era eso ¿no Jazz? – Pregunto en tono de broma y miro a Bella- nos vemos hermanita – le guiño el ojo y se fue a su Jeep

- Edward es muy temprano para que Bella no esté en su casa ve a dejarla a su casa o llévala a desayunar – dijo mi padre antes de irse con mis hermanos en el Jeep

Luego de que de que ellos se fueran mire a Isabella sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Vamos a que tomes desayuno – le dije.

-Podemos ir a tu casa

-¿Y tu padre? – pregunte mirándola

-A Charlie le digo que salí temprano, igual es verdad – se sonrió y se subió al auto.

Genial iría a desayunar a mi casa.

**Carlisle pov's**

Luego de que llegamos con los chicos, tome el diario y me lo puse a leer en la sala del living. Estaba en silencio cuando saque la vista de la bolsa de comercio para bajar el diario y ver a Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte curioso

-No, nada – contesto casi con una sonrisa

-Emmett – insistí ya que si estaba parado allí mirándome era por algo - ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando mi hijo estaba por decir algo escuche la puerta del cuarto de Alice abrirse.

-Nada papá , ahora no hay tiempo para eso – mi pequeño duende ya estaba al lado del oso – vamos los dos vayan a prepara la mesa que Bella viene a desayunar - me saco el diario de la manos y luego me levanto – vamos, vamos chicos que se hace tarde apúrense que ya llega Edward – se giro un poco – Mama…- Mi hija fue detrás de Esme

Antes de irme a la cocina para ir a buscar lo que necesitábamos mire a Emmett

-¿Qué me iba a decir? – pregunte

Emmett se sonrió y puse su mano sobre mi hombro dándole palmaditas.

-Nada olvídalo – quito su mano de mi hombro y se echo a caminar hacia las escaleras – Rose tenemos visitas amor, espero que tengas hambre

Escuche como a la contestación de mi hijo fue un gruñido por parte de Rose y ahora si me desaparecí para ir la cocina para preparar todo lo que necesitábamos, obviamente yo no iba a concina para eso Alice había ido a buscar a Esme.

**Edward pov' s**

-¿Por qué quieres comes en mi casa? – pregunte estacionando el Volvo en la entrada

-Quiero conocer a tu familia ¿Está mal? – respondió ella y abrió la puerta del auto

-Pero yo no iré a conocer a tu padre - murmure y ella escucho, lo había murmurado demasiado alto hasta para ella.

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-Me mataría si fuera posible – apague la radio.

-Eres un vampiro

-Dile que soy un vampiro e ira por una estaca y me la clavara en el corazón – me baje del auto y se formo un silencio entre ambos.

-¿Se pueden morir así? – pregunto ella rompiendo aquel bonito sonido

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Alice secuestro a Bella, yo camine detrás de ellas con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos.

-Así que Charlie mataría a Edward con una estaca – dijo Emmett mirando a Bella – eso sería gracioso de ver, quizás el perro lo ayude – miro a Jasper y ambos se largaron a reír

-Niños – Esme los reprendió a ambos y le dedico una sonrisa a Bella, mi padre apareció detrás de mi madre e imito los movimientos de mi madre.

Isabella se voltio para verme ya que todos estaban allí para recibirla, hasta Rose

-¿Están usando la cocina?

- Si Esme le preparo panqueques a Bella - respondió Alice

-Huele delicioso –dijo mi "novia" – vamos a probar si son tan ricos

Luego de eso fuimos todos a la cocina y escuche un Wouo por parte de Emmett cuando Bella rozo mi mano, Emmett en la próxima casería terminaría con un golpe.

Luego del desayuno, Emmett y Alice querían raptar a Bella para llevársela uno para que jugara con él a la play y Alice para que fueran de compras pero ninguno se hizo con ella ya que lo agarre y me la lleve a su casa.

-¿Por qué no me dejas compartir con tu familia? – pregunto ella ya cuando estábamos entrado a Forks.

-Porque no somos nada, soy tu amigo nada más y todo esto es una simulación no voy a permitir que juegues con toda mi familia Isabella – le conteste – esto es un acuerdo ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Y si no lo fuera?

Quite mi vista del frente para ver el rostro de ella

-Estás jugando – murmure y mire al frente pisando más el acelerador y frene frente a tu casa – nos vemos mañana en el instituto –abrí la traba del auto y me baje para seguir con la simulación, me baje y le abrí la puerta – que tengas un buen día

Ella no me dijo nada y a su recibimiento salió Charlie, una vez que vi que entraron partí a la casa de nuevo.

**Carlisle pov's**

Nuevamente estaba sentando en sofá leyendo

-Emmett deja de dar vueltas alrededor mío ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada – contesto el dejando de caminar

-Estas prácticamente pegado a mi ¿Qué quieres?

Alice nuevamente entro a la sala

-Nos vamos de caza

La puerta del auto de Edward se escucho y Alice le abrió la puerta

-Alguien viene muy enojado – murmuro Jasper desde las escaleras

-El amor, lo está volviendo loco – Emmett se sentó a mi lado – yo pensaba que la abstinencia lo tenía así pero no

Del pecho de mi hijo salió un gruñido

-Jasper ve a cazar con tu hermano antes de que destruya algo de la casa

-yo voy con ustedes - Emmett agarro a su hermano Edward y Jasper fue detrás.

-Y nosotras nos vamos de compras – dijo Alice y Rosalie le seguía detrás

En menos de unos minutos me había quedado solo

-Bueno…- dije tomando el diario de nuevo para leer – tranquilidad.

-Carl – escuche la voz de Esme y deje el diario a un costado

Podría aprovechar eso de haberme quedado solo, sabia como aprovechar eso.

**PD: Taran me tarde muchos meses lo sé , lo siento lo siento . pero el blog, el Twitter y otras cosas me llevaron a no poder escribir tan seguido y realmente lo siento muchos pero espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y espero que aun lo lean =)**

**PD: me retrase un día lo iba a subir ayer pero …bueno si me siguen en Twitter saben que me paso xD. Peter i love you**


End file.
